Porque Somos Humanos
by yukinon
Summary: A veces las personas con carácter parecido son las que peor se llevan... ¿o mejor? Hiei encuentra a una persona con la que se lleva de 'maravilla' en el Mundo Humano ¿la conoces Kurama?...¡ay,pero qué molesta es!
1. ¿De dónde vienes?

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Nota:** La presentación de "Porque somos humanos" tiene lugar un año después de que Yusuke se convirtiera en detective del mundo espiritual pero antes de que descubriera que tenía sangre Masoku y que partiera al mundo infernal con Hiei y Kurama para irse cada uno con su respectivo anfitrión, ya saben Yusuke con Raizen, Kurama con Yomi y Hiei con Mukuro, ejem… ¿Me explico? Espero que sí, bueno también algo más que vale aclarar en este fic es que Hiei ya no es tan bajito, sino es del porte de Yusuke. Los pensamientos van en **(("...")) **entre comillasy los diálogos van entre guiones **((-…-)) **Bueno, sin más aclaraciones por dar, los dejo con el fic.

**Cáp. 1: ¿De dónde vienes?**

Un día Yusuke iba a la escuela como de costumbre y en el camino se encontró con Kuwabara.

-Hola- saludó Yusuke

-Hola-respondió Kuwabara un poco perdido

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yusuke- te noto muy distraído

-No es por nada en especial, solo pienso en diferentes cosas, pero...-dijo Kuwabara pensando.

Yusuke rió – me sorprende que pienses-

-Dicen que hay una chica en la secundaria que esta cerca de la nuestra que es muy bonita ¿sabes?

-… ¿Y? -dijo Yusuke algo sorprendido por lo que Kuwabara no le había respondido- ¿es todo? Eso no me interesa mucho.

-Ah, claro-dijo Kuwabara- lo siento, olvide que tu tenias a Keiko ¬¬

Yusuke sudó una gotita y cogió a kuwabara del cuello de su uniforme-¡¡Pero que dices, idiota!

-¡¡Yusuke!-dijo una voz. Este volteo aún cogiendo a Kuwabara y vio a Keiko

-¡¡Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no debes pelear!-dijo ella

-Ah...no me molestes Keiko – dijo Yusuke queriendo sonar fastidioso y soltando Kuwabara.

Keiko hizo un gesto de indignación y dijo- bueno, como quieras- y siguió su camino a la escuela.

-Oh, vamos Keiko - dijo Yusuke siguiéndola- no te molestes solo por eso - pero ella no le dirigió la palabra.

Kuwabara los seguía desde atrás y pensaba para sí –"¿no que no, Urameshi? ¬¬"

Más tarde en el Mundo Espiritual…

Botan estaba muy pensativa, de repente dijo -Señor Koenma, ¿por qué no hacemos un picnic con Yusuke y los demás? Podría ser divertido, además de que no les hemos dado vacaciones.

-¿Un picnic?-pregunto Koenma-bueno... eso podría ser buena idea, yo creo que está bien pero tendría que consultarlo con mi padre…

-¡NO!- gritó Botan, luego se calmó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer- bueno… lo que quería decir era que, bueno usted sabe que el Rey Enma no nos dejará U

-Lo sé pero no puedo ocultárselo sería muy…-en ese momento paró al ver la cara suplicante de Botan- no me veas así…-suspiró- está bien, está bien.

-¡Siiiiiiii! – sonrió una triunfante Botan- voy a avisarle a los chicos, ya vuelvo- sacó su remo y se fue volando

Koenma suspiró- nunca le podré ganar a esta chica

Así pasó y los chicos fueron de paseo ese mismo fin de semana. Se veían muy animados. Keiko y Yusuke peleando por un lado, Botan conversando con Genkai y Yukina por otro, Koenma (en su forma crecida) conversando con Kuwabara y Kurama y por último, Hiei… ¿dónde estaba Hiei? Solo, como de costumbre en la rama de un árbol. Muy pensativo. De repente oyó que los chicos querían jugar a las escondidas y decidieron que Kuwabara sería el que los buscaría.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó éste muy indignado. Pero el resto sólo le respondió que porque sí. Kurama invitó a jugar a Hiei también y el resto apoyó la idea. Pero él no quería nada de eso, le incomodaba y mucho.

-No- se limitó a decir antes de perderse con su gran agilidad entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Qué carácter!- espetó Kuwabara

-Bueno, no importa. Ya regresará- dijo Yusuke.

Hiei llegó hasta un pequeño lago y bajó a él para tomar algo de agua. Juntó sus manos y las llenó de agua introduciéndolas en el lago. De repente sintió un poder espiritual alto detrás de los arbustos. ¿Alguien lo observaba? Sacó su espada listo para atacar y salió una bestia enorme. Era como ese animal que los demás llamaban perro en este mundo y era de color negro con un cuerno morado en la frente y la punta de la cola del mismo color. Parecía fiera pues estaba mirándolo con sus fulminantes ojos rojos, Hiei iba a dar el primer ataque cuando escuchó una voz que lo desconcertó.

-¡Fronter! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Oye, Fronter!- era una muchacha y había salido de entre los árboles. Hiei al verla subió a una rama ocultándose. No quería preguntas, además tampoco era asunto suyo si esa bestia la atacaba por buscar a alguien más.

Al ver a la bestia, la muchacha esbozó una sonrisa y corrió hacia él.

-¡Fronter! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! No vuelvas a desaparecerte durante el entrenamiento ¿si?- dijo ésta abrazando a la enorme bestia que había cambiado su expresión fiera por una más mansa.

Hiei observaba esto con algo de sorpresa, ¿una bestia como esa, amiga de una humana? Fácilmente se la podía comer, ¿entonces? Además la chica parecía alguien muy frágil, cabello negro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Tenía también un par de mechones en una curiosa forma de rayo que caían sobre sus oídos, tez blanca y ojos dorados. Llevaba un pantalón ancho beige con bolsillos a los lados y un polo negro con la palabra 'guess' en blanco. Este resaltaba su figura pues era a su medida. Un momento… esa chica tenía una gema colgada al cuello, esa era… ¡una hiruiseki! ¿Qué hacía ella con una? ¿Era una mujer de hielo, acaso?

De repente la bestia llamada Fronter miró a la rama en dónde estaba Hiei y la chica se percató de esto y vio en la misma dirección. Lo miró con algo de sorpresa pues llevaba la espada en la mano, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿Eso era lo que te molestaba, Fronter?- preguntó la chica a la bestia, éste sólo la miró. Luego ella se dirigió hacia el árbol donde Hiei estaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Puedes guardar tu espada, por favor?- preguntó la joven. El chico llevaba su gabardina negra de siempre junto con sus pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, tenía también su usual pañoleta blanca en el cuello.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hiei perplejo, él se esperaba algo como "¿Qué quieres?" O bien un "¿Quién eres?" Pero sólo le pedía que guardara su espada - …hn…- se limitó a susurrar guardándola en su funda.

Fronter cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la hierba. La chica sonrió y vio a Hiei de nuevo, éste la miraba como si esperara a que ella le atacara. Ella se extrañó por su expresión.

-Puedes bajar, Fronter no te hará daño U- sonrió

¿Ella había creído que le temía a la bestia? Era el colmo…

-Yo no le tengo miedo- dijo bajando y poniéndose frente a ella. El era un poco más alto que la muchacha. Ella debía medir 1.56m aprox

-Sí, cómo digas…- dijo no muy convencida mirando a la bestia.

Hiei se enfadó un poco pero no respondió. También volteó a ver a Fronter.

-¿Sabes? Fronter por lo general es muy manso pero cuando ve algo que lo asusta, se pone en pos de atacar pues debe defenderse- explicó

-Hn…- respondió el joven de ojos rojos

-Lo siento mucho si te asustó- le sonrió

-Ya te dije que no me asustó- se limitó a decir Hiei mientras se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados

-Bueno, en ese caso no tengo que disculparme- rió la joven- mi nombre es Risu, Risu Shidou- dijo extendiendo su mano

Hiei ignoró el gesto y se recostó sentándose bajo la copa del árbol más cercano.

-¡Bueno! ¡Me estoy presentando! ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron modales?- preguntó la joven algo enfadada.

-Hn…

-¿Eso es un 'sí' o un 'no'?

-Hn…

-Tan sólo podías haberme dicho tu nombre…

-Eso no te interesa

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón

-Hn…

-Hey… ¬¬ ¿te estás burlando de mí?

-Hn…

-Idiota…-susurró Risu

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó Hiei enfadado

-Idiota, ¿por?- respondió picándolo

-¿Sabes? Podría matarte en este mismo momento si quisiera- dijo Hiei

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

-Por que estás haciendo mucho ruido

-Qué sensible…¬¬ - se burló Risu

-¡Ja!- se limitó a decir- oye, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que es peligroso andar con bestias como esas?

-Si te refieres a Fronter, no es nada peligroso. Muy por el contrario, es muy bueno- explicó Risu

-Le hablaba a él- sonrió Hiei señalando a Fronter con los ojos cerrados

Hubo una pausa, Risu procesó lo que acababa de decir.

-¡¡¡Oye, tú! ¿¿¡¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme bestia, pedazo de…?- gritó Risu a medias pues algo pasaba con Fronter, se envolvió en una luz blanca muy potente y ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde estaba el animal.

De pronto Hiei se percató que ya no era una bestia enorme, sino que parecía un 'perro' normal de color negro, pequeño y ya no tenía el cuerno. Cuando Fronter los vio, corrió hacia Hiei y se abalanzó sobre él, a pesar de ser tan pequeño tenía mucha fuerza. Fronter lamía a Hiei en la cara mientras éste trataba de sacárselo.

-¡Basta! ¡Largo, bestia sucia!- decía Hiei mientras luchaba con él

Risu sólo se reía.

-Oye, sólo le agradas. ¿Cuál es el problema?-rió la joven

-¿Cómo que le agrado si antes estaba dispuesto a atacarme?- preguntó Hiei mientras luchaba por quitárselo

-Ya te lo dije, era porque tenías la espada- explicó Risu poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del joven y la criatura- se asustó, nada más.

Al ver que el chico aún trataba de sacarse al animal de encima le sugirió- oye, si quieres que ya no siga trátalo con algo de cariño, Fronter piensa que estás jugando con él. Por eso es que no para, pero tal vez si lo acaricias…

-¡Olvídalo! - dijo terco

-Bueno, como quieras. Así podrían pasar horas…- suspiró la joven

-¿¡Horas?- gritó Hiei. El no tenía tiempo por perder con esa criatura. Bien, era momento de parar. Así que aunque no quisiera empezó a acariciar la cabeza del animal. Risu observaba sonriendo, poco a poco Fronter se fue calmando en brazos de Hiei y finalmente se quedó dormido.

-Finalmente…-suspiró Hiei

-Mira, qué lindo es ¿no?- dijo acercándose más a Fronter y acariciándolo en la cabeza- parece que le agradas mucho - sonrió sin mirar al chico que, al escuchar ese comentario, volteó el rostro a otro lado.

-"Tonta…"- pensó Hiei

Hubo una pausa

-¡Oye Hiei! ¡Hiei!- llamó una voz que salía de los arbustos de atrás. De pronto salió un chico con cabello naranja y ojos pequeños. Llevaba un jean y un polo blanco- ¡ah! ¡Aquí estás!- dijo mirando al chico de cabellos negros.

-Así que te llamas Hiei ¿eh?- sonrió maliciosamente la chica al nombrado. Este sólo miró en otra dirección algo molesto por la indiscreción de su compañero. No pensaba decirle su nombre a la chica.

-Te buscamos por todos lados, en vez de jugar decidimos comer primero pero Botan dijo que no porque debíamos estar to…dos- dijo al ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Hiei- e…e…eres… ¡eres tú!

-¿yo?- preguntó Risu confundida

-¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Eres realmente tú!- dijo Kuwabara tomando las manos de la chica en las suyas

-¿si…?- Risu no salía de su confusión y Hiei observaba la escena algo perturbado por lo que Kuwabara SIEMPRE era así con las chicas (en especial con Yukina), así que siguió acariciando a Fronter a pesar que no sabía por qué demonios lo hacía.

-Tú eres la chica de la que todos hablan en todas las secundarias, una de las más bonitas e inteligentes de todas…- afirmó Kuwabara

-¿ah…si?- preguntó la chica esta vez algo incómoda

-Sí, aunque claro que mi hermosa Yukina es la más bonita de todas- apuntó el pelinaranja, después soltó una risita que calló Hiei con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡Oye! ¿¿¡¡Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Kuwabara

-¡Ja!- rió Hiei. Fronter se despertó y al ver discutiendo a Kuwabara y al chico que lo sostenía en sus brazos empezó a gruñirle a Kuwabara. Este se asustó un poco y luego Hiei lo soltó para que Fronter lo persiguiera mientras éste observaba la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡No! ¡Fronter, basta!- ordenó Risu de repente. La criatura paró en seco y se fue a los brazos de su dueña- lo lamento tanto, eh…

-Mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara- dijo el otro tratando de mostrarse paciente

-Bien, entonces Kazuma. Lo siento, aún es joven y la verdad es que tiene que aprender a no molestar a las personas- dijo en tono de reproche mirando a Fronter que sólo bajó las orejas en señal que estaba triste porque su dueña le regañase, luego Risu miró a Hiei- ni tampoco que tenga malas influencias- éste miró a otro lado frunciendo en ceño con un ligero '¡ja!'

Kuwabara suspiró- bueno, ya no importa. Risu, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Hiei miró a Kuwabara con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que Risu.

-Claro, me encantaría. Pero…Kazuma ¿cómo es que supiste mi nombre?- preguntó la chica

-Pues de la misma manera como sé tu apellido, tu clase, tus amigos y dónde está tu casa- explicó el chico

Risu le miró sospechosamente- ¿me estás siguiendo, acaso? ¬¬

Kuwabara rió- no, es que yo lo sé porque eres muy popular entre los chicos de, prácticamente, todas las secundarias y algunas preparatorias.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no lo sabía…- respondió ésta

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- preguntó Kuwabara

-Claro, ¿vamos HIEI?- preguntó al chico acentuando su voz en su nombre ya que éste se había negado a decírselo al principio.

-Hn…- respondió

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Al llegar, Risu se llevó más de una sorpresa.

-¿¡Risu?- preguntaron Kurama, Koenma y Botan al mismo tiempo totalmente perplejos.

Esta sonrió- ¡Hola! ¿Pero qué acaso se conocían Príncipe Koenma y Botan con Shuichi?

Todos fijaron su mirada en la chica. ¿Quién era ella realmente? Conocía a ellos tres, además de tener una hiruiseki. ¿De dónde venía? Pero algo era seguro, no era una humana común y corriente.

Continuará…


	2. Buenos y malos recuerdos

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 2: Buenos y malos recuerdos**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un asombrado Kurama

-Bueno...- dijo Risu- estoy aquí porque…estaba entrenando y…

-¿Entrenando? ¿Para qué?- preguntó de nuevo Kurama algo imperativo

-¡Bueno! ¡Tampoco te pongas así conmigo, Shuichi!- se defendió la chica

-¿Shuichi? Oye Kurama, ¿De dónde la conoces?- preguntó Kuwabara

-¿Kurama? ¿Por qué te dicen así?- preguntó la chica al pelirrojo

Hubo una pausa en la que todos se miraban interrogantes.

-¡¡Basta!- gritó un confundido Yusuke- explíquenme todos de dónde la conocen y por qué está aquí.

-Oye si quieres me puedo ir ¿eh? ¬¬ - apuntó Risu

-No me refería a eso ¬¬- le dijo Yusuke

-Como sea, yo conozco a Shuichi desde que tengo memoria. Somos amigos de la infancia- explicó Risu

-¿En serio? Vaya, no lo sabía- dijo Botan

Todos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Y tu Botan? ¿De dónde la conoces?- preguntó Kurama

-Bueno…-dijo Botan mirando a Risu, ésta sólo asintió cansadamente dándole a entender que siguiera- yo la conozco del mismo Mundo Espiritual.

-¿¿¡¡Qué?- gritaron todos a la vez a excepción de Koenma y Risu.

-Ella es la detective personal de mi padre, el Rey Enma- explicó Koenma

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar tal noticia.

-Esa es la razón por la que jamás te encontraba por las tardes ¿no es así?- preguntó Kurama a la chica

-Hmmm… pues por eso y por algo más- dijo Risu- no siempre estoy trabajando para el Mundo Espiritual, aunque tengo que admitir que me explotan ¡y ni vacaciones me dan!- se quejó

-Ese no es el punto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- le exigió Kurama

-Oh…genial, otra vez empiezas con los sermones ¿verdad? ¬¬ - dijo aburrida la chica

-¡Risu!- reprochó Kurama

-No me has dicho por qué te dicen Kurama, aún- dijo Risu

-No me cambies el te…- dijo Kurama a medias

-El es la fusión de Youko Kurama y Shuichi Minamino, o algo así ¿verdad?- preguntó Yusuke a Koenma

-Sí, él es los dos al mismo tiempo- explicó Koenma

-¿El bandido Youko Kurama?- preguntó Risu- uyayay… Shuichi no sabía que te dedicabas a robar. ¡Dios mío! Una cree que conoce a alguien y realmente no sabe nada. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo de hoy? Qué mal, qué mal…Si la señora Shiori se enterara…

-Risu, basta- la cortó Kurama. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa y con una gotita. Fronter hizo un sonido que parecía feliz.

-¿Por qué? Primero me intentas sermonear porque no te dije que trabajo para otro mundo y porque me desaparecía en las tardes. Y ahora yo me entero que eres un ladrón. ¡Por Dios! Yo también tengo derechos ¿sabes? Y no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras tú…- pero Kurama le tapó la boca con una de sus manos

-Espera un momento ¿quieres? Yo no me dedico a robar, no soy ningún ladrón- dijo Kurama muy claro

Pero Risu le echó una mirada que dio a entender que, obviamente, no le creía. Kurama dio un profundo suspiro.

-Risu, Kurama tiene razón- intervino Koenma- él no se dedica a robar, es más, él trabaja para mí como detective del Mundo Espiritual.

Risu parpadeó un par de veces y se soltó. Puso las manos en su cintura

-¡Así que tu también trabajabas para el Mundo Espiritual, ¿eh! Ahora pues, me toca a mí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo esto último en un tono burlón.

Kurama la miró de una manera muy significativa.

-Es que… no te lo podía decir porque… pensé que te podían lastimar. Así como tampoco se lo dije a mi madre- dijo Kurama

-Pues ahora nos estamos entendiendo- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra dirección- yo tampoco te lo oculté por nada ¿sabes? El trabajo de por si ya es peligroso, por eso… yo tampoco…

Kurama sonrió- ya no importa…- dijo

-"¬¬ Este chico jamás se decide si quiere hablar o no. ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me hace enojar!"- pensaba Risu, luego suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a comer de una vez ¿quieren? Me muero de hambre- dijo Yusuke

Todos se rieron a excepción de Hiei y Risu, aunque ésta última le haya dedicado una sonrisa muy divertida al chico que hizo el comentario.

-Ah, tú también estás invitada a comer con nosotros- agregó Yusuke mirado a Risu. Luego se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano- mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi- la chica sonrió y le correspondió el saludo.

-Al menos hay gente educada- dijo. Todos la miraron extrañados a excepción de Hiei, claro, que sólo volteó el rostro a otra dirección haciéndose el desentendido. Risu soltó una risita y dijo- no es nada- al ver el rostro de los demás- mi nombre es Risu Shidou, un placer.

Y así fue como el equipo Urameshi y compañía conocieron a tan 'especial' chica. Los demás que era la primera vez que la veían, se fueron presentando uno a uno.

Cuando ya cada uno se fue por su lado para conversar con quienes querían, las chicas hicieron un solo grupo y empezaron a hablar. A excepción de Genkai, que fue a regañar a Yusuke pues estaba muy flojo últimamente.

Fronter estaba en el regazo de Risu, descansando.

-Ah, discúlpame pero yo aún no me he presentado- dijo una tímida chica de ojos rojos- mi nombre es Yukina.

Risu la miró y parpadeó un par de veces, luego la abrazó.

-¡Qué linda!- dijo aún con Yukina en sus brazos. Esta se sorprendió por el gesto.

-Gracias- susurró en cuanto tuvo espacio suficiente.

-No sé por qué pero te me haces muy familiar ¿sabes?- dijo Risu llevándose la mano al mentón- ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?

Hiei lo escuchó no muy lejos de ahí y se erizó. Después de todos, las mujeres de hielo habían dicho siempre que Yukina y él eran gemelos. Quizás esa chica se daría cuenta de que eran hermanos.

-No lo creo… yo nunca te he visto- dijo Yukina

-Hmmm…- empezó a hacer Risu como si intentara recordar algo

Hiei agudizó más su oído.

-Ah, bueno. No importa- dijo restándole importancia.

Hiei cayó para un lado un tanto sorprendido, pero aliviado. Vaya, la chica lo había dejado muy fácil. No parecía muy inteligente después de todo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Botan

-Tengo 14, pero en unos 3 meses cumplo los 15- respondió Risu

-Ah, entonces debes estar en 3ro de secundaria ¿no?- preguntó Keiko

-Sí, así es

-Y dime, ¿a qué preparatoria piensas postular?- preguntó Keiko

-Bien… yo la verdad no lo sé. Estuve pensando en la que estaba Shuichi, dicen que tiene muchos convenios con otras instituciones y, la verdad, me convendría- dijo Risu algo pensativa.

-Yo no sabía que Kurama tuviera una amiga de prácticamente, toda la vida- dijo Botan muy alegre

-Pues, sí. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos hace muchos años…-dijo Risu nostálgica.

-¿Nos cuentas?- preguntó Keiko

-¡Claro!- respondió la chica de ojos dorados- todo fue por una reunión que se hizo en…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_Había una reunión en la mansión Shidou. Dentro todos estaban muy contentos, parecía el cumpleaños del dueño de la casa. Yugo Shidou, multimillonario, manejaba muchas empresas y llevaba una vida muy buena. También tenía una familia: Uriko Shidou, su esposa. Hiro y Risu Shidou, sus dos únicos hijos._

_A esta fiesta habían asistido amigos cercanos de la familia y socios del trabajo del Señor Shidou. Y, por supuesto, también su familia: primos, tíos, hermanos, etc, etc_

_En el jardín se encontraba una pequeña de unos 5 años. Llevaba un vestido beige y su cabello estaba atado a dos colitas, unos mechones en forma de rayo caían en su pequeño y tierno rostro. La pequeña miraba un perrito de color blanco con una franja marrón en su lomo que dormía plácidamente en su canasta._

_La niña suspiró._

_-¡Que aburrida es esta fiesta! Ni siquiera hay primos de mi edad y ni mamá me deja subir a mi habitación a mirar la tele. No es justo, ni Hiro quiere que esté con él- dijo parándose- ni el perrito quiere jugar conmigo…_

_Empezó a caminar por el enorme jardín y se detuvo en un lugar especial para los girasoles._

_-Ni siquiera hay rosas en este tonto jardín- bufó la pequeña_

_De repente escuchó un sonido atrás suyo y volteó, no había nada. En eso, un niño apareció detrás de un árbol. Era pelirrojo y tenía ojos verdes. Parecía tener sólo un año más que la niña._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la niña_

_El chico sonrió y salió completamente de detrás del árbol. Tenía un terno negro y camisa blanca. Se acercó a la niña y le dio una rosa roja._

_-Te gustan ¿verdad?- preguntó el niño_

_-Sí…-respondió la pequeña tomando la rosa- ¿cómo lo sabías?- preguntó_

_-Lo acabas de decir- contestó el pelirrojo_

_-Ah…_

_Hubo una pausa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña_

_-Mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino, señorita- dijo tomando la mano de la niña y besándola- un placer._

_Esta se sorprendió por el gesto._

_-¿y el suyo?- preguntó el chico_

_-Mi…mi nombre es Risu Shidou- dijo la pequeña algo incómoda, no le gustaban las formalidades. Era para 'adultos'._

_-Ah, ya veo. Es la hija del Señor cuyo cumpleaños se celebra. Le importaría que la llame por su nombre- preguntó Shuichi_

_-No, para nada. Pero llámame con 'tú', no con 'usted'. Ay, ¿cómo se decía? Mamá me lo dijo…-dijo la pequeña pensativa_

_El niño se rió_

_-Ya entiendo, quieres que te tutee ¿no?- preguntó Shuichi_

_-Sí, eso- respondió la niña_

_-De acuerdo, Risu._

_Esta sonrió._

_-Yo nunca te había visto ¿eres hijo de algún socio de papá?- preguntó Risu_

_-No, más bien soy hijo de una amiga muy cercana de tu madre- explicó_

_-¿En serio? Qué raro… jamás te había visto_

_-Sí, yo tampoco_

_Pasaron el resto del día juntos y se agradaron mucho, una vez que Shuichi se iría, Risu le preguntó a su madre si él podía venir de nuevo a lo que ella le respondió que con gusto la señora Minamino vendría con su hijo. Así fue como también la pequeña Risu conoció a la señora Shiori, también le agradaba. Era una señora muy sociable._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-Y así fue como conocí a Shuichi- concluyó Risu

-Vaya… toda una vida siendo amigos- comentó Yukina

-Ahora veo por qué se puso tan sobreprotector contigo hace un rato- dijo Keiko

-Sí… sólo estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Botan

-Bueno… pero como que eso no es tanto así ¿eh? Sólo se la pasa sermoneándome, aunque no lo parezca- se defendió Risu

Keiko supiró- lo que daría yo porque alguien así me protegiera de esa manera, me sentiría tan bien- dijo pensando en que Yusuke jamás se interesaría si ella falta un día a la escuela. Aparte que no se daría cuenta porque siempre se la para saltando.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo también- apoyó Botan

Risu se encogió de hombros

De repente, Koenma llamó a Risu. Y ésta se disculpó con las chicas para ir con el Príncipe, dejando a Fronter con Yukina para que lo cuidara por el momento. Las chicas se pusieron a jugar con la criatura, que se había despertado en cuanto no sintió a su dueña cerca.

-¿Sí? Dígame ¿qué se le ofrece, Príncipe Koenma?- preguntó cortésmente la chica.

-Te quería hacer una pregunta, Risu- dijo Koenma- si estabas entrenando ¿es acaso para una misión que mi padre te encomendó?

-Hmmm… la verdad no, yo estaba entrenando porque Fronter se ha vuelto muy distraído últimamente y me preocupa el hecho de que se ponga así en una batalla- explicó Risu

-Ah, ya veo… entonces ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Koenma

-Claro, dígame

-Bueno… quiero que entrenes con el equipo Urameshi, me han dicho que tu poder es impresionante y la verdad no lo dudo

-Bueno, no es para tanto- sonrió la chica

-Pienso que si entrenan contigo aumentaran su poder espiritual, además les haría muy bien pelear con alguien nuevo-explicó

-Bueno… por mí está bien- aceptó la chica- después de todo también necesito entrenar a Fronter y me parece que hacerlo luchar con los chicos no es mala idea.

-¿En serio? Vaya, muchas gracias- dijo el joven

-No hay de qué, Príncipe. Después de todo, estoy para servirle- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oye, Risu!- llamó Yusuke desde otro lado. La chica volteó- ¿puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablar contigo

-Claro- respondió ésta- con su permiso- le dijo a Koenma y se retiró

-¿Qué pasa, Yusuke?- preguntó la chica

Este rodeó el cuello de la chica con su brazo, como si le quisiera contar un secreto.

-Quiero saber qué día estás libre- dijo Yusuke

-¿Me quieres invitar a salir?-preguntó la chica burlona

-No, tonta. Para luchar, Genkai me ha dicho que eres alguien muy fuerte. Y la verdad no lo pareces, por eso quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo- explicó

- ¬¬ Con que no lo parezco ¿eh? Bueno, razón tenían al decir que uno no aparenta lo que es. Como sea, no tendrás que esperar mucho ya que el Príncipe Koenma quiere que entrene con ustedes. Y también pelearás con Fronter que seguramente es más fuerte que tú- se burló la chica

-Eso lo veremos- sonrió el joven con cierta felicidad en su rostro soltando a la chica, que también le devolvió la sonrisa.

El atardecer sorprendió a los jóvenes, que se habían divertido mucho con la nueva chica. Decidieron que era hora de partir. Koenma y Botan regresaron al Mundo Espiritual. Yukina y Genkai se fueron al templo de la misma.

-Es una pena que Seiryu no haya estado aquí, de seguro le hubiera encantado conocerte- dijo Keiko despidiéndose de Risu con un abrazo.

-¿Seiryu?- preguntó la chica

-Es la hermana de Kuwabara, seguro vendrá la próxima vez- dijo Keiko

-Sí, seguro- sonrió Risu

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko partieron juntos hacia su vencindario. Hiei quién sabe a dónde iría, sólo despareció. Y por último, Kurama decidió acompañar a Risu a su hogar, aunque ésta pensara que sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que no iría a otra parte.

Caminaron en silencio, no había nada qué decir. Llegaron a la casa, o más bien, mansión.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Kurama deteniéndose en la puerta

-Sí…-respondió Risu- bueno, nos vemos entonces Shuichi- dijo despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla. El ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, ella siempre lo hacía con las personas que apreciaba.

-Sí, nos vemos- se despidió el pelirrojo mientras veía entrar a la chica por la puerta, con Fronter en brazos. Luego de mirar por un momento la casa, se fue.

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¡¡NO! ¡¡NO VAYAS, RISU!-gritó Kurama al ver entrar a la chica por la puerta en llamas._

_-¡Debo ir, puede que ellos aún estén con vida!- gritó la chica antes de perderse en el fuego._

_Casi al instante, Kurama fue tras ella. Su madre estaba llorando. Poco después encontró a Risu tendida en el suelo con una madera enorme sobre su espalda, pero no estaba sola. Tenía sujetada la mano de su hermano, que estaba junto a ella, los dos inconscientes. Más allá, los padres de la chica también yacían en el suelo. Las llamas se apagaron pues los bomberos habían logrado apagar el incendio._

_Kurama ayudó a Risu a salir de ahí y la cargó en sus brazos. Los bomberos y paramédicos se encargaron del resto de su familia. Risu había sido golpeada seriamente. Después de 3 días seguía inconsciente, en cuanto a su hermano y sus padres… habían fallecido inevitablemente._

_Risu abrió los ojos en la clínica con muchos aparatos conectados a sus cuerpo, estaba muy adolorida. Miró a un lado y ahí estaba, su amigo Shuichi._

_-¡Risu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo, casi al instante la abrazó con mucho cuidado._

_-Mis…padres…y…mi…hermano… ¿están…bien?- preguntó sin fuerzas_

_Kurama se quedó de piedra, puso un semblante triste y Risu entendió el mensaje. Ella entrecerró los ojos._

_-Ya veo…no fueron… lo suficientemente fuertes… como para aguantarlo- dijo tristemente, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima._

_Kurama la miró muy sorprendido- lo lamento…-dijo volviendo a su mirada triste._

_Risu cerró los ojos y se durmió. _

_Después de un mes de lo sucedido, volvió a ser la normal estudiante de 1ro de secundaria. Pero… ella no lloró, en ningún momento. _

_-"Ahora estoy sola…"- pensaba ella- "con llorar no solucionaré nada, ahora debo continuar con mi vida y… no dar vuelta atrás"_

_Kurama se propuso desde ese día protegerla lo más que pudiera, si él podía, sería su nueva familia._

_Risu no cambió su carácter, fue muy fuerte, decidió vivir como de costumbre. Así quizás opacaría la gran pérdida que había sufrido._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-"No puedo creer aún que los señores Shidou y Hiro… ya no estén…"- pensaba Kurama

Desde una rama de un árbol cercano Hiei observaba y se quedó ahí, mirando donde vivía la joven de ojos dorados.

Continuará…

Hmm… bueno, he ahí el segundo capítulo…nnU Me gustaría que me escribieran comentarios acerca del fic, a ver cómo va… Como soy novata en estas cosas puse dos capítulos de un tiro ya que…… bueno, la verdad no sé por qué lo hice XD… sólo lo creí conveniente, jeje. ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Conociendo a Hiei

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 3: Conociendo a Hiei **

Risu llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Su habitación era algo fuera de lo común. Tenía pósters pegados en casi toda la pared, y los pocos pedazos de pared que se veían eran de color crema. Los pósters eran de cantantes o actores famosos. Pero había un lugar en donde estaba un cuadro con un marco dorado que resaltaba en toda la habitación. En este cuadro había una ampliación de una foto de su familia. La habían tomado cuando ella era una niña, salían los cuatro miembros de la familia Shidou. Era realmente un cuadro muy bello, como si un pintor lo hubiera pintado al óleo. También había una cómoda con un equipo de música encima, un escritorio, un guardarropa, un espejo grande y al lado del escritorio había una puerta que daba a un baño. La puerta de salida estaba al lado del guardarropa.

Risu se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sacó la gema que tenía colgada al cuello y la dejó a un lado del escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó algo así como una agenda y empezó a escribir.

Hiei se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella, dentro estaba la chica de nombre Risu. Estaba escribiendo, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que la siguió observando. Se percató de que había dejado la hiruiseki a un lado. Quería verla de cerca.

La joven se levantó, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. A Hiei le pareció el momento adecuado para entrar. Afortunadamente para él, había dejado la ventana abierta. La chica era alguien muy descuidada, cualquiera podía entrar así.

Entró sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la gema que tanto le llamaba la atención. La tomó en sus manos, parecía una auténtica hiruiseki. Pero ¿cómo? Ella hubiera nacido en el Mundo Infernal si fuera una mujer de hielo. Sin embargo, ella parecía haber vivido muchos años en el Mundo Humano. Hasta él mismo la había confundido con una humana ordinaria cuando la vio. Escuchó un ruido de la puerta y decidió que era hora de salir, se quedó con la gema e intentó salir por la ventana. Pero… había un escudo que protegía la ventana, era un escudo creado con poder espiritual. Cosa que sólo hacían los detectives más experimentados. Había caído en una trampa.

-¡Qué lástima me dan los demonios que no tiene buenos modales! Lo normal sería tocar el timbre ¿o no?- dijo la voz de la joven acercándose a Hiei que estaba en suelo. Ella no había encendido la luz, así que no era fácil ver.

Hiei corrió a la puerta pero la chica la había cerrado. De repente se sintió aprisionado, algo lo había cogido. No se podía mover.

-¡Maldición¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gritó Hiei muy enojado.

-Hey… ¿esa voz…?- Risu encendió la luz y vio a Hiei sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda a la pared. Aprisionado por un anillo espiritual que ella misma había creado. Él la miraba furioso. Risu parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Hiei?- preguntó incrédula, ni ella misma creía que alguien como Hiei haya entrado en su casa. Además¿para qué? Hiei volteó su rostro a otra dirección, Risu se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó la joven

-…-Hiei no respondió

-Bueno, lo siento mucho. No quise atarte- dijo poniendo las manos sobre el anillo mientras éste desparecía. Hiei parecía muy débil- de seguro te sentirás sin fuerzas pero pronto pasará, es sólo temporal- sonrió

-Hn…

-De verdad lo lamento Hiei- sonrió algo culpable, creía que no le hablaba porque estaba enfadado- pero hay muchos demonios que vienen a mi casa, la verdad es que esto está muy sospechoso. No sé como tantos pueden venir del Mundo Infernal sólo para tratar de acabar conmigo. Es algo ridículo. Es por eso que tengo que estar alerta, yo no vivo sola ¿sabes? Tengo muchos amigos viviendo conmigo.

Hiei le miró extrañado

-Bueno, realmente es el personal de servicio pero son como mis amigos. Además de vez en cuando vienen familiares cercanos. Es por eso que no me puedo descuidar. Aunque… tú aún me debes una explicación- dijo mirándolo fijamente

De repente Risu vio que Hiei tenía su gema en sus manos.

-Oye…-dijo acercándose a él sin despegar la mirada de su tesoro- ¿qué haces con mi colgante?

-Hn…

-Ahora resulta que Shuichi no es el ladrón, sino tú- acusó Risu

-No soy ningún ladrón- dijo Hiei

-¿Ah no¿Entonces, qué eres?- preguntó la joven

Hubo una pausa mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- preguntó Hiei cauteloso

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué tienes una hiruiseki?- volvió a preguntar el joven de ojos rojos.

Risu se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Una qué?- preguntó confundida

-Tonta, el objeto que tengo en mis manos es una hiruiseki y tú la tenías

-Claro, hasta que me la intentaste robar ¬¬

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún ladrón

-Bueno, es igual. ¿Cuál es el problema si tengo una hiseruiki?

-Es hiruiseki

-Lo que sea…

-¿Eres acaso una mujer de hielo?

Risu parpadeó y después se rió- no lo creo- dijo entre risas

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-preguntó Hiei

-Bueno, mi atributo es el fuego. Así que dudo mucho que sea una mujer de hielo- respondió como algo obvio

-¿El fuego?

-Así es- sonrió mientras tomaba la gema en sus manos

-Es hermosa ¿no?- le dijo mostrándosela a Hiei

-Entonces ¿cómo es que tienes una?

-Bueno… fue un regalo de mi madre- contestó Risu

-"¿Cómo¿De su madre?"- pensó Hiei

-Y ella no es una mujer de hielo, tampoco- aclaró la joven

Esto sí que era raro para Hiei, algo no le cerraba. Pero la joven no parecía mentirle. A lo mejor su madre se la había encontrado por ahí y se la regaló a su hija porque le pareció una bella gema. Bueno, ya qué importaba. Después de todo ni él mismo sabía por que le preocupó tanto ese tema… no era su hiruiseki, eso era seguro.

Risu se levantó y colocó la gema sobre su escritorio.

-Oye ¿hasta cuándo dura el efecto del anillo?- preguntó Hiei algo fastidiado

-¿Hm?- se acercó de nuevo a Hiei- Qué raro, nunca dura tanto luego de ser liberado.

-¡Señorita Risu¡La cena ya está servida!- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Ah, Kazumi- dijo Risu levantándose y abriendo la puerta- ¿puedes traérmela a mi habitación hoy, por favor? Ah, y también trae otro plato ¿si? Tenemos… 'un invitado'- sonrió

-¿Qué? No, yo ya me voy- dijo Hiei tratando de levantarse pero iba a caer cuando Risu lo detuvo

-Aún no recuperas fuerzas, no seas tan testarudo ¿quieres?- dijo la joven

-¡Ja! No necesito de tu ayuda- dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados

-Ajá, sí lo que digas- sonrió Risu sarcásticamente

-De acuerdo. Entonces le subo los platos, señorita- dijo Kazumi

-Sí, por favor- pidió Risu

-Bien, con su permiso- dijo Kazumi haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Risu ayudó a Hiei a sentarlo en su cama.

-Ya suéltame ¿quieres?- dijo Hiei en tono molesto

-Bueno…- dijo soltándolo sin delicadeza y éste cayó de manera brusca en la cama. Hiei le echó a Risu una mirada de cólera mientras ésta sonreía algo satisfecha.

-Oye¿no será que te sientes débil porque ya te sentías así?- preguntó Risu

-No seas tonta y ¿por qué yo me sentiría débil?- espetó Hiei

-Ni idea, pregúntatelo a ti mismo.

-Con su permiso, jóvenes- dijo Kazumi entrando con la bandeja en las manos

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Hiei

-Escalofriante ¿no?- sonrió Risu

-¿Qué no debí hacerlo, acaso interrumpí algo?- preguntó Kazumi intrigada

-No, no. Está bien, Kazumi. Permíteme ¿si?- dijo Risu tomando en sus manos la bandeja y colocándola en el escritorio.

-¡Lo siento mucho de verdad!- dijo Kazumi haciendo una reverencia

-No hay problema, en serio- respondió Risu

-¡De verdad si hay algo que pueda hacer para reponer mi error, yo…!

-¡Kazumi!- reprochó la joven de ojos mostazas

Kazumi paró en seco, luego suspiró- lo lamento… lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad?

Risu asintió

-No volverá a pasar. Con su permiso, señorita Risu, joven…- dijo retirándose de la habitación

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Hiei

-Es muy nerviosa, siempre ha sido así. Desde que mis padres y mi hermano murieron he tratado de tener más confianza con el personal y quiero que ellos también la tengan conmigo.

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó Hiei

-Ah, sí. Bueno, no le prestes atención- sonrió cogiendo uno de los platos y alcanzándoselo a Hiei- ten

Hiei lo cogió con dificultad, miró el plato.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven

-Se llama comida- dijo Risu como si fuera de lo más normal

-¡Ya lo sé, tonta!

-Entonces ¿por qué preguntas?

-¡Ah! Cómo me sacas de quicio- dijo volviendo al plato, cogió los palillos con mucha dificultad y cogió un bocado. Se lo iba a meter a la boca pero se le cayó. La joven soltó una pequeña risita - Cállate ¿quieres?- espetó el chico fríamente

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa culpable mientras cogía los palillos de la mano de Hiei y le dio para que comiera, como si fuera un niño- pareces muy débil aún, déjame ayudarte ¿si?- sonrió la chica

-¡Olvídalo! No comeré de las manos de una tonta humana como tú- espetó Hiei

-Haré como que no escuché eso ¬¬ - comentó Risu insistiendo en que Hiei comiera

-¡No!

-Sí

-¡No¡Dije que no, tonta¿¡Qué acaso no entien…?- pero dejó de hablar al notar que la joven acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, Hiei estaba completamente anonadado por el gesto de la chica, no se podía mover… estaba debilitado, y sin querer abrió un poco su boca. Espacio suficiente que ocupó el bocado que Risu le metió en la boca. Luego le soltó la mejilla y Hiei comió, una vez que hubo pasado la comida le gritó

-¡Te dije que no quería¿¡Qué parte de 'no', no entiendes?

-El 'no'- sonrió Risu muy divertida guiñándole un ojo

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- volvió a gritar Hiei

-¿Por qué?- se rió- ya veo, tú dices que no, pero tu cerebro sí quiere comer. De lo contrario, me hubieras detenido al meter la comida en tu boca.

-¡No me puedo mover con facilidad!

-Pero pudiste cerrar la boca ¿o no?

-…- Hiei se quedó callado mirando a Risu lleno de cólera. Si podía cerrar la boca ¡por qué no lo hizo?

Después de lo sucedido, Hiei se negó a comer más y Risu le dijo que cuando recuperara su fuerza podía comer solo si eso era lo que quería.

Pasaron las horas conversando… o más bien, Risu conversaba con Hiei y éste en algunas cosas sólo respondía con monosílabos.

Hiei recuperó su fuerza alrededor de las diez de la noche. Se fue hacia la ventana y quiso irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Bueno, al menos si ya te vas ¿no te parece que es bueno despedirse?- dijo acercándose a él- parece que ya te recuperaste, pero bueno… eso te enseñará a no meterte en la casa como un ladrón.

-¡Ja!- Hiei desvió la mirada

-No te preocupes, ya tengo registrado tu poder espiritual. No te volveré a confundir- sonrió la chica

Hiei se dispuso a saltar fuera.

-¡Espera!- dijo Risu, Hiei volteó y fue grande su sorpresa cuando la joven le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla- cuídate, nos veremos pronto- sonrió

Hiei se sonrojó ligeramente- tonta…- susurró antes de marcharse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Risu lo observó alejarse mientras pensaba que, después de todo no era tan mal sujeto como ella se imaginaba. Parecía alguien muy serio pero en el fondo sólo era tímido, al menos esa fue la impresión que le causó.

Al día siguiente Risu se despertó tarde para ir a la escuela. Se cambió rápido y salió a prisa. A pesar de que la podían llevar en carro, ella siempre quiso ir con su skate. Le gustaba más el ejercicio, e ir sobre ruedas le fascinaba. Ella sabía que podía llegar tarde, pero la verdad, la puntualidad no era su fuerte…

Al atardecer…

-Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Risu al salir de su escuela a una joven de cabellos negros con un kimono de color celeste, estaba flotando sobre un remo. Kagura era la asistente de Risu.

-Risu, el Príncipe Koenma quiere saber si es que puedes venir para entrenar con el equipo Urameshi- informó la chica

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-¿No digo? Me explotan… pero bueno, a fin de cuentas se lo prometí al Príncipe

Kagura se rió.

-Avísale que iré en una media hora más o menos y que también llevaré a Fronter ¿si?- le dijo a Kagura

-No hay problema- respondió la chica de cabellos negros sonriente y dirigiéndose de vuelta al Mundo Espiritual.

Una hora después, en el Mundo Espiritual…

-Lamento llegar tan tarde --U - se disculpó Risu recién llegando con Fronter a su lado en su forma grande. Ella tenía un traje de entrenamiento muy a lo estilo de Genkai, sólo que lo que va como polo no llegaba hasta las piernas sino hasta la cadera. Esa parte era de color guinda, y el pantalón era negro.

-Vaya¿qué pasó¿Te quedaste atorada en el la cola de los muertos?- bromeó Yusuke. Este tenía la camiseta amarilla y el pantalón azul usuales para entrenar

-Muy gracioso ¬¬ - espetó la chica

Ahí se encontraban todos los miembros del Equipo Urameshi y Koenma

-Bueno, entonces vamos a la habitación de entrenamiento- declaró Koenma (en su forma de niño)

-¿Tienen habitación de entrenamiento?- preguntó Yusuke totalmente confundido

-Por Dios…- suspiró Risu

-Sí. Hay varias, Yusuke- explicó Koenma

Kurama se acercó a Risu. Este tenía el traje de entrenamiento que usó en el torneo cuando Yusuke luchó con Toguro. (El blanco)

-¿Te pasó algo malo de camino acá?- preguntó preocupado

-No, para nada ¿por qué?- dijo Risu

-Pues lo pensé por lo que te habías retrasado.

-No pasa nada, Shuichi. Relájate- le dijo restándole importancia.

Hiei observaba de lejos a Risu y Kurama. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se repetía sí mismo que era un tonto por no haber podido evitar todas esas situaciones tan comprometedoras. Hiei tenía su clásica vestimenta negra: pantalón y polo, esto último sin mangas. También es su clásico traje para pelear o entrenar.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación de entrenamiento, y un emocionado Yusuke ya no podía esperar por luchar con la detective personal del Rey Enma, Risu.

Continuará…

jeje, bueno, es todo por ahora... hasta la próxima ¡muchas gracias!


	4. El Curioso Poder de Risu

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 4: El curioso poder de Risu**

-Bueno, Risu- dijo Koenma- te dejo a cargo ¿de acuerdo? Yo debo ir a trabajar

-De acuerdo, Príncipe Koenma- respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia mientras éste se retiraba

Una vez que se quedaron solos Yusuke fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien, Risu ¿Comenzamos con las peleas ahora?

-No, Yusuke. Primero debemos hacer el calentamiento y tú lo sabes- sonrió Risu

-Ah, rayos…- suspiró el otro

Cada uno empezó a calentar por su lado.

…

-¡Oye, Risu! ¿Ya podemos empezar a luchar?- preguntó un muy emocionado Yusuke.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡De acuerdo! Eres muy desesperado ¿lo sabías?- dijo la chica de ojos mostazas.

-¡Yo seré el primero en luchar contigo!- declaró Yusuke

Risu echó un vistazo a los demás chicos. Kurama sonreía, Kuwabara suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo 'que haga lo que quiera' y Hiei… no hacía nada en especial, sólo estaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Risu sonrió- de acuerdo, Yusuke- dijo volviendo su vista a él- luchemos, entonces

Cada uno tomó una distancia prudente el uno del otro y se pusieron en pose de combate.

-Pelea con todas tus fuerzas- dijo Yusuke

-Bien… lo intentaré- sonrió Risu

Pasó un rato en que sólo se miraban, vigilando los primeros movimientos de su adversario, pero ninguno se movía.

-¿Qué pasa? Las damas primero…- dijo Yusuke

-Eso quisieras…- sonrió Risu

-Como quieras, si no lo haces tú…- se adelantó a una velocidad impresionante a Risu y se colocó tras ella a punto de darle una patada en la cabeza- ¡¡Lo haré yo!

Risu se percató de su presencia y se agachó, luego recuperó su posición normal y Yusuke trataba de atinarle siquiera un golpe a Risu pero ésta los esquivaba todos. De repente la joven se agachó y trató de darle un golpe desde abajo a Yusuke en la cara, pero no lo logró pues también logró esquivarlo.

-Tienes buen ritmo- felicitó la joven mientras intentaba darle un golpe a Yusuke pero ninguno le daba, al igual que él. Parecía que nunca acabarían. Ninguno se había lastimado siquiera.

-Es muy pronto para esas cosas- dijo el joven Urameshi separándose de ella como un rayo para dar un golpe en el techo de la habitación.

Risu observaba algo extrañada esta acción, de pronto, trozos de rocas empezaron a caer y la joven tuvo que arreglárselas para esquivar los enormes pedazos que caían continuamente.

Yusuke tomó ventaja de esto y mientras ella estaba distraída en eso, se escondió entre las rocas de la espalda de Risu y lanzó su poder.

-¡¡Ray Gun!- el rayo salió velozmente. A unos centímetros, ella se percató y no tuvo más opción que mostrar el atributo que la hacía tan poderosa en las peleas.

De pronto, Risu parecía estar inundada en llamas rojas como la sangre y liberó un poder enorme que se desató en toda la habitación. Los espectadores presentes observaban muy sorprendidos los poderes de la chica mientras que iban veloces a ponerse a salvo arriba de una enorme roca que había caído del techo.

Una vez que el fuego bajó su intensidad y el humo fue disipándose pudieron ver a una figura envuelta en llamas, debía ser Risu. Yusuke estaba a unos metros de ella, con el brazo en mal estado. Estaba sangrando, Yusuke apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

De pronto, la figura fue saliendo poco a poco de las llamas y, al salir, éstas desaparecieron. Risu tenía una herida en la mejilla y también sangraba, parecía algo profunda.

-Genial… con que éste era tu poder- dijo Yusuke irónicamente

-Así es…- dijo Risu mirando algo culpable a Yusuke- lo siento…- se agachó a la altura del chico y revisó su brazo

-Vamos, ¡No es nada!... Ay…- se quejó al momento que Risu tocó una parte determinada de su brazo

-No es nada ¿no?- sonrió la chica- yo creo que es suficiente por hoy- declaró

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Olvídalo, esto continúa- dijo levantándose

-Claro que continúa, pero en otra ocasión- rió Risu

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Señorita Risu! El Rey Enma la solicita en diez minutos- informó un demonio de color rojo

-De acuerdo- respondió Risu. Los demás chicos se acercaron- No queda otra, Yusuke. Será en otra ocasión ¿si? Soy algo 'solicitada' cuando estoy aquí- sonrió

Yusuke suspiró- de acuerdo, pero la próxima entonces que no sea aquí

-Bien- contestó la chica

-¡Oye Risu, eso fue genial! ¡Eres muy poderosa! ¡Con el fuego de tu lado, no creo que tengas a nadie que te pueda vencer! ¡Ni Urameshi pudo contigo!- dijo Kuwabara sonriendo muy emocionado

-¡¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que no pude con ella? ¡¡Esto no ha terminado, tonto! ¡¡Sólo paramos porque la están llamando! ¿¡Qué no escuchaste?- gritó un muy enfadado Yusuke

Risu rió.

-Pero eso sí que fue impresionante, jamás me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras esa clase de poder- dijo Kurama a la chica

-"Es verdad, aunque… esta chica tiene un poder muy similar al mío. Sólo cambia el color de la llama. Me pregunto si tendrá técnicas para usar con el fuego"- pensaba Hiei

-Pues… se hace lo que se puede ¿no crees, Shuichi? - dijo la chica

Hubo una pausa

-Bueno, chicos. Yo me despido. Debo irme- dijo la joven saliendo de la habitación- nos veremos mañana para seguir entrenando… si no me asignan una misión, claro

-¡Hey! No te vayas a olvidar de nuestra pelea pendiente ¿eh?- dijo Yusuke

-Claro que no, Yusuke. Pero ahora sólo recupérate de ese brazo, porque las quemaduras que deja mi fuego no son tan fáciles de curar- dijo la chica

-Oh, vamos. Estoy en perfectas condiciones- dijo Yusuke muy orgulloso mostrando su brazo

Kuwabara lo tocó y éste hizo un gesto de dolor. Todos se rieron a excepción de Hiei, que le echó una mirada irónica la chico.

-Hasta luego- dijo la chica antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

-Oye Urameshi, creo que debemos vendarte al menos ¿no crees?- dijo Kuwabara

-Es verdad, las quemaduras si no se tratan, pueden tornarse graves- opinó Kurama

-Ah, de acuerdo- dijo Yusuke cansadamente

Alguien tocó una puerta enorme.

-Pasa- dijo la voz de un hombre gigante

Una joven entraba en la habitación con una criatura negra pequeña siguiéndola. Era Fronter.

-Mi señor ¿me llamo?- dijo Risu vestida con un pantalón verde ancho, deportivas negras y un polo azul con cuello "v" (no era para nada escotado) Tenía una vendita en su mejilla, ella lo miraba de frente.

-Sí, Risu. Quiero que te hagas cargo de algunas cosas en el Mundo Infernal- dijo el Rey

-¿El Mundo Infernal, dijo?

-Así es, sé que nunca has ido ahí. Es conocido como Mundo Infernal o Mundo del Mal. Tu deber es ir a capturar a un demonio que escapó hacia allá con la valiosa perla Usaka. Esta joya es patrimonio cultural del Mundo Espiritual y tiene el poder de convertir a un demonio en un humano por un plazo de cinco horas aproximadamente y se puede usar tantas veces se desee.

-Discúlpeme, señor pero ¿para qué querría un demonio convertirse en alguien más débil si podría costarle la vida?- preguntó la joven

-Para atravesar la barrera que une al Mundo Infernal con el Mundo Humano

-Creí que estaba sellada

-Lo estaba

-¿Cómo dice?

-Así es, Risu. No se sabe cómo pero el pasaje está abierto y aunque haya guardianes al lado de esa barrera, podrían matar a un humano inocente cuando pasen por ahí

-No comprendo. Usted sabe muy bien que los humanos no viven en el Mundo Infernal, por tanto ¿Por qué habrían de matar a un humano inocente?

-Porque ese demonio ha secuestrado a tres personas y las tiene en su guarida. Si manda a uno de esos humanos en vez de él para cruzar la barrera y los guardianes lo matan creyendo que es el demonio entonces el resto tendría el camino libre- explicó el Rey

-Por lo tanto… habrían matado a alguien que es inocente y los otros tres pasarían al Mundo Humano, y… dentro de esos tres estaría el demonio- concluyó Risu pensativa

-Así es. Por eso, tu misión será encontrar a ese demonio, salvar a las tres personas secuestradas y traer de regreso la perla Usaka lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo

-El nombre del demonio es Okyoa. Toma, ésta es una foto que sacamos de él cuando vino a robar la perla- dijo dándole a Risu una foto, ella la observó- también tiene un aliado que es como su sirviente, puedes identificarlo a la esquina de la foto, el nombre de ese pequeño demonio es Haivaru.

Ambos tenían un aspecto algo… tonto

-Bromea ¿verdad?- le preguntó Risu con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo no bromeo- le dijo serio el Rey Enma

- "…U… No puedo creerlo… ¿realmente éstos son los que tengo que derrotar?"- pensaba la joven

Hubo una pausa.

-Te asignaré un compañero para esta misión- informó el Rey Enma

-¿Cómo? Yo jamás requerí de ayudar, mi señor. Yo estaré bien, no se preocupe- dijo la joven algo indignada

-Risu, el Mundo Infernal es más peligroso de lo que te puedas imaginar. Deberán cuidarse las espaldas y colaborar entre ustedes para realizar la misión con éxito- el Rey miró a la puerta- pasa

La enorme puerta se abrió y Risu volteó. Una persona se acercaba.

-Tu compañero conoce bien el Mundo Infernal, así que no te preocupes que él te ayudará- dijo el Rey

-… ¿¡Hiei?- preguntó Risu totalmente sorprendida

-¡Ja!- soltó el chico mirando a otro lugar

-Me alegra que ya se conozcan, ya pueden retirarse entonces- dijo el Rey Enma

Risu hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, seguida por Hiei y Fronter detrás. Cerraron la puerta.

-¿Tu serás mi compañero?- preguntó la chica mientras Fronter se colocaba en brazos de ella.

-Eso fue lo que dijo ¿o no?- dijo Hiei- aunque Kurama quería venir en mi lugar

-Ah…sí ya me imagino, él aún no cree que pueda hacer sola las cosas- comentó la joven, suspiró- bien… de acuerdo, entonces trabajemos juntos para que esta misión salga exitosa- sonrió Risu

-Como sea…- espetó Hiei

Risu le miró feo y luego partieron para irse al Mundo Infernal

…

- Suspiro "Me debí traer a Fronter, aunque me dijeron que no era necesario ya que Hiei iba conmigo… la verdad yo lo dudo, no confío en él…"- pensó mirándolo de reojo

-¿Qué miras, humana?- preguntó Hiei fríamente

-Sí que aquí las cosas son más frías de lo que hubiera imaginado. Dudo mucho que por aquí conozcan lo que es un parque- comentó Risu, cambiando de tema, al llegar y mirar el paisaje tan muerto.

-Y los humanos aquí son muy buscados para comer, así que será mejor que no te alejes de mí si no quieres sufrir una muerta prematura- dijo Hiei

-"¬¬ ahora este niño bonito piensa que no he estado ni en una lucha, hasta creo que podría decirse que he tenido muchas más misiones y peleas que él. Por tanto tengo más experiencia"- pensaba satisfecha- "aunque… al final creo que no sé nada de Hiei, claro, a excepción que es muy aburrido"

-Si te quedas atrás, te perderás- dijo Hiei desde una distancia algo alejada de la chica

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos podrías avisarme ¿no crees!- dijo alcanzando a su compañero

Después de unas tres horas…

-Hiei…- llamó la chica

-¿Qué?- respondió éste con su clásico tono frío

-Sabes a dónde vamos ¿no?- preguntó Risu

-No

-…U…-

-Creí que tú estabas buscando la energía demoníaca del monstruo- dijo Hiei

Ambos pararon de caminar.

-¿Para qué eres mi compañero, entonces?- dijo Risu de manera despectiva- ¿para ayudarme o estorbarme? ¡Sí que debí traer a Fronter!

-¡Tú no me decías nada, por lo tanto creí que íbamos en la dirección correcta! ¡Y no me compares con esa criatura inferior!

-Fantástico…- dijo Risu con sarcasmo al aire- ahora estoy perdida en un mundo que no conozco y que nunca había oído, ni hablar en mi vida con alguien que, supuestamente me ayudaría pero que resulta que no sabe ni dónde está parado…

-¿Te burlas de mí?- dijo Hiei en tono amenazador

-Dios mío…- suspiró Risu

-Más te vale que no, ¿sabes que te podría matar en este mismo instante?- dijo Hiei

-Claro, por supuesto…- dijo Risu tratando de analizar el ambiente

-Yo no estoy jugando, lo que digo es serio. Yo te puedo matar en cualquier momento, así que si no sigues mis indicaciones a partir de este momento te puede ir muy mal

-… ¿perdón? Esta es MI misión y tú eres sólo mi COMPAÑERO. Eres algo 'extra' ¿entiendes? Viniste aquí como mi guía de turismo, nada más. Así que no me vengas con tus amenazas estúpidas porque no me asustan en lo absoluto- en ese momento Hiei con su velocidad se colocó detrás de Risu y puso el filo de su espada rozando el cuello de la joven detective

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hiei irónicamente

Hubo una pausa.

Risu tragó saliva-… sí, es en serio… no me asustas- susurró, su orgullo estaba primero pero…-"ay Dios, ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?... ¿por qué tengo… miedo?"

-De acuerdo, entonces…- dijo acercando un poco más la espada y causando esta vez un pequeño corte en el cuello de Risu, un hilo de sangre descendía, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Continuará…


	5. ¿Mi Fin?

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 5¿Mi fin?**

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Risu pensaba en diferentes cosas: correr, zafar el cuerpo, empujar a Hiei, golpearlo… pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba atrapada. Normalmente esto no pasaba, ella hubiera podido darle una patada y zafar fácilmente. Pero no podía. La pregunta era¿Por qué? Este chico… tenía algo que la inquietaba y la hacía sentir diferentes cosas y en ese momento sentía miedo y cólera al mismo tiempo. Eso es algo realmente indignante para una detective de su rango. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella estar atrapada por una tonta aparición como él¿Cómo podía fallar ante algo tan absurdo? Bueno, parece que había llegado su fin. Sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Me matarás?- dijo la chica

Hiei sólo la observaba

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo de una vez ¿quieres?- bajó el volumen de su voz y esta vez habló en un susurro- vaya, perdí. Qué degradante.

Hiei sonrió orgulloso

-Si eso quieres…- dijo acercando más el filo de la espada pero extrañamente no sentía más dolor. Risu cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que lo peor venga. Pero no sucedió nada. Luego, Risu cayó al piso con una mano sosteniendo su cuello. Hiei la había soltado y había envainado su espada. Risu respiraba con dificultad aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Ja- se limitó a decir Hiei mirando a otra dirección, Risu lo miró.

-Hiei… ¿qué…?- dijo a medias cuando fue interrumpida por el chico

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, a mí no me interesa pero esos humanos podrían morir en cualquier momento y no te gustará- espetó Hiei

Risu volvió a la realidad.

-Tienes razón- dijo levantándose aún algo adolorida del cuello, tenía una herida pequeña pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a llevar heridas en esa zona, por lo general era en el resto del cuerpo.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña aldea en la que los demonios luchaban en las calles, parecía un pueblo de demonios pandilleros aunque… Risu pensó que quizás así eran todas las aldeas del Mundo Infernal.

Risu se acercó a un demonio joven que observaba desde lejos a los peleadores. El demonio era de piel del color de Hiei y tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros y en el rostro, mechones caían en su frente al lado de sus ojos verdes brillantes. Era un poco más alto que Hiei (N/A: recuerden que Hiei es más alto en este fic) Detrás de la joven estaba Hiei.

-Oye¿por qué es que pelean todos esos demonios?- preguntó Risu

-Pues para qué más que probar quién es el más fuerte- respondió el demonio como algo obvio.

Risu quedó pensativa, luego le habló al demonio otra vez.

-Dime¿has visto a este demonio por los alrededores?- preguntó mostrándole la foto que el Rey Enma le había dado- su nombre es Okyoa.

La criatura se quedó observando la foto por algunos segundos con el ceño fruncido- no lo he visto jamás- dijo volviendo la vista a las peleas

-Hm…- susurró Risu al notar la reacción del demonio, le pareció sospechosa. Volteó- vámonos, Hiei. No hay nada que hacer aquí- le dijo al chico empezando a caminar.

-Espera…- le dijo el demonio, Risu volteó- he visto al pequeño demonio que está al lado de la fotografía- ¿podría ser acaso que él haya visto a su sirviente, Haivaru?

-¿En serio¿Dónde?- preguntó Risu

El demonio sonrió- la información no será gratis- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Hiei frunció el ceño.

-No tenemos dinero, si es lo que quieres- dijo Risu algo perturbada. Necesitaba la información de ese demonio como fuera

-No busco dinero- dijo el demonio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Hiei fastidiado por el rodeo que le daba el demonio al asunto

-Sólo quiero que la humana esté a mi servicio hasta el anochecer, es todo- dijo éste muy satisfecho

Hiei le miró de manera amenazadora mientras que Risu estaba sorprendida por el pedido de la criatura.

-Eres muy astuto- le dijo la chica sonriendo

-Lo sé- sonrió el otro- mi nombre es Futsukage y… ¿ustedes…?

Risu sonrió.

-Yo soy Risu Shidou, un gusto- dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano- me sorprende que hayas notado mi raza así de fácil

-Bueno, los humanos tienden a tener un olor diferente del de los demonios- explicó Futsukage correspondiendo al saludo y sonriendo

Hiei miraba esta escena algo molesto. ¿Cómo la tonta humana podía actuar así después de que le ha pedido que sea su sirvienta a cambio de la información? No había tiempo ¿No estaría pensando en… aceptar… o si?

-¿Y bien¿Qué decides?- le preguntó Futsukage

-Quisiera discutir contigo acerca de ello. ¿No hay otra manera de conseguir la información?- dijo Risu seriamente

-No lo creo…- dijo Futsukage pensativo- sólo necesito terminar algunos pendientes y creo que me puedes ayudar

Risu se colocó una mano el mentón, estaba muy pensativa.

-No te haré nada raro mientras estés en mi hogar- sonrió Futsukage maliciosamente

-"Tonto" Eso no es lo que me preocupa- susurró Risu aún pensativa

-Oye- dijo Hiei, Risu le miró- será mejor que nos vayamos. Puede que éste demonio no tenga ninguna clase de información- dijo desconfiado

-Bueno, si es lo que creen…- dijo Futsukage retirándose

Risu se estaba desesperando- espera- le dijo al demonio, éste volteó- de acuerdo, aceptaré tu propuesta

-¡Qué?- dijo Hiei casi gritando. Sí que la humana era muy pero MUY tonta. ¡Cómo había podido aceptar una propuesta como esa?

Futsukage sonrió.

-Pero con una condición- dijo Risu

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el demonio de ojos verdes

-Que Hiei también venga- terminó la chica

-Ni hablar- dijo Hiei, Risu lo miró- ni creas que voy a ir contigo. Es tú problema, tú sal de él sola.

-Hiei, por favor no seas testarudo ¿quieres?- le espetó la chica

-No es mi asunto, es el tuyo- le respondió Hiei

-¡Hiei!- dijo Risu en tono de reproche

-¡No me vas a obligar!- dijo Hiei ya algo enfadado

-¡Estás aquí para ayudarme!- le gritó Risu

-Claro, sólo porque me lo pidieron. Pero yo no obedezco a nadie, yo sigo mis propias reglas- dijo Hiei

Futsukage miraba la escena algo divertido- está bien que él venga- dijo aprobando al chico

-Ja- dijo Hiei mirando a otra dirección de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

Risu estaba enfadada, se acercó a Hiei y le susurró- mira Hiei, no estamos en plan de perder tiempo. ¡Futsukage dice que lo ha visto!

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo ha visto?- susurró Hiei también

-¿Y qué pasa si sí?- dijo Risu, Hiei sólo desvió la mirada enfadado- Hiei, entiende que ésta es la única pista que tenemos en todo el Mundo Infernal y yo no quiero estar por ahí caminando sin rumbo por más de dos horas

-Eso no fue mi culpa- susurró Hiei

- ¬¬ Claro como digas, pero de todas formas debemos tomar esta oportunidad. Si no nos apresuramos, las personas que Okyoa secuestró podrían morir

-¿Ya terminaron de charlar?- preguntó Futsukage no muy lejos de ahí

-Ah, sí. En un momento- sonrió Risu, luego volvió la mirada a Hiei- vamos Hiei¿qué dices?

-Ja, haz lo que quieras- dijo cerrando los ojos

Risu sonrió, eso había sido un 'sí' por parte de Hiei ¿o no?

-De acuerdo, Futsukage- dijo Risu

-Bien…- respondió el nombrado- síganme entonces

Y así lo hicieron Hiei y Risu lo siguieron, en el camino…

-Oye, Futsukage…- llamó Risu

-¿Si¿Qué pasa?- preguntó éste

-Dime¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?- preguntó la joven

Futsukage se rió- lo verás muy pronto, pero te aseguro que te gustará

Hiei frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ese tipo. Después de un rato caminando…

-Llegamos- dijo el demonio de ojos verdes deslizando la puerta de una choza muy humilde- adelante- invitó

-Gracias- dijo Risu

-Hn…- articuló Hiei

La habitación era algo pequeña pero muy sucia.

-Bueno, primero que nada, lo que necesito es limpieza, así que anda a la parte de atrás con tu amigo y lávense las manos, luego limpiarás esta habitación hasta dejarla reluciente- ordenó Futsukage

-"Me sorprende que algunos demonios quieran su hogar limpio"- pensó Risu

-Ja ¿y tú quién piensas que soy para obedecerte?- espetó Hiei. Futsukage lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Risu jaló a Hiei de la ropa.

-Lo siento, Futsukage. No está acostumbrado a seguir órdenes- se disculpó la chica sonriendo mientras llevaba a Hiei a la puerta. Éste la miraba enfado y tratando de liberarse.

Una vez en la parte trasera…

-¿Podrías ser un poco más flexible, Hiei?- preguntó Risu algo molesta

-Ja, no molestes. Ese tipo no me dará órdenes ni en sueños- respondió Hiei

-Hiei, él no te estaba hablando a ti. Sólo dijo que te lavaras las manos ¿es mucho pedir? Además no te quejes porque todo lo voy a hacer yo- dijo Risu

-Ese es tu problema, yo te lo advertí- espetó Hiei

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Bueno, eso ya no importa…- suspiró Risu desistiendo a seguir con la pelea

Hubo una pausa mientras Risu se lavaba la cara también. A pesar de que en el Mundo Humano y Espiritual era ya casi de noche cuando salieron, en el Mundo Infernal era de día y hacía mucho calor afuera.

-¿Ya terminaron¡Cómo demoran¡Rápido¡La habitación no se limpiará sola!- llamó Futsukage desde una ventana

Hiei cerró el puño y lo miró fulminante mientras que Risu sonreía divertida y decía- ¡ya vamos!

Entraron y Futsukage les entregó una escoba, plumeros, trapos y un recogedor para limpiar.

Risu empezó a sacar toda la basura en el recogedor y la ponía en una especie de costal. Hiei sólo observaba desde una esquina cómo trabajaba la chica. No se demoró mucho, parecía tener experiencia.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Futsukage entrando a la habitación- me alegro que ya hayas terminado, ahora yo tendré que salir. Pero antes…- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran. Hiei y Risu siguieron a Futsukage a la otra habitación. Dentro había una especie de cama grande en donde dos pequeñas apariciones apariciones estaban durmiendo. Parecían ser un niño y una niña. Una tenía el cabello rubio y el otro, castaño. Tenían el color de piel de Futsukage.

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó Risu

-Son mis hermanos: Kiara y Toshio- explicó el demonio- quiero que los cuides y los alimentes mientras estoy fuera, por favor

-Claro, no hay problema… supongo- vaciló la chica

-No te preocupes, no son de causar problemas. Los dejaría solos pero hay unos demonios que están detrás de mí y… no puedo permitir que los lastimen. Cuando fui a ver las peleas, para buscar a alguien que los pueda proteger, dejé un campo de fuerza. Supongo que no se dieron cuenta, ya que es invisible. Pero el problema es que tiene un tiempo límite, es por eso que quiero que los cuides y… no quiero que les digas nada que los preocupe. Ellos no saben nada de lo que sucede con su hermano mayor- sonrió Futsukage

Risu parpadeó un par de veces, luego sonrió

-No te preocupes, yo los protegeré bien. Además tengo a Hiei de mi lado- dijo sonriéndole al chico. Éste sólo desvió la mirada

-Pienso ponerle fin a todo esto, justo esta tarde- explicó Futsukage

-¿Quieres decir que pelearás contra los que te están siguiendo?- preguntó Risu- ¿no será peligroso que vayas tú solo?

-No iré solo- sonrió el otro- pienso llevar a unos compañeros, creo que será suficiente para acabar con ellos

-De acuerdo…- dijo Risu

-Bien, entonces. Me voy- dijo Futsukage saliendo de la habitación

-Espera- dijo Hiei- ¿y qué pasa si mueres en esa pelea y no nos has dado la información?

Futsukage sonrió irónicamente.

-Hiei ¿quieres dejar de ser tan desconfiado?- preguntó Risu aburrida

-No, Risu. Tiene razón. No puedo asegurarlo, pero quiero que cuiden de mis hermanos. Por favor- en ese momento Hiei sacó su espada y la colocó en la yugular de Futsukage

-Habla de una vez o te corto el cuello- dijo Hiei amenazador

-Bien, no se por qué pero yo confío en que ustedes, aún así, cuidarán de mis hermanos- sonrió- te lo diré: Vi al pequeño demonio cerca del arroyo al este de la montaña que está terminando esta aldea. Fue esta mañana, también recuerdo que dijo algo de que necesitaban a unos humanos para pasado mañana para una especie de hechizo o conjuro- explicó Futsukage

Hiei bajó la espada un poco- te aseguro que si no mueres en esa pelea que tendrás y si estás mintiendo, te mataré yo mismo- esta vez guardó su espada

De pronto, Futsukage cogió un bolso e hizo un gesto con la mano yéndose de la choza.

Hiei se dirigía a la puerta

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Risu

-La pregunta es: "¿a dónde vamos?" Vámonos de una buena vez- dijo Hiei

-Olvídalo, fue un intercambio. Una tarde de niñera por la información y no me parece romper mi parte del trato- dijo Risu

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos ya!- Hiei alzó la voz enfadado

Risu se quedó pensativa, entonces recordó.

-Necesitan a los humanos para pasado mañana, si vamos a buscarlos por la mañana no sucederá nada- explicó Risu satisfecha

-¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo¡¡Vámonos ya!- gritó Hiei sin ningún cuidado, esto hizo que las pequeñas apariciones despertaran

- ¬¬ tonto…- espetó Risu a Hiei, éste se enfadó y cogió a Risu por el cuello de su polo

-Mira humana, me estás sacando de mis casillas ¡así que si no lo haces a mi manera, te juro que…!- Hiei paró de hablar por un grito que había dado la aparición más pequeña mientras lloraba.

-¡Quiénes son ustedes?- gritó el que parecía ser el mayor y el varón. Ambos tenían los ojos verdes brillantes al igual que Futsukage.

Hiei soltó a Risu sin despegar la vista de los pequeños demonios, Risu se frotaba el cuello.

-Abusivo… ya van dos veces en el mismo lugar- susurró la chica de ojos mostazas refiriéndose a Hiei con una expresión algo adolorida

-¡Pregunté que quiénes eran!- insistió el pequeño demonio

-Somos los que cuidarán de ustedes hasta que Futsukage regrese ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Risu con una sonrisa

-¿Cuidarnos?- preguntó la más chiquita

-Así es - respondió Risu

La pequeña sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano dijo algo de que alguien nos iba a cuidar- dijo pensativo el niño

-Pero…- dijo la pequeña tímidamente- ¿por qué se estaban peleando?

-Ah, bueno…- sonrió Risu nerviosamente- es tu turno, Hiei

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto- espetó éste

-Claro que sí, estás conmigo en esto- dijo Risu

-¡No es asunto mío!

Hiei y Risu se miraron fulminantes.

La pequeña rió divertidamente y el niño sonreía.

Risu y Hiei los miraron

-Se parecen a mi hermano con la señorita Kisa- comentó el niño

-¿Kisa?- preguntaron Risu y Hiei al mismo tiempo

-Es la novia de mi hermano- sonrió la pequeña mientras reía

Risu y Hiei se volvieron a mirar, fruncieron el ceño y desviaron sus miradas, muy enfadados el uno con el otro.

-Ah, es cierto. Yo soy Kiara- dijo la pequeña sonriente

-Y yo soy Toshio- dijo el niño también sonriendo

Risu les sonrió- Yo soy Risu- les dijo- y este idiota es Hiei- dijo señalándolo, éste la miró como si quisiera asesinarla.

Los niños rieron nuevamente cuando el estómago de ambos sonó.

-Ay, tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña algo triste

-No se preocupen, niños. Yo les haré de comer- les sonrió Risu saliendo de la habitación.

-Hiei, Hiei- llamó Kiara. El nombrado volteó- ¡Juega con nosotros¿Si?- sonrió la pequeña

-Olvídalo- dijo retirándose, pero los niños corrieron a él y lo cogieron de la ropa

-No te vayas, juega con nosotros- insistió Kiara

-¡No¡No molesten!- les dijo Hiei de manera fría

Kiara bajó la mirada y empezó a sollozar

-Bah¿ahora te pones a llorar? Qué débil…- suspiró Hiei

Esta vez logró que la niña rompiera en llanto, Toshio se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Risu llegó a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a Kiara así- Hiei¿qué le hiciste? ¬¬

-Ja, yo no le hice nada- espetó Hiei

-¿Qué sucede, Kiara?- preguntó Risu poniéndose en cuclillas

-Hiei… no quiere… jugar… con nosotros- dijo sollozando

Risu miró a Hiei de reojo, pero no estaba molesta ni nada

-Ya sé¿por qué mejor no vienen conmigo y me ayudan a cocinar?- ofreció Risu a los niños con una gran sonrisa

Ellos también sonrieron y asintieron saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

Risu suspiró

-Jamás me gustaron mucho los niños- susurró

-Ya me extrañaba que no te pusieras de su lado- dijo Hiei

Risu le sonrió

-No me pondría en contra tuyo por una estupidez como esa- dijo la chica- pero te quiero pedir que me ayudes con ellos sólo hasta que llegue Futsukage ¿de acuerdo?- pidió ella

Hiei le miró seriamente

-Hn…- articuló

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Risu

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo aburrido

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo sorprendida

-Sí…- dijo Hiei

-¡Gracias!- dijo muy alegre y abrazándolo

Hiei se hizo para atrás un poco, el gesto lo había sorprendido

-Y una cosa más…- dijo Risu separándose un poco y poniéndose frente a Hiei

-¿Qué?

-Llámame por mi nombre y no 'humana' ni 'oye' ¿si?

-Hn…

-¡Hiei!- reprochó Risu

-Bien, bien. Ay ¡cómo molestas, Risu!- se quejó Hiei

Risu le sonrió

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Hiei ya fastidiado por las peticiones de la chica

-No, es todo- le dijo separándose ya por completo- gracias de nuevo- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Hiei suspiró. Esa chica era algo extraña, de hecho no era como las demás. Pero… a pesar de que a veces lo sacaba de quicio y tenía ganas de matarla… le agradaba, hasta cierto punto. Y él tenía la impresión de que se llevaban mejor que antes, eso era definitivo.

-¿Hiei?- llamó Risu

-Hn…- respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina

Continuará…

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme la historia. Me gustaría que me dejaran más reviews para ver qué tan bien o mal me está quedando la historia D ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Tengo que agradecer especialmente a Kiura. Me dio ideas para la historia así que, grcias Kiura chan bella! n.n TKM muakk¡Hasta Pronto!


	6. Siguiendo la Pista

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 6: Siguiendo la pista**

Después de media hora la comida ya estaba lista y los niños se abalanzaron a los platos. Parecía como si no hubieran comido en días. Hiei y Risu observaban atónitos a los niños mientras ellos también comían.

-¿Lindos los niños, no? U – dijo Risu

-Ah… ooU – articuló Hiei

Los pequeños se veían muy felices, una vez que terminaron parecían satisfechos y le pidieron a Risu para que jugara con ellos.

-Claro, niños. En un momento ¿si?- dijo la chica- primero debo lavar los platos

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces que Hiei juegue con nosotros!- dijo Toshio muy animado. El aludido miró al pequeño como si lo quisiera matar

-Hiei…¬¬- le miró Risu- ¿qué fue lo que acordamos? uu

-¡Bah! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero sólo si con eso se callan!- dijo Hiei algo molesto

-¡¡Si!- dijeron sonriendo triunfantes los dos pequeños, llevándose a Hiei para su habitación

Risu se puso a lavar y ordenar todo, los pequeños eran algo extraños… pero agradables. Al menos en ese sentido eran parecidos a los niños humanos, a Risu no le agradaban los niños pero tampoco los odiaba. Simplemente le eran indiferentes.

La chica de ojos mostazas suspiró

Risu aún no podía creer que estuviera en una casa de un demonio atendiendo a sus dos pequeños hermanos con Hiei, le causaba gracia de solo pensar que en ese momento Hiei estuviera jugando con los pequeños. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Después de un rato Risu terminó su labor y fue a la habitación de los pequeños. Al llegar puso los ojos como platos al ver a Hiei (que estaba pintado en la cara con unas rayas verdes) atado a un palo y a los niños (pintados en la cara también) a su alrededor haciendo algún tipo de conjuro, en juego claro está.

Risu miró una vez más a Hiei que estaba con una cara de aburrido sorprendente y la manera ridícula en que habían despeinado su cabello… no lo aguantó más y se echó a reír.

Los tres voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Risu que no paraba de reír. Mientras los pequeños se preguntaban por qué, un muy apenado Hiei volteó su rostro a otra dirección totalmente sonrojado y con una cólera de impotencia incontrolable.

-Se acabó el juego, desátenme- dijo Hiei muy serio, aún algo rojo

-No- dijo Kiara

-¿¡Cómo dices, niña?- gritó Hiei

-Eres nuestro rehén, no te dejaremos ir nunca- dijo Toshio mientras los dos pequeños salían corriendo de la habitación riendo y con unos báculos de juguete en sus manos

Risu aún no paraba de reír, cada vez que intentaba parar, veía a Hiei de nuevo y le causaba más risa. Hiei por su parte, trataba de romper las cuerdas, pero no podía. No sabía por qué pero se sentía debilitado y también, avergonzado.

-¿¡Vas a terminar con eso y desatarme de una buena vez?- preguntó Hiei muy enfadado

-Bien, bien- dijo Risu entre risas acercándose a Hiei y desatándolo- vaya, parece que los niños se tomaron muy en serio esto de jugar a los indios ¿no?

-Hn…

-Te amarraron muy bien, como si realmente fueras un rehén- sonrió la chica. Una vez desatado, Hiei cayó de rodillas al piso- oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo colocándose a su lado, no se esperaba que Hiei cayera.

-Hn…

-Hiei ¬¬

-Sí, estoy bien… bien- respondió algo cansado

-Hmm…- analizó Risu mirándolo como si no le creyera y es que no le creía, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a limpiar las marcas que le habían hecho al rostro de Hiei. Éste sólo bajó la mirada, se sentía tan débil a su lado… pero ¿¡por qué?

-¡¡Rayos!- gritó Hiei, pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Risu se había sorprendido mucho y se había hecho hacia atrás por la impresión. La hiruiseki de su cuello también saltó a la vista cuando hizo aquel movimiento.

-¿Hi…Hiei?- preguntó insegura

Éste sólo agachó la mirada, se sentía muy confundido

-Por Dios…- suspiró Risu- no me asustes de esa manera, pensé que te había pasado algo malo

-…- no hubo respuesta, para variar…

Risu siguió limpiando a Hiei y también acomodando su cabello, a ella le parecía un niño pequeño que tenía que cuidar también. Era divertido para ella. Sin querer se acercó a la cabeza de Hiei mientras acomodaba su pelo, sin prever que si el chico alzaba el rostro, terminarían en una situación algo comprometedora. Tal y como se supuso, Hiei alzó la vista para ver a la chica de frente. Risu abrió un poco los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que Hiei tenía… ¿unos… bonitos ojos? ¿Esa era la palabra? La verdad ella no lo sabía…

Hubo silencio mientras sólo se miraban. Los minutos parecían horas, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

-"¿Qué pasa? Mi cuerpo no me responde… ¿por qué no me puedo quitar?"- pensó Risu

-"¡Rayos! ¡Esta sensación otra vez! ¡¡Cómo detesto sentirme así! ¡¡Y sobretodo con la tonta humana!"- pensaba molesto Hiei

Hubo más silencio, Risu estaba a punto de articular una palabra cuando…

-Oigan, oigan ¿cuándo van a jugar con nosotros?- llamó Kiara desde la puerta

Al instante, los dos se separaron rápidamente. ¡Vaya cambio tan repentino!

-Sí… en seguida, Kiara…- dijo Risu levantándose y yéndose con los niños.

Se hizo de noche…

Los niños se quedaron dormidos en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Suspiro ¡Estoy exhausta!- dijo Risu- Sí que los niños tiene mucha energía ¿eh?

-Hn…- fue la respuesta de Hiei- al menos ya no molestarán…

Risu lo miró y luego suspiró nuevamente.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe entrando en la casa un demonio herido.

Hiei se adelantó y se puso en pos de atacar

-¿¡Quién anda ahí?- dijo Hiei

-Ah… mi cuerpo…- gimió la voz

-Espera un momento… ¡Futsukage!- identificó Risu. Éste dio un paso adelante, se veía muy herido. Risu lo ayudó a caminar. Lo llevó a su habitación.

Risu atendía a Futsukage poniéndole vendajes.

-Oye, me pegaste un gran susto cuando entraste así, pensé que eras un demonio peligroso- se quejó Risu

-Lo siento, lo siento- se excusó la aparición de ojos verdes sonriendo- es que en verdad necesitaba entrar, me duele todo el cuerpo

-Y supongo que ganaste la pelea- dijo Hiei

-Sí, aunque me costó mucho hacerlo- explicó Futsukage

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que estás bien ¿o no?- sonrió Risu

-Sí, supongo…- dijo el de ojos verdes devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Listo- dijo Risu terminando de atender a la curiosa aparición

-Bien, supongo que ya nos podemos ir- dijo Hiei saliendo por la puerta

-No, espera. ¿Por qué no se quedan por esta noche? Sé que quizás no sea cómodo pero pueden quedarse- ofreció Futsukage

-No, nos iremos de inmediato- declaró Hiei

-Oh vamos, Risu, convéncelo ¿si?- pidió el demonio

-…Vamos Hiei, no seas malito. Hay que quedarnos sólo esta noche ¿Qué dices? No hay nada que perder, además no quiero dormir afuera- comentó la chica

-Dije que nos iremos y así será- finalizó Hiei

-…Cómo quieras- espetó Risu volteando su rostro a otra dirección

-¿Eh?- articularon Futsukage y Hiei

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Futsukage. Hiei, si quieres puedes irte, después de todo si eres tú el que quiere dormir afuera, hazlo. A mí no me interesa- dijo la de ojos mostazas cruzándose de brazos.

Futsukage sonrió gustoso mientras que Hiei miraba fulminante a Risu.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces, Risu ven por favor… tengo un cuarto ESPECIAL para ti- le dijo Futsukage a Risu pero mirando a Hiei con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo también me quedaré- dijo Hiei. El demonio y la chica voltearon por el cambio de actitud del imiko- ya que no tengo otra opción- dijo señalando a la ventana. Al mirar por ella, se vio una gran tormenta. Futsukage suspiró algo decepcionado.

-Ah, qué lástima. Y yo que pensaba divertirme esta noche- comentó el demonio de ojos verdes.

Hiei frunció el ceño y Risu parpadeaba.

-Oye, oye. Pero ¿qué no tenías una novia?- dijo Risu de repente

-¡Me dejó! ¡Oh, Kisa! ¿por qué te fuiste? TT-TT- respondió el demonio llorando- pero bueno , ya volveremos, sólo nos peleamos un poquito sin embargo ahora estoy solo… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo supieron que tenía una novia?

-Los mocosos ¬¬…- contestó Hiei

-Ah…bueno, no importa. Entonces les mostraré dónde dormirán. Síganme

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, al llegar se dieron cuenta que era una sola habitación para los dos.

- OxO… ¿¡¡Qué? ¡¡Olvídalo, no dormiré con el señor gruñón 'lo hago todo mejor'! ¿¡De acuerdo? ÒÓ – gritó la joven

-¡¡Tampoco pienso dormir con una tonta humana caprichosa!- gritó Hiei

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?- gritó Risu

-¡¡Pues lo que oíste! ¿¡O te lo tengo que repetir? Vaya, después de todo eres lenta para entender las cosas…- espetó el imiko

-ÚxÙ Lo lamento muchachos, pero es todo lo que hay. Esto es una choza, no un hotel- dijo Futsukage dirigiéndose a la puerta corrediza- los futones están en esa esquina- señalando- Bueno, ¡hasta mañana! - cerró la puerta

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego desviaron sus vistas totalmente molestos el uno con el otro. Cada uno cogió su futón y se lo llevaron a un rincón (uno opuesto al otro) Y sin decir una palabra, se echaron.

…

Risu se quedo pensativa, ¡¡ese Hiei! ¿¡Quién se creía?...

Poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo…

_°°°° Dream in °°°°_

_-"¿Qué? Esto… ya lo había visto antes…"- pensaba Risu caminando por una calle desierta, al llegar a una casa se percató de que ésta estaba en llamas y oyó un grito dentro. Risu gritó pidiendo ayuda pero nadie contestaba, no tuvo opción y se adentró en las llamas._

_Corría y corría, entró en un pasillo que parecía nunca terminar. Cayó una tabla en llamas justo en frentes suyo lo que la hizo detenerse de golpe. Después de eso, el panorama cambió radicalmente y encontró a un joven tirado en el suelo con trozos enormes de madera encima suyo. Apenas se dejaban ver sus hombros y su rostro, a Risu se le hizo familiar…_

_-Un momento… ese es… no puede ser…¡¡Hiro!-gritó corriendo hacia él_

_El joven levantó la cabeza con dificultad, mientras que Risu lo ayudaba a salir de ese lugar._

_-No Risu, vete. Sálvate tú_

_-No Hiro, no me voy a ir sin ti_

_-Escucha hermana….escucha atentamente…lo que tengo que decirte…-dijo Hiro entrecortadamente_

_-Dime, Hiro…- dijo la chica firmemente, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano con mucho dolor en su corazón_

_-Yo… es decir… nosotros… papá… mamá y yo… somos…- empezó a toser_

_Risu sintió cómo su corazón se reprimía al ver así a su hermano… Una luz muy potente salió de algún lado de la casa._

_-No, Hiro. No hables, por favor hermano… te ayudaré a salir de aquí- dijo empezando a mover los trozos encima de él pero Hiro la cogió del brazo con fuerza e hizo que la escuchara mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¡Escúchame!- dijo algo molesto- ¡esto es importante, Risu! Nosotros… tu familia… ¡somos parte de…!- un ruido muy fuerte opacó la voz de Hiro_

_°°°° Dream out °°°°_

Risu se levantó estrepitosamente.

-"Esa… fue la misma escena de cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron, pero…"- pensaba Risu - ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir, Hiro?- dijo esta vez la joven

Volteó a un lado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hiei tirado al pie de su futón. ¿Acaso ése había sido el ruido que la había despertado?

-¿Hiei? ¿Te pasa algo?... ¿Estás bien?- le dijo la chica al imiko

Pero no hubo respuesta, Risu se acerco a él y vio que estaba inconsciente. Lo arrastró a su futón, pensando que quizás se había desmayado, Risu se fue a la cocina y trajo unos paños mojados y un poco de agua tibia. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerle un paño en la frente, recordó que habían tenido una riña algunas horas antes. Se le había olvidado… era raro… a Hiei lo había encontrado al lado de su futón, pero ¿por qué? No creía que Hiei fuera sonámbulo o algo por el estilo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Cuidadosamente colocó los paños a Hiei en la frente. Risu se quedo observándolo, Hiei parecía un bebé cuando dormía, se acercó para verlo un poco mas de cerca, pudo ver una faceta que nunca había visto antes, Hiei mostraba sinceridad y paz. Risu pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de Hiei inconscientemente, y a éste se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa… lo que sorprendió a la joven.

Pasados algunos minutos, Risu cayó dormida en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

…

Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rostros a través de la ventana, Hiei abrió sus ojos y se percató de la presencia de un 'intruso' a su lado, Hiei se sentó de golpe haciendo que el paño que estaba en su frente cayera en su regazo, volteó a ver quien era esa persona y se encontró a Risu durmiendo, Hiei de momento se sonrojó pensando qué habría pasado para que terminaran en esa situación. Estaba muy confundido y paralizado, pero no pudo pensar más puesto que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Risu se levantó muy asustada y miraba a todas partes.

- 0 ¡¡¡Ya está listo el desayu…! O.O oh… lo siento, no quise interrumpir…-Dijo Futsukage retirándose

-¡¡NO! ¡¡ALTO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!- gritó Hiei sonrojado

-¿ah no?- sonrió pícaramente el demonio

-¡¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Risu frotándose un ojo

-Eso debería preguntar yo- dijo el demonio de ojos verdes

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo la joven, esta vez bostezando y estirándose

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- se sorprendió Futsukage

Risu volteó a ver al otro lado y pudo ver a Hiei sentado menos de un metro de ella sobre el futón.

-Hiei…- empezó Risu

-¿Qué?- preguntó éste desviando la mirada

-Eres un pervertido- sonrió pícaramente la chica

-¿¡¡YO? ¿¡¡UN PERVERTIDO?- gritó Hiei- ¿¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?

-jejeje P, es una broma, tranquilo- dijo la chica

-¿Eh?- articularon los demonios

-Hiei se desmayó a mitad de la noche o eso creo y cayó justo al pie de mi futón por lo que lo arrastré y quise ayudarlo a que se despertara pero el sueño me venció y caí dormida ;P- explicó Risu

-"¿Me desmayé?"- pensó Hiei- "ahora que lo dice… recuerdo algo antes de que eso sucediera. Era muy tarde…"

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_La luz de la luna alumbraba la pequeña habitación a través de la ventana. Un demonio muy enojado trataba de conciliar el sueño._

_-"¡¡Esa tonta! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?"- pensaba Hiei conteniendo su ira. Tenía sed, así que decidió levantarse. Al hacerlo miró de reojo donde dormía la chica, se veía tan pacífica… si no la hubiera conocido, hubiera pensado que era alguien con un carácter muy dulce… pero no era así ¬¬_

_Risu se movió un poco para un lado, parecía soñar algo que le molestaba… se movió nuevamente y la hiruiseki que iba en su cuello se dio a la vista. Hiei la miró desde lejos, de repente, sintió una fuerza extraña… como la de un demonio muy, pero muy poderoso. Y todo eso emanaba de la perla… sin querer se fue acercando y al querer tocar la piedra, ésta resplandeció con una luz que tenía el color del fuego. Después de eso, Hiei perdió todo conocimiento y cayó al suelo._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

Hiei se quedó pensativo

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué afortunado eres, Hiei! ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar!- comentó Futsukage

-¡Grrr…!- Hiei gruñó volviendo a la realidad

-Nunca desperdicias oportunidades ¿verdad? ¬¬- preguntó la joven

-jejeje, ya me conocen- rió el demonio

-Hmmm…- evaluaron Hiei y Risu

-Bueno yo les venía a avisar que el desayuno ya está listo, acomoden sus futones y vengan- dijo Futsukage

-¡Ok!- dijo Risu muy alegre guiñándole un ojo. Al hacer ese gesto la hiruiseki que estaba colgada a su cuello salió a la vista de nuevo. Hiei se percató de ello. Cuando Futsukage salió de la habitación, Risu se paró y se dio cuenta de que Hiei la observaba.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó a Hiei haciéndole un gesto con la mano

-No… nada…- contestó parándose y acomodando sus cosas

-¡Vuelvan pronto!- dijeron al unísono ambos niños al despedirse de Hiei y Risu.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hiei

-Es cierto, me gustaría que vuelvan pronto para pasar un poco más de rato. Al parecer los chicos se divirtieron mucho y ustedes no me caen nada mal… en especial Risu- dijo la aparición de ojos verdes sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

Risu sólo lo miraba sorprendida

-Espero que al menos tú, sí puedas visitarnos de nuevo ¿me lo podrías prometer?- preguntó Futsukage

-¿Eh?... pero… yo…- balbuceó Risu

-¿Por favor?- le rogó sonriendo

Risu le sonrió

-Claro que sí… los visitaré… lo prometo- dijo finalmente la joven

-Bueno, bueno ya fue demasiado- dijo Hiei algo malhumorado ya yéndose

Futsukage cogió a Risu del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para decirle un secreto- no malinterpretes, sólo quería sacarle pica a Hiei

-¿Eh? o.o

-Aunque no estaba bromeando con eso de que nos vuelvas a visitar ¿de acuerdo?

Risu sonrió.

-De acuerdo- le guiñó el ojo dándose la vuelta- ¡Hey, Hiei! ¡Espérame!- dijo Risu alcanzándolo– ¡Nos veremos pronto!- gritó Risu a los chicos que dejaban en la choza despidiéndose de ellos con una mano en alto.

-¡Cuídense!- gritó Futsukage

Risu le sonrió nuevamente y Hiei sólo le hizo un ademán con su mano que parecía ser una despedida. Al percatarse de ello, Risu…

-Veo que no eres tan frío como pensé que eras…- dijo sonriendo

-Ja, eso no tiene nada que ver. Fue sólo un gesto- espetó el imiko

-Claro, como digas…

Después de unos minutos…

-¡Hey! ¡Mira Hiei! Ese es el arroyo que nos dijo Futsukage ¿no?- dijo Risu

-Hn… Eso parece…

-¡Vamos entonces!- dijo la joven corriendo hacia la pista. Al llegar a ella vio algo muy sospechoso- Hiei…- le llamó para que viera lo que ocurría

Un rastro de sangre estaba marcado en el piso, venía desde un bosque no muy lejano de ahí y terminaba en ese arroyo. La joven se acercó a verlo más de cerca, al voltear a ver el rastro del líquido rojo de nuevo, algo jaló a Risu dentro del arroyo.

-¡Maldi…!- fue lo único que alcanzó decir la joven antes de ser sumergida en aquellas aguas

-Al fin me liberé de esa peste…- dijo Hiei marchándose, luego lo pensó mejor y se detuvo-"no… no está bien, ella… cuidó de mí… por lo tanto, le debo una"-pensó buscando una excusa para ayudarla, luego se sacó la capa y trató de entrar en el arroyo pero al hacerlo… no pudo. ¡Había alzado una barrera alrededor del agua!- ¡rayos!- espetó Hiei. Risu se podía estar ahogando… además, ella no podía usar sus poderes de fuego dentro del agua. Estaba en desventaja… corría el peligro de que la mataran. Hiei apretó los puños con fuerza.

Continuará…

Imiko: Es la raza de Hiei, aunque es más conocida como Koorime, me parece P weno a mi me gusta más imiko así que ya saben, es la raza de Hiei. Creo que lo mencionaron en la serie alguna vez… sí, ya lo recuerdo. Fue cuando Hiei recordó su pasado y dijo algo como: "Yo soy Hiei el imiko, desterrado de la villa glaciar por…" no me acuerdo más, pero una cosa así dijo XD Quienes lo han visto, saben a lo que me refiero. Bueno ¡Bye bye! ¡Gracias!


	7. El Encuentro con Okyoa

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 7: El encuentro con Okyoa**

-"¡Maldición, ¡no puedo respirar!"- pensaba Risu al ser llevada al fondo de las aguas. Fijó la vista abajo y pudo ver un demonio que tenía la forma de un anfibio. Inmediatamente colocó una mano en dirección al monstruo y, haciendo uso de su poder expulsó una ardiente flama de fuego, que se convirtió en vapor bajo el agua. Al tener tal fuerza en la presión del agua, hizo que la aparición la soltara. Aprovechando la situación, ella trató de escapar pero el demonio la cogió de la pierna. Se había enojado y buscaba venganza, Risu cogió una especie de alga que había cerca y se lanzó a los ojos, ésta aparición empezó a gemir. La joven se acercó a ella y le propició un golpe en la parte del estómago lo que hizo que se retorciera. Usó nuevamente su poder de fuego y la envió muy al fondo del agua. Risu se empezó a asfixiar por lo que rápidamente nadó con fuerza hacia la superficie.

-¡Rayos!- espetó Hiei sintiendo los choques de energías espirituales ¿qué estaría pasando ahí abajo? Intentó entrar nuevamente, pero lo rechazó otra vez- ¡¡Risu!- gritó

-¡Fuaa!- se oyó que alguien salía a la superficie y jadeaba. Hiei se dio la vuelta y dio cuenta de que había sido Risu. Ésta estaba nadando hacia la orilla, al llegar y sentarse para descansar empezó a murmurar cosas- ¡Dios…! ¡Por poco… y esa criatura… hace que… me ahogue!- estaba jadeando- oye… Hiei ¬¬ ¿qué no podías… haberme ayudado…?

-Ah… ¡Ja, yo no tenía por qué. Además si eres una detective de tu rango, podías haber salido de eso tú sola fácilmente- dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno… en eso… tienes razón…- sonrió la chica- el demonio no era muy fuerte… pero me tomó por sorpresa… nunca tuve batallas bajo el agua. Y por lo visto no es mi especialidad. ... Pero… Hiei, si no me ibas a ayudar… ¿por qué estabas parado al lado del agua y… sin tu capa?- sonrió pícaramente

-N-no tengo por qué responderte- dijo dándose la vuelta

Risu empezó a reír- ¡ajá! ¡Así que sí me ibas a ayudar! ¿eh? Awww, qué bueno eres…- y siguió riendo- pero te faltó algo de coraje para meterte ¿no? Descuida, el temor se pierde con la práctica

-¡¡HABÍA UNA BARRERA AHÍ! ¡¡YO NO ESTABA ASUS--!- paró en seco al ver a la joven que se levantaba con su ropa mojada… ésta se le había pegado al cuerpo y se traslucía algo…

Risu se miró al ver la cara de sorpresa y con algo de color de Hiei. Al percatarse qué era lo que miraba empezó a reír de nuevo.

-¿¡D-de qué te estás riendo?- preguntó Hiei enojado y sonrojado

-Ay, Hiei…- dijo entre risas- …eres un tipo muy tímido ¿sabes? Jajaja…

Hiei se quedó mirándola con impotencia y finalmente volteó el rostro y se dirigió a recoger su capa.

Risu, al cesar de reír, utilizó su propio poder espiritual para secarse la ropa. Después de todo, su atributo era el fuego.

-¿Nos vamos?- le sonrió Risu ya completamente seca

-Hn…- dijo Hiei caminando hacia el bosque

-Quizás encontremos alguna pista si seguimos el rastro de sangre de ese anfibio. Puede que Okyoa o Haivaru sean los que le hicieron daño- comentó Risu

-Hn…

Risu miró a Hiei de reojo- ¿sabes?...

Hiei la miró

-A veces me gustaría saber en qué piensas o qué opinas- terminó la joven adelantándose un poco

El chico miró el suelo mientras seguían caminando en silencio…

En el Mundo Humano…

-¡Minamino! ¡Minamino!- llamaba una chica a un chico pelirrojo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventana.

-"Risu… ¿estará bien? Hmm.. supongo que sí, ya que Hiei va con ella pero…" – cuando lo interrumpieron

-¡¡MINAMINOOOOO!- gritó una chica

Kurama volteó el rostro hacia la chica que lo llamaba

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el joven pacientemente

La chica puso un semblante triste- Minamino, has estado demasiado distraído últimamente… ¿te sucede algo malo?- preguntó

-No, nada ¿por qué lo dices?

-No seas mentiroso. Te he notado así desde hace un par de días, quizás… te haga bien hablar de ello- comentó la joven

-Suspiro "No le pudo decir qué es realmente, le inventaré algo"- pensó- De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que mi madre está muy delicada de salud y por eso… es que estoy preocupado. Temo que le suceda algo malo mientras esté aquí en la escuela- explicó Kurama

-Ah… ya veo…- dijo la chica- ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡ya verás que pronto se repondrá! - sonrió

-Claro, tienes razón…- sonrió Kurama tristemente

-Bueno, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos, Minamino!- se despidió la chica

-Claro, nos vemos…- Kurama suspiró- Risu…- murmuró

-¿Qué sucede con ella? . - preguntó una joven de cabello celeste

-¡B..Botan!- se sorprendió Kurama

-¡La misma! 3 – sonrió la joven. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria de Kurama

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó el chico

-¡Ah…! Pues al parecer, Risu y Hiei se están tardando mucho para la misión. Ya han pasado dos días y no hay ni rastro de ellos- informó Botan

-¿¡Qué?- gritó Kurama levantándose de su asiento- ¿¡Cómo que no hay rastro?

-Y..Yo me refería a que no se han comunicado con nosotros, Kurama… tranquilízate x U – replicó la joven- Ven, vamos al techo. Ahí debe estar Kagura, la ayudante de Risu. Ella nos dará más información- acto seguido, ambos jóvenes salieron y subieron las escaleras.

-¡Llegamos!- suspiró Botan al alcanzar a Kagura

-Buenos días, Señor Kurama- saludó Kagura

-Sí, buenos días- saludó éste- ¿qué es lo que sucede con Risu?

-Bueno… Risu y el Señor Hiei se fueron hace dos días y no han avisado, ni enviado informe alguno. Esa es la mala costumbre que tiene Risu. ¡Ella jamás informa de sus misiones hasta que las cumple!- se quejó la mensajera del Mundo Espiritual

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?- preguntó Kurama

-Ah, sí claro. El Rey Enma solicita que vaya al Mundo Infernal para que lo ayude en caso lo necesiten. Ya logramos localizarlos pero… requeríamos a alguien, y ya que usted y Risu tiene un vínculo especial pensamos que sería la persona indicada para ayudarla- terminó Kagura

-Claro que sí- afirmó Kurama- Iré

Risu caminaba con la mirada al frente y no se dio cuenta de una trampa que estaba más adelante. El jagan de Hiei detectó esto y, empujando a Risu, evitó el percance. Al levantarse algo que colgaba casi golpea a Hiei, pero Risu lo evitó atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-…Debes tener más cuidado- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando se levantaban. Se miraron y Risu le sonrió mientras que el otro desviaba su mirada.

Al examinar eso que colgaba se dieron cuenta de que había sido otra aparición.

-Lo han despellejado- declaró Hiei

-¡Oh, qué asco! o ¿Quién crees que haya sido?- preguntó la joven

-No lo sé… pero sea quien fuere, tiene un gran poder espiritual- explicó

-Hmm…- examinó Risu mirando el piso- ¡Mira! Aquí hay pisadas y…- sacó la foto en donde estaban los demonios. Miró los pies de Haivaru y parecían ser sus pisadas… avanzando un poco, se dieron cuenta de que había pisadas humanas también- Hiei, no hay duda. Es Haivaru y los humanos que raptaron.

Hiei asintió. Fueron corriendo detrás de las pisadas hasta que llegaron a un árbol enorme, en ella se perdía el rastro.

-Aquí se termina- dijo Risu mirando a otras direcciones

-Debe ser por aquí- agregó Hiei

-Hmm…-pensaba la joven- ¡ah!- y sacó un aparato de bolsillo que parecía una lupa (N/A: como la que le dio Botan a Yusuke poco después de convertirse en detective espiritual) Vio a través de ella mientras apuntaba a aquel árbol pero no divisó nada. Al fijar la vista en el suelo se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio: el interior de una gran fortaleza en la que muchos demonios uniformados de negro se paseaban con armas, y algunos llevaban carritos cubiertos con unas mantas negras enormes. La joven sonrió- Bingo- dijo. El imiko la miró- Mira esto, Hiei- éste se acercó y vio a través de la lupa.

-Debemos buscar un método para entrar- dijo el chico

-Ya estoy en eso- respondió la chica acercándose al árbol y empezando a golpearlo suavemente en distintas partes. En una de esas se abrió como una especie de ascensor. Risu sonrió orgullosa- ahora vas a tener que prestarme tu capa

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu capa! ¡Tú ya estás de negro aún sin ella! En cambio yo no, así nos descubrirán rápido- explicó Risu

-No seas ridícula, aún con ella te descubrirán. Esos demonios no son tan estúpidos si están de lado de Okyoa- comentó Hiei

-¿Qué estás ciego? Esos demonios se caracterizan por ser estúpidos. Sólo son buenos para cumplir órdenes laborales, en cambio, para proteger o luchar, son unos torpes- declaró la joven- Por favor, Hiei llevo años en este negocio y conozco a lo que me enfrento- dijo sarcásticamente

Hiei bufó- no cabe duda que eres insoportable- dijo sacándose la capa y tirándosela a Risu. Ésta la atrapó sonriente y se la puso, haciendo cubrir su rostro también. Entraron y bajaron sin nuevo aviso.

Todo por dentro era azul y hacía mucho frío.

-Vamos- dijo Risu caminando entre los demonios seguida por Hiei- pregunta a uno de ellos la nueva ubicación del 'Jefe Mayor' Ellos te responderán dónde está Okyoa- le murmuró Risu a Hiei

- Olvídalo ¬¬, tú no me ordenas. Además ¿por qué no vas tu?- espetó Hiei

-¡Hiei! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en las manos del enemigo! Y no voy yo porque todos son hombres, incluso mi voz me delataría- le dijo en voz baja pero algo irritada

-Ay, ¡Pero qué molesta eres!- dijo acercándose a un demonio

-Espera- dijo la joven jalándolo- y por favor, sé amable ¿si?

-Hn…- esta vez ya yéndose y preguntándole

Después de un rato…

-¡¡LOS ENEMIGOS ESTÁN AQUÍ!- gritó el demonio al que Hiei preguntó

-¡¡¡OO!- Risu se quedó helada al escuchar eso mientras Hiei sacaba su espada y se disponía a luchar con todos los demonios a la vez- ¡NO!- dijo arrastrando a Hiei para que la siguiera.

-¡¡PERSIGAN A LOS ENEMIGOS!- gritó otro demonio

- ¿¡Qué te pasa? ¡¡No ganaremos si no combatimos!- gritó Hiei

-¡Son demasiados! ¡Jamás terminaríamos! Rayos, ¿¡que fue lo que le dijiste? ¡No podía fallar!- gritó Risu

-Les pregunté dónde estaba su líder, como me dijiste- respondió

-o.o … ¡¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Cómo le vas a preguntar 'Dónde está su líder'? ¡¡Cualquiera sospecharía de eso! 0 ¡Idiota!- le gritó la joven mientras paraban de correr. De pronto, un agujero se abrió a sus pies y cayeron en él.

Se oyó una risa diabólica

-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Okyoa, muéstrate!- gritó Risu

Al llegar al fondo, todo estaba oscuro pero de repente se prendieron todas las luces, haciendo que los chicos se cubran los ojos con las manos.

-Bienvenidos sean, mis queridos detectives espirituales- saludó Okyoa formalmente, apareciendo en el lugar. Era un monstruo muy alto con una armadura incorporada, parecían como navajas verdes resplandecientes. Tras él iba su sirviente, Haivaru. Era casi la mitad de su amo, y tenía unos lentes realmente ridículos y enormes. Tenía una capa de color azul que le llegaba hasta el suelo- ya me imagino a qué han venido, pero por favor, conversemos un momento

-¿Conversar, eh?- preguntó Risu seriamente- y dime ¿de qué podríamos charlar, huh?- sonriendo un poco, siguiéndole el juego

-Charlar de nuestra vida, la de usted jovencita, como humana y la mía, como demonio-declaró Okyoa

Hiei se puso en posición de ataque mientras cogía su espada.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas- dijo la joven seriamente- dime ¿en dónde se encuentran las personas que secuestraste?- tratando de ser paciente.

-Hm… me temo que debo insistir- suspiró el gran demonio

Una neblina misteriosa empezaba a aparecer justo detrás de los chicos. Al sentirla, se separaron cada uno por su lado evitando todo contacto con ella.

-Una trampa ¿eh? Muy sucio, Okyoa-dijo Risu- Ya me hiciste perder la paciencia, lo siento por ti- sonrió mientras corría detrás del demonio expulsando todo su poder de fuego logrando quemarlo por completo y el cuerpo de éste cayó al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Hiei sacó su espada y le cortó al pequeño demonio en muchas partes. Lo hizo muy rápido como siempre. El cuerpo del pequeño cayó al suelo totalmente destrozado.

Los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso empezaron a desaparecer y la neblina se esparcía más. Muchas risas diabólicas se escucharon.

-Risu…- dijo Hiei poniéndose alerta al igual que la joven mientras se cubrían las espaldas cada uno juntándola con la del otro

-Lo sé, Hiei. Era una trampa- respondió ésta sintiéndose algo débil. Millones de luces que parecían ojos y de color rojo intenso empezaron a aparecer- ya parece película de terror- espetó

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a ver borroso y sentían que sus fuerzas se iban. Fueron cayendo al piso lentamente.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Risu cogiendo un pomo y tratando de absorber (con el poder que tenía éste) toda la neblina. Pero al hacerlo los demonios que se acercaban, tiraron bombas que hicieron que se desmayaran.

…

-¡Risu!... Risu… ¡¡Risu!- llamó Hiei

La joven abrió los ojos, por completo. Se encontraban atados con cadenas a la pared y ni siquiera sus pies, llegaban al piso. Era un cuarto enorme, todo tenía aspecto lúgubre ahí dentro. Al frente de ellos se veían tres cuerpos que estaban desmayados y también atados a las paredes. Uno era el de un joven moreno con cabello azulino, otro era el de una señorita de unos 20 que tenía puesto un traje formal y el último era el de una niña.

-¡Ah! ¡Son las personas que secuestró!- dijo Risu alegre, pero su semblante cambió completamente al verlos mejor- ¿Una niña?... No lo puedo creer. ¡Es un cobarde!

-No es el momento de ponerse moralista, Risu. Por si no lo has notado, estamos atrapados- dijo Hiei

-…- Risu se quedó pensativa, aún se sentía débil. ¡Se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada!- ¿alguna idea?- preguntó

-Hn…- dijo Hiei y Risu se lo tomó como un 'no'

-"Rayos"- pensó la chica. Justo en ese momento entró un demonio, que parecía más inteligente que los demás, que se supondría que era el guardián de la celda- "¡Ya sé!"- pensó la chica. De repente, Risu gimió y puso un semblante muy débil

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hiei

-Ya lo verás, tú sólo sígueme la corriente- le murmuró Risu y volvió a gemir. El guardia se acercó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, humana?- preguntó seriamente

-Señor, me estoy sintiendo muy mal…- dijo la joven sensualmente- por favor sólo quiero bajar por un momento ¿podría ser?- preguntó con su cara más tierna. Hiei observaba esto con los ojos muy abiertos y con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah…- el demonio se sonrojó- s..sí cla...claro- balbuceó abriendo las cadenas de Risu y ayudándola a bajar. Al hacerlo, la joven se tiró a propósito sobre el demonio. Éste se puso muy nervioso y cayó al piso. Risu sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca y lo dejaba inconsciente.

-¡Bien!-sonrió triunfante la chica

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó Hiei despectivamente

-¡Una gran actuación!- empezó a reír- ¡los hombres son tan fáciles de manejar!- siguió riendo

-¿¡Cómo dices?- se empezó a enojar Hiei

-¡Es la verdad! O los seduces, o los pones celosos ¡Es muy fácil!- sonrió Risu muy confiada

- …No es cierto ¬¬ - espetó Hiei

-¿Ah… no?- le dijo en el mismo tono de hace un momento a Hiei acercándosele y mirándolo de una manera…

-¿¡Qué intentas hacer, tonta humana?- gritó Hiei sonrojado

Risu empezó a reírse- ¿lo ves?- siguió riendo mientras recogía las llaves del cinturón del demonio en el suelo y ayudaba a Hiei a salir de su prisión- ¡Listo!- dijo una vez terminada.

-Vayamos y terminemos con esto- dijo Hiei

Risu asintió y fue a liberar a los rehenes. El joven recuperó la conciencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó

-No te preocupes- sonrió dulcemente- lo sacaremos de aquí. Sólo esperen hasta que derrotemos al demonio. Ah…- miró a la joven y a la niña- y si ellas despiertan… no digas nada que las alarme. Nosotros regresaremos por ustedes sí o sí ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió débilmente.

-Vamos Hiei- le dijo al chico mientras salían de la celda para buscar a Okyoa y a Haivaru.

Ya en el Mundo Espiritual…

-¡Tardan demasiado!- se decía para sí el Príncipe Koenma

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Botan, Kagura y Kurama, éste último muy agitado por lo que vinieron corriendo.

-¡Disculpe la tardanza, Príncipe Koenma!- se excusó Botan

-¡Es cierto, discúlpenos por favor!- dijo Kagura agachando la cabeza

-Lo siento… es que… no pude salir… tan fácil… de mi escuela…- explicó Kurama jadeando

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Kurama, debes apresurarte. Risu y Hiei ya llegaron a la guarida del demonio pero, al parecer, hay muchos de los suyos por muchas partes, de seguro necesitan ayuda- informó Koenma

-De acuerdo, iré inmediatamente- dijo Kurama saliendo por la puerta

Al llegar a una habitación enorme se dieron cuenta de que Haivaru estaba agachado viendo algo que estaba en el suelo.

-¡¡Oye tú!- gritó Risu atrayendo su atención, el pequeño y feo demonio alzó la mirada y se asustó dando unos pasos atrás dejando ver lo que estaba viendo en el suelo. ¡¡Era la Usaka! (N/A: recuerden que era la perla que tenían que recuperar) - ¡Oye! ¡Eso es importante! ¡Dámelo!- dijo la joven corriendo hacia ella. Pero el demonio se apresuró a recogerlo y huir, era un cobarde después de todo. -¡No! ¡Espera!- gritó la joven mientras lo seguía cuando de pronto Okyoa se mostró defendiendo al pequeño

-No me parece que agredas de esa manera a mi sirviente- dijo Okyoa de manera despectiva

-Okyoa…- dijo Risu con repugnancia

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ustedes no estaban en una celda?- preguntó el gran demonio muy confundido

-Al… parecer, escaparon, mi señor- apuntó Haivaru

-¿¡Cómo puede ser posible? ¿¡No cerraron bien la celda? – gritaba Okyoa mientras su fiel sirviente trataba de excusarse. Pero Okyoa le seguía gritando, al ver esto los jóvenes…

- ¬.¬U que…- empezó Risu

-…idiotas ¬¬U- terminó Hiei

-Sí…- asintió la joven

-¿¡Cómo me llamaron, malditos mocosos?- gritó la aparición

-¿¡A quiénes les llamas mocosos, grandísimo idiota?- gritó Risu

-¿¡Grandísimo…?- repitió Okyoa- ¡¡esa me la pagarás, niña insolente!- dijo corriendo hacia Risu y tratando de propiciarle un golpe que la joven esquivó fácilmente

-¡Eres lento!- rió la joven

-¡Basta Risu!- dijo Hiei en voz alta- Yo me encargaré de él- sacó su espada

-¿Qué?- respondió Risu- ¡Olvídalo, Hiei! ¡Yo lo haré!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo haré!- gritó el imiko

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-¡Déjate de tonterías y déjamelo a mí!

-¡Oh, por favor, las únicas tonterías las estás diciendo tú!

-¿¡¡BUSCAS PELEA, ACASO?

-¡Ja!- rió la chica sarcásticamente- ¡No te temo! ¡No seas necio y déjamelo a mí!

Hiei no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia el demonio con su gran agilidad. Éste, al verlo acercarse hizo aparecer como unas tarjetas de colores: blanco, amarillo y rojo y se las lanzó.

-¡TARJETAS MULTICOLORES!- gritó el demonio

- ooU- Risu quedó estupefacta

Inmediatamente Hiei fue llevado al fondo de la habitación, quedando atrapado por esas tarjetas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se oyó una risa muy divertida… era la de Risu que no podía parar de carcajearse. Todos la miraban con una ceja alzada.

-No lo puedo creer… Jajaja… 'tarjetas multicolores' ¿¡qué clase de ataque estúpido es ese?- y siguió riendo. Okyoa se puso rojo de la ira mientras hacía aparecer más de esas tarjetas para lanzárselas a Risu, al mismo tiempo Hiei se liberaba fácilmente de esas tontas tarjetas

Risu empezó a correr alrededor de su enemigo y lo mismo hizo Hiei. Al dejarlo mareado, Hiei y Risu le lanzaron sus poderes de la llama negra y el fuego ardiente, respectivamente. Al ver esto, Haivaru quiso proteger a su amo.

-¡¡MI SEÑOOOOOOR!-gritó mientras entraba al fuego. Un tonto realmente…

…

-¡Fiuu…!- suspiró Risu al ver las cenizas en el suelo- No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo en esta misión tan simple… ¡Me quejaré! ¡No puede ser que a alguien de mi rango me hayan asignado algo TAN SENCILLO! ¡Ese Rey Enma…!- dijo cerrando su puño- Me ha hecho perder el tiempo TT-TT

-Hn… oye, ¿y la perla?- preguntó Hiei

-¿Huh?- articuló la joven mientras veía las cenizas de nuevo. Se acercó más a ellas. De repente, de esas cenizas empezaron a brillar algunas… eran de color dorado intenso. Risu abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó horrorizada

-¿Eh?- dijo Hiei

-L..LA… PE…PE…PER…- tartamudeó. Hiei la miraba con una ceja alzada- ¡¡LA PERLA HA SIDO DESTRUIDAAAAAAA!

-Oh…- Hiei suspiró

-¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEER! ¡¡EL REY ENMA ME VA A MATAR! ¿¿¡¡CÓMO DEMONIOS LE VOY A DECIR QUE LA PERLA SE HIZO CENIZAS? ¡¡¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTOOOO!- gritó la joven desesperada mientras las personas que estaban en las celdas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esa voz.

El demonio Haivaru había entrado con la perla en el fuego… y se había incinerado junto con los dos demonios.

El viento se llevaba las cenizas poco a poco…

Continuará…


	8. Una Curiosa Visita

N/A: Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a una amiga mía porque me dio algunas ideas que fueron muy útiles y siempre me echa porras con este fic. ¡Muchas gracias, Kiura-chan! ¡TKM amiita! ¡Muakk! ¡Gracias de verdad por todo! En fin… les dejo con el fic nn

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 8: Una curiosa visita**

Más tarde…

- TT-TT buuuu…- murmuraba Risu mientras lloraba graciosamente caminando por los terrenos del Mundo Infernal. A su lado iban las tres personas que Okyoa había secuestrado y también Hiei.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe lo que le ha pasado a la señorita?- murmuraba la joven que estaba vestida formalmente, al chico moreno

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero creo que tiene que ver con algo de esos demonios- contestó el joven murmurándole también.

La niña miraba a Hiei muy curiosa, mientras que éste sólo evitaba sus miradas.

A lo lejos venía un chico pelirrojo. Parecía muy apurado.

- TTOTT ¡¡Shuichiiiii…!- dijo Risu al verle mientras corría a abrazarlo. El joven correspondió el abrazo sin saber por qué era esa reacción.

Cuando los demás jóvenes llegaron (que por cierto estaban muy sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del joven y por la reacción de la chica de ojos mostazas) Kurama saludó

-Hiei ¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Kurama al ver que la joven no paraba de hacer su 'show'

-Hn… la perla que teníamos que recuperar se quemó junto con los demonios- explicó el chico

Kurama abrió los ojos como platos

-¿¡Sabes lo que me hará el rey Enma si se entera? ¡A él no le bastará con despedirme! ¡Me matará para que esté en el Mundo Espiritual siempre! Nooooo…- se quejó la chica

-¿Mundo Espiritual?- preguntaron el joven, la señorita y la niña al unísono

-Y ahora esto…- suspiró Risu-¡¡Y YO QUE ME QUEJABA PORQUE NO ME DABAN VACACIONES!- dijo esta vez en un tono molesto

- U ya, ya…- sonrió Kurama nerviosamente

-¡Llegaron! ¡Los detectives llegaron!- murmuraban al ver entrar a los 6 chicos

-¡Sí! ¡Y mira! ¡Rescataron a los rehenes!- seguían los murmullos

-¡La señorita Risu siempre hace un buen trabajo en sus misiones!

-¡De seguro recuperaron la perla también!

Al escuchar esto Risu se quedó helada y se puso a una esquina del salón en cuclillas, de espaldas a todo el mundo con unos fueguitos y rayas azules rodeándola (N/A: Ya saben… al estilo de los animes XD)

-¿Qué le pasa a la señorita? ¿Se sentirá mal?- empezaron de nuevo los murmullos

-No, nada de eso, nada de eso U- decía Kurama

-Los humanos por favor, síganme- dijo Kagura entrando en la habitación y señalando otra puerta

-¿Los humanos?- se preguntaban ellos- "¿Qué acaso ellos no lo son también?"- pensaban mientras salían de la habitación

-Eh… Señorita Risu…- llamó un demonio de color verde- el Rey Enma la espera… por favor, si podría apurars……

- Ya cállate ¿quieres? ¬¬ - espetó la joven al demonio

- 0.0U – la aparición se quedó petrificada ante la actitud de la chica… ella nunca actuaba así

-Risu… ya, basta…- trataba de calmar Kurama

-Hm… no quiero ir…- se quejaba mientras era empujada por el pelirrojo hacia la oficina del Gran Rey

-Debes ir y lo sabes- dijo Kurama- después de todo eres su detective personal ¿no? Te perdonará esta, ya verás…

-¡Hm…!- espetó la joven mientras dejaba de ser empujada y se paró firmemente. Apretó los puños y dijo-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! ¡Iré y le diré toda la verdad de una vez por todas!- empezando a caminar

-Qué rara es…- murmuró Hiei

-"Mira quién habla"- pensó Kurama mientras miraba a Risu alejarse. En ese momento una criatura pequeña de color negro apareció en la habitación y, al reconocer a Hiei y Kurama, se lanzó encima del primero llenándolo de lamidas en la cara.

-¡¡Bájate de mí, maldita bestia!-gritaba Hiei. Kurama se rió, luego cogió a la criatura y la cargó en sus brazos.

-Hola Fronter ¿le tienes mucho cariño a Hiei, eh?- sonrió al animalito. Éste hizo un ladrido muy agudo que parecía indicar que estaba feliz.

-"Llegué"- pensó Risu cuando estaba frente al enorme portón- "TT-TT no quiero… Ò.Ó ¡PERO DEBO!"- dijo respirando hondo y abriendo la puerta lentamente- ¿M..Mi Señor?…

-¡¡RISU! ¿¡CÓMO QUE LA PERLA SE QUEMÓ JUNTO CON LOS DEMONIOS?- gritó el Rey antes de que la joven entrara

-¿Qué…? ¿Có..cómo lo sabía? OxO- balbuceó la joven

-¡¡¡RISUUUUUUUUU!-gritó el Rey y se escuchó en todo el Mundo Espiritual…

-Pobre Risu… úù – suspiró Kurama. Fronter bajó las orejitas algo asustado.

-Hn… ¬¬U- articuló Hiei

Más tarde…

Tres jóvenes partían hacia el Mundo Humano. Una de ellas MUY enfadada.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITO REY! ¿¡QUÉ PRETENDÍA QUE HAGA? ¿¡QUE ME ECHARA AL FUEGO PARA QUITARLE LA PERLA? ¡¡ESTÁ LOCO!-gritaba la joven enojada- ¡¡ARG! ¡¡LO ODIOOOO! ¡¡NO VOLVERÉ NUNCA MÁS!

Los otros dos chicos la miraban con una gotita en sus cabezas. El pelirrojo sonriendo nerviosamente y el imiko con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza al frente.

Unos tres días después…

Risu caminaba a su casa después de clase, como de costumbre cuando sintió una presencia que la seguía entre los árboles. La joven sólo sonrió… sabía de quién se trataba. Llegó a su casa y abrió la ventana de cuarto, luego entró y se puso a hacer sus cosas en la habitación. De repente, entró una aparición por la ventana.

-Hola Hiei- saludó la joven- ¿por qué no bajaste cuando estabas en la calle? Hubiéramos podido hablar igual

-Hn…- respondió el chico sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo y tirándosela a la joven. Ésta la logró coger y la leyó- es de Koenma- agregó Hiei

-Vaya… El Rey Enma es un histérico- suspiró Risu- Imagínate, que el Príncipe se excusa por la actitud de su padre- le dijo a Hiei mostrándole la tarjeta

-Hn…

-Y encima me pide que recoja un documento en el Mundo Infernal de… ¿quién?- dijo de nuevo leyendo la tarjeta- 'un demonio que vive en una de las aldeas cerca de una montaña…' ¡Oye! ¡Es Futsukage!- dijo la joven sorprendida

Hiei levantó la vista

-Aunque no pienso volver en un par de días al Mundo Espiritual… pienso hacerlos sufrir un poco más )

- ¬¬U

-¡Qué bien! ¡Veremos de nuevo a Futsukage!- apuntó la joven sonriente

-¿…veremos…?- preguntó Hiei alzando una ceja

-¡Claro! Tú me acompañarás ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Hiei indignado

-¿Por qué?

-Hn… ¡qué molesta eres!- agregó fastidiado, de repente se dio cuenta de que la hiruiseki que colgaba del cuello de la joven estaba atada a una cadena dorada muy hermosa. Hiei se quedó mirándola.

Risu se percató de esto y se vio a sí misma

-¡Ah! ¿Esto es lo que estás mirando?- preguntó señalando la cadena- se la coloqué ayer ya que la cuerda con la que estaba atada ya estaba por romperse… ¿no crees que queda mejor con esta cadena?

-Hn…- agregó el chico antes de voltearse para irse por la ventana

-¡No, espera! ¿No me acompañarás con Futsukage?

-Ja…- bufó el chico, acto seguido saltó por la ventana

-Suspiro "Supongo que eso fue un 'no'…"-pensó la joven de ojos dorados con una mirada algo triste- ¡Bueno! ¡No importa! … si no quiere venir que no lo haga

Más tarde, en Mundo Infernal…

-Bien… si no mal recuerdo la casa de Futsukage estaba en esta dirección- se decía la joven para sí

De repente una sombra bajo de un árbol, tenía apariencia de ninja.

-Qué bien… hacer tiempo que no comía humanos…- dijo la aparición relamiéndose- aunque desde lejos hueles como una simple aparición… admito que al principio me engañaste

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Además… ¿Un ninja? ¬¬U ¡ja! Y yo que pensaba que sólo atacaban de noche- comentó Risu

-No se de qué estás hablando tú pero… ¡prepárate para morir!-dijo el demonio sacando unas navajas y lanzándoselas a la chica. Ésta las esquivó fácilmente pero de algo que no se percató fue que una de esas navajas había cortado la cadena que ataba a su hiruiseki, así que la gema se cayó al suelo.

Por el demonio, Risu no tuvo problemas. Sólo le dio unos golpes y terminó con su poder de fuego ardiente, acabando con aquella aparición tan insignificante. Luego de eso, continuó su camino dejando su hiruiseki detrás…

Un joven se paseaba de árbol en árbol rastreando la presencia de una humana 'colada' en aquel Mundo.

-"Esta humana… ¿¡qué no sabe que es peligroso irse así sola?"- pensaba Hiei mientras trataba de seguir su rastro. Pasó a otro árbol.

-¡Ah! ¡Ésa es la casa!- sonrió la joven mientras corría al lugar indicado. Al llegar, tocó la puerta. Se podía escuchar música ahí dentro… quizás tendrían una fiesta o algo así. Un demonio de apariencia humana apareció. Tenía cabello morado largo y ojos rojos intensos. Piel blanca, muy alto y unas orejitas echadas a cada lado de su cabeza algo raras

-¿¿¿SIIII?- preguntó el demonio hablando muy fuerte- ¿qui… hip… quién es…?- parecía que estaba ebrio

-Ah… UUU bueno… venía a buscar a Futsukage… ¿está en casa… verdad?- dijo pausadamente al ver que el demonio se caía para un lado y para el otro

-¡OYE! ¡¡FUSTUKAGEEE! TE BUSCA UNA HUMANA MUY BONIIIITA- gritó el demonio guiñándole un ojo a Risu, ésta se molestó un poco… a ella no le gustaban nada los piropos

-¿En serio? KISA ¿ERES TÚ?- gritó el demonio saliendo a la puerta… Al ver a Risu, que estaba con una mirada extraña y con una ceja alzada dijo- ¡RISUUUU! A LOS AÑOS… CÓMO HAS ESTADO AMIGUITAAAA- abrazando a la joven

-Calma, Futsu… fueron sólo unos cuantos días- dijo tratando de respirar

-¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! Tómate una copa con nosotros ¿si?- agregó Futsukage jalando a Risu dentro de la casa

-No… yo…

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- invitó el demonio de ojos rojos haciéndola pasar también- mi nombre es Kokyutai, pequeña ¿y el tuyo?

- ùú "¿¡pequeña?" – pensaba la joven mientras entraba a la casa siendo halada por los dos demonios

Ya había oscurecido…

Hiei bajó a un sitio donde vio un resplandor que se le hizo conocido. Al bajar, puedo notar una hiruiseki atada a una cadena dorada, que estaba rota… parecía que la habían cortado. Era de Risu, de eso no había duda.

-"Rayos… ¡Risu!"- pensó Hiei apretando los puños con la gema en sus manos, pensaba lo peor. Dio un salto y desapareció con su gran agilidad tratando de encontrar a la joven extraviada.

-¿Quieres un vasito de ésta?- preguntó el demonio de ojos rojos acercándose mucho a la cara de la joven señalando una botella de alcohol.

-Ah… no gracias… no tomo…- dijo Risu tratando de ser paciente

-¿Entonces de ésta?- preguntó de nuevo señalando otra

-¡Futsu! TT.TT- llamó la chica algo desesperada

-¡Basta Kokyutai! ¡No molestes a Risu!- gritó Fustukage- Si me entero que le has hecho algo… te juro que te mato- dijo el demonio muy serio, a pesar de estar ebrio. Risu suspiró aliviada… al menos en ese sentido estaba cuerdo- te traeré el documento ¿si?... Ya regreso- dijo yéndose a la otra habitación

-Eh… ¡Te acompaño!- dijo Risu tratando de seguir a Futsukage pero Kokyutai la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, aspiró algo de un cigarro (o eso parecía) y exhaló el humo en el rostro de la joven. Ésta empezó a toser… luego se sintió mareada… débil.

-¿Qué… qué… me has… hecho?- dijo en tono debilitado mientras lo único que la sostenía eran las asquerosas manos de aquella aparición.

-Sólo te he relajado un poco. Se siente bien ¿eh?- dijo Kokyutai en tono seductor.

-No… déjame…- decía la chica

Kokyutai empezaba a bajar sus manos.

-Te juro que si me tocas… te corto la mano- amenazó Risu con voz débil

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- sonrió el otro

El demonio continuaba con lo planeaba mientras Risu gritaba una amenaza tras otra y gritaba ayuda a Futsukage… pero ella estaba muy débil… no la escuchaba…

-"Rayos… este idiota se quiere propasar conmigo… no lo permitiré… debo detenerlo… ¡¡NO!"- pensaba Risu mientras cerró los ojos fuertemente

-"Esta es la casa. ¡Pero qué escándalo! ¡Este tipo no cambia! ¿Risu estará dentro?"- pensaba Hiei. Se acercó un poco para ver por una pequeña ventana. En ésta estaban Kiara y Toshio durmiendo plácidamente con unas orejeras para evitar escuchar bullicio. Parecían tan pacíficos cuando dormían… Si Hiei no los hubiera conocido, hubiera pensado que son unos niños muy tranquilos.

Se acercó a otra ventana y pudo ver que dentro estaba Risu… y un tipo que Hiei no conocía que… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto? ¿¡Por qué la tenía a Risu en esa posición? … ¿¡Qué intentaba hacer ese bastardo?

Hiei no soportó ver más y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró de golpe

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, ambos miraron hacia ella. Se podía ver a un Hiei MUY enfadado. Sus ojos parecía que ardían.

-Hi…ei- murmuró la chica

-¿Qué es lo que… hip… quieres?- preguntó descaradamente Kokyutai

Hiei frunció el ceño, los puños le temblaban de la rabia. Rápidamente se acercó a Risu y la tomó en brazos alejándola de Kokyutai

-¡¡ARG! ¿¡¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- gritó el demonio de cabello morado

Una vez que Hiei hubo depositado a Risu en una esquina, se volteó y miró a Kokiutai fulminante. Se acercó a él con su gran velocidad y le empezó a dar golpes… uno tras otro sin detenerse.

-¡¡MALDITO! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PENSABAS TÚ AL QUERER HACERLE ESE TIPO DE PORQUERÍAS A RISU? ¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- gritaba Hiei

-Hi…ei…- murmuraba Risu

Una vez que Kokyutai quedó inconsciente de tantos golpes, Hiei lo echó de esa casa mandándolo a volar muy lejos. El imiko se acercó a la joven y la recostó en un sillón.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hiei mirando a otra dirección menos a Risu.

-Sí- dijo la joven sonriendo- muchas… gracias…- tomando la mano del imiko en las suyas y acariciándolas con su rostro. Hiei abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía un ardor muy fuerte en sus mejillas- … a fin de cuentas… me salvas de buenas… ¿eh?- sonrió tiernamente la joven

-Hn…- desvió la mirada Hiei muy sonrojado mientras sacaba sus manos de las de la joven- te… echó una droga tenue… así que volverás a la normalidad en unos minutos más…

-…Bien…- sonrió Risu

Futsukage entró en la habitación y vio el desorden.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Y dónde está Kokyutai?- preguntó Futsukage

-¿¡Tú fuiste el que trajo a ese tipo?- preguntó Hiei mientras sujetaba al demonio del cuello de su camisa

-Hiei…

-Hiei, basta. Él no tuvo la culpa… él no quería que me hagan daño… no le hagas nada… por favor…- rogó Risu. El imiko al ver tal súplica en los ojos de la joven, se tranquilizó y suavizó la mirada soltando a la aparición de ojos verdes

-Risu ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Futsukage preocupado

-TÚ amigo intentó propasarse con ella y lo mandé a volar- espetó Hiei acentuando su voz en la palabra 'tú'

-Oh no… ¿estás bien?- preguntó el otro

-Sí… tranquilo… no me hizo nada a fin de cuentas- sonrió la joven

-Eso es un alivio…- suspiró el demonio

-¿Me trajiste… el documento?- preguntó Risu

-Sí, aquí lo tengo. Tranquila, descansa si quieres- ofreció el ojiverde

-No… está bien… ya es tarde y debo regresar… de seguro en el Mundo Humano ya es de madrugada y se preocuparán por mí- explicó la chica

-Pero… mira cómo estás… no podrás irte así…

-Yo la llevaré- declaró Hiei

-¿Eh?- preguntaron Futsu y Risu

-¡Que yo la llevaré dije!- agregó desviando la mirada algo rojo

Risu sonrió

Al llegar a la mansión Shidou…

Hiei entró por la ventana de la habitación de la joven.

-Muchas gracias… Hiei- sonrió la chica- Ya bájame ¿quieres?

-¿Eh?

-Me dio ya bastante pena el que me trajeras cargando todo el camino, ya estamos aquí así que ya es suficiente- explicó Risu algo apenada mirando hacia abajo

Hiei comprendió y la bajó con cuidado. La joven casi se cae al llegar al suelo, pero el chico la cogió antes y la ayudó a acostarse en su cama también. Una vez echada Risu observaba a Hiei a los ojos… era verdad que le gustaban esos bonitos rubíes del imiko, siempre lo había pensado. Hiei se quedó un poco agachado, no sabía por qué pero de nuevo sentía que perdía fuerza. No se podía mover… mientras tanto miraba a Risu… ese rostro tan angelical… Sus ojos eran como dos cristales dorados muy brillantes… realmente lo deslumbraban. De repente, Hiei sintió arder sus mejillas… Risu sonrió.

El imiko al ver esta reacción, abrió los ojos como platos… ¿se habría dado cuenta de que el había sentido vergüenza? Se empezó a sentir agitado…

-Ri…- llegó a decir Hiei antes de que Kazumi lo interrumpiera del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Señorita Risu! ¿Está bien? Escuché algunos ruidos- llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al instante Hiei se separó, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir.

-…- Hiei no dijo nada, al mismo tiempo que miraba al suelo. Casi al instante salió por la ventana.

Risu se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amigo… -"¿Qué le pasará?"- pensó

-Sí, estoy bien Kazumi. Tranquila- avisó la joven de ojos dorados

-"¡¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué demonios me está pasando?"- pensaba Hiei a la vez que saltaba de árbol en árbol con su gran agilidad.

Continuará…


	9. La Víspera de una Despedida

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 9: La víspera de una despedida**

Días después…

-¡Fiuuuu!- una joven de cabellera negra y ojos mostazas se estiraba terminadas las clases. Estaba algo cansada por el entrenamiento que había hecho con Fronter en la mañana, muy temprano.

-¡Risu!- llamó una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Era más o menos del porte de Risu y tenía su misma edad.

-Ah, Madion- sonrió la joven

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la chica

-Hmmm… la verdad es que le prometí a Shuichi pasar por su prepa después de clases, lo siento U- se disculpó la joven de ojos dorados

-Suspiro ¿¡Otra vez!? Bueno…- dijo la chica algo decepcionada- no puedo evitar que pases tiempo con tu novio ¬¬

-¿Novio? 0x0 – preguntó Risu- no, Madion. Nada que ver, él es sólo un amigo… uno muy querido, eso sí, pero a fin de cuentas un amigo

- ¬¬ Ajá…- espetó la otra

-Eh… U no me crees ¿verdad?

-¡Hmph!- bufó Madion dándole la espalda a su amiga

-Aww, Madion ¡Eres muy celosa con tus amigos!- sonrió Risu- Es igual con John y Leo. Cada vez que chicas o chicos se les acercan y no nos prestan tanta atención, te pones así.

- ¿Quieres callarte? ¬¬- espetó Madion

-¡Nop! ;P jejeje- dijo Risu bromeando- prometo no faltar al ensayo de hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Hm… ¬¬

- …

-De acuerdo uu… Nunca te puedo ganar

-¡¡Sí!!- dijo Risu triunfante abrazando a su amiga- ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡cuídate!- cogiendo su mochila y saliendo por la puerta

-Ay, esta chica… ¬¬- bufó Madion

-¡Hey!- saludó un chico a la joven. Era un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, llevaba otro uniforme y tendría unos 17 años.

-Hola John- saludó la chica

-¿Otra vez se fue con Minamino, verdad?- sonrió el chico

-Hm…- asintió Madion

- Apuesto a que vendrá en la noche para el ensayo- comentó el chico

- Eso fue lo que ella dijo ¬¬- agregó la rubia

-Ay, ya verás que sí viene

-¿Y Leo?- preguntó la chica cambiando el tema

-Se fue rápido para acomodar los instrumentos. Ya sabes lo precavido que es- dijo John

-Hm… Espero que esa niña sí venga al ensayo o tendrá serios problemas- comentó la joven

-¡Ya verás que sí viene, caray!

-El grupo se irá al diablo si sigue faltando tanto

-Bueno… eso es cierto, pero ella no lo hará. Además recuerda que 'Babillion', aún es un grupo subterráneo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Eso ya lo sé…-suspiró la joven

La joven llegó a la preparatoria y entró corriendo muy animada. Una vez adentro fue directo al salón del pelirrojo… pero nadie estaba ahí.

-Aw, rayos- suspiró la chica decepcionada- ¿dónde estará?- se preguntó

-Ah, Shidou si no me equivoco ¿verdad?- comentó un chico de cabello negro y ojos pequeños. Usaba anteojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaito! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la joven

-Bien, gracias… ¿Buscas a Minamino?- preguntó

-¡Sí!- sonrió - ¿lo has visto?

-Está en el laboratorio de química… lo vi hace un momento

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo a manera de despedida- ¡nos vemos!- mientras se alejaba

-¡Por favor, Minamino! ¡Te rogamos que te unas al club! ¡Así tendremos más popularidad y fondos en la escuela!- dijo un joven

-Lo siento, en serio… pero no puedo U- se disculpaba Kurama

-¡Por favor!- pidió otro

-¡Te lo rogamos!- pidió otro más

Todos estos chicos estaban con batas blancas y largas

-No… yo…- pero no terminó puesto que se abrió la puerta de golpe

-¡¡Shuichi!!- dijo alegre Risu mientras abrazaba al chico haciendo que casi se cayeran

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado, casi nos caemos- dijo Kurama un tanto enojado

-Lo siento ;P – se disculpó la chica

-Minamino… ¿quién es ella?- preguntaron los demás al verla con otro uniforme que no era de su escuela

-Bueno… ella es…

-Mi nombre es Risu Shidou, un placer conocerlos- sonrió la joven mientras soltaba al pelirrojo y ponía sus manos detrás.

-Cl..claro- dijeron los otros

-Oye Shuichi, ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó la chica

-Claro…- asintió el joven mientras miraba a los otros chicos- lo siento, hablemos después ¿si?- quitándose la bata y colgándola en un perchero. Cogió su maletín y salió por la puerta seguido por la chica, ésta antes de irse dijo un alegre 'adiós' a los otros, dejándolos impactados por cómo había pasado todo tan rápido.

Mientras dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles…

Kurama notaba a la chica algo preocupada

-Risu ¿estás bien?- preguntó

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno…

-Risu…- le sonrió el chico

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada porque no encuentro la gema que me regaló mi madre. ¡No puedo creer que la haya perdido!- dijo muy preocupada- ¡Es mi tesoro! ¡Lo tengo que recuperar como sea!

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlo- se ofreció Kurama

-¡Claro! Pero bueno dime, Shuichi- preguntó Risu - ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno… eh…- balbuceó- mejor, primero te invito una hamburguesa ¿qué dices?- sonrió

-¿Eh? o.o … bueno, de acuerdo. ¡A tanta insistencia!- bromeó la joven

Ambos jóvenes se rieron

…

-¿De qué la quieres?- preguntó Kurama cuando hubieron llegado al puesto de comida rápida.

-¡Hawaiana, por favor!- sonrió la chica

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo el otro chico correspondiendo la sonrisa

Llamaron a la joven y los atendió rápidamente.

-¡Hmm!- dijo la chica mientras saboreaba su comida- bueno… ahora sí ¿me dirás eso que no quisiste decirme antes?

-Ah…- Kurama se puso nervioso y luego la miró algo triste

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo?

-¡No!- sonrió el chico- ¡Te lo diré después!

Pasaron una bonita tarde juntos. Después del restaurante, fueron a un Centro Comercial y se pusieron a mirar toooodas las tiendas. Luego, comieron helado y fueron a un mirador. Desde ahí se podía apreciar cómo el sol se ocultaba, y el mar… tan pacífico.

-¡Hace tiempo que no pasábamos una tarde así! ¿no?- preguntó Risu al joven

-Sí…

-¡Deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido!- sonrió la joven

-Eh… Risu…

-¿Hm?

-Sobre lo que iba a decirte… yo…

Risu se puso para mirarlo de frente, luego lo miró muy comprensiva

-Dime…- le miró amablemente la chica

-Risu… nosotros… es decir, Yusuke, Hiei y yo pensamos ir al Mundo Infernal- explicó Kurama

-¿Si? Vaya… bueno, ¿y qué con eso? Seguro van por una misión que les dejó el Príncipe Koenma ¿no?- dijo Risu

-No… Risu, bueno… Yusuke se va a quedar allá por tres años y Hiei… no lo sé… puede que ya para siempre, después de todo es un demonio.

Risu abrió los ojos muy grandes- ¿Por qué?

-Porque… fuimos llamados por unos demonios que serán nuestros anfitriones y… yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él- explicó Kurama

-¿Y por qué será tanto tiempo? ¿Tú también te quedarás tanto?- preguntó la joven inquisitivamente

-No…- dijo Kurama- yo iré sólo las vacaciones de verano

-¡¿Todas!? ¡Oye, tenía planes contigo! ¿Por qué no te das un descanso y no vas? Es muy fácil, yo lo hago todo el tiempo con el Rey Enma, mira…- pero fue interrumpida

-Risu, no. Entiende, es algo que debo hacer- dijo Kurama

-Pero… Shuichi ¿con quién se supone que voy a hablar? - dijo bromeando tratando de hacer sentir 'culpale' al pelirrojo - ¿Con quién voy a estar? ¿A quién le voy a contar de mis problemas? ¿A quién le contaré de lo que yo siento?

-Bueno… tienes a los chicos de tu banda 'Babillion' ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Ellos no han estado conmigo desde que tenía cuatro años!- se quejó la joven

-Fueron cinco…- corrigió Kurama

-Es igual, Shuichi ¬¬ Casi toda nuestra infancia.

-"No le puedo decir que me quedaré más si es necesario"- se reprimió Kurama mientras pensaba- Risu…- sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo

-Sólo serán tres meses…- dijo Kurama

-Lo sé… bueno ¿qué me queda?

-suspiro Ay, pequeña…- dijo abrazándola con ternura

-Shuichi…

-¿Hm?

-No me trates como si de verdad fuera una pequeña… y cuidaré de tu madre… mientras no estés…- dijo Risu

-Ah…- Kurama estaba sorprendido. ¡Eso era justo lo que le quería pedir! La joven lo sabía… desde siempre adivinaba que era lo que pensaba. Ella siempre fue especial…- Gracias…- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

De repente sonó la alarma del reloj de muñeca de Risu

-Debo irme…- dijo la joven mientras se separaban

-De acuerdo…- respondió el chico

-Avísame cuándo es exactamente que te vas a ir cuando lo sepas ¿eh?- dijo Risu- si no lo haces, me enojaré- sonrió divertida

-Bien… lo prometo- sonrió el chico

-Adiós…- se despidió la joven

-No, mejor te acompañaré- ofreció el pelirrojo

-No… así está bien, Shuichi. ¡Nos vemos!- dijo de espaldas a él y se marchó rápidamente mientras corría. Se sentía triste por Shuichi… se iba tres meses… pero eso no era nada, comparado con Yusuke… él se iban por tres años… ¡o Hiei! ¡Para siempre, posiblemente! ¿Qué acaso no le gustaba el Mundo Humano? Bueno… esa era su decisión, aunque a Risu eso no le parecía buena idea… ¿separarse de Hiei? ¡Ah! ¡Había sido tan bueno! ¿Recién empezaban a conocerse y ya separase?

La joven suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar.

Fue a su casa y le dio la comida a Fronter, su 'mascota' por decirlo así. Luego, partió a una cochera que estaba a como tres cuadras de su casa. Ese era el lugar dónde ensayaría su grupo.

-¡Hola!- dijo Risu en voz alta entrando y prendiendo la luz- ¡Ya llegué!- pero no había nadie- Ay, y después me dicen que por mi culpa se deshará la banda…

Risu se sentó en una caja grande, pensando en lo que Shuichi le había dicho horas atrás…

-"Supongo que si sólo son tres meses… estará bien… aunque me preocupa la señora Shiori. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Shuichi me dijo que se volvería a casar! Al menos no estará tan sola…"- pensaba Risu- "Me imagino que estará para la boda ¿o no? ¡No puede ser tan malo como para irse cuando su madre se va a volver a casar!... De seguro estará para la ocasión…"

De repente se apagaron las luces. Risu levantó la vista, se empezaron a escuchar unos murmullos algo raros…

- Suspiro John, córtala ¿quieres? ¬¬ No estoy de humor uu – dijo la joven de ojos dorados

Se escuchó una risa muy divertida y se encendieron las luces.

-Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó el castaño

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el resto?- preguntó la joven

-Ah, pues Madion y Leo ya deben de haber llegado hace rato. De seguro están dentro de la casa- explicó John

-¿Y qué se supone que esperan? ¬¬ ¡Vamos! Vinimos a ensayar ¿o no?- agregó la joven algo enojada

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala onda! Si estás enojada, no te desquites conmigo… hazlo con Leo- bromeó el chico

Risu sonrió por el comentario

-¿Qué te pasó, pequeñita?- preguntó John acercándose a Risu y colocándole una mano en la cabeza

-Odio ese sobrenombre. ¡No soy tan pequeña para que me anden diciendo así! ¬¬- se quejó la chica

-¡Claro que lo eres! D – sonrió el chico ampliamente

- Grrr…¬¬

-Ah… oo ¡ok! ¡ok! U No te volveré a decir así, peque… ¡es decir! Risu… UU Pero ya dime, ¿qué te paso?

-Pues… suspiro son Shuichi, Hi…- paró en seco, iba a decir 'Shuichi, Hiei y Yusuke' y ¿qué le iba a decir a su amigo? ¿Qué se irían a otro mundo? ay no… Tenía que inventar algo y algo bueno- eh… es que… Shuichi… se va a ir…

-¿Se va? ¿En serio? ¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó John

-Pues… se va… ¡de viaje! Sí… se va de viaje por toooodas las vacaciones y pues… me da tristeza por lo que no vamos a poder estar juntos y bueno… ya ves- explicó la joven

-Ah… ya veo. ¡Pero de qué te preocupas! De seguro que le va bien, además ni siquiera vas a notar cuando se vaya pues vas a estar tan ocupada con nosotros, que somos tu banda, como para ponerte triste de que Minamino se vaya- apoyó John

-Hm… Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Pero… ¿sabes? Algo me dice que eso no es lo único que te preocupa… ¿Acaso alguien está enfermo o… alguien más se va?- preguntó el castaño

-Ah… o.o … "…Hiei…"- pensó Risu- N..no Nadie más… ¿por..por qué lo dices?

-Uhmm… con que no ¿eh? Pues yo creo que sí… vamos cuéntame. Después de todo somos amigos ¿no?-sonrió John

-Sí…- bajó la mirada la joven- pues verás… hay alguien más que… TAMBIÉN se va de viaje y pues…

-¿Y quién es ese alguien que TAMBIÉN se va?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego

-Pues… es… Hiei… y también Yusuke- explicó la joven- son amigos para mí muy importantes. Aunque a Yusuke no lo conozco mucho es muy buena persona y me da lástima que no nos vamos a poder conocer ya mucho pues se va por tres años…

-¿Y qué hay del otro?

-¿De Hiei? Pues… Hiei… posiblemente nunca regrese- dijo cabizbaja

-Ajá…- evaluó John- y tú estás triste por eso… porque tus amigos se van, algunos por un tiempo y otros por mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Sí…

-Pero… justamente estás más triste porque la persona que tú dices que se va para siempre, te agrada mucho y no quieres que se vaya ¿no es verdad?

-Yo nunca dije…- levantó la vista Risu pero al ver la mirada serena y sincera de su amigo, la bajó de nuevo- …sí…

-Ay, pequeña… A veces estas cosas pasan… Pero tienes que aprender a enfrentarlas con mucho valor- aconsejó John- ya que si no las superas, vas a sufrir… y créeme que a Minamino ni a nosotros nos va a gustar eso- se puso en cuclillas y la miró de frente- Madion, Leo y yo siempre vamos a estar a tu lado en todo momento. Nunca te vamos a abandonar… ¡así que ya cambia esa carita triste! - sonrió el chico

Risu ablandó su mirada- de acuerdo…- sonrió

Se quedaron mirando por un momento sonriéndose

De repente, entraron en el garaje Madion y Leo

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo estaban aquí?- preguntó la rubia

-Desde hace un rato, Madi- sonrió Risu

-¿Listos?- sonrió el chico de nombre Leo. Tenía cabello castaño bien oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era clara y era casi tan alto como John, tendría unos 16 años.

-¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono Madion, John y Risu

-¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para sacar adelante a la banda y así llegar a ser famosos y reconocidos por todo el país!- agregó John muy alegre

-¡Sí!- dijo el resto todos juntos

-¡Comencemos!- sonrió Madion

Cada uno tomó su puesto y cogieron sus instrumentos, que por cierto, estaban pulidos y más brillantes que nunca.

-¡Te luciste, Leo!- felicitó Risu al ver su guitarra eléctrica reluciente

-¡Cierto! Mi bajo quedó como nuevo-agregó John

-¡Igual el mío!- comentó la rubia

-¡Cómo me encanta cuando me alaban!- sonrió Leo muy orgulloso

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-¿Cuál ensayamos entonces?- preguntó Risu

-¿Qué tal 'Digital Love'?- preguntó John

-¡Siiii, me encanta esa!- comentó Madion

-¡Ok! Entonces 'Digital Love'- sonrió la joven de ojos dorados

-¡A sus puestos, muchachos!- declaró John

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos

Risu tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y era la voz principal con John, éste y Madion tocaban el bajo (son dos para un sonido de mayor calidad) y Leo estaba en la batería. En 'Digital Love', John cantaba y Risu le hacía coro y ecos más agudos en algunas partes. Así empezaron a tocar…

**Música**

**Last night I had a dream about you**

_Anoche tuve un sueño sobre ti_

**In this dream I'm dancing right beside you**

_En este sueño, estaba bailando a tu lado_

**And it looked like everyone was having fun**

_Y parecía como si todos se divirtieran_

**that**** kind of feeling I've waited so long**

_Esa clase sentimiento que esperé por tanto..._

**Don't stop come a little closer**

_No pares, acércate un poco_

**As we jam the rythm gets stronger**

_Como si fuéramos mermelada, el ritmo se hace más fuerte_

**There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun**

_No hay nada de malo con sólo un poquito, poquito de diversión_

**We were dancing all night long...**

_Estuvimos bailando toda la noche..._

**The time is right to put my arms around you**

_Es el tiempo exacto para poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo_

**You're feeling right**

_Te sientes bien_

**You wrap your arms around too**

_Tú me envuelves con tus brazos también_

**But suddenly I feel the shining sun**

_Pero de repente, sentí el brillante sol_

**Before I knew it this dream was all gone**

_Antes de que lo supiera, este sueño se había ido_

**Ooh I don't know what to do**

_Oh, no sé que hacer_

**About this dream and you**

_Sobre este sueño y tú_

**I wish this dream comes true**

_Desearía que este sueño se volviese realidad_

**Ooh I don't know what to do**

_Oh, no sé que hacer_

**About this dream and you**

_Sobre este sueño y tú_

**We'll make this dream come true**

_Hagamos este sueño realidad_

**Música**

**Why don't you play the game ?**

_¿Por que no juegas este juego?_

**Why don't you play the game ? **

_¿Por qué no juegas este juego?_

**Música**

Risu se lucía con los variados solos de guitarra y Madion y John jugaban con los bajos en las primeras estrofas. Leo, por su parte, entraba en toda la canción haciendo una presentación espectacular de su talento como baterista.

-¡¡Wooo!!- gritó Risu

-¡¡Somos lo máximo, banda!!- gritó Leo

-¡Pues, claro!- agregó Madion

-¡Si somos 'Babillion'!- comentó John

-Awww, esta canción es hermosa. Me encanta - dijo Risu

-Sí, es verdad. Es simplemente divina- apoyó Madi

- ¡Otra! ¡Otra!- gritó Risu

-Siiiii, daleeee- dijo Madi

-Finalmente enloquecieron ¬¬- sonrió John

Leo rió- ¡ok! Toquemos otra

-¡¡'Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line'!!

Risu cantaba esta vez…

**Ichiban kiraina sora wo tobouyo**

_Vol__emos hacia el más hermoso cielo_

**Tashita mahiraie try****…**

_No importa cuántas veces caigas, sigue…_

…

Hiei observaba cómo ensayaba la banda desde su típico árbol. Veía a Risu cantar con tanto entusiasmo y alegría… El chico sonrió, otra vez empezó a sentirse débil…

El brillo de la hiruiseki de Risu, desde el bolsillo de Hiei, se hacía visible

Continuará…

Jejeje… disculpen la demora… es que bueno realmente ya los estudios me consumian demasiado tiempo.. tanto que ya no podia entrar para subir los capis… o es q me olvidaba?? xDD jaaa pero esta vez si les prometo seguir subiendo los capis ata terminar xq ia la vdd kiero q trmine… xDD jaaa .Bueno aquí tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones como por ejemplo que las canciones, OBVIAMENTE, no son mías. Digital Love, es un tema de Daft Punk y Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line de Kuribayashi Minami, el opening de Chrno Crusade, no me vayan a demandar P ¡ahh! Y también me gustaría agradecerles a todos por seguirme el fic. D ¡muchas gracias! Les dejare dos capis mas. D jaja pueden creer q hasta ya creia yo que mi cuenta habia desaparecido… pero weno gracias a Dios me acorde de la clave y aki toi… D!! ¡Graciasss!!


	10. Magia

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 10: ****Magia**

-¡Chicos!- llamó Leo- ¡Tengo una noticia que de seguro les gustará!

-¿Si?- preguntó Madion

-¿Qué es?- agregó Risu

-¡Es una sorpresa! Vamos, siéntense ahí- dijo señalando una especie de sillón

Los chicos hicieron lo que Leo les pidió.

-Bueno chicos… la sorpresa es…

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- preguntó John de manera infantil haciendo reír a los demás.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora sí… la sorpresa es que… tambores por favor…- pidió Leo

-¡Oh por favor, Leo!- apresuró Madion

-Sí, hermano. Dale, dinos de una buena vez- agregó John

-¡Ok! Pues… la verdad es que… ¡Conseguí que nos promocionaran para un concierto de bandas subterráneas para el próximo sábado!- dijo el joven de ojos oscuros

- o.o…- el resto se quedó en estado de shock

- )… ( … ¬¬ ¡Bueno! ¡Agradézcanme uno a la vez! – se quejó Leo

-¡¡LEO, ERES LO MÁXIMOOOO!!- gritó Madion abalanzándosele

-¡¡HERMANO!! ¿QUÉ HARÍAMOS SIN TI?- gritó John chocando las manos con su amigo

-… - Risu no decía nada… sólo se había quedado con la mirada perdida. ¡Algo no podía estar bien! ¿Pero qué? Estaba muy contenta por poder tener esta oportunidad de convertirse en personas célebres y sólo por sus propios medios… sin ayuda de la familia Shidou (que era rica) así era como a Risu le gustaba. ¿Pero… qué era eso que la… inquietaba?

-¿Risu?- preguntó John- ¿estás bien?

-Sí… sí lo estoy. Muchas gracias, Leo. Buen trabajo- sonrió la joven. Madion, Leo y John se miraron el uno al otro.

-¡En..Entonces debemos ensayar más! ¡Sólo nos queda una semana y debemos ponerle pilas a esto!- dijo Madion tratando de animar a Risu

-¡Cierto! ¡VAMOS BABILLION!- gritó John

El resto hacía gestos de aprobación… por otro lado Risu miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa pero tenía una mirada triste.

Más tarde…

-Bueno, ¡me voy a mi casa!- se despidió Madion. Ya era muy tarde, eran como las 11:00 PM.

-Te acompañaré- se ofreció John- es peligroso para una chica andar sola a estas horas- Madion le sonrió

-¿Vamos Risu? Vivimos cerca igualmen… ¿Risu?- preguntó la rubia- ¿dónde está?- preguntó al joven de ojos verdes. Éste se encogió de hombros

-¿Se fue?- preguntó Leo

-Pues… eso parece- apuntó Madi

Se miraron entre ellos, mientras hubo un momento de silencio.

-Debemos ir a buscarla, le puede pasar algo- dijo John. Los demás asintieron y salieron a buscar a la joven

Risu caminaba por las oscuras calles, perdida en sus pensamientos…

-"Hiro… mamá… papá…"- pensaba Risu- "Me siento muy confundida… ¿qué me dirían ustedes si estuvieran aquí?... ¿Qué me dirías tú, Hiro?"- la joven sonrió- "De seguro me dirías que estoy loca ¿o no? Hiei se va a ir para siempre… me siento mal por eso, Yusuke siquiera vuelve en tres años, al menos vuelve, Shuichi se va sólo las vacaciones de verano… no importa, de todas formas, son sólo tres meses. En cambio Hiei… Suspiro Mamá… ¿qué me aconsejarías tú si estuvieras viva?... ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué no celebré en ese momento el que mis amigos y yo nos presentaríamos en un concierto? ¿Por qué tengo ese… mal presentimiento? Ay… papá, ¿qué es lo que me dirías tú?"- se decía la joven

-"¿Pero qué le pasa a Risu? ¿Su casa no quedaba en la otra dirección? ¿A dónde va?"- pensaba Hiei mientras la seguía entre los árboles

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó John agitado a sus dos amigos que también lo estaban.

-No ¿y tú?- preguntó Madion

- ¬¬ ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso me ves con ella?- preguntó John sarcástico

-¡Hey! ¬¬ ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- respondió Madi

-Bueno, bueno U- trataba de calmar Leo- chicos, estamos buscando a Risu ¡vamos!

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- dijeron los otros dos empezando a correr en distintas direcciones con el propósito de buscarla. Leo fue detrás de Madion para no dejarla sola.

Risu llegó al mismo mirador en donde Kurama le había dado la dolorosa noticia en la tarde. Miró al firmamento donde abundaban las estrellas. La joven sonrió… cerró los ojos y sentía la brisa del viento, se sentía muy tranquila… ojalá pudiera quedarse así por siempre.

Abrió los ojos y pudo llegar a ver una estrella fugaz. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez para pedir un deseo como tradicionalmente se hacía.

-"Deseo… volver a ver a mi familia… sólo una vez más, por favor"- pensó Risu pidiendo su deseo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se había acordado del incidente de sus padres… ella nunca había llorado por eso frente a nadie. No quería que la vieran mal, siempre quería mostrarse como alguien fuerte. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro e inmediatamente volteó a ver de quién se trataba…- ¡Hiei!- dijo al ver al chico con una mirada de lástima- ¿qué… estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte- dijo con la misma mirada

-Pues… oye, eso no es cierto. ¿Quién eres tú para que yo te de explicaciones, eh?- preguntó la joven algo molesta

Hiei sólo la miraba… con el mismo semblante.

-¡No quiero que me mires así! ¡Basta!- dijo Risu dándose la vuelta y mostrándole la espalda al imiko.

-Oye…- empezó Hiei pero no terminó puesto que vio algo que lo dejó petrificado.

Risu sintió el roce de una mano secándole las lágrimas. Ésta abrió los ojos muy grandes y levantó la vista…

-Ma…má…- dijo entre sollozos totalmente sorprendida. La mujer le sonrió… era una señora muy hermosa: Tenía largo cabello negro y mechones en forma de rayo idénticos a los de Risu que también caían sobre sus oídos y tenía ojos dorados, que mostraban un semblante muy maduro. Si Risu tuviera el cabello más largo y esa madurez de los ojos de su madre, sería idéntica a ella. A su lado iban dos personas más. Un Señor que tenía el cabello azul algo largo y ojos del mismo color y un joven de cabello azul más o menos largo y ojos dorados- pa…pá- decía la joven mientras sonreía- Hiro…- Risu quiso abrazar a su madre pero no pudo pues la atravesó- ¿mamá?- preguntó confundida

La señora sonrió de manera culpable- Sí, Risu. Soy yo…- acercándose a su hija y mirándola fijamente- lo que pasa… es que nosotros ya no pertenecemos a este mundo

-…- Risu agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste- lo sé… y lo siento

-¿Cómo?- preguntó su padre

-Así es, papá… - sonrió la joven con una mirada triste- siento no haber podido sacarlos de ahí a tiempo- lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos

-Oh por Dios… No seas tonta- le reprochó su hermano

-Hiro…- dijo la joven levantando su mirada

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de eso, eso es lo que siempre me molestó de ti… ¡Siempre te echas la culpa de todo!- bufó el joven

-Hiro, ya basta- le sonrió su madre

-¡Hmph!- bufó el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

-Risu… tu hermano tiene razón- sonrió su padre mientras se acercaba a su hija

-Así es. Eso no fue culpa de nadie, Risu- apoyó su madre, de repente cambio su mirada por una culpable. La mujer se sentía tan miserable al ver a su hija de nuevo y no poder hacer nada… ni tocarla- Risu, hija…

-Mamá…- la joven la miraba tristemente

-Yo… lo siento tanto- algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de su madre- yo… no pude protegerte como tú te lo merecías… por eso…- cubrió sus ojos con sus manos para detener el llanto. Su padre posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa

-Ninguno de nosotros, pudo protegerte como te lo merecías- corrigió el Señor Yugo- lo sentimos tanto, Risu

-Pero papá… yo… estoy bien. Nadie me protegió y mírenme. ¡Estoy muy bien!- sonrió (algo forzada) la joven para hacer sentir mejor a sus padres

-Oye, hermanita. ¿Cómo es eso que estás en una banda de música, eh?- preguntó Hiro mirando a Risu, cambiando totalmente el tema.

-Ah…- sonrió- sí, claro. Si te refieres a 'Babillion'. Pero aún es subterránea, así que no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones

-¡Pero es genial! Yo también solía pertenecer a una banda, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Hiro

-¡Claro! ¡y cómo no! Papá se puso como un ogro al saber que querías pintarte el pelo cuando ingresaste a la banda- comentó Risu

-Claro, de eso sí te acuerdas ¬¬- murmuró Hiro

Ambos padres miraban algo desconcertados a sus dos hijos. ¿Cómo podía hablar Hiro tan naturalmente con el poco tiempo que estarían allí? La Señora Uriko sonrió y miró a su esposo, éste le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. La señora Uriko tenía algo en sus manos después de haberse tapado el rostro… parecían piedrecillas, pero sólo se las guardó en un bolsillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!- dijo Risu de repente volteando a ver a Hiei- lo siento, Hiei- miró de nuevo a sus padres mientras llevaba al chico de un brazo (obviamente, éste se puso algo incómodo al ser llevado de esa manera) Una vez frente a su familia- Papá, Mamá, Hiro, él es un amigo mío. Su nombre es Hiei- sonrió. El imiko miraba a la joven BASTANTE extrañado. Aunque por parte del resto de la familia Shidou, lo trataron muy bien

-Un placer conocerte, Hiei. Mi nombre es Uriko Shidou, madre de Risu- se presentó la señora

-Lo mismo digo, jovencito. Yo soy Yugo Shidou, padre de Risu- agregó el señor

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda?- 'saludó' Hiro haciendo chocar las manos de Hiei con las suyas. Éste le miraba muy confundido.- Mira que yo juraba que eras el novio de mi hermanita, ¿eh?

-¿¡Q..Qué!?- preguntó atónito Hiei mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

Risu soltó una risita por el comportamiento del imiko- no, nada que ver, Hiro. Es un amigo que me ayuda mucho en el trabajo, es todo- explicó la joven. Hiei la miró de reojo sin… ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Los padres de Risu también soltaron una risita divertida. Hiro los miró con una ceja alzada- ¿y eso?- preguntó. Pero su madre sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Uriko, querida…- llamó su esposo, al parecer se marcharían pronto

-Lo sé, Yugo…- dijo la señora, volvió la vista a su hija- Risu, escucha… no importa lo que pase. Nosotros siempre, pero siempre vamos a estar a tu lado. Siempre te vamos a vigilar desde allá arriba ¿si?- preguntó la mujer mientras señalaba el cielo

Risu sonrió- ay, mamá… me tratas como una niña

-Supongo que es porque te dejé cuando aún eras una niña- sonrió su madre

-Uriko… creo que ya es hora de decirle la verdad- susurró su padre en el oído de la mujer. Risu no escuchó lo que dijo por lo que los vio muy extrañada.

-No, aún no…- dijo la mujer en voz alta- bueno, hija… es hora de irnos- dijo la señora viendo el horizonte

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó la chica muy triste

-Así es, además ya es muy tarde y debes regresar. De seguro Kazumi está preocupada- advirtió su padre

-Cuídate…- dijo su hermano guiñándole el ojo

Risu sonrió

-Quiero que tengas presente que nunca te vamos a abandonar- dijo su padre

-Y… con respecto a tus confusiones… sólo déjate llevar- sugirió su madre. Miró a Hiei de reojo mientras éste sólo abría los ojos con algo de confusión. Volvió la vista a su hija sonriendo más ampliamente- deja que todo siga su curso… solo así podrás saber qué es lo que harás.

Risu asintió. Las tres personas fueron alejándose, como si el viento los llevara… dejando atrás unas luces blancas muy hermosas.

-Mágico…- susurró Risu mientras observaba cómo su familia se iba por el cielo…

Hubo silencio…

Risu dio media vuelta y encaró a Hiei. Acto seguido le sonrió. Hiei observaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó desviando la mirada

-Solo pensaba en que mi deseo se cumplió y ahora estoy muy, pero muy feliz - sonrió la joven

-¿Tu… deseo?- preguntó Hiei no habiendo compredido

-¡Sí! Cuando paso la estrella fugaz yo pedí volver a ver a mi familia pues… me sentía algo… mal- acertó- entonces de repente tú viniste y después vinieron ellos. ¡¡Qué noche tan mágica!! ¿No lo crees así?

-Hn…

-Hiei ¬¬

-Ah… sí, sí, claro… mágica "¿qué será eso…?"- pensaba

-…

De repente llegaron Madion, Leo y John muy agitados por correr tanto. Al ver a la joven Shidou con un chico, para ellos desconocidos, se asustaron. Al instante Leo y John fueron a coger a Hiei del cuello de la ropa y amenazándolo si le había hecho algo a Risu. Hiei, no se quedaba atrás, decía que no tenía nada que ver y también mandaba amenazas si no lo soltaban, aparte de los insultos y los clásicos comentarios sarcásticos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta!- paró Risu

Todos los presentes la voltearon a ver

-¿Qué pasa, Risu?- preguntó Leo

-Bueno… Hiei no es ningún abusivo ni nada por el estilo, John- aclaró la joven de ojos dorados- es amigo mío

Leo, John y Madion abrieron los ojos como platos y John fue soltando a Hiei poco a poco.

-Oh… era eso…- decía John- en ese caso… lo siento, amigo. No fue mi intención… es sólo que pensé que eras un abusivo y pues, como estabas con Risu…

-Hn…- respondía éste limpiándose la ropa con los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro

-"Qué expresivo… ¬¬"- pensaban los demás

-Bueno, bueno, chicos U- decía Risu- no se preocupen por mí ¿si? Igual, Hiei me va a acompañar a mi casa- afirmó la joven

-Olvídalo- respondió Hiei fríamente

- ¬¬…- mirando a Hiei, luego volvió la vista a sus amigos- sí, él me lleva, no se preocupen

-No lo haré- dijo Hiei

-¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso…- dijo John como si no hubiera escuchado a Hiei

-Nos vamos ¿verdad, chicos?- preguntó Leo

-Sí, además ya es muy tarde- dijo Madi

-Adiós, chicos- se despidieron Leo, John y Madion

-Ah…- comentó John a Hiei antes de irse- Hiei ¿verdad? …la cuidas muy bien ¿eh?- y se fue con los demás

-¡¡Ya dije que no lo haré!!- gritó Hiei, pero nadie le hizo caso

- … Hiei, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Risu

- ¬¬… uu ¡haz lo que quieras!- dijo al fin, desistiendo

- ¡Claro!- respondió la chica

En el camino…

Hiei caminaba tras Risu a paso lento, Risu le miró de reojo.

-Oye, Hiei. Ven, camina a mi lado- le ofreció la joven

El imiko la miró algo extrañado, pero no se movió. Risu alzó una ceja y fue a su lado para jalarlo más adelante. Hiei trató de evitarlo además de soltar un bufido que se oía muy disconforme, de repente, empezó a perder fuerzas y se agachaba un poco. Una perla salió a la vista desde su bolsillo.

-¿Hiei?- preguntó Risu- ¿estás bien?

Hiei sólo hacía ruidos débiles…

-¿Otra vez te sientes débil? Eso no es normal…- dijo la joven acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas para verlo mejor

-Hn…- se quejaba

-Bueno, pienso que quizás te haría bien ir con alguien que sepa qué es lo que te puede ocurrir pues si sigues así…- continuó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hiei para ayudarlo a caminar-… no se puede saber qué es lo que va a pasar más adelante.

Hiei se quiso soltar

-¡Déjame!- le gritó a la joven, pero no lo logró pues ésta le cogió con más fuerza

-No lo haré- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Hiei abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. ¿Por qué rayos esa mujer siempre lo hacía sentir de esa manera? Porque… ¿era eso, verdad? ¿Era ella? Claro, pues qué otra cosa sino… Tenía que ser ella… nada más…

-Quiero caminar solo- afirmó Hiei mirando a otra dirección

-Te caerás si eso haces ¬¬

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Ja! Qué estupidez…

-Bueno u.u- dijo soltándolo

Hiei, se cayó al suelo cuando esto pasó.

-¡Hn…!- se quejó

-¡Te lo dije! P

-¡Ya cállate!- gritó Hiei. Risu empezó a reír

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces descansemos un poco ¿si?- ofreció la joven- Mira, allá hay una banca, podemos sentarnos ahí hasta que recuperes tu energía ¿qué dices?

-…- no hubo respuesta pero el chico hizo un ademán dando a entender que estaba bien.

Risu le ayudó a caminar hasta allá, naturalmente algo rechazada por parte de Hiei.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que nadie te ayude? – Preguntó la chica bastante fastidiada cuando, al dejar a Hiei, éste le apartó el brazo de manera brusca

Hubo silencio, Risu bufó. De repente, fijó su vista a un objeto brillante sobre la banca.

-Esto es…- dijo viéndola más de cerca

Hiei miró el objeto también y se lo sacó del bolsillo, entregándoselo a la joven

-¡La perla de mi madre!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Tú la tenías? ¡No me digas que te la robaste! Y después dices que no eres un ladrón… ¬¬

-¡Claro que no lo soy! Se te cayó la vez que fuiste donde el idiota de Futsukage

- Ajá… ¬¬

-¡¡Cómo me haces sacar de mis casillas!!- comentó Hiei molesto

Risu suspiró aliviada al ver de nuevo la joya de su madre- ¡qué bueno que no estaba perdida!- decía al aire. Hubo silencio mientras la joven sólo miraba la joya muy contenta por haberla encontrado nuevamente. El imiko la observaba de reojo. ¿Tan importante era esa perla para ella? ¿Esa hiruiseki…? Pudo ser por lo que fue un regalo de su madre muerta pero…

Hiei no entendía nada de esos sentimientos tan extraños que tenían los humanos. ¿Por qué demonios se sentían tan ligados a ciertas cosas? Una vez vio a una niña que al parecer había perdido algo que le llamaban 'pulsera' y, por no encontrarla, se puso a llorar. Una tonta realmente…

-Debo mandar arreglar la cadena. La haré más resistente… esto es un corte… de seguro fue cuando peleé con esa especie de ninja ¿no crees?- preguntó la joven de ojos dorados

-¿Un… ninja…?- preguntó el imiko algo perdido

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es un ninja, Hiei?

-¡Sólo dime que rayos es un ninja!- dijo molesto

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. Un ninja es una persona… por decirlo así… algo rara. Que… por lo general usa un traje negro y también cubre su boca- explicaba la joven algo extrañada (ella misma) por su rara explicación- y también usa algo así como estrellas filudas que cortan al enemigo y también son muy ágiles y silenciosos.

-¿Las estrellas?

-No, tonto. Los ninjas… bueno, también las estrellas pero…no espera… ¡Ay! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, pregúntaselo a Shuichi uxu

-Hn…- comentaba el imiko

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Oye, Hiei…

-Hn…

- ¬¬… bueno, te quería preguntar algo ¿puedo?

-Hn…

-Imagino que es un sí… bueno tu eres un demonio ¿verdad?

-Hn…

-¡Respóndeme hombre!

-Ah, sí, sí. Ya lo sabes, grandísima tonta- espetó Hiei

-Bueno, pero… entonces ¿tú naciste en el Mundo Infernal?

-Creo que es obvio

-Pero… ¿eres un demonio de fuego? Porque… yo averigüé una vez sobre ellos y la verdad no tiene apariencia humana, sino que ellos sí parecen demonios- explicaba la chica- las únicas apariciones que tienen forma humana, hasta donde yo sé, son las mujeres de hielo. Eso lo leí hace poco…

-Hn…- articulaba Hiei con los ojos cerrados y brazos y piernas cruzadas

-Entonces, Hiei… ¿tú…?

Hiei levantó la vista a la joven pero no dijo nada

-También leí que cuando una mujer de hielo tenía una relación con un hombre 'impuro' nacía un niño que se decía prohibido, que tiene poderes extraordinarios, y por lo general, son malignos- seguía la joven- entonces…

Hiei seguía guardando silencio, al parecer descubrió que él era uno de esos niños prohibidos.

-¿Tu padre fue uno de esos niños?- preguntó finalmente

Hiei cayó hacia un lado con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué no es así?- preguntó la joven

Hiei se levantó.

-Para tu información, no sólo las mujeres de hielo tienen apariencia humana en los demonios- comentó el imiko

Éste miró al cielo, la posición de la luna indicaba que ya era muy tarde.

-Oye, será mejor que vayamos de una vez. Es tarde- dijo Hiei cambiando completamente el tema

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! Kazumi se pondrá histérica cuando me vea- dijo levantándose- ehm… ¿te sientes mejor?

-Por supuesto- contestó Hiei fríamente desviando su mirada

-Bien, entonces vamos corriendo ¿si?- avisó y de inmediato comenzaron a correr por las calles oscuras…

Una vez en la mansión Shidou…

-Llegamos…- jadeaba la joven de los curiosos mechones al estar frente a su puerta

Hiei, que estaba a su lado, jadeaba un poco también. Habían corrido demasiado rápido, al parecer esa chica también tenía una agilidad similar a la de Hiei aunque definitivamente él la sobrepasaba aún.

-Bueno, Hiei…- dijo acercándose al chico, éste le miró confundido y dio un paso atrás justo cuando la joven iba a alcanzarle un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento Risu casi cae pero Hiei la coge de la cintura evitando un roce muy 'peligroso'- rayos, Hiei. Sólo me iba a despedir de ti con un beso. No tienes por qué ponerte alerta…

-N..Es..Por..- balbuceó el chico

Risu desvió su rostro hacia un lado y finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hiei sentía calientes sus mejillas.

-Ehm… oye… ¿me sueltas?- preguntó Risu al notar que Hiei aún la tenía cogida por la cintura

-Ah…- Hiei la soltó inmediatamente y le dio la espalda

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó la joven con una ceja alzada

-Risu…

-Dime

Hiei se dio la vuelta lentamente

-Escucha, yo…

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-Adelante, dime

-………contigo…

-¿Ajá…?- Risu se empezaba a impacientar. Hiei estaba hablando demasiado lento- ¿Qué sucede, Hiei?

-"¡No entiendo! ¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!?"- pensaba Hiei, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido-"¿Qué rayos le voy a decir? ¡Maldición! No quiero decirle nada!"

Continuará…

Acelerare esto un poco mas si?? xDD rayos… kiero dejarlos con la intriga pero bueno ya les dejo el siguiente capi.. sera pa la prox… P


	11. Salidas

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 11: ****Salidas…**

-¿Vas a decírmelo, Hiei?- preguntó la joven- porque si no quieres hacerlo ahora podem…- la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe

-¡¡SEÑORITA RISU!!- exclamó Kazumi al ver a la joven y tirándosele encima para abrazarla- ¡¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁ BIEN, ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA!!

- ooU- Hiei se quedó sin palabras

-Ay, Kazumi, sí. Esta bien, está bien… oye, ya basta- decía Risu- ya no soy una niña… Kazumi, por favor, me estás avergonzando frente a Hiei… ya basta… Kazumi…

-Oh, esta bien señorita, discúlpeme por favor- dijo la mujer excusándose

-Bueno… a ver Hiei, sobre lo que me ibas a decir ¿por qué no me lo dices mañana? Saldrás con nosotros ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven

-Hn…- lo había olvidado, pero Kurama le había mencionado algo de que iban a salir, pero no le prestó importancia…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_En la casa de Kurama…_

_Hiei entró por la ventana._

_-Hola Hiei- saludó Kurama al ver entrar a su compañero_

_-Hn…_

_-Oye, Yusuke y los demás me han dicho para salir en domingo todos juntos, y me dijeron que te avisara. ¿Vendrás? También irá Risu- comentó el pelirrojo_

_-Hn…- murmuraba Hiei, aparte de que el tema no le interesaba mucho, no sabía cuándo rayos iba a ser domingo._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó el joven de ojos esmeraldas_

_-No lo sé- respondió Hiei fríamente_

_Kurama le miró cansadamente. Siempre había sido difícil comunicarse bien con su compañero._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-¡Hiei, te hablo!- llamó Risu

-¿Qué? Ah… hn…

-¿Irás?- preguntó la joven- hey, tienes que ir ¿eh? Después de todo…- Risu puso una mirada triste- después de todo…- repitió, Kazumi creyó entender y se retiró.

-Con su permiso- dijo la mujer yéndose

-Después de todo te vas a ir… por mucho tiempo…- le dijo cabizbaja con el mismo semblante

Hiei abrió los ojos grandes. ¿Ella cómo sabía que él se iba a ir? Pero de repente la respuesta vino sola… Kurama. Él debía de haber sido… -"¡rayos! Maldito Kurama…"- pensó Hiei, aparte de que no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba con él mismo… se iba a ir sin dejar en claro nada… ¿eso estaba bien?

-…por eso… - Risu levantaba la cabeza lentamente

-Bueno, yo…- balbuceó Hiei. Pero qué demonios estaba pasando… ¿¡Hiei, balbuceando!?- yo…

Risu le miraba esperando una respuesta

-Sí, iré- dijo finalmente el imiko volteando su rostro para otro lugar

Risu sonrió

-Me alegro…- comentó. Hiei le miraba de reojo… ¿de verdad estaba bien irse… así? ¡Estaba tan…! ¿Confundido…? ¡No podía ser! ¿El niño prohibido… confundido? Y encima… ¿¡por una humana!? Qué va… esto debía de ser una broma, y una muy mala, por cierto.

-Bueno… entonces, nos vemos… ¿si?- se despidió Risu volteándose un poco para entrar a su casa.

-Hn…- comentó Hiei poniendo un semblante triste

-Oye… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la joven

-Sí… bien…

-Hiei…- Risu le miraba con preocupación. Trató de acercarse a él pero Hiei se percató de esto y se alejó unos pasos. Risu abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa… Hiei también, él no se imaginaba hacer eso.

-Te dije que estoy bien- dijo Hiei, acto seguido, se marchó de un salto.

Hubo silencio…

-Hiei…- susurró la joven

El imiko saltaba de árbol en árbol… ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué…?

Hiei creyó necesario ver a Kurama… quizás él le podía ayudar con eso… que él sentía…

Abrió la ventana cuando llegó al domicilio del joven Minamino.

-Oh, hola Hiei ¿qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿¡Por qué le contaste a Risu que me iría al Mundo Infernal!?- gritó Hiei enfadado, tratando de disimular un poco el motivo de su visita.

-Pues…- Kurama lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos- no creí que te importara… además, mi intención era decirle que yo me iba a ir. Sabía que se pondría mal… por eso, decidí decírselo.

Hubo silencio

-¿Por qué? ¿Te comentó algo?- preguntó Kurama

-Hn…- murmuró fastidiado Hiei

-Hm…- Kurama le miró sospechosamente- no creo que sólo por eso hayas venido ¿qué es lo que pasa, Hiei?

-¡Hn…!- estaba bastante incómodo

-Bueno, ya me lo dirás…- dijo Kurama volviendo a hacer sus deberes en su pupitre.

Después de unos diez minutos de silencio…

-Oye, Kurama… necesito hablar contigo

Kurama sonrió. Sabía que se lo diría.

-Claro, dime… ¿qué sucede?

Bueno…- Hiei desvió la mirada al piso- es sobre… ella…

-¿Ella?- preguntó Kurama- ¿Quién es 'ella'?

-¡Pues ella!- dijo enojado y empezando a ruborizarse- ¡Ya lo sabes!

-¿…Te refieres a Risu?

-¿¡A quién más, idiota!?

-No… la verdad no sabía que tenías interés en ella- rió

-¡Yo no…!

-Bueno ¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes interrumpiéndolo

-…-

-Hiei ¬¬

-…… no se qué me pasa…- murmuró Hiei, se sentía muy idiota así… sus mejillas empezaron a arderle

-Ah… ¿si?- preguntó Kurama cuando lo vio de esa manera a Hiei. Sonrió pícaramente- ¿Te pasó algo con Risu? Quizás… pasaron mucho rato juntos… ¿o quizás no?- seguía preguntando Kurama

Hiei se sentía cada vez con más y más calor.

-Pues… es…- de repente alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo con una sonrisa muy burlona en su rostro. Al instante, se enfadó -¿¡Qué, te parece gracioso esto, Kurama!?

-No, Hiei… en lo absoluto…-trató de ocultar Kurama, pero la verdad se moría de ganas por reírse con la cara de tomate que había adoptado su amigo- bueno y cuéntame ¿qué sientes cuando estás con Risu?

Hiei le miró con los ojos como platos

-Porque… es por ella ¿verdad?- continuó el chico

El imiko desvió su mirada al instante y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando hizo esto asintió.

-En esos momentos…- comenzó Hiei- ……yo… me siento sumamente extraño… es como si un demonio me hubiera poseído y diera vueltas en mi estómago, pero no es nada desagradable… al contrario… me—Hiei enrojeció aún más- me..gu..s..t

-¿¿¿Ahhh??? ¿¿Cómo dijiste Hiei??- preguntó Kurama haciéndose el sordo. Hiei apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Al contrario… esa sensación… me……

-Si no hablas claro, no te voy a poder ayudar- dijo Kurama negando con la cabeza

Hiei empezó a temblar de la furia… ¡¡Cómo lo hacía enojar!!

-¡¡Me gusta!! ¿De acuerdo?- dijo enfadado- Esa sensación… es agradable…- agachó la cabeza

-Muy bien, sigue…- sonrió Kurama aguantándose la risa

-Además… siento mucho calor cuando me mira de frente… y… a veces siento… que mi fuerza se va… y siempre es cuando estoy a su lado- Hiei levantó la cabeza. Miraba a Kurama con mucha decisión- Kurama, quiero que me digas qué está pasando

Kurama sonrió con sencillez

-Claro que te lo puedo explicar… pero dudo que me entiendas- comentó el pelirrojo

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que me lo digas!- dijo Hiei enfadado

-De acuerdo- sonrió Kurama- tu estás… E-NA-MO-RA-DO- silabeó dejando a Hiei perplejo

-… ¿Qué… qué es eso?- preguntó el imiko

-Bien, te lo explicaré…- sonrió Kurama- aunque me sorprende que no lo sepas

-¡Sólo explícamelo!- gritó Hiei enfadado

-Bien, bien… estar enamorado… es cuando a alguien, le gusta mucho una personita, que para él es muy importante, y tratará de protegerla en todo momento no importa qué…- comenzó Kurama

Hiei recordó cuando se quiso lanzar a rescatar a Risu en ese lago, allá en el Mundo Infernal, él se sentía muy impotente en ese momento…

-También es cuando se siente como cosquillas en el estómago cuando se la ve… es una sensación muy agradable ¿no, Hiei?- preguntó el joven de ojos esmeraldas, haciendo sonrojar al imiko- es cuando sólo quieres permanecer a su lado… y tenerla cerca. También, en el caso de celos, se da cuando no quieres que esté con ningún otro chico que contigo… ¡y quieres matar a cualquiera que se le acerque peligrosamente! Hipotéticamente, por supuesto- sonrió

Hiei escuchó todo esto atentamente

-Ahora… ¿es tu caso, Hiei?- preguntó Kurama- según lo que me has contado… parece que sí, pero… sólo tú te puedes dar cuenta de eso.

El imiko bajó su mirada, reflexionando…

Al día siguiente…

Dos jóvenes estaban esperando en la entrada de un parque en completo silencio. El chico, que vestía un polo verde y pantalón azul, parecía algo molesto y la chica, con un vestido a las rodillas color guinda con blanco, cargaba una criatura azul.

-¿¡Lo ves, Keiko!? ¡Te dije que era muy temprano!- se quejó Yusuke

-Siempre te andas quejando de todo, ya verás que pronto llegarán todos, no seas tan caprichoso…- suspiró la joven castaña

-¡¡Puu!!- saltó la criatura en los brazos de Keiko

Yusuke sólo se limitó a hacer un bufido.

Al poco rato llegaron Seiryu y Kazuma, Yukina y Botan quienes inmediatamente empezaron a conversar amenamente con los chicos.

-¡¡Buenaaas!!- saludó desde lejos una joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados, tenía puesto un pantalón dril marrón claro y un polo negro a la medida. Venía acompañada de un chico pelirrojo bastante alto. Éste llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra estilo chino.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludó Kurama al llegar con ellos

-Bien, parece que ya sólo falta Hiei- comentó Yusuke

-Oh, sí. Él llegará en cualquier momento…- decía Kurama mientras veía a todos lados-… ¡miren! Ahí está

Todos voltearon al sitio señalado y se les pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Hiei con unas ropas…

-¿¿¡¡Hi..Hi..Hie…Hiei!!??- balbuceó Yusuke- ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

El imiko tan sólo desvió su mirada con su superioridad típica. Él llevaba una camisa roja que combinaba con sus ojos rubíes y un pantalón con bolsillos a los costados, era de color negro.

Era extraño que Hiei no se pusiera otra cosa que no fuera su habitual capa negra o su traje de entrenamiento pero… ¿ropa de los humanos?

-Vaya… le queda muy bien…- susurró Keiko. Botan asintió. Risu miraba a Hiei con los ojos perdidos, esa combinación le quedaba DEMASIADO bien.

Kurama se percató de ello y sonrió- bueno ¿nos vamos?- dijo

-¡Claro! - animó Botan

Los chicos empezaron a caminar rumbo al cine. Mientras caminaban Kurama se acercó a Hiei.

-No creí que realmente te fueras a poner eso- admitió el pelirrojo

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Hiei mirándose

Kurama rió- No lo dije porque te quedara mal sino por el motivo

-Ah… ¡déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?-se quejó Hiei cruzándose de brazos con un poco de color en sus mejillas

-¿Y qué película quieren ver?- preguntó Yusuke para todo el grupo

-Pues yo quisiera ver una romántica-dijo Keiko

-¡Siii! Yo estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Botan

-¿¡Romance!? Puajj.. ¡no!- se negó Yusuke

-¿Qué tal una de acción?- sugirió Kazuma

-Estoy contigo, Kuwabara - dijo Yusuke- al menos tienes buen gusto…

Keiko miraba a Yusuke como si lo quisiera matar.

-Hmm… pues yo prefiero una comedia - apuntó Risu ante el ambiente tan oscuro.

-¡Hey! Eso puede ser- dijo Seiryu

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- agregó Kurama

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal una comedia romántica?- preguntó Botan

-¡¡Eso sería……!! ¬o¬- comenzó Yusuke

-¡¡…Bueno!!- terminó Keiko- ¡¡Veamos eso!!

-Oye, yo no quería decir eso- dijo Yusuke

-Pues lo siento, parece que el grupo no se opone UoU – agregó Keiko satisfecha

-¡¡Rayos!!- murmuró Yusuke

Todos se rieron, a excepción del joven detective y de Hiei, por supuesto.

Una vez en la puerta del cine…

-Nueve boletos por favor- pidió Yusuke

-¿Qué película, joven?- preguntó el señor

-Esa del cartel… la comedia romántica uú

El Señor parpadeó un par de veces y unas niñas que estaban a su lado se burlaron de él.

-"Maldita Keiko, encima me hace comprar las entradas"- pensaba un furioso Yusuke

Una vez en la sala…

Los asientos quedaron así: Botan ° Seiryu ° Kazuma ° Yukina ° Keiko ° Yusuke ° Kurama ° Risu ° Hiei

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en este lugar?- preguntó Hiei

Risu parpadeó- no me digas que nunca has venido a un cine, Hiei

-Pues no…- respondió fríamente

-Es increíble…- suspiró Risu

-Risu ¿quieres palomitas para ver la película?- preguntó Kurama

-Claro Shuichi

-Bien, iré a comprarlas. Yusuke ven conmigo- dijo Kurama

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?- preguntó Yusuke

-¡Pues para cargar las bolsas tonto! Trae para todos nosotros ¿eh?- dijo Kazuma

-Ni que estuviera loco…- murmuró Yusuke

-Shuichi yo te puedo acompañar- se ofreció Risu

-No, no, no- sonrió Kurama guiñándole un ojo- las señoritas deben quedarse aquí a esperar a que los chicos se hagan cargo de sus pequeños deseos

Risu le miró algo sorprendida, luego rió un poco- claro, nuestros pequeños deseos. Pero no se distraigan o la película comenzará sin ustedes.

-Aún faltan 15 minutos, es tiempo de sobra. No te preocupes- sonrió Kurama

Yusuke y Kurama se fueron. Hiei examinaba el lugar con la vista, estaba algo perdido.

-Oye, Risu ¿no te trajiste a Fronter?- preguntó Keiko, que estaba a dos asientos de ella.

-Pues no, se quedó en casa. Parecía muy cansado por el entrenamiento que hicimos ayer. Digamos que nos excedimos un poco U – explicó la joven

- Ah… ¬¬ Risu tienes que tener cuidado, aún eres joven y no puedes estar esforzándote con las peleas- comentó la castaña

-jajaja, lo sé ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Me encantan las peleas, así como no puedo dejar mi banda

-Eh… disculpen, pero… ¿Qué es una banda?- preguntó Yukina, que estaba al lado de Keiko

-"Awww, qué linda es"- pensaba Risu- Una banda, pequeña Yukina, es un grupo de personas que tocan música y dan conciertos, que son lugares donde viene muuuucha gente a ver cómo tocan- explicó la joven de ojos dorados

-Ah, ya veo- comprendió la joven de hielo

-No sabía que tenías una banda. ¡Eso es genial! Espero verlos algún día tocar- dijo Keiko

-¡Pues claro! Tenía pensado invitarlos a un concierto que será el próximo sábado. ¡Será el debut para Babillion!- dijo muy animada Risu

-¿Babillion?- preguntaron Keiko y Yukina parpadeando

-Es el nombre de la banda

-Oh

De repente, se apagaron las luces de golpe. Hiei se levantó sobresaltado y, no se sabe de dónde, sacó su espada.

-Oye, Hiei cálmate. Se supone que esto pasa en los cines- trató de tranquilizar Risu al imiko parándose y haciéndole sentar.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Hiei

-Así es- respondió Risu con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿La película ya va a empezar? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Keiko

-Qué extraño… no pueden haber pasado 15 minutos tan de prisa ¿o si?- preguntó Botan, dejando de conversar con Kazuma y Seiryu.

-Es verdad…- dijo Yukina

De repente el proyector se encendió y empezó a correr la película, pero…

-¡¡AHHHHH!!- gritaron Yukina y Keiko al mismo tiempo. Era una película de terror.

Risu se pegó mucho a Hiei, a ella no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de películas. Hiei la miró sorprendido.

-Esta no era la película que decidimos ver- dijo Kazuma

-Shhh- fue el murmullo de las otras personas

-Vámonos de aquí- declaró Kazuma

Los chicos se pararon y salieron a toda prisa de la sala.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!?- preguntó Keiko una vez que recobró el aliento afuera de la sala

-No lo sé… pero fue horrible- dijo Botan

-Es verdad, nosotros entramos para reírnos…- dijo Kazuma

-No para que se asusten- terminó Seiryu

Risu miró la puerta de la sala… había tenido miedo. Ella siempre se auto consideró cobarde para ese tipo de películas y nunca pudo superarlo. ¡Por más que lo intentaba, le daba tanta cólera poder con un millón de monstruos en el Mundo Infernal y no poder ver una estúpida película de terror inventada!

Bajó la mirada enojada.

A lo lejos venían Yusuke y Kurama.

-¡¡YUSUKEEE!!- gritó Keiko muy enfadada

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntó muchas veces al ver a Keiko tan enojada

Minutos después…

-¡Bueno, lo siento! Estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta de dónde entrábamos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Yusuke

-¡Yusuke eres un torpe!- le espetó Keiko

Kurama miró a Risu, que estaba cabizbaja y parecía enojada. Suavizó su mirada al verla así, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Risu sólo le miró y luego se cruzó de brazos mirando a otra dirección. Hiei observó todo esto.

-Bueno, bueno, Keiko. Espera un segundo, aún podemos ver la película- trató de calmarla Seiryu

-Es cierto, vamos es la sala contigua ¿no?- preguntó Botan

-Sí, eso creo…- dijo Yusuke

Los chicos entraron para ver la película con un ambiente un poco pesado. Se sentaron como en la otra sala.

-Al menos espero que la película realmente sea buena- murmuró Keiko. Risu, que la había escuchado, sonrió.

_-Claro tú como siempre te largas con ella y no te interesa si estoy muerta o no-se escuchaba de la película_

_-Eso no es verdad, además tú sabes que si estuvieras muerta no podría vivir- decía otra voz de la película_

_-Claaaro, ahora me vienes con eso pero no es verdad. Porque si yo estuviera muerta y tu no podrías vivir ¿también te matarías? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?_

_-Bueno… eh…_

Se escucharon risas en la sala. También por parte de los chicos, a excepción de Hiei, que soltaba algunas pequeñas sonrisas que no pasaban desapercibidas por Risu.

Casi al llegar al final de la película, pasó lo esperado: EL BESO

Los chicos vieron esta parte que era tan emotiva, bastante atentos y algunas conmovidas. Hiei sentía un nudo en su garganta, era la primera vez que veía algo así. ¿Así era como los humanos expresaban sus sentimientos?

Risu sonrió con la escena y se echó en el asiento hacia atrás mientras ponía su mano en la agarradera del asiento, allí estaba la mano de Hiei, así que quedó una encima de la otra. Hiei abrió los ojos como platos y la miró, ella también lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente. Naturalmente, por la escena que acababan de ver. Hiei empezó a sentir demasiado calor en sus mejillas e, instintivamente, se echó al asiento también para ponerse más cómodo haciendo que su mano se volteara y la entrelazara con la de Risu. Fue ella esta vez la que abrió sus ojos como platos. Ella no tenía ninguna clase de intención al poner su mano… así…

-Hi…Hiei…- murmuró sonrojada

Continuará…

Ahhhhhh!!! Ahora si les dejo la intriga. Jejeje relajense estoy de vaciones ahora asi q ia tengo tiempo D!! gracias a todos por el apoyo que me brindan con la historia. En vdd m alegra muxo. Si gustan pueden djarme reviews insultandom y amenazandom x lo muxo q m tarde… jeje ñn supongo q m lo merezco. Pro no welve a pasar lo jutoo!! Jejeje bueno hasta aki los capis subidos x hoy. ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta la proxima!


	12. Un malentendido

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 12: ****Un malentendido**

Kurama volteó y vio a sus amigos en aquella situación. Él se sorprendió por esto y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Risu se percató de esto e inmediatamente retiró su mano volviendo la vista a la película, aunque parecía bastante nerviosa y estaba sonrojada. Kurama fijó su vista en Hiei, que al dejar de sentir el contacto de la chica, se sentó un poco más adelante para verla mejor. Hiei volteó a ver a Kurama y éste como le miraba de una manera muy sospechosa, volteó al instante su vista a otro lado. Kurama volvió a fijar su vista en la película y rió. Tanto Risu como Hiei se hundieron más en su asiento al escuchar la risa de su amigo. Qué situación tan embarazosa…

Una vez terminada la película decidieron salir e ir a algún lugar a comer. Kurama se puso al lado de Risu y la empezó a mirar como exigiendo una respuesta pero sonriendo. Ella sólo le dirigía discretos pero incómodos '¿Qué?' al chico.

Llegaron a un puesto de comida en donde todos tomaron asiento en una mesa. Una vez que hicieron los pedidos empezaron una conversación

-¿Y bien, chicos?- preguntó Yusuke- ¿qué les pareció la película?

-Estuvo muy buena, me dio mucha risa. 'Elizabeth' nunca se rendía y hacía todo por conquistar al chico -comentó Botan

-Sí, tienes razón. Mi parte favorita fue cuando 'Alex' fue a comprarle un regalo y ella pensó que era para otra persona, ¿recuerdan lo que hizo?- preguntó Seiryu

-Dirás 'qué no hizo', hermana- rió Kazuma

-Pues a mí la parte que más me gustó fue la del beso- agregó Keiko

Risu se erizó. Kurama se percató de esto e hizo una pregunta que, a Risu realmente le hubiera gustado matar a Kurama.

-Hiei ¿a ti también te gustó esa parte?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Eh?- articuló confundido el imiko

-Ya sabes, esa parte en donde el chico y la chica se acercaron y…- continuó Kurama

-Ah… ¿qué? ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Kurama!?- dijo Hiei casi gritando

El resto empezó a reírse, a excepción de Risu, claro.

-Pues… no lo sé, eso es lo que se llama un beso. Sólo para que lo sepas por si algún día te animas a darle uno a alguien- dijo el chico mirando a Risu, ésta ante el comentario, le piso el pie- ayyy… eso duele- le murmuró a la joven.

-¡Hmph!- bufó la joven mientras llegaban las bebidas

-¿Ehhh? Miren eso, Hiei ¿por qué estás tan rojito, eh?- preguntó Yusuke

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Hiei exaltado

-¿Cómo que '¿qué?'?- interrogó Yusuke riendo- mírate nada más… ver muchas emociones de los humanos te han conmovido. Oh, mi querido amigo- dijo abrazándolo de broma

Hiei se lo sacó de encima casi al instante y le amenazó con su espada.

-¿¡Qué, quieres pelear!?- preguntó el imiko

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Yusuke remangándose

-Yusuke, ya basta- dijo Keiko

-Hiei, no es momento para pelear- dijo Kurama

-Es verdad, cálmate Hiei- apoyó Risu

Hiei paró y guardó su espada volviendo a su asiento aunque más sonrojado y molesto que antes.

-Hmmm… Bueno ¿y la tuya, Yukina?- preguntó Botan

-¿Eh?- articuló la jovencita

-Pues tu parte favorita… ¿cuál fue?- preguntó la guía espiritual

-Ah… pues fue cuando… Elizabeth entró en la tienda y el anciano de adentro la confundió con su esposa- dijo la joven de hielo algo tímida

Los chicos se rieron.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo!- dijo Risu entre risas- esa parte fue muy buena

-La canción del tema de cierre de la película fue muy buena- comentó Kazuma

-Sí, estuvo demasiado genial. Sobretodo los solos de bajo- dijo Yusuke

-Hablando de canciones… chicos, todos ustedes están cordialmente invitados a mi debut en el primer concierto de bandas subterráneas este sábado- dijo Risu

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada Botan

-Vaya, muchas gracias- dijo Yukina

-Será genial- agregó Keiko

-No sabía que tenías una banda. ¡Es fantástico!- comentó Seiryu

-Es cierto, será genial irte a ver- dijo Yusuke

-Espero que todo vaya bien- dijo Kurama

-Pero si todo va bien siempre, Shuichi- sonrió la joven- aunque no puedo negar que estoy un poco nerviosa- de pronto recordó ese mal presentimiento que había tenido el día anterior… ¿qué sería?

-Bueno chicos ¿qué tal si nos vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos?- preguntó Kazuma

-Me parece genial- dijo Yusuke

-¡Ya sé! Podemos ir a un Neo Geo (lugar donde hay juegos electrónicos)- opinó Risu

-Está bien, vayamos- dijo Kurama

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fueron los Dance Revolution, un juego para bailar. En ese lugar estaba concentrada mucha gente, había un par de chicos ahí arriba demostrando sus habilidades en el juego.

-¡¡Wow!! ¡Mira cómo se mueven, es genial!- comentó Risu

-Sí, tienes razón- agregó Keiko

-¿No lo crees tu también, Yukina?- preguntó Risu

-¿Eh? Ah… claro. Es realmente impresionante- contesto suavemente la joven. Al ver esta expresión Risu le sonrió y la abrazó

-¡Eres taaan linda! - le dijo a Yukina, ésta se sorprendió y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos ¿vamos?- dijo Seiryu

-¡Cierto! Después de todo vinimos a divertirnos- agregó Botan

-Muy bieeen, entonces vayamos- dijo alegre Keiko mientras entraba en el lugar. Los chicos se miraron entre sí para luego reírse y seguir a la joven.

Pasaron la tarde jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose mucho. En eso encontraron un juego para disparar y Yusuke quiso probarlo.

-Esta es mi especialidad- dijo antes de coger el arma. Al disparar, obtuvo un puntaje perfecto: 100 de 100.

-¡Muy bien, Yusuke!- felicitó Botan

-Ja, era de esperarse. Después de todo es para lo que me dedico- comentó el joven detective

-Eso no es nada Urameshi, vayamos al juego de en frente y veremos quién es mejor- retó Kuwabara. Al que él se refería era uno de espadas, era virtual y el objetivo era destruir todos los blancos en menos de 3 minutos. El premio mayor era un oso de peluche enooorme- apuesto a que en esta gano el primer lugar en la lista- cuando el juego empezó Kazuma hizo gala de sus habilidades con la espada. Era realmente bueno en eso y bastante ágil, tanto que el juego terminó antes de tiempo, a los 2 minutos, pues se habían quedado sin blancos. Todos los que observaban jugar a Kazuma, a excepción de sus amigos, quedaron estupefactos.

-Es… increíble…- dijo el señor encargado.

-¡¡GANEEEE!! ¡¡VIVA, VIVA SOY EL MEJOR!! Ese soy yo, Kazuma Kuwabara- presumió el nombrado

-Felicidades… señor… ganó el primer premio… nñ – dijo el señor- tenga- entregándole el peluche

-Gracias- dijo Kazuma y se volteó mirando a Yukina- esto es para ti, mi bella Yukina- sonrió Kazuma entregándole el enorme peluche.

-Gra..gracias… Kazuma- sonrió Yukina sonrojándose

-Awww, qué lindos son ¿no?- comentó Botan

-Sí, hacen muy bonita pareja- agregó Keiko

Hiei, al escuchar esto, le tiró una patada a Kazuma para que se alejara de su hermana.

-"¿Y eso?"- pensó Risu

-Ayyyy, enano ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!?- cuestionó el joven de cabello naranja

-Ja, no presumas por hacer ese puntaje de una manera tan lenta- dijo Hiei de forma altanera

-Claro, seguro que tu no podrás hacer algo así ¬¬ - se quejó Kazuma

-¿Quieres probar?- sonrió el imiko orgulloso

-¡A ver, hazlo! Si eres tan bueno…- bufó el joven

-Bueno, bueno chicos no es momento para pelear…- trató de calmar Kurama

-Déjalos que se peleen. Igual no te harán caso y lo sabes, Kurama- comentó Yusuke

Hiei se dirigió al juego y tomó la espada. Cuando empezó el juego… no esperen, apenas empezó, terminó. La agilidad del imiko era definitivamente una de sus habilidades más destacadas. Los espectadores tenían los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les fuera a salir.

-Ja- espetó Hiei

-Fe…felicidades… señor OoO– obtuvo el puntaje más alto de toda la historia. Tenga su premio- le entregó un perrito dorado muy tierno, pero era mucho más pequeño que el oso de Kuwabara

-Oiga, pero ¿por qué le da un peluche más pequeño a Hiei si él lo hizo más rápido que Kuwabara?- reclamó Botan

-Es que ese perrito tiene más valor por lo que es dorado y también…- se acercó al peluche y le pidió un momento a Hiei, éste se lo entregó. El hombre abrió el collar en forma de corazón que tenía el perrito. Dentro había espacio para colocar una foto- por esto. Cuenta la leyenda que si le das un peluche dorado a la persona que amas y, a éste le colocas un collar en forma de corazón con una foto en la que esté la persona y la otra a la que ama, estarán juntos por siempre- finalizó el señor.

-¿Qué clase de leyenda es esa?- preguntaron todos alzando una ceja

-Una que me inventé yo ¬¬- agregó el señor

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con esto?- preguntó fastidiado Hiei

-Pues… se lo puedes regalar a esa persona importante para ti- le murmuró Kurama al chico.

-¿A esa… persona importante?- preguntó Hiei

-Así es- sonrió el pelirrojo entregándole a Hiei, por lo bajo, un papel

Hiei lo vió, era una foto… estaban Risu y él, tenían la misma ropa que en ese momento-¿Cómo es que…?-preguntó y Kurama sacó un aparato pequeño que parecía una cámara. Justo el otro día Kurama le había explicado cómo se usaba a Hiei. Kurama había sacado esa foto cuando recién se encontraron en la entrada del parque.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Hiei enrojeció y no supo qué decir.

-Bueno ya es algo tarde ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Seiryu

-No, aún no. Quiero probar el Dance Revolution. He estado jugándolo así que supongo que no seré el hazmerreír esta vez – dijo Risu

-jajaja, de acuerdo vayamos- rió Yusuke

-Bien, toda tuya- le dijo Kazuma a la joven de ojos dorados señalándole la máquina

-Bien… Shuichi ven conmigo ¿si?- le pidió la joven

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pues porque hemos estado practicando juntos ¬¬. Vamos no seas malito ¿si?- le rogó al chico

-Hmm… de acuerdo - aceptó el joven

-¡Bien!- abrazó la joven al chico

Se pusieron en posiciones y empezaron escuchar la música. El tema era 'Beethoven Virus' y no era nada fácil. Risu y Kurama empezaron a moverse de lo más normal, al parecer sí que habían tenido práctica pues sus movimientos eran, para Kurama imponentes y para Risu elegantes. Se veían muy bien juntos arriba de la máquina. La canción se tornaba cada vez más rápida y los fondos en la pantalla eran preciosos. Así entre tanta elegancia, terminó la canción. Sólo había durado 1.40 minutos y ellos ya estaban cansados.

-¡¡Wow, genial!! No sabía que podían hacer eso- dijo Yusuke

Los silbidos y los aplausos por parte de la gente se hicieron presentes. Risu y Kurama se miraron parpadeando y luego sonrieron modestamente. Bajaron del juego, a pesar de que la gente pedía otra. Los chicos rodearon a Risu y las chicas a Kurama.

-Fue increíble ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Puedes enseñarme a bailar así?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Fueron las preguntas que los chicos le hacían a la joven de ojos dorados. Ella solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Wow, genial, genial. Enséñame a bailar de esa manera por favor

-¿Cuál es tu número telefónico?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Por dónde vives?

Preguntas que le hacían al joven pelirrojo a lo él les miraba sonriendo modestamente. Saliendo de la gente Kurama trató de encontrar a Risu pero parecía que aún seguía en un grupo del que no podía salir. Él se acercó y se abrió paso.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al llegar

-Shuichi, te estaba buscando- sonrió la joven acercándose al chico. Los demás miraban a Kurama recelosos.

-¿Por qué me miran así? - preguntó Kurama

-La chica se quedará- dijo uno de los tipos cogiendo a Risu del brazo

-¿Perdón?- espetó la joven- creo que estoy bastante grandecita para decidir, y me quiero ir

Hiei se percató que algo sucedía y se fue acercando a la escena.

-No, te quedarás- sonrió el mismo tipo mientras los otros se acercaban a Kurama de forma peligrosa

-¡Suéltame, grandísimo idiota!- se quejó Risu

-¿Y bien, amigo?- preguntó otros de los tipos a Kurama

-¿Y bien qué?- dijo Kurama sin siquiera inmutarse al verlos acercarse

-¿Por qué no te vas?- preguntó el otro- Después de todo no creo que seas el novio o nada por el estilo de la chiquilla

-¿¡A quién rayos llamas chiquilla, gusano!?- gritó Risu al oír al chico llamarla así

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Kurama de lo más calmado haciendo que el otro tipo perdiera un poco la calma- Tú no me conoces ¿o sí? Escúchame, no voy a dejar que le hagan nada. Ella representa algo muy importante para mí y no dejaré que la lastimen… porque les juro que los mataría- Kurama puso una mirada de odio que realmente asustó a los tipos. Hiei, que estaba casi al lado de ellos, lo escuchó.

-Bue..Bueno, tampoco te pongas así, amigo- dijo el mismo tipo

-Cierto, sólo queríamos conversar con ella un poco. Nada más…

-¡Pues me lo hubieran pedido!- bufó Risu soltándose del tipo

-Bien que ibas a aceptar… ¬¬ - dijo el que la sujetaba, sarcásticamente

-Es verdad, no hubiera aceptado pero no me hubiera enfadado y Shuichi tampoco. No entiendo por qué siempre tratan por el lado más difícil- la joven se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos

-¿Difícil?- preguntaron los otros chicos

-Sí, pues yo podía haber acabado sola con todos ustedes si hubiera querido- sonrió orgullosa Risu

-Hmmm… sí, claro ¬¬ - sonrieron los demás, menos Kurama

-¿Dijeron algo? uú

-No, nada…- dijo el resto

-Ah qué bien, entonces ya nos podemos ir ¿verdad, Shuichi?- le dijo al pelirrojo

-Claro- respondió el chico saliendo de ahí

-Nos vemos y pórtense bien ¿eh?- les advirtió la joven de ojos dorados

-Oye, un momento. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó uno de los tipos

-¿Para qué lo quieren saber?- preguntó la joven alzando una ceja

-Por favor- le rogaron los demás

-Bien… mi nombre es Risu- dijo la chica algo extrañada- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- se despidieron los demás

Todo el grupo salió del lugar con bastante calor.

-¿Con que soy muy importante para ti, eh?- preguntó la joven a Kurama

-Ah… pues sí- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Qué lindo eres, Shuichi!- le abrazó Risu- ¿Sabes? ¡Tú también lo eres para mí!

Kurama sólo rió divertido

Hiei vio esto y decidió retirarse. Se fue sin decir nada, con el peluche en brazos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Kazuma

-Son las… 9:15pm.- contestó Botan

-Vaya… ¿tan tarde?- comentó Keiko

-Al parecer, nos hemos divertido tanto que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora- dijo Yusuke

-Es cierto… pero es una lástima tener que terminar con este día tan bonito- dijo Seiryu

-Cierto…- agregó Yukina- espero que se vuelva a repetir… claro, si ustedes pueden

-¡Claro que sí, Yukina! El próximo sábado vendrán a mi concierto ¿verdad?- preguntó Risu

-¡Claro! Iremos todos ¿no?- preguntó Yusuke al grupo

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos

-Genial, les haré llegar entradas en la semana - dijo Risu

-Perfecto- dijo Botan

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue el enano?- preguntó Kazuma

-Oh… es cierto ¿y Hiei?-cuestionó Keiko

-Bah, de seguro ya se fue. Como siempre hace- comentó Yusuke

Kurama guardó silencio. ¿Acaso se habría ido por…?

-Bueno chicos, entonces nos vemos

-Sí, nos vemos

-Adiós

Cada uno tomó camino por su lado y se separaron.

…

Pasó la semana sin nuevo aviso y llegó el día del concierto. Nadie sabía nada de Hiei… ni siquiera Kurama. Al parecer había regresado al Mundo Espiritual y nadie sabía por qué.

-Estoy nerviosa… no sabía que tendríamos que abrir el concierto…- comentó Madion dentro de los camerinos, ella tenía puesto un polo manga corta de cuello V, era de color lila y también un jean a la medida acampanado, en la cadera tenía una pañoleta amarrada de color rojo que caía hacia un lado.

-Tranquila, Madi. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y nos volveremos famosos- dijo Leo, tenía puesto una polera de manga corta color guinda y un pantalón ancho negro

-Claro, eso sería genial…- dijo John como si estuviera soñando. Él llevaba un pantalón ancho beige y un polo negro cuello cerrado.

-…- Risu sólo guardaba silencio sentada en una silla, muy pensativa. Tenía puesto un polo sin mangas color blanco y un pantalón largo un poco ancho de dril (marrón claro), con bolsillos a los costados y tiras, del mismo pantalón, colgando. En su cuello llevaba la gema que le había regalado su madre hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Risu… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó John

-No…- respondió la joven perdida

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Leo

-No… quiero decir, sí- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Madion, John y Leo se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a Risu con una ceja alzada.

Risu suspiró- en serio, chicos. No tengo nada… "¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?"- pensó esto último

-Pues… esperemos que sea cierto, querida amiguita- dijo Madion

Entre el público…

-Qué bueno que Risu nos reservó los mejores lugares ¿no creen, chicos?- dijo Yusuke

-Sí, pero falta Hiei. Su asiento está libre- dijo Keiko

-Creo que Risu le envió la invitación al Mundo Espiritual ya que se enteró de que estaba ahí- dijo Kurama

-Pero ¿por qué no se la entregó personalmente?- preguntó Seiryu

-Hiei… no quería ver a nadie. Eso fue lo que le dijeron- explicó Kurama

-Eso es extraño… ¿qué le pasará?- dijo Yukina

-A lo mejor ni viene- espetó Kazuma

-"Hiei…"- pensaba Kurama

_-¡¡Y ahora lo que todos esperaban, el concierto de bandas subterráneas dará inicio!!- dijo la voz del presentador_

Se escucharon los aplausos y silbidos del público

_-Presentaremos a las bandas en este momento. ¡¡Bueno, bandas… ADELANTE!!_

Al instante salieron todas las bandas al escenario y los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes

_-Primero comenzaremos con una de las bandas que se formó hace ya bastante tiempo y esta noche hará su debut en el escenario. ¡¡Un gran aplauso para BABILLION!!_

Hubo mucha emoción por parte del público ya que dieron unos gritos bastante fuertes. En ese momento Risu, Leo, John y Madion hicieron su entrada con humo y la joven de ojos dorados se acercó al micro.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó alegremente- Este es nuestro primer concierto pero eso no quiere decir que seamos inexpertos en la música. Al contrario, sabemos mucho de ella y nos divierte mucho estar aquí y poder tocar para ustedes en este lugar - los aplausos se hicieron presentes- gracias, gracias- dijo Risu aceptando los aplausos con varias y ligeras venias haciendo que se vea gracioso.

Una sombra apareció sobre un árbol cercano, tenía una capa negra y esta se ondeaba con el viento. Con la luz que había en el concierto se llegaron a ver los ojos rubíes de aquella persona…

-¡Bueno, nosotros somos Babillion y las posiciones son las siguientes!- dijo Risu- ¡En la batería está nuestro querido Leo!- los gritos de las chicas se hicieron presentes y es que, Leo era un chico bastante apuesto. Éste se levantó e hizo una reverencia- Vaya, gana admiradoras muy rápido… no te vayas a emocionar mucho no más, Leo- comentó Risu haciendo reír al público. Leo le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sentarse para poder tocar la batería- Luego, en el bajo están Madion- dijo señalándola, ésta se levantó y hubo silbidos por parte de los chicos del público-… y también John- dijo señalándolo también, los gritos de las chicas casi hacen romper los tímpanos a los chicos- Oh, Dios. Muy bonitos los chicos…- el público rió de nuevo- Y bueno yo, claro, que uso la guitarra eléctrica y canto, bueno… a veces, sólo cuando mis compañeros no están enojados conmigo- hubo risas seguidas de los aplausos de las chicas y silbidos de los chicos. Incluso lanzaban rosas al escenario haciendo sonreír al grupo- bueno, basta de presentaciones… ¡¡y que empiece la música!!

Hubo muchos aplausos.

-Esta va para todos ustedes… ¡¡Kesenai Tsumi!!- gritó Risu y empezó la música.

**Itsumono shisen ni kimi ga ita koto wo ukabe okiru**

_Estás a mi vista, como de costumbre. Puedo respirar…_

**Boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu na no ni**

…_p__ara mi esa es toda la felicidad que necesitado siempre, pero…_

**Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari**

…_yo siempre cometo los mismos errores_

-De verdad que… canta hermoso…-dijo el joven del árbol- Risu…

**Mayowazu ni ga yowai wo shinjikitte yuku**

_Vayamos hacia delante sin dudas, confiando siempre en el amor_

**Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete**

_Abrazándonos con fuerza a la herida sin curar_

**Futari wa arukitsuzukeru**

_Nosotros dos seguimos caminando…_

**Ato ni wa modorenaikara**

…_porque todavía no podemos volver a la mañana_

**Ima demo kono mune no oku**

_Aunque el doloroso pecado dentro de mi corazón…_

**Kesenai tsumi wa itemukedo**

…_sea un pecado imborrable._

**Darling…**

_Amor mío…_

De repente Risu fijó su mirada en uno de los árboles y llegó a ver a una persona ahí. Cuando el reflector pasó por ahí pudo divisar, por unos segundos, pero divisó a Hiei… ahí… mirándola… Risu se alegró y al instante empezaron a tocar otra canción, esta vez Risu más animada que antes. Hiei se puso dar cuenta de cuando ella se fijó en él y al verla, tan feliz, incluso más que antes, sonrió.

-Es… única…- susurró Hiei, al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho para luego reírse de sí mismo.

-Esto será perfecto…- sonrió una sombra mirando el concierto desde lejos.

-Señor… ¿usted cree que ya es hora?- preguntó una voz más aguda

-Sí… al menos para probar sus poderes ahora...- rió aquel personaje. Seguida la risa de la otra criatura de su lado

-Ella aún no es tan poderosa como usted piensa, señor- dijo otra voz, ésta parecía una femenina- déjeme encargarme de ella, al menos esta vez, y verá que no es tan fuerte

-De acuerdo… te la dejaré por esta vez…- dijo la primera y más grande sombra-…después de todo aún no está lista.

Continuará…

Weno, la canción de este capi fue Kesenai Tsumi, el primer ending de Full Metal Alchemist ¡es buenísimo! Si no lo han escuchado se los recomiendo mucho.

Les dejaré un capi mas…


	13. Una pelea improvisada

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 13: Una pelea improvisada**

Risu cantaba con mucha emoción, la canción era lenta, pero ella nunca dejaba de demostrar sus sentimientos en cada una de las canciones.

…**Mokuchi ni naru hodo suki yo**

…_Te amo tanto que me quedo sin palabras_

**Yasashisa doushitara mieruno**

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ver tu amabilidad?_

**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku**

_Dame un abrazo fuerte y profundo…_

**Atatakana mune wo shinjiruyo**

_Confiaré en tu cálido abrazo_

**Sayonara soritia**

_Adiós, solitario…_

**Ashitae…**

_Hasta mañana…_

-Ya me cansé de esto- dijo la voz femenina alzando vuelo y dirigiéndose al escenario

-No, espera. Tienes que esperar las órdenes de…- dijo la voz aguda

-Déjala que se vaya- interrumpió la voz más gruesa- después de todo ella siempre fue así…

-Pero… de acuerdo, señor. Como usted diga…- se resignó la otra voz

Se escuchó un chillido muy fuerte cuando llegó la criatura voladora. Tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre. La mujer tenía cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la cintura. Vestía ropas atrevidas pero todo de color negro también tenía ojos azules. Su piel era bastante pálida y sus alas violetas oscuras se movían muy rápido, tanto que no se podían ver claramente.

Risu la observaba detenidamente-"¡Rayos, una aparición!"- pensó

-Oye chiquilla ¿hasta cuándo piensas tener esa cara de estúpida y ponerte a pelear?-retó la mujer

-¿¡Q...Cóm...!?¿¡Cómo dices!?- gritó Risu enfadada, cómo se atrevía…

-Yo he venido a luchar contra ti, mocosa. Así que ponte en guardia o…-no terminó ya que empezó a lanzar bolas de energía al público hiriéndolo y haciendo que todos empezaran a correr asustados.

-¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?- gritó Yusuke. Los demás chicos lo habían seguido hasta donde se encontraba esa mujer.

-Seiryu, Botan, llévense a Keiko y a Yukina de aquí- dijo Kazuma

-De acuerdo- dijeron las nombradas

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó John a la mujer

Ella, miró de reojo al chico y le sonrió maliciosamente

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó

-¿Para qué otra cosa te lo preguntaría? ¡Además ¿para qué quieres a Risu?!- gritó el chico de ojos verdes

-Pues con la mocosa debemos saldar algunas cuentas que ella tiene… familiares- explicó la mujer

-"¿Familiares?"- pensó Risu- "¿Pero qué está diciendo?"

-Risu, vámonos de aquí esto es peligroso- le dijo Leo

-No, váyanse ustedes. Yo me quedaré- contestó la joven de ojos dorados

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?- gritó Madion- ¡Tú no podrás hacer nada!

-Te equivocas, Madi… yo…- Risu no sabía qué decirles

-¡¡Pero qué molestos son!!- dijo la mujer mientras encerraba a John, Leo y Madion en una burbuja negra. Ellos empezaron a moverse para intentar salir pero era inútil. De pronto todos ahí dentro de desmayaron.

-Rayos ¿¡Qué les has hecho!?- gritó Risu

-Si no hacía eso, nunca íbamos a poder pelear- dijo la mujer

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó Risu

Kurama, Yusuke y Kazuma subieron al escenario y se pusieron delante de Risu.

-No permitiremos que le hagas daño- dijo Kazuma

-Cierto- dijo Yusuke

-No estorben- espetó la mujer haciendo que los tres apartaran de un solo golpe

-Es muy poderosa- dijo Kurama

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Risu

-Pelear contigo, ya te lo dije- volvió a decir la mujer- mi nombre es Aya y pienso destruirte para cobrar finalmente mi venganza

-¿A qué demonios te refieres? ¡No entiendo nada!- gritó Risu

-No interesa que no lo entiendas, sólo pelea conmigo. Eres fuerte después de todo ¿o no?- le preguntó

Risu cerró sus puños.

Justo cuando Aya tiró una lanza creada por ella, Risu la esquivó fácilmente saltando pero no se esperaba un ataque aéreo.

-¡Muy lenta!- dijo Aya cuando le iba a plantar un golpe, pero alguien se interpuso haciendo rechazar el ataque- ¡maldición! ¿¡Quién fue!?

-¡Hiei!- dijo Risu

-Debes tener más cuidado, ese golpe pudo haberte desfigurado el rostro por la posición en la que estabas- dijo el imiko a Risu mirando a Aya

-Gracias…- le dijo

-No es momento para eso, levántate… volverá a atacar- dijo Hiei

-Sí- Risu obedeció y se paró a su lado

-¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?- preguntó Hiei

-No, ni idea- respondió la joven

-Bah…

Kurama, Kazuma y Yusuke se acercaron a ellos y también se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¿No la conoces, Risu?- preguntó Yusuke

-No- contestó la chica

-Esto sí que es extraño- dijo Kazuma

-Dímelo a mí, justo tenía que ser en medio de mi concierto… ¿era esto… lo que presentía?- se preguntó Risu

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Kurama

-Suspiro Bueno, no importa… después de todo no tiene caso ya…- dijo la joven- ¡Escúchame Aya, si no liberas a mis amigos vas a tener muy serios problemas!

-Ja, por favor… ¿qué podría hacer alguien como tu?- rió la mujer

-Muchas cosas…- susurró la joven encendiendo su poder espiritual y haciéndolo explotar. Su cuerpo se rodeó con una llama enorme- ¿Quieres ver de lo que realmente estoy hecha?

-Fuego ¿eh?... ja, qué irónico…- dijo Aya

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Risu

-Y pensar que tu madre usaba el hielo…- bufó la mujer

-…………… ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre?- volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos dorados

-Ja, más de lo que tú probablemente puedas saber. Es increíble la desconfianza que hay en la misma carne y sangre- rió la aparición

Risu cerró sus puños con fuerza

-Risu, tranquilízate. Puede estar mintiendo- dijo Kurama

-Te aseguro que no, lindo- dijo Aya- mentir es sucio y conveniente… pero no es lo mío- sonrió

La joven de fuego corrió hacia Aya y trató de plantarle un golpe que, fácilmente con sus alas, esquivó.

-"Rayos, es muy rápida"- pensó Risu

-Mi señor tiene razón al decir que aún no estás lista

-¿Su señor?- preguntó Kazuma- ¿De quién habla?

-Ni idea- dijo Kurama

-Al fin vas a pagármelas todas Risu Shidou, lamentarás haber nacido en una familia de asesinos traidores- dijo Aya cerrando sus puños

-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi familia!?-gritó Risu

-Tú y tu hermano son hijos de un par de asesinos que nunca debieron existir

-Ahora sí ya te la buscaste…-susurró Risu estallando en rabia y acercándose para acertarle un buen golpe. Justo cuando iba a saltar, Aya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, que rápidamente al escaparse de ellos se convirtieron en perlas.

-¿Qué rayos…?- susurró Risu perdiendo vuelo muy sorprendida mientras veía su colgante… era idéntico a las lágrimas que desprendía esa mujer

Hiei abrió sus ojos muy grandes- Es una mujer de hielo- dijo

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Kuwabara

-Tonto, cuando las mujeres de hielo lloran, sus lágrimas se convierten en perlas ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con Tarukane y Yukina?- dijo Yusuke

-¿Pero por qué una mujer de hielo está aquí y… empeñada en destruir a Risu?- preguntó Kurama

-Ella acusa a su familia de asesinos… qué extraño, ella no puede conocer a su madre ¿o si?- dijo Yusuke

-No lo sé, pero Aya dijo que la madre de Risu usaba el hielo-apuntó Kuwabara

-Cierto… ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?- dijo Yusuke cogiéndose la cabeza confundido

Aya le lanzó una bola de energía a Risu, tan poderosa, que la llevó hasta la pared haciendo que la espalda de la joven chocara gravemente con el muro. Risu se sentía muy debilitada, nadie nunca le había lanzado un poder tan asombroso como ese. ¿¡De dónde rayos había salido esa aparición…!?

-¡Risu Shidou, éste lugar será tu tumba!- gritó la mujer acercándose a gran velocidad a la joven, con una lanza en sus manos. Risu cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡¡RISU!!- gritó Kurama al notar el contacto. Una pantalla de polvo se levantó. De repente una criatura enorme salió por arriba cayendo no muy lejos de ahí con alguien en su lomo.

Los chicos vieron todo esto muy sorprendidos pensando si Risu estaría bien. Yusuke empezó a ir en dirección a Aya, lo mismo que Hiei, Kazuma y Kurama… esa mujer la pagaría caro.

_°°°° Dream in °°°°_

_En un mundo flotante lleno de frío, había una hermosa joven que esperaba en el risco más amplio. Llevaba una gran sonrisa a pesar del frío y neblina tan densa. La joven sólo esperaba y esperaba… las horas pasaban pero ella no parecía inmutarse ante ello. Estaba muy feliz, aunque la razón era desconocida._

_De repente todo se volvió oscuro y unas criaturas pequeñas la empezaron a atacar, ella pedía auxilio pero nadie la escuchaba, la nieve era muy fuerte y nadie se atrevería a salir de sus casas en esas condiciones, las criaturas la dejaron y ella empezó a arrastrarse entre la nieve para ver si podía encontrar a alguien. De repente ella se pudo percatar de algo entre la nieve, pero al verlo empezó a llorar y esas lágrimas se convertían en una especie de piedras que caían entre la nieve._

_Aquella joven susurró algo pero no se pudo escuchar, sólo se vio como movía los labios para decir una sola palabra._

_°°°° Dream out °°°°_

-Cielos…-Risu empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía algunas lamidas en su mejilla- Fronter… ¿qué haces aquí…?

Fronter había hecho que la joven descansara en un costado de su lomo mientras él estaba echado.

La criatura gimió al ver a su dueña así.

-No te preocupes, Fronter. Yo estoy bien, tranquilo…- susurró la joven ya muy debilitada- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Fronter le señaló con la cabeza la lucha que tenía ahora Aya con los chicos- ah… es verdad… "qué sueño tan extraño tuve…"- pensó- Esa mujer sabe algo que yo no sobre mi familia… y lo quiero averiguar- susurró la chica mientras trataba de levantarse pero no lo logró y cayó casi inmediatamente- rayos ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada? Yo suelo resistir más… se supone que soy la detective personal del Rey Enma… detective modelo… ¿cómo puedo… perder así…? "No puedo… no quiero"- pensó-¿Por qué… tiene que ser así?- susurraba Risu- Pero… yo aún no pierdo ¿verdad, Fronter?- la criatura le hizo un cariño en su cara- Yo estoy bien y quiero averiguar algunas cosas aún- dijo mirando su colgante- Sólo que… voy a necesitar tu ayuda ¿si?- Fronter hizo un gesto indicando su respuesta afirmativa- Bien, vayamos entonces, mi querido amigo- se levantó con dificultad y volvió a encender su poder espiritual, esta vez con menos fuerza, claro. Se montó en Fronter y él empezó a correr en dirección a la pelea.

-Ja, ustedes nunca me ganarán. ¡Ríndanse ya!- dijo Aya- Tal y como lo hizo su amiguita…

-¡Yo no subestimaría a mi oponente de esa manera si fuera tú, Aya!- dijo Risu al llegar montada sobre Fronter

-¡Risu!- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Yusuke, Kazuma y Kurama. Hiei la miraba de manera satisfactoria.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Aún no te mueres!?- gritó Aya

-Es increíble la manera de pelear que tienes… lo admito. Pero no me ganarás tan fácilmente. Bien dicen: "Hierba mala nunca muere"- dijo la joven alegre, luego volteó a los chicos y les sonrió diciéndoles- ¿no?- guiñándoles el ojo

Los chicos se sorprendieron por esto, pero luego le devolvieron la sonrisa. Hiei sólo desvió su mirada con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Esta vez no te escaparás, realmente morirás, Risu Shidou- dijo Aya con una mirada llena de odio.

-Mira, no sé quién te dijo mi nombre. Pero no por eso creas que me vas a intimidar, tampoco sé de dónde conoces a mis padres… pero lo que no te voy a perdonar es que los hayas llamado 'asesinos traidores'. Ellos fueron grandes personas que siempre se preocuparon por todo y todos, por eso…

-¡¡Cállate!!- la interrumpió Aya-¡¡Eso no es cierto, ellos nunca se preocuparon por todos!! ¡¡De haber sido así…!! De haber sido así…-susurró esto último haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente y cayeran perlas al suelo

-¿Qué fue lo que ellos te hicieron?- preguntó Risu- Ni papá ni mamá serían capaces de hacer algo como matar o traicionar, te lo aseguro- dijo la joven en tono comprensivo- puede que te hayas equivocado de persona y ahora me estás involucrando a mí…

-Ja, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu madre qué fue lo que me hizo, o más bien… lo que le hizo a mi hermana… a Ayame- dijo sarcástica Aya

-Pues… ellos… ya no están aquí. Mis padres y mi hermano están muertos- dijo Risu con los ojos cerrados

Aya levantó su rostro y miró a Risu fijamente, luego sonrió- entonces… ¿todo fue un éxito? – rió ampliamente- y no lo sabía… había sido todo un éxito- y siguió riendo

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Risu habiendo creído escuchar mal

-La muerte era lo que ellos merecían… después de lo que hicieron- dijo Aya sonriendo de manera tétrica, empezó a reír- No sabía que realmente había funcionado…- siguió riendo- Mi señor se pondrá muy contento

-¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?- susurró Risu cerrando sus puños- ¿¡Entonces… fuiste tú… fuiste tú… quien quemó la casa!?

Aya rió abiertamente- Mi deber es exterminar a la familia Shidou, ya sólo quedas tú… y podré cobrar finalmente mi venganza

-No te lo perdonaré… ellos no merecían la muerte… creí que había sido un accidente, por años… ¡¡Y TU LOS MATASTE!!

La mujer seguía riendo

-¡¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, MALDITA!!- gritó Risu acercándose a ella con gran velocidad y acertándole un golpe. Las lágrimas de la joven corrían por sus mejillas.

-Eso dolió…- susurró la mujer dejando de reír. Al instante cogió el brazo de Risu y se lo dobló. Risu empezó a gritar de dolor

-¡¡Risu!!- gritaron los chicos acercándose y separando a la joven de aquella mujer tan peligrosa

-Tranquila, linda. Sólo te rompí unos cuantos huesos aunque tenía planeado romperte todo el brazo- sonrió Aya con satisfacción

-"Rayos, mi brazo… no lo puedo mover…"- pensaba Risu

-Risu ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kurama agachándose a ver cómo se encontraba

-Fuego ardiente…- susurró Risu haciendo que con la otra mano tocara el suelo y llegara hasta donde estaba parada Aya. Una vez ahí el fuego se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer, haciéndola gritar de dolor a ella también. Cuando a Risu se le agotaron las energías dejó de usar su técnica y Aya cayó al suelo muy debilitada- no tienes buena defensa…- susurró la joven de ojos dorados sonriendo. La burbuja negra en la que estaban encerrados sus amigos desapareció dejándolos en el suelo, inconscientes.

-Maldita…- Aya la miró con repugnancia

-¡Fronter… mátala!- ordenó Risu. La bestia la veía confundida. A Aya se le dilataron las pupilas… ¿moriría ahí?

-¡Espera, Risu! ¿¡Qué haces!?- le dijo Kurama

-¿En qué piensas, Shuichi? Ella mató a mi familia, nunca se lo perdonaré-volvió su mirada a Fronter- ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡¡Es una orden!!- Fronter sólo bajó sus orejas acercándose a Risu- ¡Fronter, ¿qué te pasa?! Si no lo haces tú…- Risu se levantó con mucha dificultad y corrió hacia Aya. Ella se levantó de un impulso, aunque casi se cae, ya estaban muy debilitadas las dos. Risu le tiró un golpe en la cara mientras que Aya le incrustó uno en la boca del estómago. Risu se encogió de dolor, no usar un brazo era difícil… ella se levantó y le volteó la cara a Aya de una cachetada- maldita… ¡Te odio! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a matar a mi familia!? ¡Era lo más importante que tenía!- gritó mientras se le abalanzaba y quedaron Risu sobre ella y Aya en el suelo.

-Ellos se lo merecían, yo sólo cobro la venganza que mi hermana no pudo cobrar- dijo Aya débilmente

-¡Cállate! Mis padres nunca… hubieran merecido la muerte… ¿lo entiendes? …¡NUNCA!- gritó Risu que ya tenía una mano levantada para plantarle un golpe lleno de su energía espiritual que de seguro la mataría. Aya cerró los ojos con fuerza. Risu juntó toda la ira que sentía y estaba a punto de descargarla con ese golpe, pero…

-¡No lo hagas, Risu…!- gritó Kurama abrazando a la chica y cogiendo su brazo

Aya abrió los ojos y aprovechó para escaparse de ahí- nos volveremos a encontrar, Risu Shidou- habiendo dicho esto se marchó volando, aunque se notaba que lo hacía con mucha dificultad.

Risu veía alejarse a Aya a lo lejos. La joven estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y lágrimas en ellos. Risu miró al suelo mientras Kurama se desprendía de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shuichi?- susurró la joven

Hubo silencio.

-Shuichi… ¿por qué rayos me detuviste?- preguntó nuevamente la joven de manera calmada.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se asustaron al ver así a Risu. Hiei la miraba con mucha lástima. Kurama sólo guardaba silencio.

-¿Con que… no me lo dirás… eh?- sonrió Risu tranquilamente- Perfecto, después de todo, nunca te llegué a entender- el puño de la joven que aún estaba bien empezó a temblar- Tenía la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por mi familia que, resulta no murió en un accidente, sino asesinados por esa mujer… y tú me detuviste… ¿aún así piensas seguir callado sin responder a mi pregunta?

Nadie contestó.

Risu volteó a ver a los chicos, o más bien, a Kurama. Tenía una mirada llena de odio, pero a la vez reflejaba tristeza- Te odio- fueron las únicas palabras que Kurama, al escucharlas, sólo entrecerró un poco los ojos. Risu se levantó tambaleándose y se montó en Fronter. Al instante, Fronter empezó a correr en dirección desconocida.

Continuará…

Buuuu, sí que se enojó ¿eh? S pobre Risu…TxT bueno, bueno nn. La canción de este capi fue Sayonara Soritia de Saeko Chiba, el primer (y único XD) ending de Chrno Crusade… oh, es buenísimo… la letra te hace llorar TToTT

Jeje esta vez si les dejaré con la intriga. Muaja!! (6) jojo weno. Hasta la proxima!! Gracias x leerme!!


	14. Reconciliaciones y ¿celos?

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 14:**** Reconciliaciones y… ¿celos?**

Era de tarde y Risu salió, como de costumbre, a la misma hora de su colegio. Su uniforme era una falda negra corta tableada y la clásica blusa con un pañuelo rojo. Las rayas de la blusa en los hombros eran negras con franjas blancas y el resto de la blusa del mismo color. Ya sólo faltaba una semana para que se acabaran las clases y empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Eso significaba también la partida de los chicos al Mundo Infernal.

Risu no quería pensar en eso, además de que aún le dolía el brazo a pesar de que Yukina la había ayudado a recuperarse con su poder, ella también era una mujer de hielo… eso no lo sabía. El hueso ya estaba curado pero el dolor no se iba, aunque ella pensó que quizás no se iba porque ella no quería que se fuera: 'Todo está en la mente' solía decir su madre… pero eso no podía ser… ¿o si? Risu decidió que quería ir al Mundo Espiritual a averiguar un poco más de lo que le había dicho Aya la vez pasada. Para que ella conociera a su madre tenía que haber pasado una clase de conexión entre el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Infernal. Aya acusaba a sus padres de asesinos y no contenta con eso, eran traidores. Eso sí que era confuso… entonces la conexión entre ambos mundos era definitiva, después de todo tanto su madre como padre eran humanos. Fue a su casa por Fronter y partieron.

Aparte estaba Kurama… ¡la había hecho enojar tanto! tenía la oportunidad de cobrar venganza y él… la había detenido ¿¡por qué!? Le daba tanta cólera de sólo acordarse. Ya dos días de lo que había pasado y no sabía, ni quería saber, nada de él. A Yusuke y a Kazuma sí los había visto, aunque poco tiempo… le daba pena haber llorado en frente de ellos conociéndolos tan poco y Hiei… bueno lo había notado un par de veces en su ventana pero sólo ahí y cuando ya eran altas horas de la noche.

¡Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que la mareaban de tanto hacerla pensar! Por el momento ella había decidido pensar sólo en la perla que su madre le había regalado. Ella no se había percatado pero era idéntica a las lágrimas de las mujeres de hielo… ¿pero de dónde la habría conseguido?

Una vez en el Mundo Espiritual, Risu fue a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar los sucesos de los últimos años. Quizás ahí podría encontrar algo con lo qué poder informarse, pero la búsqueda fue en vano. No encontró ninguna clase de unión entre el Mundo Humano y el Infernal al menos hacía ya más de 300 años.

Risu dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Fronter, que estaba en su forma pequeña, miraba a su dueña algo preocupado.

-Vamos Fronter, a pasear por ahí…- comentó algo perdida, la criatura la siguió en silencio.

Salieron y pasaron por las habitaciones de entrenamiento.

En una de las esquinas chocó con alguien y, de casualidad, le topó el brazo haciendo que Risu gimiera levemente por su dolor.

-Lo siento ¿estás bien?- preguntó la persona. Fronter hizo un ladrido agudo y alegre.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gra..-paró al ver al chico. Era Kurama- "¿Por qué de toooodas las personas o criaturas de los tres mundos me tuve que chocar con él?"- pensó- Gracias- terminó de decir desviando su mirada y tratando de proseguir con su camino pero Kurama la cogió de la mano.

-Espera, por favor. Quisiera… hablar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo sin soltarla

-Pues lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada. Quizás otro día, Shuichi ¿si?- cerró sus ojos y trató de soltarse pero no pudo. Al notar tal resistencia Kurama bajó su mirada. Risu seguía sin verlo, estaba molesta pero la molestia no le iba a quitar el dolor de su brazo y justo en ese momento le empezó a doler mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico

-Estoy bien, no te me acerques-le dijo Risu fríamente

Kurama frunció el ceño y la cargó como si fuera un bebé.

-¡Oye ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame!- le gritó Risu

-No seas escandalosa. Te curaré afuera y verás que no te dolerá más-dijo calmadamente el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar, Fronter le seguía.

-¡No me molestes ¿quieres?! Yo puedo sola- dijo moviéndose pero en una de esas le hizo doler más y se quejó con un gemido

-¿Lo ves? Si te mueves te será peor- dijo Kurama

- Eres un aprovechado, Shuichi ¬¬- espetó Risu

-Por lo visto no has cambiado, eso es bueno…- le sonrió el pelirrojo acercándose al rostro de la joven.

-¿A… A qué te refieres con eso?- tartamudeó la joven al notar la cercanía

Kurama sonrió.

Hiei entrenaba en una de las habitaciones del Mundo Espiritual

-"…Mukuro…"- pensaba- "¿Será fuerte? Quisiera probarlo. Falta muy poco…"- al pensar en esto de repente recordó la situación que había pasado días antes. Risu aún estaba débil y si se iban… se quedaría sola. Eso no podía estar bien. ¡¡Pero qué demonios le debía de importar a él lo que le ocurriera!!-"Después de todo ella es una simple… humana"

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_De repente Risu fijó su mirada en uno de los árboles y llegó a ver a una persona ahí. Cuando el reflector pasó por ahí pudo divisar, por unos segundos, pero divisó a Hiei… ahí… mirándola… Risu se alegró y al instante empezaron a tocar otra canción, esta vez Risu más animada que antes. Hiei se pudo dar cuenta de cuando ella se fijó en él y al verla, tan feliz, incluso más que antes, sonrió._

_-Es… única…- susurró Hiei, al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho para luego reírse de sí mismo._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

Hiei se sonrojó sacudiendo su cabeza-"¿¡Cómo pude haber dicho algo así!? ¡¡Y encima de una humana!!"- pensó con furia. De repente se acordó de ella cuando estaba llorando la otra vez… se veía tan indefensa… tan débil…-"Quería abrazarla… protegerla"

Después de unos segundos…

-"¡¡Rayos, no!! ¡Ahora no puedo ser ni dueño de lo que pienso! Definitivamente no me pasa lo que me dijo Kurama… eso de estar enamorado…"-pensó Hiei- No, no puede ser… definitivamente no- trataba de convencerse Hiei repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Después de tanto pensarlo, decidió ir por un poco de aire afuera.

Un enorme campo era el patio del Mundo Espiritual, ahí estaban sentados Kurama y Risu, ésta tenía la manga del uniforme remangada y una cara muy molesta. Kurama le frotaba en el brazo una crema hecha a base de plantas medicinales. Fronter correteaba por el enorme campo jugando con las mariposas.

-Ya no me duele- dijo Risu para que Kurama la soltara

-Aún no acabo-decía tranquilamente el pelirrojo

-"¡Rayos! ¿A qué hora acaba?"- pensaba Risu

-Bueno, mientras te voy curando… escucha Risu, sobre la otra vez…-dijo Kurama mirándola

-No necesitas decirme nada, como dije antes, nunca te llegué a entender y esa es la verdad. Nunca entiendo porqué haces las cosas y la manera de cómo las haces- explicó Risu

-Risu, no son así las cosas. Si tú matabas a esa mujer… tú…

-¿Yo qué?- le interrumpió fríamente

Kurama cerró sus puños

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir? ¿O te vas a quedar callado como la otra vez?- preguntó la joven sarcástica

Kurama jaló a Risu y la abrazó de una manera muy posesiva.

-¿Shu..Shuichi?- preguntó Risu segundos después, esa acción la había tomado por sorpresa

-Estabas fuera de control, Risu. Tu ira había llegado al límite. Si matabas a esa mujer… nadie se hubiera hecho más daño que tú… ¡entiéndelo, por favor!- le dijo Kurama

-Shuichi…- susurró Risu- ella había matado a mi familia… tú nunca entenderás lo que yo siento. Cuando me detuviste, para mí eso fue… como…

Kurama abrió sus ojos y se separó un poco- ¿fue como…?

-Como…- Risu desvió su mirada-… una traición…

Kurama le miró sorprendido

-Risu… yo nunca… haría algo así. Yo lo hice por tu bien… porque eres importante para mí… porque crecimos juntos… porque te quiero- Kurama la volvió a abrazar

-Shuichi…- sonrió la joven mientras correspondía el abrazo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Lo siento… no quería asustarte, pero esa mujer… lo siento mucho ¡de verdad! Me dejé llevar

-Risu…- dijo Kurama sonriendo

-Shuichi, yo también… yo también te quiero mucho, Shuichi. Eres muy importante para mí…- confesó la joven

Kurama sonrió y la siguió abrazando

Hiei veía esta escena no muy lejos de ahí. No sabía cómo actuar. No sabía si ir y tirarle un golpe a Kurama o irse, pero se sentía impotente y muy molesto. Esas palabras… 'Yo también te quiero mucho, Shuichi. Eres muy importante para mí' resonaban más de la cuenta en su cabeza. Hiei dio un golpe en el suelo y se fue de ahí. ¡¡Estúpidos sentimientos humanos!!

-Bueno, Shuichi… ya está bien- dijo Risu tratando de separarse de Kurama

-Sólo un poco más…- decía el pelirrojo aún abrazando a la joven

-No, oye… es que me da pena- susurró con algo de color en sus mejillas- ya basta ¿si? Las criaturas pueden pensar cualquier cosa…

-No me importa… después de todo, somos grandes amigos ¿o no?- preguntó Kurama despegándose un poco y sonriéndole a Risu

-Sí…- respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Hubo un momento en el que sólo se sonrieron, luego…

-Oye, ¿qué era lo que hacías allá adentro, eh?- preguntó Kurama

-Ah, pues… buscaba información sobre lo que me había dicho Aya. ¿Recuerdas que dijo que mis padres eran asesinos? Pues entonces debe de haber habido una especie de conexión entre ambos mundos para que eso sucediera ¿verdad?

-Hmm… es lógico

-Pero he estado investigando y no hay nada. A menos de que mis padres hayan existido hace más de 300 años ¬¬ - comentó sarcástica la joven

-Pues lo dudo U- sonrió el chico

-Yo también y no se por qué…¬¬

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y rieron.

-¡Lo tengo! Vayamos a preguntarle a Koenma, él debe saber algo- dijo Kurama

-¿Con el príncipe? Pero… uhmm… ¿de verdad crees que sepa algo?

-Pues no lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos- sonrió el pelirrojo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a la joven para que también se levantara. Ella le sonrió y aceptó la ayuda que su amigo le daba. Fronter fue hacia ellos dando alegres saltos al verlos juntos de nuevo.

Hiei había vuelto a la habitación de entrenamiento y golpeaba uno de los costales de arena, que habían colgado ahí para entrenar, con más fuerza de lo habitual.

-"¡¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!!"- Hiei no controlaba su fuerza y terminaba destruyendo cada uno de los costales que estaban colgados-"¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡RAYOS!!"- dio un fuerte golpe al piso rompiendo parte él y empezando a jadear-"¿¡Por qué Kurama hizo una cosa así!? ¿¡Por qué ella le dijo esas palabras!? ¡¡RAYOS!! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY TAN ENOJADO!?"- dio otro golpe al piso

En ese momento entraron Yusuke y Kazuma a la habitación. Ambos llevaban ropa para entrenar.

-Ah, Hiei. No sabía que estabas aquí. Tú siempre entrenando, nunca te das un respiro ¿eh?- comentó el detective de cabello negro

-Cierto, el enano debería relajarse un poco. Quizás así no sería tan arrogante como es- agregó Kuwabara

Hiei volteó la mirada y ambos chicos se asustaron. Tenía una mirada llena de odio y parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Ci..cielos, Hiei- dijo Yusuke- de verdad creo que deberías considerar el relajarte un poco nñU

-¡Koenma! ¿estás ahí?- llamó Kurama a la puerta del Príncipe, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Risu le miró al pelirrojo, éste se encogió de hombros y ambos abrieron la enorme puerta seguidos de Fronter

-Con permiso…- dijo Risu- ¿Príncipe Koenma?- llamó

-Parece que no está- comentó Kurama

-Vaya…- suspiró la joven- y eso que quizás él tendría pistas

-¿Y si vamos con el Rey Enma?- sugirió el chico

-¡Error! Mala idea, Shuichi- declaró Risu

Kurama la miraba extrañado

-Me tiene una cólera impresionante desde que la perla Usaka se hizo polvo en aquella vez ¿lo recuerdas?- siguió la joven

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¡Fiuu…!- suspiró Risu al ver las cenizas en el suelo- No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo en esta misión tan simple… ¡Me quejaré! ¡No puede ser que a alguien de mi rango me hayan asignado algo TAN SENCILLO! ¡Ese Rey Enma…!- dijo cerrando su puño- Me ha hecho perder el tiempo TT-TT_

_-Hn… oye, ¿y la perla?- preguntó Hiei_

_-¿Huh?- articuló la joven mientras veía las cenizas de nuevo. Se acercó más a ellas. De repente, de esas cenizas empezaron a brillar algunas… eran de color dorado intenso. Risu abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritó horrorizada_

_-¿Eh?- dijo Hiei_

_-L..LA… PE…PE…PER…- tartamudeó. Hiei la miraba con una ceja alzada- ¡¡LA PERLA HA SIDO DESTRUIDAAAAAAA!!_

_-Oh…- Hiei suspiró_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-Y al final resulta que el Rey casi me mata, hubieras visto su cara… ¡parecía que me quería asesinar!- dijo la joven de ojos dorados con una expresión bastante incómoda en su rostro, al recordar ese momento.

-Bueno… U-rió Kurama nerviosamente- pero no creo que te haga nada, después de todo eres su detective personal. Te debe tener algo de más confianza a ti que a muchos otros de nosotros.

-A veces la indiferencia, y sobretodo en ese hombre, no es conveniente ¡Créeme! T-T – se quejó Risu. Fronter saltó a sus brazos y ella lo abrazó.

-¿Quieres decir que habías hecho algo parecido antes?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Bueno… ah… digamos… no fue…- trató de ocultar la joven acariciando a su mascota

-Risu… ¬¬ - dijo el chico en tono de reproche

-Bueno, bueno de acuerdo, sí ¡Pero fue por una causa justa!- se defendió la joven

-Ay, Risu…- suspiró Kurama

-Preguntaremos otro día, vámonos de aquí- dijo Risu

Salieron de la habitación y decidieron ir a los cuartos de entrenamiento. Risu parecía muy pensativa.

-Hey, Risu ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Kurama

Risu suspiró- Oye, Shuichi ¿no crees que obtendría algo más de pistas si voy con las mujeres de hielo?

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? Aunque estés allá no podrás solucionar nada- dijo el pelirrojo

-Lo sé… pero hay algo que… siento. Algo que me llama a averiguar más sobre esa raza- comentó la chica- Además alguna de las mujeres de ahí me puede decir si conocía a una tal Ayame y Uriko o Yugo

-Uriko era el nombre de tu madre y Yugo el de tu padre ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurama

-Así es, aún así no sé qué tiene pero…- decía Risu- si la hermana de Aya, es decir, Ayame, vivía en esa villa… puede serme útil para encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas y resolver este misterio

Kurama sonrió- hablas como toda una detective, Risu- Fronter hizo un gesto alegre

Risu se rió- ¿tu crees?- y siguió riendo mientras entraban en una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento. Al entrar, se quedaron fríos de lo que veían. Fronter se bajó de los brazos de su dueña.

Hiei golpeaba a Yusuke muchas veces y rápidamente en el estómago, éste sólo podía recibir los golpes. Kuwabara ya estaba tirado en una esquina, parecía haber recibido la golpiza de su vida.

Risu fue con Kuwabara seguida de Fronter- Kazuma, oye ¿estás bien?

-A…yayay…ay… o- Kuwabara estaba muy mareado, Fronter le lamía la mejilla

-Cielos, no deberías meterte con Hiei. ¡Sabes cómo es él! U – comentó Risu

-Hiei, ya basta. Yusuke está a punto de morir U - apuntó Kurama

Hiei paró al escuchar la voz de su amigo y le miró con indiferencia. Soltó a Yusuke, que cayó al piso de rodillas, y se dirigió a los costales de arena que quedaban. Risu se percató de su mirada, parecía enojado por algo.

Kurama, mientras, se acercó a Yusuke y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie llevándolo donde estaban Risu y Kuwabara.

-Cielos, chicos ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó la joven

-Ay… nosotros sólo habíamos venido a entrenar- dijo Yusuke con dolor

-Cierto, Urameshi quería probar quién de los dos era el más fuerte después de todas las misiones y, aunque sabíamos que yo iba a ser el ganador, vinimos-agregó Kuwabara

Todos miraban a Kuwabara como diciendo 'sí, claro'

-Y entonces encontramos a Hiei y pensamos que sería buena idea entrenar con él, pero…- dijo Yusuke

-Estaba furioso-terminó Kuwabara

-¿Furioso?- preguntó Kurama

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Risu

-No lo sabemos… sólo nos que parece que nos usó como un costal de arena más- comentó Yusuke señalando varios de los costales que ya habían sido destruidos

-Cielos… U- comentaron tanto Risu como Kurama

-¿Y por qué vinieron aquí?- preguntó Kurama

-Para que Koenma no nos diga que nunca entrenamos, además él le dirá a Genkai y ella no me regañará- sonrió Yusuke

-Qué acomodado…- dijo Risu

-Pues sí, ya me conoces- sonrió más ampliamente el discípulo de Genkai- pero todo esto me ha dado hambre- Fronter parecía apoyar la idea, ya que, le jaló a Risu de su blusa y después hizo un ladrido agudo.

-Bien, vayamos a comer entonces - dijo Kurama

-¡¡Sí!!- apoyaron Kuwabara y Yusuke al mismo tiempo

-¡Oye, Hiei! ¿También vendrás?- preguntó Risu desde el otro lado de la habitación. Éste se hizo el indiferente ya que ignoro por completo a la chica

-Vaya… este tipo no cambia-dijo Kuwabara

-Chicos ¿por qué no se adelantan? Iré a ver lo que le pasa- murmuró la joven de ojos dorados a los chicos

-Bien, estaremos en el restaurante de Keiko- dijo Yusuke

-¿El de Keiko?- preguntó confundida-¿Tiene uno?

-Claro que sí, es el restaurante Yukimura ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Kuwabara

-…no…- dijo la joven

-Bueno ¡lo buscas entonces!- dijo Yusuke

-¡Qué malo!- se quejó Risu

-Si gustas te espero- dijo Kurama

Yusuke hizo un puchero- de verdad, tengo hambre

-Tranquilo Shuichi, yo pregunto. Ve con ellos-rió la joven- Fronter me acompañará- le sonrió a su mascota. Éste hizo un ladrido agudo.

-Bueno, hasta luego entonces- dijo Yusuke saliendo de ahí rápidamente

-Hey ¡espera, Urameshi!- dijo Kuwabara

-Bueno, nos veremos después- se despidió Kurama

-Ajá… ¡vayan con cuidado!- dijo la chica

Al quedarse solos en la habitación, Risu se acercó a Hiei. Él estaba de espaldas rompiendo más sacos.

-Dios ¡cuánta energía tienes!- exclamó la joven- deberías estar cansado después de la golpiza que les diste a Yusuke y Kazuma

Hiei no respondía, sólo seguía golpeando los costales.

-¿No quieres descansar un rato?- preguntó Risu- te hará bien… o quizás… ¿quieras hablar de algún problema tuyo?

Hiei paró y luego bufó- eso no te incumbe- le dijo fríamente, yendo por una toalla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Risu le siguió.

-Uhm… bueno tienes razón pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber qué te sucede. Pareces molesto, y desde hace rato. ¿Estás molesto con alguien?- preguntó la joven.

-¡No es eso!- gritó Hiei haciendo asustar a la joven y a la criatura. Fronter saltó a los brazos de su dueña de nuevo. Hiei suspiró- claro, témeme. Hazlo… después de todo siempre fueron así conmigo

Risu lo miró confundida

-¡Te equivocas! Yo nunca te he tenido miedo… bueno, a veces, pero… sólo cuando te enojas mucho- comentó Risu desviando su mirada, luego la volvió al chico- pero quiero saber qué te ocurre, Hiei si yo pudiera ayudarte…

-¡No puedes!- interrumpió el imiko

-Pero… Hiei…

-¿Por qué no vas con 'Shuichi' y se siguen abrazando? ¡Cómo se nota que la pasan de maravilla juntos!- dijo sarcástico dándole la espalda por completo

Risu lo miró sorprendida, Fronter se bajó de sus brazos y fue al frente de Hiei.

-¿Nos viste?- preguntó apenada

-Pues claro, era difícil no verlos si el campo estaba desierto- dijo Hiei como algo evidente

-Bueno, pues… Shuichi y yo estábamos peleados. Y tú lo sabías… es por eso que…- explicó la joven

-¡Oye, por favor!- dijo sarcástico- ¿Crees que quería una explicación? A mí… no me interesa nada de eso. Después de todo son puros sentimientos tontos típicos de los humanos.

Fronter lo miraba triste, como queriendo saber qué le pasaba. Hiei miraba a Fronter con los puños cerrados, y molesto.

-No… no logro entender qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Es que… acaso…?- preguntaba la joven

-¿Acaso qué?- espetó fríamente el imiko

-"¡No, qué va! Hiei no puede estar celoso, después de todo el… ridiculiza mucho a los humanos"- pensaba Risu

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hiei

-No, nada- dijo cabizbaja- "pero entonces… ¿por qué está tan molesto? ¡No logro entender! Bueno no pierdo nada con decírselo, observaré su actitud"- pensó- Hiei ¿acaso no estarás… celoso?

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos y la miró de frente.

-"¿Celos? ¿Yo? No puede ser… ¿o si?"- pensaba el imiko

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_Kurama le explicaba a Hiei cómo era eso de estar 'enamorado'_

_-También es cuando se siente como cosquillas en el estómago cuando se la ve… es una sensación muy agradable ¿no, Hiei?- preguntó el joven de ojos esmeraldas, haciendo sonrojar al imiko- es cuando sólo quieres permanecer a su lado… y tenerla cerca. __**También, en el caso de celos, se da cuando no quieres que esté con ningún otro chico que contigo… ¡y quieres matar a cualquiera que se le acerque peligrosamente!**__ Hipotéticamente, por supuesto- sonrió_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-"Esto… no puede estar pasando…"- pensaba Hiei bajando la mirada- "Yo no puedo estar…"

-¿…Hiei…?- preguntaba Risu

-Señor ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora?- preguntó una voz aguda

-Tranquilo Haivaru, aún hay mucho tiempo-sonrió la criatura más grande

-Señor- dijo otra voz entrando en la habitación

-Oh, Aya. Adelante, adelante- dijo la criatura sonriendo

-Señor, discúlpeme por favor. Casi lo logro, pero…-Aya fue interrumpida

-No mientas- dijo de forma desaprobatoria, el mayor- la furia de la pequeña Risu llegó a un punto tan fuerte que casi te mata. Deberías agradecer a su amiguito que fue el que te salvó

-¡Pero señor…!- reclamó Aya

-¡Basta Aya!- dijo- no recibirás ningún castigo así que deja de contestarme

-…sí- respondió firme haciendo una reverencia

-Amo Okyoa ¿no cree que la jovencita ya es bastante poderosa?- preguntó Haivaru

-Sí, lo es. Pero no lo suficiente- sonrió la enorme criatura saliendo a la luz. Era bastante alto, tenía una armadura blanca con navajas de color lila. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello rubio, era algo raro pues… ¡tenía toda la apariencia de un humano!

-¿Cuánto más cree que debemos esperar?- preguntó Haivaru. El demonio era un poco más bajo que Aya y era de color verde claro, sus ojos eran castaños y llevaba una capa larga de color azul. Tenía puesta una túnica oscura.

-Quizás… unos cuantos años más…- decía Okyoa

-¿Años? Pero señor si queremos cobrar venganza debemos atacarla ahora que no está preparada- protestó la joven de ojos azules

-Aya… tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado pelear sin honor. No como esos dos idiotas impostores…- dijo Okyoa molesto, recordando a ciertos personajes- además, la pequeña ya sabe quien mató a su querida familia así que ella también buscará venganza. En especial contra ti, Aya- explicó

-Eso no será problema para mí, señor. Después de todo soy más fuerte que ella-dijo Aya

Okyoa rió- escucha, Aya. Cuando yo te recogí de esa villa cuando apenas eras una niña, lo único que querías era vengarte… y ahora que finalmente lo puedes llevar a cabo, no te mientas a ti misma.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó la joven indignada

-Lo que quiere decir el amo, es que la pequeña Risu pudo haberte matado si ella quería. Su ira hace crecer enormemente su poder espiritual- agregó Haivaru- Debes entrenar para volverte más fuerte, aún eres muy débil

-¿¡Cómo dices, pequeño gusa…!?- gritó Aya enfurecida pero paró al escuchar lo que decía su amo

-Una chica impulsiva…- dijo Okyoa al aire- muy interesante…

-¿Señor…?- preguntaron Haivaru y Aya

-Sería interesante conocerla un poco ¿no creen?- preguntó Okyoa riendo

Los dos inferiores se quedaron viéndose mutuamente.

Hiei salió apresuradamente de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Pero Hiei…!- Risu levantó la voz al ver cómo se iba… otra vez se iba, siempre lo hacía- ¡No me gusta que haga eso!- se quejó la joven dando un pisotón en el suelo. Fronter se acercó a ella y la miró con la orejitas caídas- Él es muy raro, Fronter. Pero no te preocupes, de seguro que se pondrá bien. Volveré a verle más tarde ¿si?- le dijo a su mascota. Ésta hizo un ladrido agudo- Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo alegre saliendo de la habitación con Fronter siguiéndola.

Una vez en el Mundo Humano…

-No sé por qué pero siento que alguien nos está observando, Fronter. ¿No te esa impresión a ti también?- preguntó la joven de ojos dorados a su mascota, ésta sólo miraba a su dueña- ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

De pronto un joven bajó del cielo y cayó justo en frente de Risu, era bastante apuesto. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello rubio, el chico era alto y llevaba una armadura con navajas a los lados. Parecía un caballero de esos antiguos que vestían con armaduras.

-Hola, pequeña Risu- saludó el joven

-¿Qué? ¿Quién… eres?- preguntó la chica- "Wow ¿de dónde salió un tipo tan lindo?"- pensó la joven

-Mi nombre verdadero te lo diré más adelante, pero puedes llamarme 'Kyo'- sonrió el joven

-¿Kyo…?- preguntó la joven algo perdida

Continuará…

Jejeje, ¡adivinen quién es Kyo! P jejeje, bueno pues aquí tiene el capi, ¿ustedes pensaron que ya no habría más Okyoa ni Haivaru en la historia? ¡Pues no! P Ya verán más adelante por qué están vivos…


	15. Sólo es un 'Hasta Luego'

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 15: ****Sólo es un 'Hasta Luego'**

-Oigan chicos ¿no creen que Risu ya se tardó mucho?- preguntó Kurama

-¿Eh?- dijo Yusuke mientras comía- Ya sabes cómo es ella de conversadora, de seguro se quedó a charlar con Hiei

-Ah, no seas maleducado, Urameshi. ¡No hables cuando estés comiendo!- le dijo Kuwabara dándole un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza

-¿Qué, quieres pelear?- le preguntó una vez que hubo pasado su comida con golpe y todo.

-Por mí, está bien- le dijo el otro retándolo

-Basta muchachos, lo que digo es serio- dijo Kurama

-Oh, por favor, Kurama. Risu no es ninguna tonta. Si le ha pasado algo saldrá del problema en un instante- comentó Yusuke volviendo a su comida

-Hola chicos- saludó una joven castaña bajando las escaleras- qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí- sonrió

-Oh, hola Keiko- saludó Kurama

-Hola- saludaron Yusuke y Kuwabara

-¿Sucede algo, Kurama?- preguntó Keiko

-No, nada. No te preocupes- sonrió

-Kurama siempre te pones así con ella ¿verdad?- preguntó Kuwabara

-Cierto, pareces su novio- dijo Yusuke- o no será…- le miró sospechosamente

-No digas tonterías- dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron los chicos

-A buscar a Risu. Tengo un mal presentimiento- habiendo dicho esto salió del restaurante lo más rápido que pudo. Los demás se miraban entre sí.

-Hey, espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó la chica

El joven sonrió y se acercó a Risu, hizo una venia y le besó una mano. Risu se ruborizó.

-¿Q..Qué haces?- preguntó apenada

-Sólo te saludo- sonrió el joven

-N..No me has respondido- dijo algo nerviosa

-Pues tu nombre… sólo lo sé- sonrió Kyo

Risu se quedó sin palabras, pero pudo notar algo familiar en él.

-Dime… ¿Te he visto antes?- preguntó la joven

-Pues, no lo sé. A lo mejor sí - Fronter le empezó a gruñir

-Fronter, basta- le susurró su dueña pero la criatura no hacía caso

-Tu mascota es muy bonita- comentó el joven

-Sí ¿no? Fronter es muy bonito- apoyó la joven

-Sí… pero no tanto como tú-dijo Kyo

Risu le miró y al instante se ruborizó

-Pu..Pues… Gra..Gracias…-sonrió la joven

-¡De qué! Yo sólo digo la verdad- agregó Kyo sonriendo

Risu bajó su mirada, vaya que éste tipo sabía cómo manejar a las chicas ¿eh?

-Pequeña Risu…- llamó el joven rubio

-"Pequeña…"-pensó perdida- ¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a dar un paseo?- le preguntó. Fronter empezó a ladrarle y a hacer escándalo. La criatura se puso delante de su dueña como protegiéndola mientras que Kyo no se movía para nada.

-¡Fronter, ya basta!- dijo Risu

Pero Fronter no paraba, empezó a captar la atención de la gente.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé qué le pasa- dijo Risu cargando a su mascota, pero éste no cambiaba su semblante de odio hacia esa persona.

-No hay problema, pequeña. Podemos salir en otra ocasión, sin mascotas- le guiñó el ojo

Risu volvió a sonrojarse

-Y..Yo… - dijo bajando su cabeza

-Adiós- se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, claro que fue rápido ya que Fronter lo podía morder. Después de eso, Fronter empezó a querer zafarse para morderle en serio pero Risu no le dejó.

-Adiós…- susurró

Fronter miraba a su dueña, parecía como hipnotizada…

-¡Risu!- llamó una voz. Ella volteó, era Kurama.

-¡Shuichi!- dijo la joven al verlo llegar

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Me preocupaste mucho- dijo alzando una ceja

-Lo siento, me distraje por ahí…- dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua

-Suspiro Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kurama

-De acuerdo, lo lamento- se disculpó la joven

Kurama la miraba con preocupación

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?- preguntó la chica

-No, no es eso…- respondió Kurama

-No he hecho nada malo, si es lo que piensas ¬¬…

-No, tampoco es eso… es sólo que…- Kurama tenía un muy mal presentimiento

-¿Qué sucede, Shuichi?

-"Creo que debo estar exagerando, no creo que haya pasado nada… después de todo se ve muy tranquila" No, no es nada- sonrió el chico

-Estás muy raro, Shuichi. ¿De verdad no pasa nada? -preguntó Risu

-No, tranquila. No pasa nada

-Bien… oye, ¿vamos a mi casa? Tengo mucha hambre

-Pero… ¿y Yusuke y Kuwabara?- preguntó Kurama

-Pues ellos de seguro se quedan conversando con Keiko, los llamo y listo- dijo Risu- no tengo ánimos de ir para allá

-De acuerdo…- aceptó algo extrañado el chico- ¿Tienes el teléfono de Keiko?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-…no, pero sí el de Yusuke, creo…- dijo Risu algo insegura- alguien que esté ahí debe saberlo ¿no?

- Ay, Risu ¬¬…- suspiró Kurama

-Para todo hay solución, Shuichi- terminó la joven muy convencida y empezando a caminar.

Hiei paseaba por un largo campo en el Mundo Espiritual. Estaba muy pensativo, decidió subirse a un árbol y recostarse como era su costumbre. Dio un suspiro para sus adentros.

-"Ya quiero irme"- pensaba enfadado- "no puedo estar aquí… ¡¡¡me molesta cada vez que me acuerdo…!!!"-cerraba un puño con fuerza pero luego dejó de forzarlo y suspiró de nuevo- "No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo puedo estar así por ella… por Risu?" ¡¡¡Ah!!!- dijo frotándose la cabeza fuertemente con sus dos manos- "Quiero saber por qué Kurama y ella… ¿acaso es que ellos…? … Quiero saber, quiero saber" Quiero saber- dijo y se levantó desapareciendo con su gran agilidad.

Un atractivo joven estaba en una habitación oscura mirando al suelo. Parecía enojado.

-¿Señor…?- preguntó Haivaru

-Esa criatura…- dijo el chico tranquilo, luego sonrió y miró al frente- la próxima me las arreglaré para conocer un poco más a la pequeña Risu

-¡Bien dicho, amo Okyoa!- dijo la aparición más pequeña

-¡Señor yo podría…!- comentó Aya

-No, Aya- dijo Okyoa interrumpiéndola- por el momento para la pequeña Risu yo sólo seré Kyo. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor- contestaron los dos. Aunque Aya no con tantas ganas.

-Esto…-sonrió- será divertido

En la mansión Shidou…

-Bueno, Shuichi. Espero estés satisfecho por la comida- sonrió la joven de ojos dorados mientras subía las escaleras para subir a su habitación

-¡Hey! En primer lugar no te pedí que me invitaras…- reclamó el pelirrojo

-¿Qué?- preguntó indignada- Al menos deberías ser más agradecido, ingrato… ¬¬

Ambos jóvenes rieron mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Bueno ¿y qué me dices de Hiei? ¿Estaba bien?- preguntó el joven Minamino

-Hmmm… pues la verdad no lo sé. Estaba muy raro ¿sabes?

-¿Raro?- preguntó alzando la ceja- Bueno Hiei siempre es así, pero…

-No, no me refiero a eso. Es más bien como si estuviera… raro

-Cielos, Risu. ¿No puedes ser un poco más explícita?- preguntó Kurama sarcástico.

-Bueno, está bien. Te contaré. La cosa es que Hiei nos vio cuando estábamos en el campo del Mundo Espiritual… ya sabes cuando tú me abrazaste… y todo eso- dijo algo incómoda mirando a otro lado.

-Hmm… bueno ¿y qué pasó?- preguntó el chico

-Lo que pasó fue que él nos vio y… no sé… se veía algo raro con todo eso. Como que… lo vi algo…-la joven no terminó la frase

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Kurama

Risu se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió.

-Pero eso no puede ser verdad ¿no?- preguntó la joven sonriendo falsamente- Es decir… ¿Hiei? No lo creo… después de todo, ridiculiza mucho a los humanos…- dijo esto último algo triste

Kurama la observaba

-Pues… la verdad yo tampoco sé que le pueda estar pasando ¿sabes? Pero, ya se le pasará. Créeme- le sonrió

-Hmmm… "eso espero"- pensó la joven

-Cambiando de tema… se acercan las vacaciones de verano ¿y bien? ¿tienes planes?- preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de animar a la chica

-Pues… no realmente ¿sabes? Tenía planeado hacer algunas cosas contigo pero…- la joven se entristeció nuevamente

-Ah… bueno, pero… el que no esté aquí no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutar de tus vacaciones- respondió el chico recordando que él partiría en una semana al Mundo Infernal. Es más, creía que Yusuke partiría ese mismo día.

-Bueno, eso es obvio ¿no? Ya veré qué hacer… además es un 99 posible que el Mundo Espiritual me mantenga taaaaan ocupada que no voy a tener tiempo de pensar en hacer planes para distraerme- suspiró la joven

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió Kurama

Ambos jóvenes rieron

Días después…

-"Es el día"- pensó la joven de ojos dorados-"Hoy será el día en que Shuichi se vaya al Mundo Infernal… Hiei ya se marchó… ni se despidió…"- la joven se paró enojada y salió con su mochila del salón de clases. El profesor se quedó muy sorprendido por la actitud de su alumna al salirse a mitad de la explicación.

Sonó el timbre de salida así que el profesor no le pudo decir nada ya a la joven Shidou, había salido muy rápido. Ni Madion la pudo alcanzar.

-Hola- saludó el pelirrojo que tenía a Fronter a su lado. Estaban en el Mundo Espiritual.

-Hola- respondió la joven saludando también, con una sonrisa… un poco forzada. Ahí estaban Botan, el príncipe Koenma, el Rey Enma y varios demonios. Fronter saltó a los brazos de su dueña- tu madre fue de viaje ¿no es así?- preguntó

-Sí, les regalé un viaje por el mundo como regalo de bodas- respondió Kurama- ¡ah! Y También me dijeron que te agradeciera por las tórtolas que les regalaste

-Ah, es cierto. Son para la buena suerte… No hay de qué- sonrió

Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Señor Kurama… es hora- dijo un demonio de por ahí

-Sí, dénme unos minutos más, por favor

Kurama miraba a Risu fijamente, luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó haciendo que Fronter se bajara de donde estaba.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo el chico

-Lo sé, es difícil olvidarse de mí D – bromeó la joven

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido

-Apuesto a que mi rostro se te aparecerá a cada momento… a donde quiera que vayas u.u … es imposible que te olvides de alguien como yo- dijo dándose aires de importancia

-Ah… claro ¬¬U – contestó Kurama

-No, es en serio ¬¬ - dijo la chica

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

-Quiero que te cuides mucho, por favor- dijo Kurama

-Oh, por Dios, sí que eres demasiado protector. ¡Sabes que siempre lo hago!

-No… Risu, es en serio. Tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Hoy te encontraste con alguien?

Risu se quedó pensativa haciendo memoria

-Pues la verdad no. No lo creo. Veo muchas personas a diario ¿cómo pretendes que lo recuerde?- preguntó la joven

- ¬¬ La típica Risu…- suspiró el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué tienes contra mi falta de memoria, eh? ¬0¬ - se quejó Risu

- No, nada UoU – se resignó el chico

Risu sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno, entonces… es sólo un 'hasta luego' ¿no?- preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto- respondió Kurama

-Ok, hasta luego entonces -se despidió la joven

-Nos vemos-dijo no muy seguro… luego se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La joven sonrió mientras observaba al chico irse de su lado y ponerse frente a un extraño portal. El Rey Enma empezó a usar de su poder espiritual para abrir este portal. Era inmenso… Kurama se introdujo en él dirigiendo una última mirada preocupada y una sonrisa forzada. Sentía que no era el momento de dejarla… algo pasaría y él lo sabía muy bien ¿por qué dejarla? Pero parecía tan segura de sí misma… la verdad, le preocupaba pero… ella podría arreglárselas… ¿no?

En todo caso estaría alerta cuando sienta que su pequeña se encontrara en problemas.

Continuará…


	16. Una Nueva Misión

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 16: Una nueva misión**

-Maldito viejo tarado del demonio- susurraba molesta cierta detective del Mundo Espiritual. Ésta caminaba en los inmensos territorios del Mundo Infernal acompañada de su 'mascota' por decirlo así. Ella traía puesto un traje de entrenamiento al estilo oriental. Un pantalón ancho negro que tenía una pretina a la altura del tobillo y la blusa roja con las presillas doradas. La joven pateaba el piso con frecuencia y Fronter caminaba con las orejitas caídas, triste porque su dueña estuviera molesta- ¿¡Puedes creerlo, Fronter!? Y después dicen que no me explotan, ahora tengo que buscar al creador de la estúpida perla que se hizo polvo. ¿¡Qué culpa tuve yo de eso¡Fue el idiota de Haivaru el que la quemó¡¡NO FUI YO POR DIOS!! O - gritó molesta

_°°°° Flashback °°°° _

_-¿¿¿¿Cómo???? Acabo de sufrir un gran trauma por la ida de Shuichi ¿no me pueden dar algo de vacaciones?- dijo suplicante la joven de ojos dorados_

_-No- respondió tajante el rey Enma_

_-Viejo cascarrabias ¬¬ - susurró Risu_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el Rey_

_-No, nada mi señor. Es sólo que me preguntaba… ¿quién me acompañará esta vez? La otra vez fue Hiei, yo no conozco mucho ese mundo._

_-Pues nadie lo hará esta vez, Risu- sonrió el Rey- a excepción de Fronter, claro está._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó la joven sin entender- Creo que no me escuchó cuando dije que NO conocía ese mundo, muy bien que digamos… ¿o si?_

_-Escúchame bien, Risu. Tu misión es encontrar al creador de la perla que, por tus descuidos de principiante…_

_-¿¡Descuidos de principian…!?_

_-… se hizo polvo_

_-¡No fue mi culpa¡Fue la del tarado de Haivaru, él…!_

_-¡No interrumpas! …Ya que los demonios de allá deben estar detrás de este ser, pues deben querer que cree otra para ellos. Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Debes traerlo aquí, al Mundo Espiritual, sano y salvo. ¿Te quedó claro? Es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensar tu error_

_-¡Ay, mire que compen…!_

_-Silencio, ahora alístate y ve lo antes posible- concluyó_

_-¡Pero, mi señor, yo…!_

_-Muévete_

_-Pero…_

_-Muévete_

_-¡Pero le digo que…!_

_-¡¡Muévete de una vez, Shidou!!_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH, RAYOS QUE CÓLERA QUE TENGO¡¡¡YA ME LAS PAGARÁ ESE VIEJO TARADO¡¡¡LO ODIO CON TODA MI ALMAAAA!!! O - gritaba la joven

Fronter gimió

La joven suspiró- Está bien, Fronter lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar ponerme así. ¡Es tan…! – volvió a suspirar- bueno, ya pasó. Oye… ¿dónde estamos?

Fronter volvió a gemir

-Fantástico ¬¬ Hiei siquiera sabía por dónde ir- bufó la joven- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

De pronto vio una aldea y se acercó a ella. Demonios peleaban en las calles.

-Esto se me hace muy familiar- dijo nostálgica

-¡¡Risu!!- llamó alguien desde atrás

La nombrada volteó- ¡Futsukage!- dijo sorprendida

-Wow, no lo creo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el atractivo demonio

-Pues… ya ves, trabajando

-¿Trabajando?

-Sip, soy detective del Mundo Espiritual ¿no lo recuerdas?

- OO Pues… nunca me lo dijiste U

-Ah, cierto. Nunca preguntaste nñ

-¿Y esta criatura?- preguntó señalando a Fronter

Éste dio un ladrido agudo

-Ah, pues es Fronter, mi compañero desde hace un buen tiempo-respondió la joven

-Ah, ya veo- dijo riendo- entonces cambiaron a Hiei por esta pequeña criatura. Bueno, supongo que es lo mismo ¿no?- y siguió riendo

-Futsukage…- dijo Risu seria- no le faltes el respeto a Hiei y mucho menos a Fronter ¿entendido?

-¿Eh¿Qué te sucede, Risu?

Risu no bajaba esa mirada

-Bueno, está bien, está bien. No lo haré de nuevo, lo siento- se disculpó el demonio-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"- pensó- Oye, por cierto hablando de Hiei. Lo he visto ahora último. Está con Mukuro ¿verdad?

-Ah… sí- dijo Risu incómoda- se marchó hace tiempo del Mundo Humano y ni se despidió- susurró esto último- Nunca tuvo modales ¡Es el colmo! "Después de todo lo que pasó"

-Risu ¿estás bien? Pareces triste y molesta- preguntó el demonio.

-…- no hubo respuesta

-¡Ya sé! Te invito a mi morada, ahí podremos charlar. Además estoy seguro que tanto Kiara como Toshio deben estar felices de verte de nuevo

-Eh… pues no estoy muy segura ¿sabes? Estoy en una misión importante y no debería…- pero fue interrumpida al sentir la mano de Futsukage que la guiaba hacia donde él habitaba. Fronter los siguió muy contento

En el castillo de Mukuro…

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Me quedé dormido?"- pensaba Hiei después de la dura pelea con Shigure. Hiei se encontraba en una cámara donde estaban regenerando su cuerpo cortado y con serias heridas

-Hiei ¿ya despertaste¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz femenina

El imiko miró de dónde provenía la voz. Era de afuera. Ahí se encontraba una mujer que parecía que había sufrido un accidente en el rostro. Lo tenía mitad normal y la otra mitad destrozado.

-"¿Mu…ku…ro?"-pensó Hiei. No podía hablar ya que tenía un aparato en la boca. La aparición de nombre Mukuro se acercó a la máquina que contenía el cuerpo de Hiei y apretó unos botones, acto seguido la cámara se vació de esa agua y Hiei quedó adentro parado. Se quitó el aparato de la boca y salió por una puerta que Mukuro abrió por detrás.

-Por lo visto estás mejor. Eso me alegra- dijo la aparición

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó Hiei

-Porque me interesas- respondió Mukuro- además… tú también estás interesado en conocer mis poderes ¿o me equivoco?

Hubo silencio

-¡Goz!- llamó Mukuro

-Sí¿qué sucede gran Muku…?- respondió una aparición que recién entraba a la habitación. Se quedó helado al ver que el gran Mukuro era una ella.

-Lleva a Hiei a una habitación y dale su ropa- ordenó

-S..sí, gran Mukuro- acató la aparición de nombre Goz

Hiei lo siguió.

Después de un rato…

-Hemos llegado, señor Hiei- declaró el demonio de nombre Goz

-Hn…- articuló Hiei entrando a su habitación seguido por Goz

Hiei llegó a un mueble de por ahí y se percató de que debajo de éste, estaban sus pertenencias. Un montículo de ropa y encima de todo, estaba ese peluche… ese perrito dorado que había ganado aquella vez… en el Mundo Humano

_°°°° Flashback°°°°_

_-Fe…felicidades… señor OoO– obtuvo el puntaje más alto de toda la historia. Tenga su premio- le entregó un perrito dorado muy tierno, pero era más pequeño que el oso de Kuwabara_

_-Oiga, pero ¿por qué le da un peluche más pequeño a Hiei si él lo hizo más rápido que Kuwabara?- reclamó Botan_

_-Es que ese perrito tiene más valor por lo que es dorado y también…- se acercó al peluche y le pidió un momento a Hiei, éste se lo entregó. El hombre abrió el collar en forma de corazón que tenía el perrito. Dentro había espacio para colocar una foto- por esto. Cuenta la leyenda que si le das un peluche dorado a la persona que amas y, a éste le colocas un collar en forma de corazón con una foto en la que esté la persona y la otra a la que ama, estarán juntos por siempre- finalizó el señor._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback°°°°_

Hiei inmediatamente recordó el rostro de Risu, esa chica que siempre estaba animada, su sonrisa…

El imiko se sonrojó, volteó y vió a Goz aún ahí.

-¿¡Qué esperas para largarte de aquí!?- gritó Hiei

-¡S..sí, señor!- balbuceó el demonio y se retiró asustado

Hiei cogió una bata y se cubrió. Recogió el peluche y lo miró detenidamente. Cerró sus ojos y se cogió la cabeza.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"

-Risu-neechan, Risu-neechan – los pequeños no dejaban de abrazar a la joven de ojos dorados

-Te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo la pequeña Kiara

-¿En serio? Yo también los he extrañado, pequeños – decía Risu sin muchos ánimos

-Bueno Kiara, Toshio. Vayan a jugar afuera que quiero conversar un poco con nuestra invitada- dijo Futsukage

-Fronter ¿por qué no vas con ellos?- sugirió la joven

La criatura dio un ladrido agudo y movió la cola saliendo de la habitación seguido de los niños.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, cuéntame ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó el demonio

-Ya te dije que nada, Futsu ¬¬ No seas tan terco- dijo Risu

-Hmmm… pues tu carita no me dice lo mismo. Se ve que estás muy confundida ¿verdad?

-No uú

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-¿Completamente segura?

-¡Ya te dije que sí¡No me sucede nada¿¡Qué no entiendes!?- gritó la joven

-… ¿Lo ves? Estás enfada ¬¬ - sonrió Futsukage

-¡Porque tú me has hecho enojar con tus tontas insistencias! o

-Bueno, como digas. Pero si necesitas de alguien, aquí estoy yo. O también apuesto a que Hiei te ayudará ¿por qué no lo vas a ver? Después de todo, creo que necesitan charlar- comentó el demonio

-¿Eh? … ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Yo no necesito verlo, no me importa lo que le pase a ese idiota – dijo la joven de ojos dorados con un aire de tristeza

-Pues yo creo que sí. Pienso que Hiei es un tarado y encima es gruñón. ¡Su carácter es un gran problema! Pero contigo parece alguien distinto ¿sabes?

-Basta Futsukage, deja de meterme en la cabeza cosas que no son

-Es la verdad, Risu. Créeme

Hubo un silencio.

-Futsu, estoy buscando al creador de la perla Usaka. ¿Sabes algo?- preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema

-No ¬¬… aunque es posible alguno de los que vive en este pueblo, lo sepa- comentó

-Entonces tampoco saben nada en este pueblo –suspiró

-Pero si te he dicho que…- dijo algo molesto pero bufó y notó que del cuello de la joven colgaba la misma perlita que había visto la primera vez que la vio- ¿Siempre usas eso?- preguntó señalándolo

-¿Eh?... Ah, esto- sonrió cogiéndolo- claro, fue un regalo de mi madre… es muy importante para mí- miró la gema con ternura- siempre la llevo conmigo

-Ah… no me digas- dijo el demonio algo sorprendido…- "Se… parece un poco a Kisa" (N/A: Recuerden, su ex novia)- se sonrojó

-… ¿Futsu?- le miró extrañada- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh… ah… ¡no!- sonrió- sólo que… me pareció volver a ver a alguien- bajó la mirada sonriendo culpablemente

-Hmmm…- la joven le miraba con preocupación, de repente vio por la ventana y ya estaba de tarde, debía terminar pronto con la misión- Ah, rayos… tengo que irme, Futsu- dijo la joven

-¿Con Hiei?

-¡P..pero a ti qué te importa, por Dios!- Risu se levantó y paró en la puerta- Futsu

-¿Si?

-Gracias…- le sonrió- y…- sonrió maliciosamente -no vuelvas a fastidiarme la paciencia ¿quieres?

-Eh… está bien, lo intentaré, lo intentaré U – respondió el demonio

Risu salió de la casa- Fronter, vámonos- dijo

-Risu-neechan ¿tan pronto se van?- preguntó Kiara

-Sí, lo siento mucho, pequeñitos pero tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpó la joven

-¿Pero nos volverás a visitar?- preguntó Toshio

-Sí, claro que sí. Eso ténganlo por seguro – les sonrió

Risu y Fronter se alejaban del lugar mientras los pequeños los despedían con la mano. Futsukage también salió e hizo lo mismo.

Horas más tarde…

-Supongo que es en esta dirección la aldea de esa aparición que creó la perla ¿verdad, Fronter?- preguntó la joven que estaba montada sobre la criatura

Fronter asintió. Habían recogido algunas pistas, aunque no muchas. Al parecer no todos conocían al creador, pero sí sabían mucho de la perla.

-Sigamos preguntando- dijo Risu bajando de Fronter y dirigiéndose a un grupo de pequeños demonios- hola pequeñitos, disculpen ¿ustedes saben algo de la perla Usaka?- preguntó

Los pequeños se quedaron atónitos al verla

-… wow… es una… humana…- decían

-Cielos, qué descubrimiento ¬¬ pero bueno ¿saben algo?

-Pues sí… esa perla es muy famosa, todos la quieren- dijo una niñita

-Mi papá dice que con ella puede ir a otro Mundo y divertirse mucho- agregó un pequeño

-¿En serio? Vaya… ¿y que me dicen del ser que creó la perla?- preguntó la joven- De casualidad ¿saben dónde vive?

-¡Ah! Algo escuché de eso. Muchos demonios lo andan buscando pero no sé para qué- dijo la pequeña

-Justamente de eso les hablo ¿saben por dónde se fueron esos demonios para buscarlo?- agregó

-Ah… no, no lo sé…

-Yo tampoco…

-Mi papá quería ir, pero mamá se enojó y no lo dejó ir

-¿Y dónde es que vives¿Puedo hablar con tu papá?- preguntó la chica

-Pues… ahora él debe de estar trabajando. Pero regresará en la noche, si quieres te puedo llevar cuando llegue… ¡o con mi mamá! Ella debe saber ¿no crees?- dijo la misma pequeña

-Sí, seguramente. Entonces… ¿me puedes llevar?

-¡Claro! Pero… ¿para qué quiere saber eso, señorita humana?- preguntó la pequeña

-Ah… pues lo ando buscando porque… quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre la gran perla que creó aquella aparición tan inteligente- mintió la joven

-Ah… con razón. Bueno, vamos entonces- sonrió la chiquilla

Risu miró a Fronter y éste se convirtió a su forma pequeña de nuevo, luego corrió hacia su dueña y se le posó en el hombro.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijeron los pequeños

-¿Qué es¿Qué clase de criatura es, eh?- preguntó un niño

-Pues es un compañero que viene de la parte norte de este mundo- comentó Risu

-¿En serio? Ah, entonces está lejos de aquí. Pero está muy bonito ¿cómo se llama?- preguntaban los pequeños mientras caminaban

-Su nombre es Fronter- sonrió la joven

-¡Fronter, qué bonito nombre!- decían

-Hey, mira. Ahí está la fortaleza móvil del gran Mukuro ¿verdad?

-Sí, esa es

-¿Fortaleza móvil?- preguntó Risu

-Sí, esa cosa enorme que viene hacia acá es la fortaleza móvil del gran Mukuro- dijo la pequeña emocionada

-¿Mukuro… eh?- dijo Risu mientras miraba acercarse el enorme 'carro' que tenía la forma de un insecto horroroso para el gusto de nuestra joven

Se podían ver dos siluetas arriba del carro, era una mujer y un chico.

Todos los de la aldea se asombraron.

-¡No lo puedo creer¡El Gran Mukuro es mujer!- decían los aldeanos. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí

-"Mukuro… ¿mujer? Eso quiere decir que Hiei… se fue a vivir con una… ¿¡mujer!?"- pensaba Risu con una cólera llena de impotencia.

-Yo ya lo sabía- decía la pequeña- que Mukuro era mujer

El carro se acercaba, se podía ver claramente que la silueta era de Hiei- Pequeños ¿podemos ir avanzando? Tengo algo de prisa- comentó Risu

-Ah, bueno vamos. Después de todo es sólo Mukuro con su pareja- dijo la pequeña restándole importancia.

Ese comentario pinchó profundo en el corazón de Risu- "¿Así que son pareja, eh? Qué bien…"- pensó la joven conteniéndose todas las ganas de… bueno, ustedes ya entienden- "Eso no me interesa después de todo, no me importa"

Los pequeños avanzaron al lado de Risu a la casa de la pequeña dándole la espalda por completo al carro de Mukuro

-Pero qué pequeños se ven todos estos aldeanos ¿verdad, Hiei?- comentó Mukuro

-Hn…

-Tan elocuente como siempre…- suspiró la mujer

De pronto Hiei se dio cuenta de que había alguien familiar entre los aldeanos… ¡Era Risu¿Pero qué hacía ahí? Empezó a sentir algo… pero no sabía qué era exactamente… ¿qué sería?...

La joven lo estaba viendo cuando Hiei se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero al instante ella se volteó y se fue con unos pequeños demonios dándole completamente la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiei¿Viste a alguien?- preguntó Mukuro

-Hn…- el imiko se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la joven se marchara. No quería que Mukuro se diera cuenta de que se estaba fijando en una humana así que dejó de estar sorprendido y volvió a su pose seria y fría.

Continuará…

jeje pues si estaba segura q mas de uno pensaria q ya no actualizaria y se q yo tengo la culpa, lo se lo se... pues ahora aunque solo reciba 1 review x capi seguire subiendo xq kiero terminar con lo q he empezado :D muxas gracias x el apoyo eh!!

hasta la prox!!


	17. Maldita sea

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 17: Maldita sea…**

-"Cómo si estuviera en plan de perder el tiempo con un idiota como él. Tengo que hacer cosas más importantes"- pensaba la joven enojada

-¿Sucede algo, señorita?- preguntó uno de los niños

-¿Eh?

-Pues… parece molesta, ¿está bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo la joven y siguió caminando

Al llegar a la casa de la pequeña aparición, Risu habló con la madre. Al parecer la mujer había escuchado algo a su esposo de ir hacia el este de ese pequeño pueblillo, ahí, por la isla flotante de las mujeres de hielo, irían a buscar al creador de la perla Usaka…

Risu estaba ya sobre Fronter yendo hacia esa dirección que la demonio le había indicado.

-Al parecer, de todas formas tendré que pasar por esa villa ¿eh?- sonrió Risu- ja, ¿qué te parece, Fronter?

Éste hizo un sonido algo extraño mientras seguía corriendo.

-De acuerdo, primero preguntaremos por el sujeto al que buscamos y después iremos por algo de información- declaró Risu

Fronter aceleró.

A lo lejos se veía una isla flotante… y encima de ella, una niebla bastante espesa que impedía ver lo que había en ella.

-Esa debe ser la villa de las mujeres de hielo ¿verdad, Fronter?- dijo Risu

Fronter asintió

-Esto se pone interesante. Acabemos con la misión pronto para poder ir ahí- sonrió la joven

Al llegar debajo de la villa glacial, había otro pueblito. Risu se bajó de Fronter y empezaron a recorrerlo. Parecía un mercado, ya que, había mucho ruido y en muchos puestitos ofrecían sus productos.

-Pasen, pasen. ¡Vamos! ¡Esto está a precio infarto! ¡Pregunten por su limpiador para cabellos de la espalda! ¡Es muy efectivo! ¡Pasen, pasen!- decía un comerciante

Risu sonreía nerviosamente- Cielos ñn … sí que aquí venden cosas útiles para las apariciones ¿eh?- Fronter asintió

-¡Buenas!- llamó un demonio a Risu haciéndola voltear- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Una señorita humana!

-Eh… sí… nñ- contestó la joven

-¿No está interesada en comprar algunos de nuestros productos para entretenerse, bella señorita humana?- ofreció el demonio- es muy divertido este cubito que cambia de color

Risu lo observó, era uno de esos cubitos del Mundo Humano que tenías que mover los cuadraditos de dentro para que en una cara quedaran todos de un solo color (N/A: No sé si los han visto n.nU)

-Ehhh… ¿esto de dónde lo han sacado?- preguntó Risu

-Pues es una de las maneras más modernas de entretenerse, lo conseguimos no muy lejos de aquí. ¡Es muy efectivo! Mire, tan solo mueve los lados y los cubitos se mueven ¿No es impresionante?- sonrió el demonio

-Claro y el propósito es poner las caras de un solo color ¿no? ñn –sonrió Risu

-¿Eh? Ah… no lo había pensado así- admitió el demonio- ¡gracias, señorita! Es una nueva manera de entretenerse- y trató de hacerlo pero… no le salía- ay… ¿cómo es esta cosa?

-Ehmm… ¿me permite? Yo le puedo ayudar. Soy buena en esto- ofreció la joven mientras el demonio le daba el cubo y ésta empezaba a moverlo de cierta manera que… hacía que cada cubito se juntara en una determinada cara- listo- dijo cuando hubo terminado

El demonio estaba boca abierta-¡Cielos, señorita! ¡Ha inventado una nueva modalidad de juego! A partir de ahora se llamará el rompecocos ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pasen, pasen, por su rompecocos!-decía el demonio muy alegre

De repente la tienda se llenó mientras el demonio explicaba cómo se jugaba el 'rompecocos' y vendió el objeto a mucho dinero… al menos en ese mundo.

-¡Gracias, señorita!- le dijo el demonio a Risu

-No hay de qué…

-¡Claro que sí! Dígame, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- ofreció el demonio

-Ah… bueno, la verdad sí… dígame…- Risu se acercó al oído de ese demonio y le susurró a quién estaba buscando

-¡Oh! ¡El anciano Ten!- sonrió el demonio- sí, varios han estado buscándolo ahora último ¿por qué, eh?

-¡El anciano puede está en peligro entonces! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Risu alterada

-¡Oh, no! No creo que el anciano Ten esté más en peligro- afirmó el demonio

-¿¡pero qué dice!? ¡Muchos demonios le buscan! ¿¡Dónde está!?- preguntó Risu una vez más

-Oh, bien. Si tanto quieres saberlo ven, sígueme

…

- OxOU … -Risu se quedó completamente pasmada al ver que estaba frente a una lápida con la inscripción "EN MEMORIA DEL BUEN TEN, NUNCA OLVIDAREMOS LO QUE HIZO POR NOSOTROS. SU PERLA FUE UN GRAN REGALO, Y LLEVÁSERLA CON ÉL FUE LO MEJOR. SIEMPRE LO RECORDAREMOS"

-Oh, sí. El anciano Ten era una muy buena persona. Lástima que falleciese ¿verdad? Pero bueno… ya estaba viejo también- decía el demonio- y eso que no fue hace mucho, hmmm… unos 15 días más o men…- pero fue interrumpido por la joven que lo cogió de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo una y otra vez mientras hablaba

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ESTÁ MUERTO!? ¡¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!! ¡¡ME DIERON LA ORDEN DE PROTEGERLO, NO PUEDO REGRESAR Y DECIRLES QUE ESTÁ MUERTO!!- gritaba Risu

-Ayayay… pero señorita humana, él ya estaba muy viejo…falleció por causa natural, y al morir la perla que creó se fue con él

-0.0 … ¿Cómo dices? A ver, explícame eso- dijo Risu tratando de calmarse

-Como le dije, hace 15 días el anciano Ten falleció. Por muerte natural y cuando estaba por dar su último suspiro. Dijo "Usaka, acompáñame allá a donde voy a ir ahora" Y se acabó

-No, es que no entiendo. Hace 15 días yo tuve una pelea con unos demonios que habían robado aquella perla y el idiota más pequeño, quebró la perla con mi fuego, el de mi poder- explicó la joven

-Ahhh, sí bueno, la perla se la habían robado pero el anciano ya estaba enfermo y dudaba de su estado vital, entonces no le dio importancia porque después de todo él podía desintegrarla cuando quisiera. Entonces dijo que cuando muriera el iba a desintegrar la perla para que no tenga fines malos- explicaba el demonio- después de todo él la creó para que nuestros niños, que estaban enfermos en ese entonces vieran a los famosos humanos… ellos morían por verlos y la verdad al anciano se le partía el corazón. Por eso creó la perla. Y él mismo se convertía en humano para hacer felices a los niños. Cielos, el anciano era tan bueno…

-0.0 ¿Quiere decir… que… cuando el anciano murió, desintegró la perla ÉL MISMO? ¿Quiere decir que no fue mi cul… digo, la del tarado de Haivaru que la quemó?- preguntó la joven

-Pues, señorita la verdad no sé de qué habla. Pero el anciano desintegró su propia perla al morir para evitar que tenga fines malos, eso es lo que sé- terminó la aparición

-Es decir… que… en ese momento…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_Risu empezó a correr alrededor de su enemigo y lo mismo hizo Hiei. Al dejarlo mareado, Hiei y Risu le lanzaron sus poderes de la llama negra y el fuego ardiente, respectivamente. Al ver esto, Haivaru quiso proteger a su amo._

_-¡¡MI SEÑOOOOOOR!!-gritó mientras entraba al fuego. Un tonto realmente…_

…

_-¡Fiuu…!- suspiró Risu al ver las cenizas en el suelo- No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo en esta misión tan simple… ¡Me quejaré! ¡No puede ser que a alguien de mi rango me hayan asignado algo TAN SENCILLO! ¡Ese Rey Enma…!- dijo cerrando su puño- Me ha hecho perder el tiempo TT-TT_

_-Hn… oye, ¿y la perla?- preguntó Hiei_

_-¿Huh?- articuló la joven mientras veía las cenizas de nuevo. Se acercó más a ellas. De repente, de esas cenizas empezaron a brillar algunas… eran de color dorado intenso. Risu abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritó horrorizada_

_-¿Eh?- dijo Hiei_

_-L..LA… PE…PE…PER…- tartamudeó. Hiei la miraba con una ceja alzada- ¡¡LA PERLA HA SIDO DESTRUIDAAAAAAA!!_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-No fue… culpa … de nadie…- dijo recordando el polvillo dorado en el suelo cuando el viento se lo llevaba- sino que… fue… obra del mismo creador… de la perla…- Hubo silencio

De repente Risu empezó a reír.

-Quiere decir que el imbécil del Rey Enma me… gritó… y todo… por… ¿¡Nada!? ¿¡Por nada!? ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡MALDITO VIEJO TEN!- Risu empezó a mirar la tumba de manera desquiciada e intentó pisarlo pero el demonio la detuvo por los brazos

-¿¡Pero qué hace, señorita!? El viejo Ten debe descansar en paz

-¡MADITO VIEJO! MALDITO VIEJO, NUNCA TE DEJARÉ DESCANSAR EN PAZ. MUAJAJAJA…

…

Se podía ver a una joven sentada en un bosque apoyando su espalda en un tronco de árbol. Tenía una mano en su cabeza como reflexionando mientras se repetía algo una y otra vez. La criatura que la acompañaba estaba descansando a su lado en su forma pequeña.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea- tomó aire- maldita sea , maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…

(N/A: pobre Risu ¿eh? nñU)

Fronter se levantó y se puso en el regazo de su dueña.

-maldita sea…- miró a Fronter y suspiró- bueno, ya estuvo. Eso fue demasiado patético. No importa ahora iremos a la villa glacial a buscar información… y a olvidarme de esto ¬¬… ¡maldita sea!…- se levantó y por un momento empezó a cranear cómo hacerle para subir tremenda altura.

Fronter se bajó de los brazos de Risu

-Bien, Fronter. Te ordeno que vayas a ver allá arriba- dijo la joven

Fronter le miró con una cara de '¿yo solito?' tan tierna que… Risu se subió en Fronter.

-Bien, iremos juntos. Hmmm, súbete a aquel árbol y así hasta que llegues hasta aquel grandote- dijo la joven, y la criatura obedeció. Una vez que estuvieron bien arriba- bueno, creo que esta altura está bien… salta para que alcancemos la villa- Fronter hizo lo que su dueña ordenó y llegaron finalmente a la isla flotante- oye, en serio lo hiciste- se sorprendió Risu- pensé que no llegarías

Fronter hizo como un gemido desaprobatorio. De repente, corrió un aire helado. Risu se bajó de Fronter y empezó a frotarse los brazos.

-Vaya, sí que hace frío aquí ¿eh?- apuntó la joven

Fronter la miró y se convirtió en su forma pequeña subiendo a los brazos de su dueña.

-¿Te habían dicho que eres alguien muy acomodado? ¬¬ - le dijo a la criatura, pero ésta no hizo caso y se contrajo en una bolita para no sentir frío- cielos ¬¬ … bueno, ahora- dijo volviendo la vista hacia donde se supone… había gente. Empezó a caminar en la nieve.

Caminaba y caminaba pero… no había nada.

-¿Esta será la villa? No parece haber nadie…- se decía la joven, caminó y caminó… llegó a ver a una persona, parecía una señora- ¡ah! ¡disculpe!- dijo Risu sin fuerzas… hacía mucho frío y a ella le venía mejor el calor…

Al ver a la joven, la señora se tapó la boca con la mano y se alejó.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, espere!-dijo Risu pero ésta cayó a la nieve sin más fuerzas. Fronter, que seguía hecho bolita, cayó a su lado.

…

Hiei estaba en la fortaleza de Mukuro, en su habitación. Miraba por la ventana, había empezado a llover.

-"¿Pero qué hacia ella aquí?"- se cuestionaba una y otra vez- "¿Habrá venido por una misión? … o tal vez por Kurama…"- bajó la vista, algo triste- "o tal vez… para ir con…"- Hiei levantó la vista algo sorprendido- Oh, no- dijo, se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta apresurado. Mukuro entró justamente.

-Hiei, ¿adónde vas?- preguntó la aparición

-Hn…- respondió el otro con total elocuencia y salió por la puerta olvidándose de Mukuro

-Hiei, espera- le llamó pero fue inútil- "Irá a ver a esa humana, de seguro. Después de todo, sí la conocía…"- pensó Mukuro- "Esa humana…"- pensó nuevamente recordando su rostro con algo de furia- "es una…"- entró a la habitación de Hiei y miró por la ventana. Vio a Hiei corriendo hacia el bosque… adónde iría a buscarla…

Risu empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba amarrada a un palo con unas sogas muy fuertes. Fronter igual a un palo más pequeño a su lado. Había fuego delante de ellos.

Risu abrió los ojos por completo y se sorprendió al ver a las mujeres que la veían horrorizadas.

-Cielos, esto se me hace extrañamente familiar…- se dijo la joven- me hace recordar a cierta película de indios… ahora me quemarán ¬¬… fantástico

-¡Eh! ¡Uriko! ¿Qué tanto murmuras?- preguntó una anciana arrugada

-¿Uriko?- preguntó Risu- ¿Es que… conocían a mi madre?- preguntó la joven

-¿Tu madre dices?- cuestionaron las mujeres, y volvió a haber cuchicheos

-Es decir que tu eres la hija de Uriko…- dijo la anciana

-Así es, mi madre se llamaba así. ¿Pueden decirme de dónde la conocen y… por qué me tratan así? – preguntó mirando las sogas y el fuego

-Tu madre… fue una traidora…- declaró la anciana

Risu abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida.

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-Al fin vas a pagármelas todas Risu Shidou, lamentarás haber nacido en una familia de asesinos traidores- dijo Aya cerrando sus puños_

_-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi familia!?-gritó Risu_

_-Tú y tu hermano son hijos de un par de asesinos que nunca debieron existir_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-¡Pero qué están diciendo! ¡Mi madre no es ninguna traidora!- gritó Risu

-Claro que sí… puso en peligro nuestra villa… al traer a ese hombre, impropio de la raza… ese… Yugo- dijo la anciana con repugnancia- de sólo recordarlo me asqueo

Risu sintió una presión en su pecho. Pero de repente empezó a arder su poder espiritual con fuego… las mujeres se alejaron

-¡¡¡No permitiré… que ustedes hablen así… de mis padres!!!- se liberó de las sogas con su fuego y cogió a la anciana por el cuello de su kimono. Todas las mujeres horrorizadas empezaban a gemir- dígame que está pasando aquí… porque le juro… que la mataré si no me lo dice. ¿¡Por qué dicen que ellos fueron unos traidores!? ¿¡Qué tienen que ver mis padres con el Mundo Infernal!? ¡¡Nosotros éramos unos simples humanos hasta hace 2 años!!- la joven empezó a soltar lágrimas de cólera- ¿¡por qué no sé nada de lo que ocurrió con ellos!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Dígamelo! ¿¡Qué espera!? ¡Respóndame!- gritó

-¡Atrápenla!- ordenó la anciana y empezaron a tratar de cogerla. Risu corrió hacia donde no había casas

-¡Fronter!- llamó y la criatura también se soltó de las sogas convirtiéndose en su forma grande. Fue corriendo hacia Risu y ella se subió a él. Huyeron de ahí.

Risu no dejaba de soltar lágrimas silenciosas mientras tenía una mirada de confusión. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que esas mujeres no los siguieran, Risu se bajó de Fronter. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Por qué no se nada sobre mis padres? ¿Por qué fueron ellos traidores?- se preguntaba Risu mientras golpeó la nieve con fuerza. Había un árbol por ahí y Fronter llevó a su dueña ahí para que descansara un poco

Hubo silencio… mucho silencio por mucho rato…

-"Tonta… no me digas que fuiste a…"- Hiei estaba yendo todo lo rápido que podía por el bosque- "Risu…"- entrecerró los ojos

Una mujer caminaba por donde Risu estaba. Al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazó muy feliz. Risu no se inmutó, tenía una mirada vaga… sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus ropas, muy sucias.

-¡No puedo creer que estés bien!- decía la mujer- ¡Uriko! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca!

Risu la observaba de reojo- señora…- dijo con voz apagada. La mujer la miró extrañada- yo no soy Uriko.

-¿Qué no eres Uriko? ¿Entonces… tú eres su… hija?- preguntó la mujer

Risu asintió. La mujer más feliz que nunca la volvió a abrazar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Entonces sí logró escapar! ¡Me hace tan feliz! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?- preguntó la mujer

Risu se quedó callada, seguía con esa mirada.

-¿Estás mal?- preguntó la señora- ¿Tienes fiebre? Mejor te llevo a mi casa… no está lejos, es una zona tranquila, no como por allá- dijo señalando la dirección en la que había venido Risu- por ahí están buscando a una chica que… ¿no será que tú… eres a quien buscan?

Risu seguía callada.

-Pobre niña… ven conmigo- la señora le hizo pasar su brazo por su cuello y empezó a llevarla- en mi casa, no te encontrarán- Fronter los seguía de cerca

…

-Bien, así estarás bien- dijo la mujer sirviendo té en una mesita, Risu estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una alfombra al lado de una chimenea, tenía una manta puesta en la espalda- sírvete- le ofreció la mujer

Risu miró de reojo la taza… luego volvió la vista al suelo

-No tiene por qué hacer esto- dijo la joven

-Lo sé- respondió la mujer dándole un plato de leche a Fronter, que éste empezó a beber

-¿Entonces por qué lo hace?- preguntó Risu

-Porque eres como Uriko- respondió la señora- mi nombre es Rui, gusto en conocerte- hizo una venia- ahora… ¿si me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó

Risu la miró y luego volteó la vista a la chimenea- Risu- se limitó a decir- mi nombre es Risu

-Justo el nombre que Uriko me dijo que le pondría a su hija, si llegaba a tener una- sonrió Rui

-¿Usted conocía a mi madre también?- preguntó Risu

-Así es… sé casi todo sobre ella y su historia. Casi como… Hina- susurró esto último

-¿Puede explicarme algo?- dijo la joven

-Sí, dime.

-¿Por qué dicen que mis padres eran unos traidores? ¿Qué tiene que ver ellos con todas ustedes?- preguntó la joven algo alterada

Rui se sorprendió- ¿qué… no lo sabes? ¿Tu mamá no te lo contó?

-Mi madre está muerta- dijo fríamente Risu- al igual que mi padre y Hiro

-…¿qué dices?- articuló Rui- ¿Uriko y Yugo… muertos? ¿Y también el pequeño?- la mujer se sentó en una silla. Parecía muy triste con la noticia- no… ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Una tal Aya, hermana de Ayame, incendió mi hogar en el Mundo Humano… mi familia no puedo escapar, ellos murieron asesinados… por esa vil mujer…- dijo Risu con mucha ira- pero antes quiero saber ¿qué tuvo que ver esa tal Ayame con mi madre y con ustedes? ¿Por qué son unos traidores mis padres? ¡Por favor, dígamelo!- suplicó Risu

-Pequeña Risu…- Rui tenía una mirada muy triste- está bien, te contaré. Tu mamá era una mujer de hielo, igual que todas las que vivimos aquí. Tu mamá era una aparición, Risu- dijo la mujer

Risu tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer? ¿Qué su madre… era una aparición? ¿Un demonio? ¿Su madre no era humana? No podía ser… entonces esa gema… era… no, no podía ser cierto…no…

Continuará…


	18. La Verdad No Siempre es Dulce

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 18: La verdad no siempre es dulce**

-¿Qué?- dijo Risu en voz muy baja, sin querer creerlo- no, usted está loca… no puede ser

-Te digo la verdad, Risu- dijo la mujer- tu mamá era una mujer de hielo, igual que todas las que vivimos aquí. Tu papá era humano, un detective espiritual, mejor dicho.

-No puede ser… ¿papá era un detective espiritual también¿Igual que yo?- decía Risu

-¿Eres una? Bueno, está en la sangre, Risu- sonrió Rui

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_Un día un detective espiritual llegó a la villa glacial con el propósito de hacer una revisión, o algo así. Eran órdenes del Rey Enma del Mundo Espiritual. Las mujeres no estaban acostumbradas a hombres extraños, así que lo dejaron pasar con la condición de que se marchara pronto._

_Cuando fue a hacer la revisión por la parte este de la isla, se encontró con otra mujer de hielo, pero estaba sola. Tendía la ropa tarareando una canción. La mujer era muy hermosa. Cabello negro largo con curiosos mechones en forma de rayo a cada lado de la cara, ojos dorados, tez blanca. Llevaba un kimono celeste._

_-¡Hey!- se acercó a saludar el detective. Éste también era muy apuesto. Tenía cabello ligeramente largo de color azul y ojos del mismo color. Tez bronceada, le daba una apariencia algo atractiva. Llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela con la camisa afuera._

_La chica al verlo, se asustó y trató de esconderse pero…_

_-¡No! Tranquila, no te asustes. No te haré daño- le sonrió el chico_

_La joven lo miró algo desconfiada, aún así no se acercó más a él._

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con una mirada totalmente desconfiada_

_El joven rió- mi nombre es Yugo Shidou, y soy detective espiritual ¿Y tú?- preguntó el chico con total manejo._

_-Yo no ¬¬ - le contestó la joven_

_-jaja, qué graciosa ¬¬ - sonrió sarcástico el joven- ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Yo… soy… Uriko- dijo sonriendo un poco_

_-Oh, que bonito nombre- sonrió el chico haciendo sonrojar a la joven- mucho gusto Uriko- le guiñó un ojo_

_Después de eso, a pesar de que Yugo no debía de regresar a la villa glacial, él lo hacía para ir a ver a Uriko. Siempre le hacía compañía cuando hacía sus labores, e incluso a veces la ayudaba con algo pesado que cargar. Así ambos se convirtiendo en buenos amigos, sin embargo un día…_

_-¿Qué harás con todo esto?- preguntó Yugo mirando las bolsas que él estaba cargando mientras entraba a la casa de la joven._

_-Haré algo delicioso para cenar- sonrió la chica_

_-¿Ah sí? Me pregunto si cocinarás bien- se preguntaba Yugo dejando las bolsas en la mesa_

_-Bueno… la verdad es que…- la joven volteó a verlo con algo de color en sus mejillas_

_Yugo, al verla así, también se sonrojó._

_-Quisiera… saber si puedes quedarte hoy… a cenar conmigo…- la joven estaba totalmente roja_

_El chico se sorprendió y luego sonrió suavizando su mirada, se acercó a Uriko y le levantó el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos._

_-Dime, Uriko… ¿Tú que crees?- sonrió acercándose poco a poco más a su rostro. Uriko le miraba totalmente roja, no podía moverse. Tenía las manos sobre el pecho, Yugo cogió una de sus manos y enlazaron sus dedos mientras Yugo rozaba los labios de Uriko y se convertía en un beso. Un cálido beso._

_Cuando se separaron Uriko estaba tan avergonzada que se separó inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Yugo por la reacción de su pareja_

_-bueno, es que yo… ¡Iré a preparar la cena¡Sí, eso es!- convencida de eso se fue a la cocina dejando a Yugo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios._

_Mientras Yugo esperaba en la sala a que la cena de Uriko estuviera lista, recibieron una inesperada visita._

_-¡Uriko¡no sabes lo que pasó!- entró en la casa sonriente una joven pelirroja de cabello corto, un mechón caía por su cara al lado de sus ojos rojos también sorprendidos por ver aun hombre extraño en la sala de su amiga- ¡WAAAAA!- gritó_

_Uriko fue corriendo a la sala en donde Yugo cerraba la puerta con una pierna tapándole la boca a la chica para que no gritase._

_-¡A..Ayame!- dijo sorprendida Uriko- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Yugo la soltó_

_-¡Wow¡No lo puedo creer¡Es un hombre!- Dijo emocionada- ¡aja! Con que te pensabas quedar con este secreto tu sola ¿eh? No te lo puedo creer, es uno de verdad- decía la joven acomodándole el cabello al muchacho y viéndolo de cerca, como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así._

_Yugo y Uriko le miraron algo extrañados._

_-Yu..Yugo, te presento una amiga mía ñn, su nombre es Ayame- la presentó Uriko_

_-Ah… sí, claro. Mucho gusta, Ayame ñn- le sonrió Yugo mientras la chica hacía caso omiso mientras miraba al hombre por todas partes, las extrañas ropas, su rostro, etc…_

_Ayame se quedó a cenar y no quitaba la vista de Yugo. Cuando éste se fue hubo una conversación entre ambas amigas._

_-Cielos, Uriko. No sabía que tenías un amigo humano… ¡y encima tan apuesto! Ahh, creo que fue amor a primera vista. Estoy enamorada de un humano ¿quién lo diría, no?- dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía las manos en sus mejillas rosadas_

_Uriko abrió los ojos grandes. Ese comentario pinchó profundo en el corazón de la joven de ojos dorados. No podía ser… recordaba momentos antes… Yugo y ella se habían besado… y lo peor de todo… ¡a Uriko le había gustado! Uriko creía estar enamorada de Yugo… y parecía que Yugo también de ella, pero… Ayame… su amiga… que era una muy importante amiga para ella… ¡estaba enamorada del mismo hombre!_

_- Uriko- llamó Ayame y se puso seria- necesito pedirte un favor, si no te molesta._

_-¿S..sí¿Qué pasa?- dijo sorprendida Uriko esperándose lo peor_

_-Necesito… que me ayudes con Yugo- dijo la joven_

_-¿Eh?- Uriko parpadeó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Perfecto… justo lo que esperaba de su amiga_

_-Siiii, quiero que me ayudes. Después de todo… quiero conquistar el corazón de Yugo ¿me ayudarás, verdad?- preguntó la joven pelirroja_

_-Ayame… bueno… la verdad…- balbuceó_

_-¡Gracias amiga!- le dijo dándole un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amiga_

_-Pero Ayame… yo…- trató de explicar Uriko_

_-¡Bien¡Entonces vendré mañana temprano para planear que haremos para que pueda conquistar a Yugo¿De acuerdo?- dijo muy enérgica_

_Uriko puso un semblante triste, pero asintió forzando una sonrisa._

_-¡Bieeeen¡Hasta mañana, 'Uri-chan'!- se despidió ella cerrando la puerta de salida_

_Hubo silencio._

_-Maldita sea… ¬¬ - bufó Uriko_

_Al día siguiente fue Ayame temprano y empezó a decirle a Uriko qué le parecían toda clase de situaciones comprometedoras en las que podían quedar ellos 'accidentalmente'_

_Uriko no decía nada, Ayame se respondía sola… siempre lo hacía. Su amiga estaba tan feliz…_

_-He estado pensando… hoy de seguro vendrá Yugo y le diré para que mañana me espere al atardecer al borde del risco que hay cerca de aquí… ahí le diré lo que siento por él- decía Ayame_

_-Ah…- decía Uriko algo triste… la verdad no quería que Ayame se quedara con Yugo… pero… si ella le iba a decir qué sentía, había la oportunidad que Yugo le dijera que no… después de todo la había besado a ella y no a Ayame._

_-¡Hola!- dijo alguien entrando por la puerta_

_-¡Oh, eres tú, Yugo!- dijo Ayame levantándose del asiento en donde estaba y yendo a recibir al joven con una sonrisa. Por otro lado, estaba Uriko con una mirada triste mirando al suelo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yugo- Ehmmm, mañana…- decía Ayame- ¿crees que podrás ir al risco de allá…- señaló la dirección- …al atardecer? Quiero hablar contigo._

_Yugo le miró algo extrañado pero asintió._

_-¡Bien! Bueno, nos vemos. Debo practicar- sonrió la pelirroja y se fue_

_-¿Practicar¿De qué habla?- preguntó el joven_

_Uriko negaba con la cabeza, con el mismo semblante. Yugo le miraba con preocupación, cerró la puerta que Ayame dejó abierta._

_-Uriko…- decía acercándose a ella_

_-No, por favor- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Yugo paró- no… te me acerques…- lo decía tan dolida…_

_Yugo no hizo caso y frunció el ceño- Uriko me preocupas¿qué te sucede?- ella se paró y se fue a la cocina a hacer sus labores. Yugo frunció el ceño de nuevo con algo ya de cólera… ¿por qué lo estaba ignorando? Si ayer… se habían besado…_

_-No dejaré que me evites- dijo Yugo._

_Uriko se puso a cocinar, Yugo se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se sorprendió y sonrojó, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar por lo rápido que iba._

_-Uriko… dime por favor qué te pasa- le dijo Yugo con total ternura_

_-Eso…- Uriko suavizó su mirada un poco- no te interesa…- le dijo algo fría. Yugo abrió los ojos muy grandes. Uriko siempre era dulce con él… ¿Qué no le interesaba¡Claro que sí¡Ella era la mujer que él amaba!_

_Yugo reflexionó y se fue. Uriko empezó a llorar, primero silenciosamente y luego… se desahogó… lloraba y lloraba…_

_Al día siguiente, poco antes de la hora acordaba por cierta pelirroja…_

_-¡Yugo¿A dónde iras?- preguntó el Rey Enma_

_-Iré al Mundo Infernal- dijo el chico con total normalidad, después de todo, todos ya sabían del por qué el muchacho iba a diario para allá._

_El Rey rió- Bien, que te vaya bien- guiñó un ojo- ¡ah! Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, hoy en la villa glacial, habrá tormenta, y con ellas, saldrán criaturas que… no son muy agradables, así que ten cuidado, cuando llegues allá refúgiate ¿entendido?_

_-Ah… de acuerdo- dijo algo preocupado, después de todo él iba a encontrarse con la tal Ayame… pero ella tenía que saber que habría tormenta ese día ¿o no..? _

_Se marchó._

_En la villa glacial…_

_La joven estaba parada ya en el risco más amplio… tenía una gran sonrisa, era porque dentro de poco iba a ver al chico que ella amaba._

_La neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, y había tormenta de nieve, pero ella no parecía inmutarse ante ello._

_-Bueno… me dijo en el risco que estaba por la casa de Uriko… "hablando de ella¿cómo estará?"- pensó esto último mientras seguía su camino. La neblina estaba cada vez más densa, era casi imposible ver por dónde veía- "la verdad no creo que esté allá, a lo mejor se regresó a su casa por la neblina… bueno, eso espero"_

_La joven seguía sonriente cuando de pronto, empezaron a salir unas criaturas de entre la nieve y empezaron a atacarla._

_-¿¡Qué son estas cosas!?- empezó a gritar- ¡¡NO¡¡DEJÉNME¡¡YUGOOO!!-gritaba sin conseguir respuesta. Nadie la auxiliaba puesto que nadie, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a salir en esas condiciones. La joven empezó a gritar. Las criaturas la golpeaban con piedras y la mordían por toda la pierna destrozándole la parte de abajo del kimono y manchando de sangre por todas partes._

_Al llegar cerca del lugar acordado, Yugo pudo ver a alguien muy, muy familiar._

_-¡¡Uriko!!- llamó con sorpresa_

_La joven volteó a ver con dificultad._

_-¡Yugo!- dijo con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el chico_

_-Vine a buscar a Ayame, dijo que estarían aquí ¿verdad? Y como la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, vine a buscarla_

_-Ay, Uriko. Con esta nieve dudo mucho que tu amiga esté por aquí. A lo mejor ya se fue a su casa. Ven, vamos yo te llevaré, es peligroso. Pueden salir a atacarnos apariciones- advirtió el detective_

_-De acuerdo… pero iré sola, no te preocupes. Tú ve con Ayame, su casa está por allá- señaló la dirección algo triste_

_-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo¡Yo quiero estar contigo¡Quiero ponerte a salvo!- dijo Yugo_

_Las criaturas se marcharon, dejándola media muerta. Se arrastró tratando de hallar alguien que la pudiera ayudar pero… no había nadie. Llegó a ver a Uriko, su mejor amiga y a Yugo, el sujeto del cual ella estaba enamorada, parecían tener una conversación… pero ella no llegaba a escuchar, sólo podía verlos… Yugo parecía algo enojado y Uriko… tenía un semblante triste y culpable._

_-¿Por qué te importo tanto?- preguntó la chica_

_-¡Pues por qué más…¡Pensé que ya lo habías entendido!- dijo Yugo acercándose a la joven de ojos dorados- Uriko… yo…- estaba un poco sonrojado- yo te amo, Uriko…_

_La chica abrió sus ojos como platos._

_-Yugo… yo… yo también…- sonrió Uriko_

_-Lo sé- dijo Yugo devolviéndole la sonrisa, él se la acercó y rodeó su cintura con una mano_

_-Yugo… podrían vernos- dijo sonrojada_

_-No me importa... ya no más, te amo- dijo para sellar los labios de su, ahora novia, con un cálido beso._

_La pelirroja empezó a llorar… esas lágrimas caían en la nieve convirtiéndose en perlas. Tenía tantas emociones en su corazón: cólera, celos, tristeza… Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sus puños le temblaban._

_-Traidora…- susurró con toda la fuerza que le quedaba…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

Risu tenía una mirada de 'no puedo creerlo'

-Tus papás no sabían nada de este tema, al menos en ese momento. Ellos regresaron a la casa de Uriko, pensando que Ayame estaba sana y salva en su casa. A los días se enteraron… Uriko se sentía tan culpable, ella se lo contó a Yugo ya que… nadie a excepto de Ayame, sabían de que Yugo iba ahí seguido. Yugo se sentía aún más culpable que la joven. Al tiempo Uriko tuvo un bebé. Un niño- Rui cerró los ojos- por lo tanto, las reglas de aquí lo rechazaban. Las mujeres de hielo sólo pueden tener hijas… a menos de que se haya relacionado con un hombre completamente extraño a la villa glacial. Y eso está prohibido por las mujeres de hielo. Capturaron al niño y lo iban a arrojar al risco… pero tu papá lo salvó, al niño y a tu madre. Le dio el bebé a tu mamá, y cargó a Uriko en brazos. Dio unos saltos y despareció de la villa glacial. No se supo más de ellos.

Hubo una pausa

-Quiere decir que… mi hermano iba a morir según las reglas de ésta villa… ¿no?- comentó la joven

-Bueno sí… pero, él ahora está…

-Muerto- finalizó Risu

-Lo siento- comentó Rui

-No, descuide. No hay problema. Creo que ahora entiendo porque… tanta gente me odia… es por el pasado de mis padres… ¿verdad?- dijo Risu

-Pero no es tu culpa… tampoco es la de ellos… tuvieron sus motivos, y también… ignoraban el que Ayame había muerto… "Por eso Aya me odia"- pensó esto último

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Pero tú…¿Dónde fue qué naciste?- preguntó Rui

-Yo nací en el Mundo Humano y toda la vida pensé… que éramos una familia normal… estaba viviendo una mentira. ¡Y encima mis padres ahora están…!- apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Risu, yo… no sé qué decirte…- admitió Rui

-No es necesario que me diga nada, ya me contó lo que quería saber. Ya no tengo más que hacer aquí- dijo levantándose- Fronter- le llamó

-No es necesario que te vayas tan pronto, quédate un poco más- dijo Rui

Risu simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento… y gracias- al decir esto salió por la puerta con la criatura.

Afuera, las mujeres de hielo estaban con antorchas buscando a la joven, supuestamente.

-No quiero problemas, nos iremos rápido y no se darán cuenta de que estuvimos aquí- dijo Risu a Fronter, éste asintió. Pero de pronto, le lanzaron una bola de energía, estaba fría.

-Pensaste que ibas a escapar- dijo una de las mujeres de hielo, encima de la casa de Rui. Risu la miraba con rencor. Le había dolido… creía que sangraba porque sintió como un chorro en su espalda que le helaba la misma- no será tan fácil

Risu bufó y se acercaba a Fronter mientras éste se hacía grande. Ésta vez la mujer saltó y se puso delante de la criatura lanzando otra bola de energía fría ésta vez, en el estómago de la chica. Risu se encogió, no podía estar pasando, no quería morir ahí… estaba desangrándose. Se subió a Fronter y éste empezó a correr. Risu se cogía el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra le lanzaba bolas de fuego a la mujer que los seguía.

Hizo un impulso para lanzarle una bola de fuego más poderosa pero el dolor de su estómago le ganó he hizo que cayera de Fronter, empezó a rodar. La sangre se esparcía por la nieve… Risu empezó a toser… veía borroso.

-No…- susurró- esto no… puede estar pasándome…

La chica se acercaba más y más, mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

-No…- susurraba la joven de ojos dorados.

Fronter corría para proteger a su dueña. Risu recordaba ese sueño que tuvo cuando peleó contra Aya, todo encajaba.

-No…- cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La mujer de hielo estaba ya a punto de lanzar su técnica contra Fronter y su dueña.

Sus padres besándose… la mujer suplicando ayuda… las criaturas haciéndole daño… el rostro de desesperación de Ayame…

-Maldita sea…- susurró - ¡¡NOOOOOO!!

La mujer de hielo lanzó el ataque riéndose por la desesperación de la joven.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Continuará…

muchisimas gracias por seguirme la historia!! nos veremos prontoo.. me gustaria saber como les parece a ustedes q va el fic... dejenme sus comentarios plz... :D


	19. Se Siente Tan Bien

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 19: Se siente tan bien**

_-¡Risu¡Risu!- llamaba una voz femenina. Risu abrió los ojos lentamente, era su mamá. Estaba en su mansión, su cama. A su lado, estaban Hiro y su papá con sus respectivas batas._

_-¿Q..Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven_

_-Ay, Risu. Estabas gritando ¿estás bien?- preguntó su madre con ternura_

_-¿Mamá?- preguntó la chica de nuevo- ¿papá¿Hiro¿Qué… qué hacen ustedes aquí?- la chica estaba confundida_

_Todos se miraron entre sí_

_-Ya les dije, está loca. Vámonos a dormir de nuevo ¿quieren?- dijo Hiro fastidiado mientras se iba_

_-¡Hiro!- reprochó su papá siguiéndolo_

_Su mamá hizo una risita- ay cuándo no, ese Hiro…_

_-Mamá… esto está mal. Ustedes no… no están… aquí realmente- dijo Risu_

_-¿Por qué lo dices, hija?- preguntó extrañada la mamá_

_-Porque tú, papá y Hiro están…- dijo Risu pero no pudo terminar_

_-…muertos- dijo alguien más. Voltearon a ver quién era. De repente su mamá despareció y Risu estaba mirando a Ayame que estaba siendo atacada por aquellas extrañas criaturas- ¡¡Ayúdame!!- le suplicaba a Risu. Ella intentaba ir pero sus pies estaban como pegados al piso._

_-No… No puedo moverme- decía asustada_

_-¿¡Por que me abandonas¡¡Traidora!!- le gritó Ayame a la joven. Ella estaba asustada… empezó a llorar_

_-No…yo no soy… no… ¡¡YO NO SOY UNA TRAIDORA!!- gritó_

_°°°° Dream out °°°°_

-¡Oye¡Oye!- llamó una voz familiar

Risu abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

-No… por favor, no soy una traidora- la joven estaba muy asustada

-¡Oye¡Reacciona!- le dijo alguien sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Ella volteó la vista hacia aquella persona.

-Hi…Hiei…- decía sin creerlo. Tenía aún lágrimas en los ojos. Lo abrazó- Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…- repetía una y otra vez mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo

-Bu..Bueno, ya basta ¿quieres?- decía un avergonzado Hiei

Risu hizo un gesto de dolor y se separó

-Tu herida se abrirá si te sigues moviendo- comentó el imiko

-¿Mi herida?- se preguntó- es cierto… yo estaba en la villa glacial…y… esa mujer me iba a…

-Sí, te iba a matar- agregó el chico

Risu le miró- ¿entonces tú…?

-¡Hmph!- bufó el joven sentándose de espaldas a ella. Estaban sentados en el suelo de lo que parecía un bosque. Fronter estaba descansando en su forma pequeña al lado de un árbol cercano. A lo lejos se veía la villa glacial, pero ya estaba bastante lejos, no habría peligro ahí de seguro. Risu estaba sentada en lo que parecía una cama improvisada construida con hojas grandes árbol. Había plantas al costado de esa 'cama'

-Hiei… ¿tú me salvaste… y… atendiste mis heridas?- preguntó

-…Kurama me enseñó cómo hacerlo-

Risu le miró con ternura- gracias…

-Sí, eso era lo que me esperaba, después de todo… usé mi poder espiritual para que no perdieras tanta sangre- dijo dándose aires de 'salvador'

Risu sonrió pero empezó a sentir frío y se frotaba los brazos con las manos.

-Es natural que tengas frío… fue por el ataque de esa mujer- dijo Hiei volteando a verla de nuevo- suelen ser agresivas cuando se lo proponen- se paró y se acercó a Risu. Se puso delante de ella y la empujó torpe pero lentamente a la 'cama' de nuevo.

-¿Qu..Qué haces?- preguntó Risu sonrojada- Hiei…

Era una situación comprometedora. Hiei estaba sobre Risu y descendió lentamente. El corazón de Risu empezó a latir muy rápido. Al fin, Hiei quedó sobre Risu y empezó a frotar con delicadeza la parte afectada por el ataque.

-Hi..Hiei- Risu estaba totalmente roja

-El calor corporal es el mejor para este tipo de casos. Sólo guarda silencio ¿quieres?- decía el chico

Pero aunque el lo dijera así, no dejaba de verse comprometedor. Incluso su rostro estaba casi a milímetros del de Risu.

El corazón de Risu latía muy rápido.

-"No… rayos, se va a dar cuenta que estoy nerviosa… no, basta. ¡Corazón, no latas tan fuerte!"- pensaba Risu

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hiei en la misma posición

-¿Eh?

-Fuiste para conseguir información ¿o no?

-Ah…sí

-¿Y, la conseguiste?

-…………………………………………

-Hmm, ya veo. Eres una torpe después de todo, no consigues información y casi te matan. Perfecto- comentó sarcástico

-No soy ninguna torpe…- dijo en tono triste- y sí conseguí la información que necesitaba.

Hiei volteó a mirarla a los ojos cuando FINALMENTE se dio cuenta de que esa posición podría malinterpretarse. Estaban muy cerca. Hiei se sonrojó mucho… estaba pleno tomate y en un impulso de levantarse rápido, sus rostros quedaron más cerca… Hiei pudo observar de cerca los ojos dorados de la joven… esos bellos ojos dorados…

El corazón de Hiei empezó a latir muy rápido. Se levantó inmediatamente. Risu estaba completamente roja de nuevo.

-…- Hiei no decía nada. Se le podía ver de espaldas que aún estaba rojo porque, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Bu..Bueno…- balbuceó Risu

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente

-¿Eh? …… Ah, no, no te preocupes- dijo - Hiei…

Él no volteó a verla.

-Ayame tiene razones para odiarme…- admitió la joven. Hiei la miró por sobre el hombro... la joven suspiró- verás…

Risu empezó a contarle todo lo que Rui le había dicho.

-¿Quién te contó todo eso?- preguntó Hiei

-Una mujer de la villa… su nombre era…- hacía memoria- Rui… aja, ese era su nombre

-"Esa mujer…"- pensaba Hiei- "entonces la hiruiseki que tiene Risu es…"

Empezó a correr un viento frío. Risu volvió a sentir frío. Esta vez Hiei se puso detrás suyo y la abrazó sentada por la espalda-"Risu…"- pensaba mientras sonreía, la tenía entre sus brazos… a ella… a esa humana que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas… su aroma era… dulce…

-Hiei…- susurraba la joven que estaba algo roja- esto podría interpretarse mal ¿sabes?- dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de Hiei, que las tenía entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago. Al sentir las manos de la joven, las tomó y entrelazaron sus dedos. Risu cerró sus ojos - muy mal… sobretodo para esa mujer… Mukuro…- dijo en tono triste

-¿Mukuro¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- preguntó Hiei

-Pues… ella es tu pareja después de todo ¿no?- dijo Risu muy dolida

-¿Mi pareja?- Hiei parpadeaba confundido

-Ah…

Hiei miró a Risu y ésta volteó ya que él estaba detrás suyo

-¿Qué es una pareja?- preguntó el imiko

- … --U ¿no sabes que es una pareja, Hiei?- dijo la chica como algo evidente

-Sólo dime qué es ¿quieres?- dijo algo molesto

-Bueno…- Risu se sonrojó un poco- es cuando… la persona la que tu quieres mucho, está contigo… y con ella sientes cosas raras… es igual a una novia…

-¿Quieres decir que la persona de la que yo estoy enamorado es mi pareja?- preguntó Hiei

-Sí… bueno, no. Vendría a ser tu novia… si es que se lo pides a ella- dijo muy incómoda

-Ah… ¿y tú crees que Mukuro y yo estamos… enamorados¿Yo y Mukuro?- Hiei se rió como si fuera una broma

-¿Qué… no es así?- preguntó la joven de ojos dorados

-Claro que no…- dijo el imiko volviendo a abrazar a la joven… le agradaba ese aroma…

-¿¡No¿¡En serio no son novios!?- preguntó emocionada, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvia…

Hiei se sorprendió por esto y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando.

- Ejem… digo¿Entonces?- dijo la joven- Después de todo es una mujer, y tu eres un chico… viviendo bajo el mismo techo… no sé…

-¿Y qué con eso?- dijo Hiei como si a Risu no le importara en verdad…

-… es que… me importa- dijo la joven

-¿Eh?- articuló Hiei- ¿por qué?

-Me importa porque… después de todo tú eres un hombre, y no puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo que una mujer que no sea tu familia… hasta que te cases. ¡Está prohibido!

-¿Lo está? ¬¬U – preguntó- "¿Qué demonios será casarse?"- pensó

-Sí- le dijo Risu- en el Mundo Humano está prohibido

-Éste no es el Mundo Humano, tonta…- sonrió el chico

-¡No soy ninguna tonta!- se quejó Risu

-¡Sí lo eres! Eres una torpe…- sonrió Hiei enterrando su rostro en la espalda de la joven

-Cl..Claro que no…- balbuceó la joven al percatarse de lo que hacía el imiko

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas… Hiei abrazaba muy posesivamente a Risu por la espalda. La joven cerró sus ojos… se sentía tan bien…

De pronto, el frío desapareció. Una sensación invadió su corazón…

Risu abrió los ojos… y sonrió…- "Creo que…"- pensó- "… me estoy enamorando de ti, Hiei" – volvió a cerrar los ojos- "¿Quién lo diría? … Yo enamorada de un demonio… enamorada de Hiei… Me pregunto qué pensará él… quiero saberlo"

Lo miró por sobre el hombro, parecía que Hiei se había quedado dormido, le sonrió. Parecía que después de todo le había transferido mucho poder. Claro, era natural, Risu había perdido mucha sangre en la batalla. Era lógico que requiriera de gran cantidad de poder espiritual para reponerse.

-Gracias Hiei, de verdad, muchas gracias- le sonrió y se separó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Lo echó en la 'cama'… se veía tan lindo… ¡como un bebé! Risu le sonreía. Se echó a su lado… dejando una distancia prudente… no quería que al día siguiente Hiei pensara que ella había intentado hacer cosas raras… lo miraba… se acercó un poco sólo para darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, luego volvió a su lugar y así, mirándolo de lejos… se durmió preguntándose qué podría sentir Hiei por ella… tal vez sólo la consideraba como una amiga… tal vez menos, una simple humana de que la se sentía responsable… o tal vez…

…

Risu se levantó primero encontrándose con un Hiei durmiendo en una pose muy graciosa… (N/A: Algo así tipo Goku o Misato cuando dormían, no sé si recuerden… n.nU) La joven soltó una risita, Hiei al escucharla se despertó sobresaltado sacando su espada apuntando a Risu.

Hubo una pausa.

Risu miraba el arma algo sorprendida. Hiei miraba a la persona que estaba puntando… persona equivocada.

-Hi…Hiei… ñn dijo la joven – bue…buenos días…

Hiei la miró alzando una ceja, luego retiró el arma.

-Fue tu culpa- dijo dando la espalda y guardando el arma- tú me hiciste poner alerta, no siempre habrá paz en estos bosques, hay que tener mucho cuidado.

-Sí… ya veo que estás bien preparado ¬¬U – admitió Risu

-Ja –soltó el imiko empezando a caminar

La joven sólo lo miraba irse… cuando estuvo regular lejos…

-¿Qué esperas?- le dijo Hiei

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió la joven

-Camina, te llevaré al castillo de Mukuro

-¿Estás loco? ¬¬- dijo Risu- ¿Yo para qué quiero ir allá con esa mujer?

-Es para que tus heridas ya no estén tan profundas, tiene un máquina especial que no sé que hace que…- decía- ay, olvídalo. Sólo camina ¿quieres?- dijo algo fastidiado

-¡Olvídalo, tú! Yo no iré allá a la casa de esa mujer, y más aún si le tengo que pedir un favor… es decir¡ni la conozco!

-No me interesa, camina- finalizó Hiei

-Lee mis labios- dijo la joven apuntando a su boca mientras silabeaba- NO - I-RÉ

Hiei parecía tener como un tic en el ojo.

La siguiente escena que se pudo ver fue a una enojada Risu golpeando la espalda de cierto imiko que la llevaba cargada como si fuera un costal mientras caminaba.

-¡¡NO¡¡Suéltame, Hiei¡¡No iré!!- gritaba la joven- ¿¡Qué parte de 'no' es la que no entiendes!?

-El 'no'- sonrió sarcástico el chico

La joven recordó cierta noche en la que los papeles se habían invertido… y le dio más rabia aún

-Ubica a la chica- ordenaba una gran aparición

-Amo Okyoa, no la hayamos- respondió otra más pequeña

-¡Esa Shidou¡La destruiré en cuanto la vea!- decía Aya

-Ya te lo dije, Aya- repitió Okyoa con calma- ¡¡Aún no!!

El amo Okyoa empezaba a perder los estribos, quería encontrar a la muchacha a como dé lugar pero… ¿por qué¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? El propósito era destruirla, no conocerla…

Risu se había resignado a seguir peleando con Hiei y simplemente veía al pequeño Fronter caminando detrás de Hiei, parecía contento de verlos así.

-Eres malo, Fronter ¬¬

La criatura dio un ladrido agudo. La joven suspiró.

-Oye… Hiei…

El chico no respondió

-Dime… ¿ya no regresarás al Mundo Humano?- preguntó la chica

-…- tampoco hubo respuesta

-Cielos, qué elocuencia en ti, Dios mío. Me sorprende a veces lo hablador que eres ¬¬ - decía la joven

El imiko seguía sin decir nada.

-Oye, Hiei, ya bájame. Ya me rendí. Ya no me queda de otra más que ir contigo. Ya, bájame, esto es vergonzoso.

-…- Seguía sin responder

La joven empezaba a asquearse.

-Hiei, tengo calor. Hiei, quiero descansar. Hiei, quiero ir al baño. Hiei¿ya llegamos? Hiei¿cuánto falta?- preguntaba y preguntaba la chica a manera de que imiko le contestase pero… no servía-"Tiene resistencia" ¬¬ -pensaba la joven- "esto no lo podrá aguantar"- Risu empezó a mecerse en el cuerpo de Hiei manera que perdiera el equilibrio, pero… no funcionó- ah, maldita sea ¬¬…-susurró

El chico, escuchándola, sonrió orgulloso. No se dejaría vencer por ella.

La joven bufó- "cielos… me pregunto si algún día se animará a volver al Mundo Humano…"- pensó.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que Hiei la bajaba.

-Hemos llegado- dijo mirando la fortaleza. Risu volteó a mirarla… era enorme…

-Hmmm…- decía algo incómoda- bueno, fue un placer, Hiei. Ya lo vi, ya me voy, adiós… ñn- decía mientras se iba, pero el chico la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano- rayos¿no me puedes dejar un minuto tranquila? ¬¬ No quiero entrar ahí u.ú

-Eso no me interesa

-Pues si es para hacerme un bien debería importarte ùú – Risu empezaba a enojarse. Hiei empezó a halar de la mano de la joven caminando hacia la fortaleza- ¬¬ eres malo…- le dijo

-Lo sé, gracias…- respondió el chico haciendo enfadar más a la joven… notando que no podía ganar, suspiró. Notó que Hiei la seguía teniendo de la mano… le miró con ternura- "cómo me gustaría quedarme así con él… para siempre…"- Risu notaba también eso que antes no quería aceptar… se estaba enamorando de Hiei… y cada vez lo que sentía era más fuerte… se rió de sí misma

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Hiei

-Hmmm… no lo sé- sonreía la joven pícaramente- tal vez… algún día te lo diga…- le sonrió. El imiko al verla, se sonrojó y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta estaban los guardianes de la fortaleza.

-Es el Señor Hiei- murmuraban

-Sí, y trae a una humana- comentaban

-He llegado, ábranme- ordenó el imiko.

-¡Sí, señor!- inmediatamente los guardianes abrieron las puertas para Hiei. Él entraba por la puerta halando de Risu, ya que ésta se resistía a entrar.

-D..Disculpe, señor… pero la humana…- se armó de valor un guardián para hablarle a Hiei- la humana… no puede entrar…

Hiei le volteó a ver, el guardia se erizó.

-¿Ya ves, Hiei? No puedo entrar… qué pena ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Hiei- bueno, entonces nos veremos otro día… fue un placer- les dijo esto último a los guardias tratando de irse pero el imiko la volvió a coger

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?- le dijo el chico ya algo molesto

-Ay, Hiei. Por Dios¿qué piensas que intentaba escapar? ñn Nooo, nada que ver. Yo… ehmm… iba a ver cómo estaba Fronter, es todo- se excusaba la joven

Hiei miró a Fronter que estaba al lado de su dueña…

-La criatura está bien- agregó el chico

-Lo sé… TT.TT

-En cuanto a la humana, viene conmigo y sí entrará- dijo Hiei al guardia- ¿entendido?- le miró muy fríamente

-¡S..Sí, señor!- respondió el demonio de inmediato

El imiko empezó a caminar hacia adentro con Risu y Fronter siguiéndole

-Cielos… y después dices que por qué es que todos te temen ¬¬ , no logras concordia con tu persona ¿eh?- suspiró la joven

-Cállate - espetó Hiei

Risu le sacó la lengua- eres malo, muy malo ¿sabes?

-Hn…

Llegaron a una cámara en donde había una máquina enorme… parecía un laboratorio o algo así…

-Entra ahí- le indicó el imiko señalando la cápsula celeste en medio de todo

-¿Quééééé?- le dijo Risu- ¡Hiei¡No me dijiste que experimentarías conmigo¡No soy material para ratas¡Olvídalo!

-¡Te dije que entraras¡Es la máquina para que tus heridas puedan recuperarse!- Mukuro la usó conmigo hace algún tiempo

-Oh, eso es muy lindo por parte de ella- le dije la joven sarcástica- pero ¿sabes? Yo estoy muy bien, mira, mira- dijo mientras empezaba a saltar y a ejercitarse, pero en una de esas, se encogió… la herida del estómago aún no cerraba, empezó a sangrar un poco- ayayay…- susurró

- ¬¬…

- UxU… TT.TT de acuerdo… ¡entraré!

-¡Hiei¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz femenina entrando en la cámara… era Mukuro

-Hn…

-¿Curarás a esta humana?- dijo mirándola con desprecio

Risu le miró feo.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- respondió desafiante Hiei

-No puedo creerlo, Hiei ¿curando a una humana?, es decir… ¿¡el niño prohi…!?- dijo pero no terminó

-Mukuro, ocúpate de tus asuntos- interrumpió el chico

Mukuro le miró con algo de impotencia y Risu pudo notar… celos en ella…

La joven bufó-"¿Por qué de repente siento que Hiei es muy popular? ¬¬"

Mukuro se dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo al salir.

Hiei miró a Risu. Ella le seguía mirando.

-¿Qué esperas para entrar? ¬¬

-No quiero ¬¬

Hiei tenía un tic en el ojo otra vez y empezó a acercarse a ella, pero antes de que llegara…

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, ya entendí- dijo caminando hacia la cápsula por detrás…- ehmm… está cerrada¿cómo se supone que entro?

Hiei caminó hacia un tablero que había en frente la cápsula y lo abrió

-Qué práctico es esto ¬¬- decía la joven mientras entraba

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Hiei

-Entrando ¬¬

-¡Eso ya lo sé, tonta!- respondió el chico- pero debes quitarte la ropa

- ¬¬… OO… ¬//¬ ¡Olvídalo!- le respondió con crudeza- eres un pervertido Hiei… u//u

-¿¡Q..Qué!?- gritó Hiei completamente sonrojado- ¡¡N..No lo decía con esas intenciones, tonta!!

-¿Ah no? ù//ú

-¡¡Claro que no¡¡Si entras con ropa, contaminarás la cápsula!!- gritó

-Hmm…- Risu reflexionó un momento- pero tú me verás… ¬//¬

-Bu..Bueno…- empezó a dudar- ¡no lo haré, tonta!- dijo recobrando la cordura

-Hmm… de acuerdo, lo haré, pero si miras… te mato ¬¬- dijo Risu

-¡¡Cl..Claro que no miraré, tonta!! Ò//Ó

-Voltéate- le dijo la joven, éste lo hizo de inmediato

La joven se sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa… para fastidiar a Hiei las tiraba por su costado para que se diera cuenta de que ya lo estaba haciendo. Hiei estaba muy nervioso… tragaba saliva continuamente y sentía que su corazón se saldría.

-Ya estoy lista, ahora entraré… y no mires ¿eh?- le repitió una vez más la joven

-¡ya te dije que no lo haré, tonta! Además, no hay nada que ver- dijo en un tono que sonara convincente, pero ni el mismo se lo creía.

-¡Qué malo eres, Hiei!- le dijo entrando en la cápsula, al sentir que la cápsula se cerraba Hiei volteó con la mirada gacha y se dirigió al tablero, pero no levantaría la vista… no lo haría…

-A..Ahora ponte ese aparato para que puedas respirar mientras esté el líquido que te curará…- dijo Hiei con la mirada fija en el tablero.

Risu la vio y se la colocó- lis…- peor no pudo terminar ya que ese aparato liberaba un gas somnífero y a la vez se podía respirar

-Bien…- susurró Hiei y accionó la máquina, sintió que la cápsula se llenaba de agua- ahora sólo queda esperar…- suspiró- "Risu…"- pensaba sin levantar la vista… esa humana era tan especial… no era como el resto…

Se sentó de espaldas al tablero y pensaba…

-"Es tan… extraña…"- pensaba sonriendo culpablemente- "En ese momento…"

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-Dime… ¿ya no regresarás al Mundo Humano?- preguntó la chica_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-"La verdad yo…"- cerró los ojos- "no sé que hacer…"- Hiei se paró y salió de la habitación… la máquina se apagaría cuando las heridas estén curadas. Cerró la puerta bien para que nadie entrara.

Mukuro le esperaba al fondo del pasillo.

-Hiei… me porté mal con tu amiga… en compensación déjame invitarte algo, por favor- le dijo la aparición sonriendo hipócrita

-Hn…

-Te lo llevaré a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?

Hiei se alejó.

Mukuro fue a la habitación en donde estaba la joven de ojos dorados, la aparición entró muy fácilmente con un código.

Ahí, la vio. Dentro de la cápsula. Sus cabellos bailaban dentro del agua que iba a curarle sus heridas en el estómago y en la espalda. Estaba vestida sólo con su ropa interior… después de todo, no se había sacado todo…

-No te quedarás con Hiei… él vino aquí para conocerme… y aquí se quedará…- dijo Mukuro- nunca más volverá a estar contigo… yo te lo juro… tonta humana- sonrió maléficamente y salió de la habitación volviéndola a dejar como estaba.

Risu seguía inconsciente- "Hiei…"

Continuará…

ven? ahora si estoy actualizando seguido... xDD! ia aprendi mi leccion xq creo q ahora solo me leen 2 personas... jaja y q les parecio? dejenme sus comentarios plz... :) ¡gracias x los reviews¡hasta la prox!


	20. Cambio Repentino

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 20: Cambio repentino**

Al regresar de su vuelta Hiei fue a su habitación. Se echó en su 'cama' (N/A: era medio extraña¿ok?) Dio un profundo suspiro y miró en una pequeña mesita no muy lejos de ahí. Había una bandeja con lo que parecía un vasito con un líquido extraño dentro…

-"¿Mukuro la trajo?... Hn… eso debe ser, seguro"- pensaba el imiko levantándose y acercándose a la mesita- "¿Qué será?"- se preguntaba mientras lo cogía. Tenía un aroma dulce… Hiei lo pensó dos veces, pero finalmente lo tomó. Se sintió algo raro… empezaba a dolerle la cabeza… se echó en su cama y se quedó inconsciente.

-Eres mío, Hiei…- susurraba la hipócrita aparición desde una esquina de la habitación- ya no volverás con ella… estarás conmigo, para siempre…

Las heridas de Risu se curaron… el agua empezó a descender de la cápsula… Risu abrió los ojos… sentía frío. La puerta de la cápsula se abrió y salió, se empezó a poner su ropa… se sentía mucho mejor. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-Bien, ahora… ¿eh?- miró a todas partes- ¿y Hiei? Qué extraño…- salió de la habitación y preguntó a las apariciones por Hiei, ellos le dijeron que estaba en su habitación, y le indicaron por donde debía ir.

-"¡Cielos! Éste castillo me pone de los nervios ñn" – pensó mientras veía una cabeza de una aparición (horrible, por cierto) colgada a la pared

Al llegar dudó el entrar así no más… tocó la puerta… no había respuesta.

Entró sigilosamente…- ¿Hi..Hiei?- preguntó- ¿estás aquí?- preguntó

De repente una espada estuvo a punto de rozar su cuello pero Risu esquivó el golpe.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó pero al ver a la persona…- Hiei…- quedó totalmente sorprendida

-Tonta humana…- sonrió maléficamente- ¿qué haces aquí? No te dije que vinieras…

-Eso ya lo sé… ¬¬ pero ya me repuse- le sonrió levantando un poco su polo mostrándole que ya no había ningún rasguño- ¿lo ves?

-Hmph- bufó- ¡cómo si me interesara!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¬¬- le dijo algo molesta

Hiei sólo desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Oye… - le miró extrañada- ¿qué te sucede¿Estás de mal humor?

-Eso no te interesa- bufó el imiko

-¡Ah¡Cómo me haces enojar!- le dijo acercándose a él y dándole la vuelta con su mano pero éste la apartó bloqueándola con fuerza.

Risu se quedó sorprendida. Él no estaba bien… ¿o sí?

-¡No me toques asquerosa humana¡No quiero que te me acerques!- le gritó el imiko- después de todo, los humanos nunca sirvieron para nada… una raza tan débil no debió de existir nunca

-¿Qué?- susurró, luego se enojó y le gritó- ¿¡Pero quién te has creído para hablarme de esa manera¿¡Qué tiene de malo mi raza!? Si es débil, a ver… ¡Te reto¡Peleemos, aquí y ahora!- estaba muy enojada. Él no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de esa manera y mucho menos insultar su raza.

-¡Oh, por favor, humana!- bufó el chico- ¡no me hagas reír! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que el ganador sería yo…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Risu le miraba seria.

Hiei le respondió con la misma mirada, penetrante y fría. Risu suavizó un poco su mirada

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó- ¿Te hice algo malo?

-…-

-Hiei, respóndeme- le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué habría de responderte? Es más… ¿por qué habría de tratarte bien?- sonrió sarcásticamente- ¡Por favor, humana¿Qué derecho tienes de hablarme así?

-No te confundas… ¡esa es mi fra…!- pero no terminó cuando alguien interrumpió

-Es verdad…- dijo una voz saliendo de la esquina de la habitación

Risu volteó a ver

-Mukuro…- Risu quedó sorprendida

-Cielos, tienes muy mala cara ¿o es que así de desagradables son todos los humanos?- preguntó la odiosa aparición

-Ja¿qué no te has visto en un espejo?- bufó la joven – Oh, es verdad, perdón. Si te ves en uno, se rompería ¿verdad? Es más… si un nene te viera, saldría corriendo del susto.

-Es por eso que los humanos son tan débiles…- suspiró Mukuro

-¿Te burlas de mi raza, asquerosa aparición?-sonrió maliciosamente la joven de ojos dorados

-¿Asquerosa aparición¿¡Cómo te atreves, tú, inferior humana!?- respondió la nombra… es decir, Mukuro

-¡Inferior tu abuela¡No me compares con los tuyos!- gritó Risu molesta pero… se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho… los tuyos igual a apariciones, igual a Hiei… también era uno de ellos…-"Oh, rayos"- pensó- No, no quise decir eso, Hiei. Perdóname. No te incluía a ti.

-Yo también soy una aparición y es natural que los humanos como tú, me detesten- dijo Hiei- pero eso no me interesa. ¿Por qué no sales de aquí¿O es que acaso Mukuro te mando llamar?- preguntó el imiko mirando a la joven

-… ¿Pero qué dices, Hiei?- la joven se acercaba a él- Tú me trajiste aquí para curarme las heridas que me habían hecho

-Ah… es verdad, ya lo recuerdo. Aunque no sé por qué lo hice… debí dejarte morir- bufó el chico

-Hiei…- susurraba la joven- ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa¿¡Por qué estás tratándome así¿¡Qué acaso nunca te agradé¡¡Hiei, mírame, soy Risu!!- dijo señalándose, bajó la mirada un poco y susurró- … tu amiga…

-¿Amiga?- Mukuro se rió

Hiei miró a la joven y soltó una pequeña risotada- ja, por favor. ¿Tú, humana, mi amiga?- rió- ya basta de tonterías ¿quieres¿Por qué no te largas? Nadie te necesita aquí- Hiei se dio media vuelta de brazos cruzados.

Fronter gimió, miró a Hiei y luego a su dueña y así…

-¿Quieres que me largue?- preguntó Risu cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños. Se acercó a Hiei y le hizo mirarle a la joven a la cara. Éste tenía una cara sorprendida. En ese momento, Risu le pegó una sonora bofetada.

Con el movimiento, la hiruiseki de Risu salió a la vista de entre su ropa. Empezó a brillar levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mukuro. Hiei se quedó estupefacto por la cachetada pero reaccionó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a levantarme la mano, humana…!?- Hiei estaba muy enfadado, en un impulso sacó su espada y la agitó.

_-"///NOOOO///"-_ una voz retumbaba en la cabeza de Hiei y empezó a encogerse cogiéndose su cabeza.

No parecía haberle hecho daño a Risu… al menos, eso parecía.

Hubo silencio.

Mukuro fue a ayudar a Hiei mientras una enojada y… triste Risu salía a toda velocidad de la habitación y de la fortaleza, con Fronter en brazos. Con la velocidad a la que iba se notaban que ciertas lágrimas se desprendían de su rostro.

-"¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¡Después de todo lo que hemos………¿Me trató bien todo éste tiempo por… nada?"- pensaba la joven mientras corría a través del bosque. De repente, mucha sangre recorría su cuello. Una vez bien adentro, cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar más… en silencio… No tenía fuerzas… Fronter la miraba con las orejitas caídas percatándose también de la grave herida de la joven en el cuello, parecía profunda.

-¡Esa es Risu¡Su poder espiritual!- cierto pelirrojo andaba por el bosque con Yomi. Kurama corrió en una determinada dirección.

-¿Eh¿Kurama¡Kurama¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Yomi siguiéndole

-Es un tonto…- decía la joven mientras acariciaba a Fronter- ¿verdad?- le decía mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Fronter gimió y le lamía la mejilla.

La hiruiseki empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó Risu mirando la perla- La gema de mi madre brillaba ¿eh?- sonrió forzadamente- no lo sabía…- seguía soltando lágrimas mientras apretaba la hiruiseki contra su pecho.

-¡Risu!- un pelirrojo salió de entre los arbustos- ¡Risu!- se acercó a ella. La joven ni siquiera levantaba la vista.

-No me mires…- decía la joven

-¿Estás... llorando?- preguntó el chico acercándose más y poniéndose a la altura de la joven- ¿qué ha pasado?- se percató de la herida- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó preocupado

La joven sólo soltaba lágrimas y más lágrimas… Le había dolido mucho el hecho de que Hiei la haya despreciado de esa manera… justo ese chico… el cual le hacía sentir cosas extrañas…

Kurama la abrazó- "¿qué te ha pasado, mi pequeña¿Por qué sufres? Sabía que era demasiado pronto para dejarte… ¿quién te ha hecho esto?"- pensaba el pelirrojo.

Yomi observaba desde detrás del arbusto, comprendió la situación y se retiró.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hiei?- preguntó Mukuro- ¿estás bien?

-Sí… bien…- Hiei trataba de levantase pero estaba debilitado…

-¡Cielos!- bufó Mukuro- ¿¡cómo se atreve esa tonta humana…!?

-"¿por qué? Esa tonta humana… ¿de dónde ha salido ese poder¿Por qué… me siento tan débil…?"- pensaba

-Ha sido por la hiruiseki- explicó Mukuro como si leyera sus pensamientos

Hiei levantó la mirada como pidiéndole que continuara.

-Al parecer, esa humana tiene una hiruiseki que tiene un poder extraño- explicaba- eso es lo que te ha quitado fuerzas. Aunque… es extraño ¿verdad? Tu hiruiseki no tiene ese poder…- reflexionaba Mukuro- es más… ¿por qué una simple humana tendría una hiruiseki?

Hiei tenía la mirada perdida- "Esa humana…"- pensó mientras se cogía la mejilla en donde le había pegado la joven- me las va a pagar…- frunció el ceño- Nadie se burla de mí- salió por la ventana de la habitación cargando su espada.

Mukuro sonrió complacida

Risu estaba ya más calmada, ya no lloraba. Pero tampoco se podía mover… había perdido regular sangre y veía algo borroso…

Kurama levantó un poco el rostro de Risu para ver mejor la herida. Era larga, causada por una espada, sin duda… profunda.

El joven sacó una semilla de entre sus cabellos y le dijo a la joven que se la comiera, a lo que ésta respondió…

-No quiero…- dijo sin fuerzas- Olvídalo, no comeré una semilla- cada vez perdía más fuerzas y caía lentamente hacia atrás pero Kurama la detuvo.

-¿Lo ves? Estás mal, si no la comes, no dejarás de sangrar- explicaba el pelirrojo- puedes perder mucha sangre, así que…

Pero no pudo terminar al ver que la joven cerró sus ojos y sólo respiraba con algo de dificultad. Había perdido muchas fuerzas.

-"Fantástico ¬¬"- pensó el pelirrojo. Trató de meterle la semilla en la boca de la joven pero ésta sólo se quedaba ahí. No se la comía- Vamos, cómela- pero nada… Kurama trató de moverle la mandíbula a Risu para que la mordiese siquiera pero… ella no la tocaba siquiera con sus dientes. Le sacó la semilla de la boca -¿Y ahora cómo hago para que te la comas?- le dijo pero no hubo respuesta… - "rayos, no me queda alternativa…"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se metió él la semilla a la boca. Fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de Risu, se veía muy mal… no soportaba verla así… cerró sus ojos y seguía avanzando.

Risu en un intento de recuperarse abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a su amigo Shuichi acercándose a ella con los ojos cerrados… ¿qué significaba eso?

Shuichi seguía acercándose. El corazón de la joven empezó a latir con fuerza. En un instante sintió los labios de su amigo uniéndolos con los suyos…

La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió que dejaba algo en su boca, ésta casi se atraganta pero el chico hacía empujar esa cosa que le había puesto. Una vez que la joven lo hubo pasado, el chico dejó su mover sus labios… Risu sentía su corazón ya fuera de sí misma…

Hiei observaba la situación desde uno de los árboles.

-"Qué… qué me sucede?"- Hiei se sentía muy mal… como… triste… ¿o enojado?- "¡No puede ser¿qué rayos me pasa?!- el imiko cerró sus ojos con fuerza- "Yo vine a … vengarme de la humana… pero por qué…"- apretó sus puños- "no… puedo… maldita sea… ¿Por qué me… duele?- apretó su mano fuertemente contra su pecho mientras recordaba algo… aquella persona… estaba borrosa…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven_

_-Se llama comida- dijo ella como si fuera de lo más normal_

_-¡Ya lo sé, tonta!_

_-Entonces ¿por qué preguntas?_

_-¡Ah! Cómo me sacas de quicio- dijo volviendo al plato, cogió los palillos con mucha dificultad y cogió un bocado. Se lo iba a meter a la boca pero se le cayó. La joven soltó una pequeña risita.-Cállate ¿quieres?- espetó el chico fríamente_

_-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa culpable mientras cogía los palillos de la mano de Hiei y le dio para que comiera, como si fuera un niño- pareces muy débil aún, déjame ayudarte ¿si?- sonrió la chica_

_-¡Olvídalo! No comeré de las manos de una tonta humana como tú- espetó Hiei_

_-Haré como que no escuché eso ¬¬ - comentó ella insistiendo en que Hiei comiera_

_-¡No!_

_-Sí_

_-¡No¡Dije que no, tonta¿¡Qué acaso no entien…!?- pero dejó de hablar al notar que la joven acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, Hiei estaba completamente anonadado por el gesto de la chica, no se podía mover… estaba debilitado, y sin querer abrió un poco su boca. Espacio suficiente que ocupó el bocado que ella le metió en la boca. Luego le soltó la mejilla y Hiei comió._

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-"¿Qué… es esto…¿Qué… pasa?"- pensaba el imiko y seguía recordando…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_Ella suspiró_

_-Jamás me gustaron mucho los niños- susurró- pero te quiero pedir que me ayudes con ellos sólo hasta que llegue Futsukage ¿de acuerdo?- pidió ella_

_Hiei le miró seriamente_

_-Hn…- articuló_

_-¿Qué es eso? ¬¬- preguntó la chica_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo aburrido_

_-¿En serio?- preguntó algo sorprendida_

_-Sí…- dijo Hiei_

_-¡Gracias!- dijo muy alegre y abrazándolo_

_Hiei se hizo para atrás un poco, el gesto lo había sorprendido_

_-Y una cosa más…- dijo la joven separándose un poco y poniéndose frente a Hiei_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Llámame por mi nombre y no 'humana' ni 'oye' ¿si?_

_-Hn…_

_-¡Hiei!- reprochó ella_

_-Bien, bien. __Ay ¡cómo molestas! (se opacó el sonido cuando mencionó su nombre)- se quejó Hiei_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

Hiei abrió los ojos de golpe- ella… es…- pero alguien le tiró un golpe desde atrás de él. Hiei cayó desmayado en los brazos de aquella persona.

Mukuro frunció el ceño- esto no va a quedar así… - Mukuro miraba a Risu en los brazos de ese pelirrojo – te aseguro que se olvidará de ti… lo juro- sonrió maliciosamente mientras se llevaba a Hiei en brazos…

Kurama se separó de Risu y la miró. Ésta abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Ahh…- Kurama no sabía que ella estaba consciente. Abrió los ojos muy grandes y se sonrojó un poco- no sabía que… estabas…- bajó la mirada- Lo siento- dijo muy apenado

Risu volteó a otra dirección- está bien…- sonrió

-¡Lo hice porque no querías comer la semilla y…! Pues…- balbuceó el pelirrojo

-Sí, creo que entiendo lo que pasó, descuida Shuichi…- Risu cerró los ojos y esta vez se quedó dormida.

Kurama la tenía entre brazos así que no había problema. Tenía una mirada culpable- Risu…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.- perdóname…-soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de culpa- no volveré a dejarte sola… te lo juro… no te volveré a abandonar, mi pequeña…- se levantó cargando a Risu en brazos y empezando a caminar

_°°°° Dream in °°°°_

_Al llegar a cierta mansión…_

_Hiei entró por la ventana de la habitación de la joven (aquella chica no se veía claramente, era como una sombra)_

_-Muchas gracias… Hiei- sonrió la chica- Ya bájame ¿quieres?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Me dio ya bastante pena el que me trajeras cargando todo el camino, ya estamos aquí así que ya es suficiente- explicó la chica algo apenada mirando hacia abajo_

_Hiei comprendió y la bajó con cuidado. La joven casi se cae al llegar al suelo, pero el chico la cogió antes y la ayudó a acostarse en su cama también. Una vez echada ella observaba a Hiei a los ojos… éste se quedó un poco agachado, no sabía por qué pero de nuevo sentía que perdía fuerza. No se podía mover… mientras tanto la miraba…_

_Aquella joven sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Hiei con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella._

_-¿Q..Qué?- Hiei abría los ojos muy grandes_

_La joven se dio a la vista… era… Mukuro_

_°°°° Dream out °°°°_

Hiei presionaba sus ojos con fuerza, estaba echado en una especie de camilla donde había muchos cables conectados a la cabeza de Hiei.

-Esto es perfecto- decía la aparición sonriendo- si sigo así, podré cambiar todos sus recuerdos con esa humana por las mismas situaciones… sólo que… conmigo- se rió- esto será genial… "incluso puedo mejorar las situaciones"- siguió riendo maléficamente- ¡Hiei, eres mío!

Más tarde…

Risu abría los ojos.

-Hmm… ¿qué¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba mientras se frotaba un ojo con su dedo. Ahí estaba Kurama.

-Estamos en la enfermería del Mundo Espiritual- respondió el chico- ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó

-Ah… creo que sí- sonrió, se levantó y bostezó- sí, me siento mejor- se tocó el cuello

-Ya no sangrará- sonrió el pelirrojo- la herida ha cerrado pero…

La joven se paró y se acercó a un espejo de la habitación. A simple vista no se notaba pero levantó un poco su rostro y se podía ver una cicatriz extensa en su cuello.

-Rayos ¬¬… esto podría empeorar mi imagen ¿sabes?- dijo suspirando- pensarán que me peleado con uno de esos tipos que tiene navajas o algo así

-0.0… lo dudo, pequeña- le dijo el chico

La joven bufó.

-Oye… Shuichi…- le llamó

-¿Si? Dime

-Quiero saber… quiero averiguar… si esto… lo sabía el Rey- dijo mirando al espejo mirándose la cicatriz- si ellos conocían acerca de mi pasado…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó serio

-A que esa mujer en la villa glacial, Rui, dijo que mi padre trabajaba para el Mundo Espiritual- replicó la joven

-¿¡Fuiste a la villa glacial!?- preguntó con total sorpresa- ¡Te dije que no fueras allí!

-Sí… lo sé, pero… lo hice ¬¬ - le dijo- y ya está

-Pero te dije que…

-¡Lo sé!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza- si ellos lo sabían… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron? Yo…Yo…- la joven se acercó al espejo y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio- yo… no tenía idea… de que…

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-No puede ser… ¿papá era un detective espiritual también¿Igual que yo?- decía Risu_

_-¿Eres una? Bueno, está en la sangre, Risu- sonrió Rui_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

La joven golpeó con su puño al espejo.

Kurama se acercó a ella y le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se acercó más a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Risu seguía con el mismo semblante triste, no se le veían los ojos, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y soltaba silenciosas lágrimas.

-Ya, ya no llores más, mi pequeña- le susurró al oído- yo cuidaré de ti. No dejaré que te hagan más daño.

-No creo que me protejas de Hiei también- bufó Risu con una sonrisa sarcástica pero se dio cuenta un instante después de lo que había dicho… y se tapó la boca con una mano.

Kurama abrió los ojos muy grandes y se separó de Risu. Le hizo dar la vuelta y hacerle que ella le vea a los ojos- ¿Hiei¿Acaso fue Hiei quien te hizo esto en el cuello?

Risu bajó la mirada. Kurama no lo creía.

-¿Por qué…?- se preguntaba- ¿por qué él haría algo así?

-No lo sé… él me llevó al castillo de Mukuro para sanarme de las heridas que me habían hecho en la villa glacial

-Aguarda¿Te hirieron en la villa glacial también?- preguntó Kurama- Risu, dime ¿qué fue lo que ha sucedido?- le miró a los ojos

Risu bajó la mirada nuevamente- verás…

-¿¡Dónde está Risu!?- preguntó un muy enojado Okyoa.

-No...No lo sabemos, Amo- se excusaba Haivaru- lo sentimos, amo, pero ella no parece estar en el Mundo Humano en este momento

-¡Entonces averigüen en el Mundo Infernal¡Por alguna parte tiene que estar!- gritaba el amo

-¡Sí, señor!- contestaron al unísono Haivaru y Aya

-Lo mataré…- susurró Kurama

-¿De qué hablas, Shuichi?- le dijo la joven al terminar de contar lo que había sucedido

-¡Mataré a Hiei¡Nunca le perdonaré que te haya puesto un dedo encima!- decía con mucha cólera

-No- dijo Risu

-¿Por qué? Él te hizo daño

-Lo sé, pero… no… no quiero hacerle daño a Hiei… después de todo él es… él es…- Risu entrecerró sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes

-¿Él es…?- preguntó Kurama

Risu negó con la cabeza y le miró a Kurama con cólera.

-¡No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos!- le gritó- ¡Esto es entre Hiei y yo!- acto seguido Risu salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Kurama se quedó sin palabras… era muy raro que Risu le tratase así…

-¿Qué te sucede… Risu?- susurró el pelirrojo

-¡Tengo que averiguarlo¡Tengo que!- se repetía Risu caminando hacia la oficina del Rey Enma. Le tocó la enorme puerta- ¡Mi señor¡Mi señor!- llamaba pero no había respuesta- ¡Mi señor, tengo que hablar con usted¡Es urgente, por favor, ábrame!

Pero no había respuesta tampoco.

-Maldita sea…- susurró la joven

-No servirá de nada- dijo una voz

La joven volteó a ver.

-Mi padre ha salido en estos momentos- sonrió Koenma en su forma crecida- Justo yo acabo de regresar, si tienes algo que decirle a mi padre, yo le puedo pasar el mensaje cuando llegue- dijo amablemente

Risu le miraba desconfiada.

-Usted también…- le dijo mientras se acercaba al Príncipe y le jalaba al despacho de éste para encerrarse.

-¿Qu..Qué sucede, Risu?- decía el príncipe

-Usted… también debe conocer sobre mi pasado- le miró seriamente. Koenma parpadeó- usted debe conocer a mi padre Yugo Shidou, también fue detective espiritual ¿no es así?- le dijo la joven

Koenma abrió los ojos muy grandes- ¿cómo… cómo te has..?

-¿Hasta cuándo pensaban escondérmelo?- preguntó la joven- ¿ustedes ya me conocían desde antes de que empezara a trabajar aquí, no es así?- preguntó la joven

Koenma la miró seriamente y luego suspiró, se sentó en el mueble al lado de su escritorio y le pidió a Risu que también hiciera lo mismo en el asiento de enfrente de él.

-Verás, Risu…- le dijo Koenma- eso sucedió cuando yo recién empezaba a hacerme cargo de mis propios detectives. Me enteré que mi padre tenía un detective bajo su custodia que, era muy bueno en su trabajo. Era tan bueno que podía acabar con cientos de apariciones en un par de minutos. Tenía un poder espiritual impresionante. Un hombre con gran potencial… así, mi padre le convirtió en su detective personal. Él se encargaba de las misiones más importantes y delicadas que sucedían en cualquiera de los tres mundos… era impresionante. Yo también quería llegar a tener, algún día, a un detective tan bueno como ése al que le pueda dar el título de detective personal…

-Al grano, hombre ¬¬ - le decía la joven

-¿Quieres tener algo de paciencia? ¬¬ - suspiró – bueno… un día fui a conversar con éste detective, su nombre era… Yugo Shidou

Risu abrió sus ojos grandes- ¿él también… detective del Rey?

-Así es, Risu. Tu padre, Yugo Shidou, era el detective personal de mi padre, al igual que tú. Supe que él estaba enamorado de una mujer de hielo, y ésta le correspondía- explicaba el príncipe- así fue que se iba a diario para allá, por esa fecha todos los incidentes ocurrían cerca de la villa glacial, y él pasaba más de su tiempo allá ya que no quería que le sucediese nada a la chica de la que él estaba enamorado… Uriko, ése era su nombre

Risu guardaba silencio.

-Al tiempo, ellos dos tuvieron un bebé. Un niño…- Koenma hizo un gesto negativo- desgraciadamente, en la villa glacial, sólo pueden tenerse niñas a excepción de que la mujer se haya relacionado con un hombre ajeno totalmente a la villa… y ése era tu padre.

-"Eso ya lo sabía..."- pensaba la joven

-Tu hermano… Hiro ¿verdad?- le dijo y la joven asintió- Hiro, fue un niño prohibido.

Risu abrió grande los ojos. Claro, si se ponía a analizar las cosas su hermano era un niño prohibido, que debía ser desterrado de la villa glacial…

-…Y como tal, lo quisieron desterrar- continuó el príncipe- afortunadamente tu padre le salvó, a él y a tu madre. Y los trajo aquí primero, y luego los llevó al Mundo Humano a vivir como personas normales…

Risu sacó la gema que le había dado su madre en alguna oportunidad.

-Tu hermano también fue detective espiritual ¿sabes?- sonrió el príncipe- hacía buena combinación con tu padre. Era la familia Shidou, ambos detectives de mi padre

Risu le miró sorprendida- ¿Hiro también…?

-Así es…- le siguió sonriendo

-Y yo… era la única que no lo sabía…- apretó con fuerza el regalo de su madre

Koenma le miró comprensivamente

-Cuando tú eras una bebé tu padre te trajo aquí. Yo te vi cuando apenas eras una bebita… tan frágil… tú no tenías cualidades de detective en ese entonces…

La joven levantó la mirada

-Tu eras una humana común y corriente… y tu madre y padre se alegraron mucho por ello-le sonrió- pensaron que tú podías tener una vida normal… sin demonios, apariciones ni nada…

-Pero yo…

-Nunca imaginamos que cuando crecieses afloraría tu poder espiritual… es más… justo después de que tus padres falleciesen…- le miró con tristeza.

La joven volvió a mirar su perla.

-¿Sabes qué es esa perla que tienes en tus manos?- preguntó el príncipe

Risu le miró sorprendida

-Es una lágrima de tu madre, una hiruiseki. ¿Sabías que las lágrimas de las mujeres de hielo se convierten en perlas? - sonrió- cada niño que nace de una mujer de hielo siempre tiene una de las lágrimas de su madre que soltó cuando les dieron a luz- le miró con ternura- Risu, tus papás te querían mucho como para poder contarte e involucrarte en todo esto… ellos no querían que lo supieses porque pensaron que podrías vivir como una humana normal… pero… nadie calculó su muerte- cerró sus ojos- lo siento

-No...No se preocupe- miró su hiruiseki, la lágrima de su madre. Sonrió.

Koenma le miró confundido.

-"Entonces ellos no me lo contaron porque no querían involucrar a su pequeña hija humana estuviese expuesta a esa vida"-pensó y tomó una bocanada de aire- Ahora comprendo- le sonrió- gracias por contármelo

El príncipe le sonrió

-Pero aún así… hay algo que no entiendo- dijo la joven- si mi madre fue una mujer de hielo… ¿por qué yo no puedo soltar perlas cuando lloro? Si se supone que mis poderes espirituales, ya han aflorado.

Koenma le miró desconcertado- no lo había pensado así…- dijo pensativo- la verdad es que…

Risu le miró con atención

-No lo sé n.nUU

Risu se cayó del asiento.

-jejeje, es que de verdad nunca me puse a pensar en eso…- sonrió nerviosamente- pero es curioso… tu madre era una mujer de hielo y tu atributo es el fuego… hmmm…- pensativo- no tengo idea de por qué

-Ay, Príncipe… ¬¬- dijo- "Ah, entonces de eso era de lo que me hablaba Hiei la otra vez"- pensó

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¿Por qué tienes una hiruiseki?- volvió a preguntar el joven de ojos rojos._

_Risu se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir._

_-¿Una qué?- preguntó confundida_

_-Tonta, el objeto que tengo en mis manos es una hiruiseki y tú la tenías_

_-Bueno, es igual. ¿Cuál es el problema si tengo una hiseruiki?_

_-Es hiruiseki_

_-Lo que sea…_

_-¿Eres acaso una mujer de hielo?_

_Risu parpadeó y después se rió- no lo creo- dijo entre risas_

_-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-preguntó Hiei_

_-Bueno, mi atributo es el fuego. Así que dudo mucho que sea una mujer de hielo- respondió como algo obvio_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-Así que eso era…- sonrió la joven

-¿Eso?- preguntó el príncipe

-No, nada, está bien- le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta- Muchas gracias por todo, Príncipe. De verdad me ha ayudado bastante

-De qué…- le respondió el nombrado. Acto seguido la joven se fue.

Corría hacia donde había dejado a su amigo Kurama, pero le encontró en el camino.

-¡Risu!- le dijo el chico

-¡Shuichi!- le sonrió y se le abalanzó sonriéndole

-¿Qu..qué sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Estoy feliz…- le dijo la joven – mis padres… de verdad me debieron querer mucho

Kurama le sonrió- claro que sí, pequeña ¿qué pensabas?- le sonrió mientras le frotaba la cabeza con fuerza

-Ay ay ay ay… duele- decía la joven sonriendo

-Ahora me vas a pagar cómo me has tratado antes ¿eh?- le sonrió el chico divertido

-jejeje, lo siento mucho, Shuichi. Pero lo de Hiei es un tema aparte, aún así ¿me perdonas?- le miró con cara de culpabilidad

-Hmm…- el joven reflexionó al ver esa cara- ¡está bien!

-¡Bieeen¡Gracias!- le abrazó de nuevo- ¡Te quiero mucho, Shuichi!- le dio un beso en la mejilla

El chico le sonrió.

-Yo también, Risu.

Continuará…

Fiuu, éste capi sí es larguito ¿eh? Bueno, tenía que hallar la manera de compensar los recuerdos de Hiei con otra cosa y bueno pues… aquí lo tienen. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias x seguirme la historia!


	21. Mi Vida Como Ser Humano

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 21: Mi vida como ser humano**

Después de lo que pasó Kurama convenció a Risu de que pasase unos días en el Mundo Humano para que cambiara de lugar y se relajara un poco. Después de unas cuantas discusiones, finalmente la convenció prometiéndole que la iría a visitar seguido, aparte que él quería que le contara algunos detalles de lo que le había pasado con Hiei.

-¡Uaaaah!- se estiraba la joven de ojos dorados después de las clases. Una joven rubia se acercó a su asiento.

-¡Cuánto tiempo que no te veía ese gesto después de las clases!- le sonrió –Faltaste mucho ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Madi, lo sé- le sonrió culpable- lo siento ¿si?

-Hmmm…- le sonreía la joven de ojos verdes- y dime Risu ¿cómo te va con ese chico que vimos la otra vez contigo?

-¿La otra vez?- parpadeó la joven

-¡Claro¡Ese chico con el que estabas en la noche cuando te buscábamos como locos a ver a dónde te habías ido!- le reprochó recordando el momento

-Ahhhh… jejeje- le sonrió- debes estar hablando de Hiei

-Ah, sí. Así se llamaba- agregó Madion- ¿cómo te va con él?

Risu volvió a parpadear- ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Madi?- levantó una ceja

La joven le miró extrañada- ¿no es tu novio?

-¡Cl..Claro que no!- le respondió Risu casi gritando nerviosa

-Ah… entonces te gusta pero no se lo has dicho…- comprendió Madion

-¿Qu..De qué hablas¡Él no me gusta!- se defendió la joven de ojos dorados

-¡Claro que sí!- le fastidiaba Madion- ¡Está escrito en tu cara!

Risu se tocó el rostro pero se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser…

-¡Madi, eres una tonta!- le dijo- ¡eso no es posible!

Madion sonrió satisfecha- Tal vez… pero se te nota en los ojos, amiga

Risu suavizó su mirada- … ¿en serio?...

-Claro, dime. ¿Es por eso que has estado distraída hoy en los recesos?

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes!- le reprochó- ¡Te llamé para conversar en los recreos pero tú ni bola me diste y te fuiste sola por ahí!

-Oh… es verdad- le sonrió la joven recordando

-Ay Risu ¬¬…- suspiró la rubia

De repente se oyeron gritos de chicas en el pasillo. Risu y Madion voltearon a ver la puerta y por ésta entraron John y Leo saludando a las chicas que estaban de tras suyo, con una mano, sonriéndoles.

-Cielos… ¬¬ - suspiró Risu

Madion tenía una mirada llena de cólera y se dirigió a la puerta haciendo pasar a los chicos y diciéndoles a todas las chicas- ¡Bueno, se acabó la función!- y les cerró la puerta en la cara

- 0x0… "Qué miedo…" -pensó Leo

- 0x0… "Qué carácter…"- pensó John

- 0x0… "¿No podría ser menos celosa?"- pensó Risu

-¿Qué? ¬¬ ¿Qué miran?- preguntó Madion

-Nada ñnUU – contestaron al unísono

-Hmph- bufó la rubia

-Bueno… vinimos a recogerlas- sonrió Leo

-¿Recogernos?- preguntó Risu

-Así es… ¿qué tal si ensayamos hoy?- sugirió John

-Esa idea no es mala…- dijo Madion

-Bueno, entonces vámonos… podemos probar esa canción que Risu compuso antes de que se ausentara por varios días ¬¬ - comentó Leo

-¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, lo siento…- sonrió la aludida- pero… esa canción…

-Es bonita… era… 'Mou Sukoshi' ¿no?- preguntó John

-Sip, ése era el nombre- dijo Madion

-"Pero…"- Risu bajó la mirada… esa canción la había compuesto para…

-Vamos entonces- dijo Leo muy animado

Los chicos emprendieron el camino

-¿Un tiempo?- preguntó Yomi

-Así es, tengo que pedirte algo de tiempo, por favor- le rogó Kurama- No puedo dejarla sola, es importante para mí. Está pasando por momentos difíciles.

-Ah… ¿la chica de la otra vez?- sonrió Yomi- ¿es tu novia, acaso?

-…- Kurama guardó silencio mientras bajaba la mirada recordando la situación embarazosa por la que tuvo que pasar cuando Risu no quería comer la semilla que la salvaría… Sonrió- No, no es así- miró por una ventana- sólo somos amigos… aunque muy cercanos… desde que fuimos unos niños- tenía nostalgia

Yomi se rió.

-De acuerdo, Kurama. Te daré un tiempo- dijo Yomi- Pero no demasiado, recuerda que tenemos una cuenta pendiente

-Gracias- dijo y se marchó

-Ya despertaste, Hiei- dijo una aparición al lado de la 'cama' de cierto imiko.

-Ah…- Hiei se cogía la cabeza. Le dolía mucho- Al notar a Mukuro a su lado de repente recordó todo lo que había soñado… se sonrojó levemente… ¿era posible que todo eso le haya pasado con ella?

Mukuro sonrió- "Parece que la máquina funcionó de maravilla"-pensaba-"Si intercambiaba todos los recuerdos de Hiei con esa chiquilla, por mí… era lógico que ésta iba a ser una de las reacciones"- sonrió-"Ahora me toca trabajar a mí, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes"

Mukuro se inclinó un poco a la cama de Hiei para ver más de cerca el rostro del chico.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mukuro con voz triste- Me tenías muy preocupada…

Hiei le miraba parpadeando cuestionándose una y otra vez lo que sentía…

-¡Hiei!- Mukuro le abrazó

En ese momento Hiei no sintió nada… en esos sueños que tuvo… sentía nerviosismo… emoción… etc… En cambio con ella… en ese momento… ¿por qué? … Si era la misma persona.

-"¡Tontos sentimientos humanos!"- pensó Hiei sacudiendo la cabeza- Mukuro… ¿qué haces?- le dijo de manera fría

Mukuro abrió los ojos grandes… eso no estaba bien… no era parte del plan que Hiei actuase así...

-Tengo cosas que hacer… creo que voy a patrullar el bosque a ver si se me pasa este dolor de cabeza- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza con una mano mientras se levantaba

Mukuro frunció el ceño mientras veía a Hiei salir por la puerta

-Rayos… ¡esa maldita humana!- dijo Mukuro con cólera- ¿¡Cómo pueden ser los sentimientos de Hiei tan fuertes por ella!?

Hubo una pausa. Mukuro sonrió.

-Pero bueno… al menos a ella ya no la recuerda…

-¿Listos?- preguntó Leo

-¡Sí!- respondieron Madion, John y Risu. Ésta última no muy animada.

-¡Bien, música!- declaró Leo

**Soshite kizuita toki ni**

_Antes de darme cuenta_

**Kangaiteru no wa kimi no koto de**

_Ya estaba pensando en ti…_

-"Lo recuerdo…"- pensaba Risu

**Sorega sugoku hazukashikattari**

_Pensé que era muy embarazoso_

**Sugoku iyadattari omoete**

_Y odié de verdad haberlo hecho_

**Sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaerakoto ga kowai kara desu**

_Y es porque tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos_

-"..Esto lo escribí aquella tarde… antes de partir al Mundo Infernal…"

**Atama de osaetsuketemo**

_Y aunque logré borrarlos de mi cabeza_

**Kokoro wa dou suru koto mo dekinante**

_No puedo hacer nada con mi corazón…_

-"…Pensando…"- cerró sus ojos

**Autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai you ni**

_Para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos_

**Itsumo to kawari nai you ni**

_Y tratar de actuar como siempre_

**Hanashiteru tsumori de… yoyuu mo nakute**

_Al menos esa era mi idea… pero no pude evitarlo_

**Kurushikunatta boku wa**

_Estaba sufriendo_

**Kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau dakedo**

_Y acabé mintiéndote pero…_

-"…en él"- se le escapó una lágrima, una sola, abrió sus ojos y siguió cantando desde el fondo de su corazón.

**Mou sukoshi, mou sukoshi…**

_Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más…_

**Kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara**

_Si puedo acercarme a tu corazón_

**Mou sukoshi, mou sukoshi…**

_Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más…_

**Ima kono toki ga kienai you ni**

_Intenta no olvidar este momento_

**Douka kamisama boku ni yuuki kudasai**

_Dios, dame valentía… por favor_

-¡HER-MO-SOOOO!- dijo John

-¡Es cierto, es cierto!- apoyó Madion

-Dinos, Risu. ¿Esa canción la escribiste pensando en ese chico de la otra vez¿Cómo se llamaba…¿Hiei?- preguntó Leo

Risu abrió los ojos muy grandes y sacudió la cabeza al instante con una mirada triste.

John, Leo y Madion se miraron confundidos

-¿Qué no es así?- preguntó Madion

-…- no hubo respuesta. Risu tenía la mirada vacía.

-¡Bueno, bueno, chicos¿Qué tal si cantamos otra?- preguntó John tratando de animar a Risu pero ésta se disculpó con el resto y dijo que mejor se iba a su casa a descansar.

-¡Hey, Risu!- llamó Leo- ¡No olvides que el sábado tenemos una presentación en la noche!- le dijo de lejos

Ella sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano como indicándole que ya lo sabía.

Al llegar a su casa, Fronter corrió y se le subió a los brazos. Kazumi fue a recibirla muy bien.

-¡Señorita¡Bienvenida a casa!- le sonrió-¡Adelante! Puede cambiarse y en un segundo estará su cena.

-Gracias, Kazumi…- le sonrió Risu forzadamente

Kazumi se percató de esto pero no dijo nada.

Subió a su habitación con Fronter y tiró su mochila a un rincón. Se tumbó en su cama y miraba al techo. Alargó su mano como si en verdad pudiese tocar el techo y observó su mano… la cerró en un puño.

-Porque soy una humana…- susurró

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¡No me toques asquerosa humana¡No quiero que te me acerques!- le gritó el imiko- después de todo, los humanos nunca sirvieron para nada… una raza tan débil que no debió de existir nunca_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-Es porque soy una humana…-seguía susurrando y empezó a cantar lentamente- …kono moyamoya shita kanji wa…… shitto shin tte iu no kashira- de repente se le ocurrió algo y se paró y se fue a su escritorio, sacó un papel y se puso a escribir algo…- porque soy una humana… porque todos aquí lo somos… no somos perfectos, no tenemos poderes súper especiales como los de Mukuro o Hiei… no somos perfectos… tenemos sentimientos y por eso reímos, lloramos, sonreímos, sufrimos… porque somos humanos…

Sonrió.

-¡Eso es¡No tengo por qué sentirme mal! Después de todo, soy una humana… y así somos… débiles ante las apariciones pero… a fin de cuentas ¡humanos! No somos perfectos… pero está bien… ya habrá tiempo para pensar en ello después. Los humanos vivimos al máximo. Nos esforzamos por conseguir lo que deseamos y eso es lo que nos hace mejores. ¡Claro que sí¡Los humanos tenemos un montón de buenas cualidades¡Además tenemos sentimientos y con esos sentimientos es que podemos sentir un montón de buenas y malas experiencias que nos ayudan a superarnos cada día¡Es porque somos humanos!- sonrió con mucha alegría y después se rió.

Fronter se acercó a su dueña y se subió a sus brazos. Ésta lo recibió.

-Fronter¡soy una humana! No importa lo que pase, porque soy una humana- levantó a la criatura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella muy feliz.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ RISU!?- gritó un MUY enojado Okyoa al Ver que ni Haivaru y Aya habían podido localizarla aún.

-¡Espere, Señor!- dijo Haivaru

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, a mí, tu amo!?

-¡La encontré!- dijo triunfal el demonio

-¿En serio¿En dónde está?- pregunto el amo

-No entiendo qué tanto interés tiene si no va a atacarla ¬¬- susurró Aya desde una esquina

-En esta dirección- indicó Haivaru

Al instante Okyoa se arregló la armadura y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Señor… irá a atacarla?- preguntó Aya sonriendo- si es así yo…-

-No, Aya- la cortó el sujeto- iré a verla- sonrió y se marchó

-¿A… verla?- Aya parpadeaba muchas veces como no entendiendo lo que su amo acababa de decir

Haivaru se rió

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, pequeño gusano?- preguntó la chica

-Creo que el amo Okyoa está interesándose demasiado en esa pequeña humana…- dijo como algo obvio

-¿Y qué se supone que signifique eso? ¬¬ - preguntó la joven de apariencia lúgubre

-Hmmm… es extraño pero… creo que el amo también está pegándose a los sentimientos humanos…- reflexionaba

-Al grano ¬¬

-Es sólo una suposición pero creo que el amo Okyoa… está enamorándose de la pequeña Risu- asintió el pequeño demonio

-0x0…

-¿Eh?- el demonio observaba a Aya que estaba en shock- ¿Qué pasó, Aya? Te quedaste colgada…

-¿mi señor…¿Y esa…?- se decía mientras imaginaba a ambos de la mano por el Mundo Infernal rodeados de apariciones que celebraban su boda. Cerró sus puños y parecía tener un tic en el ojo- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- dijo mientras se iba detrás de su señor…

-¿Aya…?- Haivaru parpadeaba y luego sonrió- esto se va a poner bueno… - se reía por lo bajo

-Señorita Risu… disculpe…- Kazumi fue a ver a la joven mientras ésta practicaba una nueva canción con su guitarra en el salón de música de su mansión.

-Oh, Kazumi- dijo parando de tocar- ¿qué se te ofrece?- sonrió con ánimos

Kazumi le devolvió la sonrisa, tal parecía que ya se le había pasado la tristeza a la joven… bueno, la música siempre lo hacía… para la joven de ojos dorados después de todo, la música era… mágica

Kazumi sacudió la cabeza- no es nada, no es nada. Siga tocando por favor, disfruto de poder oírla tocar…

Risu le sonrió- gracias… aunque mi canción aún no está del todo perfeccionada, no me responsabilizo si se te rompen los tímpanos con mi canción nñU

-Oh, no diga eso señorita, por favor- Kazumi negaba con la cabeza- Cuando usted practica sus canciones, se escuchan por toda la mansión… haciendo que todos los que vivimos aquí con usted la escuchemos y disfrutemos de la música que toca- sonrió

-0x0… ¿en serio todos escuchan mis canciones?- preguntó la joven incrédula

-Así es- asintió Kazumi

-…0x0… ayyyy¡Qué vergüenza!- decía la joven sacudiendo la cabeza

Kazumi reía divertida.

-Bueno, está bien tocaré para ti, esta vez, especialmente ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la joven

-¿Qué? Oh, no, eso sería un gran honor y yo la verdad no creo estar a la altura del…- pero paró al darse cuenta de la mirada de la joven de ojos dorados

- ¬¬…

-De acuerdo ú.u- aceptó la chica

Risu sonrió y empezó a tocar

-Es una que he escrito hoy mismo…- decía mientras tocaba, espero que te guste

**K****ono moyamoya shita kanji wa, shitto shin tte iu no kashira**

**sakura no ki no BENCHI de, mata ano hito, omotteru no?**

**Hasu no ike no mizu tori-tachi, POPPUKOON toriatteiru  
anata to atteiru to, tameiki BOTto, un to dechau**

**Naze, atama d--**

-¡Kazumiii!- una persona entró de golpe al salón haciendo que Risu cayera hacia atrás, ya que la había interrumpido.

-¡Señorita!- Kazumi fue a levantar a Risu

-Oh… lo siento… ¿interrumpo?- preguntó el chico que acababa de entrar

-¡Nah! ¬¬ ¿Cómo crees, Alberto?- dijo sarcásticamente la joven de ojos dorados

-Oh, lo siento señorita- dijo haciendo una venia

Risu rió- no es necesario que hagas eso, Betito- le guiñó el ojo- sólo que la próxima te pediré que toques la puerta, o que si entres, no lo hagas gritando ¬¬

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho!- el joven no sabía donde esconder la cara

-¡Nah!- dijo la joven restándole importancia- No tienes que disculparte, da igual. Total, ustedes ya son muy amables conmigo… no me vendría mal tener una familia… verdadera- sonrió nostálgica

Tanto el joven como la chica que trabajaban en esa casa, le miraban a Risu con una mirada de tristeza.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿qué están mirando?- les preguntó la joven de ojos dorados al notar que ambos chicos tenían su mirada puesta en ella- anda, Betito, saca a tu Julieta de mis garras- le fastidió la joven- a ver si puedes…

Tanto Alberto como Kazumi se sonrojaron muchísimo

-¡Se…señorita¿¡Qu..Qué está diciendo!?- Kazumi estaba muy apenada

-¡Aich¡Deja, deja, Kazumi!- le dijo Risu restándole importancia- además es muy obvio que ustedes dos son un par que no se atreven a decirse que se aman ¬¬ -sonrió la joven - ¡Es tan evidente!

Ambos bajaron la mirada, erizados y muy apenados.

-Oops…- Risu sacó la lengua- creo que el ambiente está pesado ¿no? Bueno, dime Betito ¿qué necesitas?

-Ah… pues… sólo quería saber dónde estaba la cera para pulir el auto…- dijo apenado aún

-Se ha terminado, ya- dijo Kazumi aún de espaldas

-Ah… bueno, si es así…- dijo el chico tratando de buscar un pretexto para irse pero la joven de ojos dorados le interrumpió

-Si es así, yo iré a comprar más…- sonrió la joven- ¿por qué no se quedan charlando hasta que vuelva?- sugirió la joven yéndose a la puerta- Buena suerte- le susurró a Alberto cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-…………………………………………-

-…………………………………………-

Sí que ambiente estaba pesado ¿eh? n.nU

Risu se iba muy contenta a comprar la cera para que Alberto pueda pulir el auto.

Alberto era el chofer de la mansión Shidou. Risu acostumbrada decirle 'Betito' de cariño. Alberto y Kazumi eran parte del personal de la mansión Shidou, y también, la nueva familia de Risu.

La joven de ojos dorados llegó a la tienda y compró la cera que necesitaba Alberto. Cuando estaba de regreso…

-¡Pequeña Risu…!- llamó una voz

La aludida volteó.

-¡Ky..Kyo!- dijo sorprendida y ¿…alegre? Tal vez…- ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó alegre

-Yo muy bien, pequeña. Te buscaba desde hacía días- le dijo el atractivo rubio.

-¿Desde hace días…?- alzó la ceja

-Eh…sí, bueno… ehm…- balbuceaba- tu sabes… te he buscado toda la vida- le sonrió mientras le cogía de las manos. La bolsa, con lo que había comprado se la había colgado al antebrazo.

-Oh…- le miró a los ojos…- "éste sujeto sí que es bien lindo…"- le miró con ternura

-¿Damos un paseo?- le preguntó Kyo

-Eh… bueno¡ok!- le sonrió animosa

_-Hiei…- llamaba una voz_

_-¿eh?_

_-Hiei… soy yo… ¿me recuerdas?- seguía diciendo la misma voz_

_-¿Quién es…?- preguntaba el chico. Estaba muy oscuro para poder ver quién era aquella persona._

_-Soy yo…- era una voz femenina_

_-¿…Mukuro…?- preguntó el imiko_

_-……… ¿es en lo único en lo que puedes pensar?- dijo algo molesta. Al parecer se le acercaba a Hiei porque sentía unos pasos. Éste se quedó estático esperando a aquella persona. Cuando la persona se hubo colocado al frente suyo, tampoco le vio bien el rostro… sólo la silueta._

_-¿Ahora… me recuerdas?- le preguntó esa misma persona. Se podían ver un par de mechones a cada lado del rostro con curiosa forma de rayo…_

_-¿Tu… quién eres…?- preguntó Hiei_

_-¡Cielos¡No puedo creerlo, Hiei!- le dijo en tono de reproche- ¡soy yo¿Cómo pudiste haberme olvidado tan fácil?_

_-¿Tu eres…?_

_Ella le sonrió._

_-Esa mujer es muy mala contigo, sabía que esa Mukuro te iba a hacer algo…- dijo algo triste la joven_

_-¿Cómo conoces a Mukuro?- preguntó Hiei_

_-Veo que aún no me recuerdas ¬¬- bufó la joven y se acercaba más a él- qué remedio ¿no?_

_-¿Qu…Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Hiei algo incómodo al notar que ella se le acercaba mucho_

_La joven le rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de Hiei. La silueta aún quedaba algo borrosa pero después de eso… Hiei pudo notarle los ojos… aquellos dorados…_

_El roce de su piel era muy suave. La joven le miraba directamente a los ojos. El corazón de Hiei empezaba a latir rápido._

_-¿Ya me reconociste…?- susurró, lo que hizo que el ambiente se hiciera más mágico. Hiei suavizó su mirada._

_-¿Eres…?- trataba de recordar_

_La joven sonrió y se vio mover sus labios para pronunciar su nombre pero… el sonido se opacó._

_°°°° Dream out °°°°_

Hiei se levantó sobresaltado. Estaba en la rama de un árbol y se había quedado dormido. Se cogió la cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasa…?- se preguntaba el chico y cerró los ojos.

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_El roce de su piel era muy suave. La joven le miraba directamente a los ojos. El corazón de Hiei empezaba a latir rápido._

_-¿Ya me reconociste…?- susurró, lo que hizo que el ambiente se hiciera más mágico. Hiei suavizó su mirada._

_-¿Eres…?_

_°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

En ese momento se cogió el pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

-Ella… - apretó más su ropa haciendo que arrugara un poco- "sí hace que mi corazón vaya más rápido de lo normal… ¿Por qué…¿Quién es?... ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? Las únicas mujeres importantes que recuerdo en mi vida son Yukina, mi hermana y Mukuro, que ha estado siempre conmigo"- pensaba

_-//No es verdad//- _decía una voz

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el chico mientras se paraba y sacaba su espada

-…………- nadie respondía

Hiei parpadeó y se volvió a sentar en la rama del árbol- ¿Qué está pasándome? "¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?"- pensó esto último

Risu y Kyo llegaron al mirador en donde una vez habían estado la joven y Kurama. Veían el horizonte. El sol recién se ocultaba.

-Es bellísimo ¿no?- susurró la joven de ojos dorados mirando el paisaje

Kyo asintió y miró a la chica de reojo. Era hermosa… el aire hacía que sus cabellos bailaran… esos curiosos mechones en forma de rayo… esos ojos dorados…

-"Me vuelven…"- Kyo suavizaba su mirada y se acercó a Risu, la abrazó

Ésta se sorprendió por el gesto.

-¿Kyo...?- preguntó la joven

-Pequeña Risu…- susurraba el chico

-Dime- le dijo atenta

Kyo se separó de ella, pero aun la tenía sostenida de los hombros.

-¿Kyo, estás bien?- le preguntó la joven empezando a imaginarse lo que se venía

-Pequeña Risu…- en un impulso, no se sabe cómo ni a qué hora pero lo siguiente que se vio fue cuando el joven Kyo besaba a la joven de ojos dorados.

La chica tenía los ojos como platos.

Momentos después, Kyo se separó de ella y le miró a los ojos.

-"¿¡Qu..¿¡A qué hor..¿¡En qué momen..!?"- varias preguntas pasaban por la mente de Risu después de lo sucedido

-Risu… me vuelves loco… por favor, sé mi novia…- susurró el joven

La joven tenía una mirada de 'no lo puedo creer', impresionante.

-Kyo…- le miraba a los ojos, era muy apuesto

-Yo puedo hacerte feliz… nunca te haré sufrir, me mataría antes de hacerlo…- el joven parecía que lo decía en serio

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Qué nunca le haría sufrir¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, Hiei le había tratado muy mal… y ni siquiera eran novios…

Risu bajó la mirada- eso no me lo puedes garantizar- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-Claro que sí…- respondió el joven- te doy mi palabra… no lo haría. Por favor, dame una oportunidad- rogó Kyo

Risu le miraba culpable… ¿qué debía responder? Ya nada podía hacer ella con Hiei… tal vez con él… Tal vez… podría ser feliz… no parecía un mal chico.

-Kyo… yo…

Continuará…

:O!! gente nueva!! xDD muchisimas gracias x seguirme el fic.. estoy muy contenta:D alabaron mi redaccion oh Dios q emocion... xD ejem.. ok ok xDD!! muxas gracias d vdd:D me animan a seguir subiendo capis :D muakk!! hasta otra:)


	22. Mi Verdad

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 22: Mi verdad**

-Lo siento…- respondió la joven finalmente. Estaba cabizbaja- yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más…

Hubo una pausa.

-Pero Risu… ¡yo puedo hacerte feliz! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

-No- le dijo cortante- lo siento… no puedo…

Hubo una incómoda pausa

-Por favor dime qué puedo hacer para…

-Nada- le respondió al instante- lo siento pero no puedes hacer nada… ya intenté deshacerme de esto que siento pero no puedo… es muy fuerte…

Kyo apretaba fuerte sus puños- al menos dime por favor, ¿quién es él?

-No lo conoces…- sonrió aún cabizbaja- es alguien muy hipócrita… pero buena persona a fin de cuentas… su nombre es… Hiei

Kyo abrió los ojos como platos

-Gracias… adiós…- le dijo retirándose el rubio- Risu… te amo- se marchó

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven- cómo se nota que no me conoces- susurró

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Ah, esa es Risu. Al fin la encuentro"- pensó cierto pelirrojo viendo a la joven desde lejos. Empezó a acercársele.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aya observó la escena y sonrió complacida al ver que no iban a estar juntos…

-"Con que ahora seduces a tus enemigos para salirte con la tuya"- sonrió- "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kyo llegó a su guarida en donde estaba Haivaru y se encerró en un cuarto en donde estaría él solo.

De repente golpeó el piso con su puño y destrozó parte del suelo.

-Maldita sea…- susurró- ¡¡MALDITA SEAAA!!- gritaba con furia- ¡¡DE ESE IMIKO BASTARDO!! ¿¡¡POR QUÉ DE ÉL!!? ¡¡ES UN IDIOTA Y ENCIMA NO SE LO PUEDE QUITAR DE LA CABEZA!! ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ!!? ¡¡MALDITA SEAAA!!

Haivaru escuchaba sus lamentos desde la otra habitación.

-Qué miedo… TTxTT- susurraba- y después se las tomará conmigo, buaaa…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Eh, Risu!- le llamó alegre el pelirrojo

La joven seguía cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué siempre se aparece cuando estoy en este tipo de situaciones?- susurró sonriendo la joven

El chico sólo la miraba

-¿Qué…Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico- ¿Pasó algo?

La joven se acercó a su amigo con la cabeza gacha y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba muy triste… ¿qué, no se podría deshacer de ese sentimiento que la perseguía por Hiei? ¿Nunca dejaría de sentirlo, acaso? ¿Acaso ese sentimiento… nunca la dejaría ser feliz?

El joven de ojos verdes le abrazó mientras cerraba sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza. Se recriminaba a él mismo, una y otra vez.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?"- cerró sus ojos con más fuerza- "¿¡Por qué nunca puedo estar a su lado antes de que ponga de esta manera!? ¡No soporto verla así!"- la atrajo más a su cuerpo- pequeña…- susurró y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

La joven sonrió y levantó la cara sonriendo culpable- lo siento, Shuichi. Últimamente estoy muy emotiva- dijo limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. El joven la miraba de manera culpable- ¿eh?- articuló al ver a su amigo

-¿Quieres… hablar de ello?- le preguntó

La joven bajó la mirada pero un segundo después la volvió a subir sonriéndole.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué sucede, Mukuro?- preguntó Hiei entrando en la habitación de la aparición.

-Pues… quiero entregarle un mensaje a Yomi, y quiero que tú vayas- comentó ella.

-Yo no soy ningún mensajero- bufó dándole la espalda

-¡Hiei, espera…!- muy tarde… ya se había ido

El joven de ojos rubíes salió de la fortaleza y se internaba en el bosque saltando entre los árboles con su gran agilidad.

-"¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué soy su perro faldero?"- pensaba enojado, cuando en ese momento encontró a alguien familiar

-¿Hiei?- dudaba un chico de cabellos negros, que lo miraba. Llevaba un polo blanco, jeans y zapatillas. Parecía que entrenaba- Hiei, no lo creo. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Ja- bufó el imiko bajando a ver a Yusuke

-¿Ya estás entrenando con Mukuro?- preguntó interesado- ¿Es muy fuerte?

-Hn…- dudaba el imiko- sí, la verdad que es muy fuerte…

-¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que aún no le has vencido- sonreía ampliamente

-Tonto ¬¬…- susurró el joven de ojos rubíes

-¿Y, dime? ¿Vas al Mundo Humano?- preguntó Yusuke

-¿Al Mundo Humano?- preguntó- ¿Y yo para qué he de ir?

Yusuke parpadeó- ¿No vas a ver ni a Yukina, ni a Risu? ¡Ah! Lo de Risu lo digo porque parecían muy amigos, no me malinterpretes- dijo el chico sonriendo y cubriéndose un poco la cabeza, esperándose un golpe de Hiei pero… no hizo nada, el chico sólo le miraba confundido

-¿Risu…?- preguntó

Yusuke le miró extrañado- Claro…no me digas… ¿ya te olvidaste de ella?- alzó una ceja

De repente Hiei recordaba muchas ocasiones juntas… una joven con la que una vez se tomó de las manos en el cine, una joven con la que tuvo que cuidar a unos pequeños en el Mundo Infernal, una joven con la que vio un milagro… a la familia de ella, que ya estaba muerta.

_-/Mágico…/-_ dijo en aquella ocasión, esa joven que él recordaba

Hiei se cogía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza.

-¿Hi..Hiei? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba Yusuke preocupado

El joven de ojos rubíes dio un salto y se internó de nuevo en las ramas de los árboles haciendo que Yusuke le perdiera de vista.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?- se preguntó el detective una vez que hubo perdido a Hiei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!?"- pensaba- ¿¡Risu…!? ¿¡Quién demonios es ella!?- gritó

Reflexionó un momento

-Iré al Mundo Humano- declaró

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Verás Shuichi…- le empezó a contar la joven de ojos dorados. Se habían ido a la mansión Shidou y estaban en el cuarto de la joven- poco antes de que me encontraras en la calle… un chico se me declaró

Kurama la observaba, la verdad eso no le sorprendía. Millones de chicos se le declaraban a Risu.

-El chico era muy amable conmigo, parecía todo un caballero- sonreía mientras miraba al suelo- y me besó- cerró sus ojos

El joven abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿¡Qué te besó, dices!? ¿¡Quién fue!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

-Shuichi…- le dijo en tono de reproche- pasó antes de darme cuenta… y me pidió que fuera su novia, bueno, me lo rogó. Me dijo cosas bellísimas, cosas que ningún otro chico que había dicho- sonrió de vuelta

Kurama la observaba seriamente

-Me dijo que no me iba a hacer sufrir, que me amaba, que me daba su palabra de honor, que no me lastimaría- miró por la ventana- me dijo que se mataría antes de hacerme daño

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Y… qué fue lo que le respondiste?- preguntó el pelirrojo

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Que estaba enamorada de alguien más- dijo como si fuera de lo más natural

Kurama le miraba

-¿Sabes, Shuichi?- decía la joven- De un tiempo a aquí, me he preguntado ¿qué significaba estar enamorada? Muchos chicos me decían que estaban enamorados de mí y yo me preguntaba qué era eso que ellos sentían y ¿por qué yo no lo sentía?

Kurama guardaba silencio y escuchaba atentamente

-Y… ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que por fin lo entiendo…- subió la mirada y le miró directamente- Estoy enamorada de Hiei

Kurama le miró y sonrió con ternura.

-"Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta"- pensó el pelirrojo

-Cuando estoy con él… siento que todo va perfecto… que nunca quisiera que se acabara… que siempre quisiera estar a su lado… cuando me mira… siento como cosquillas en mi estómago… es…- cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre su pecho- una sensación muy linda…

-¡Pues ya era hora!- celebró el pelirrojo- "Hiei se alegrará…" Y… se lo piensas decir… me imagino…

Risu suspiró- no lo sé… después de lo que pasó… yo…

-Es verdad, no me contaste eso

-Verás…cuando salí de la villa glacial… estaba muy herida, no se cómo pero Hiei me rescató de la mujer que me atacaba.

Kurama abrió grande los ojos

-¿Y cómo sabía Hiei que tu estabas ahí?- preguntó

-Esa es una excelente pregunta ¿sabes?- sonrió- bueno, después de eso, me desperté en el bosque y Hiei ya me había curado… aunque como no tuvo recursos suficientes me llevó al castillo de Mukuro, aunque yo no quería ir- hizo un puchero- pero igual me llevó

-Bien… ñn

-Entonces me dejó una cápsula o algo así y mis heridas sanaron muy rápido y por completo, cuando fui donde Hiei para agradecerle……- se quedó callada

-Ahí fue donde te atacó ¿verdad?

La joven cerró los ojos

-Esa actitud es muy sospechosa ¿sabes? No es normal que Hiei te trate bien y después, trate de matarte…- decía Kurama- es decir, Hiei trata mal a todo el mundo a toda hora porque él es así… es extraño…

-Lo sé…- decía la joven- y la que más me daba cólera era esa zorra de Mukuro- dijo enfatizando su voz en 'zorra'

-¿Mukuro estaba ahí también?- preguntó Kurama

-En ese momento, sí- agregó Risu

-Uhm…Eso lo hace aún más sospechoso…- cerró sus ojos

-¿Cómo dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hmmmm…- Kurama reflexionó un rato- Bueno, es sólo una hipótesis pero… puede que Mukuro tenga algo que ver en esto ¿sabes?

-¿Mukuro? ¿Te refieres a que ella hizo que Hiei me atacara?

-Algo así…

-No lo creo, Shuichi- sonrió forzada

-¿Por qué no? Hay posibilidades de que así sea… aunque… ¿para qué querría que Hiei te atacara? Tú no eres su blanco… ¿o sí?

Risu suspiró- sí, soy el blanco de sus celos

Kurama parpadeó

-¿Qué?

-Mukuro está enamorada de Hiei, se le nota en los ojos

-Entonces… sí tiene razones, considerando que las mujeres son un peligro tremendo cuando se ponen celosas

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

-No, nada, nada… ñn – se puso serio- pero puede que Mukuro haya usado ese veneno que inventó Yomi

Risu le miraba como dándole a entender que continuara

-Yomi creó un veneno para que los enemigos olviden a ciertas personas. Ese veneno es muy efectivo. Actúa con rapidez y hace desmayar al que lo tome, mientras esté inconsciente, va borrando todos los momentos que haya pasado con esa persona a la cual el agresor quiere que olvide ¿me explico?

-Shuichi, enredas tanto las cosas… ¬¬

-Mukuro logró infiltrarse en el territorio de Yomi la otra vez, yo estuve ahí y la vi, pero no la llegué a detener… es muy rápida- contaba Kurama- y cuando revisamos lo que se había llevado, eran muchos de los venenos que Yomi, suciamente ¬¬, usaba para con sus enemigos. Entre ellos, estaba ese que te digo.

-¿Entonces lo que quieres decir es que Mukuro le dio a Hiei ese veneno y que por eso no me recordaba y me…?

-Es una hipótesis, pero muy probable. Mukuro es muy sucia.

-¡Esa zorra…!- Risu apretaba los puños con fuerza pero después le miró a su amigo de vuelta- Pero… ¿eso tiene cura? Es decir… ¿la persona puede volver a recordar a aquellos que olvidó?

Kurama abrió los ojos muy grandes, luego bajó la vista con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento, Risu…- dijo- el veneno es permanente

De repente la joven sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… su corazón le dolía…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez en el Mundo Humano, Hiei empezó a rastrear a Kurama, tal vez él le podría ayudar a recordar a esa tal Risu… le dolía la cabeza aún.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Estás diciéndome que no me recordará jamás?- preguntó la joven

El chico bajó su mirada.

Risu tenía una mirada muy triste- "No puede ser…"- apretó sus puños- "justo cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos"- se dio la vuelta y se fue a la ventana.

-Risu… yo…- trató de hablar Kurama pero… alguien entró por la ventana

-¡Hi..Hiei!- se sorprendió Kurama de que justo en ese momento, él…

Risu estaba en el suelo, tirada. Hiei le había golpeado al entrar tan bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kurama?- preguntó Hiei- estaba buscándote

Risu le miraba, desde el suelo, muy sorprendida. Una de las lágrimas que tenía antes, salieron finalmente de sus ojos.

-Bueno, yo… estaba con Ri…- tratando de ver a Risu y ésta intervino

-¡Rika!- sonrió la joven- un placer, mi nombre es Rika- sonrió levantándose y dándole la mano a Hiei. Éste sólo le miraba algo extrañado… ¿la había visto antes, acaso? Empezó a sentirse mal… le dolía la cabeza otra vez… ¿por qué?

Kurama levantó la ceja totalmente sorprendido.

El chico sólo le miró, no le correspondió al saludo. Risu volteó a la ventana con una mirada muy triste… pero ¿¡qué rayos estaba haciendo!? ¿¡Ocultándose de Hiei!?

Fronter se acercó a Hiei y empezó a halarle de la capa, como diciendo que quería jugar con él.

Hiei levantó la ceja- ¿Qué haces, bestia? Suéltame- le dijo haciendo que Fronter se apartara con su pie, a lo que la criatura quedó sorprendida.

La hiruiseki de Risu, que la tenía colgada a su cuello, empezó a brillar. Hiei empezó a sentirse mal. Le dolía más la cabeza

-Hiei… ¿estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Hn… Kurama necesito… que…- Hiei bajó la mirada, no era fácil para él pedir ayuda

Risu vió esto e intervino- eh… Shuichi, me parece que tu amigo quiere charlar contigo ¿qué tal si conversamos otro día? Estaré gustosa de invitarte a ti y a tu amigo, si le sobra tiempo- dijo comprendiendo la situación, además de que… no quería verlo… le dolía. Ya no la recordaba, en absoluto…

-Eh… pero…

-Pero nada- le sonrió forzadamente la joven- parece que tu amigo tiene prisa, dale, otro día te invito. Ve con él.

-Bi..Bien…- respondió el pelirrojo tratando de entenderla pero… ocultarse no serviría de nada… aunque el veneno, no el permitiría que la recordara… aún así podrían empezar de nuevo, pero Risu… parecía que ya no quería nada con él… ¿por qué? ¿Eso sería posible? No… Ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de Hiei, entonces…

Kurama se fue con Hiei.

Risu suspiró una vez sola. Se tiró a su cama. Fronter se puso a la altura de su cabeza. La joven de ojos dorados miraba al techo de su habitación. De repente sintió cómo algo se derramaba por su mejilla: una lágrima.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué sucede, Hiei?- preguntó una vez que estaban ya bastante lejos de la casa de Risu.

-Bueno… Kurama… tengo que…

-¿Pedirme algo?

Hiei le miró sorprendido y a la vez apenado. Bajó la mirada y asintió.

Kurama sonrió- ¿qué sucede?

-Bueno… la verdad yo no recuerdo nada… y no se por qué pero… hay alguien…- decía Hiei

-¿Alguien?

-Así es… ella siempre aparece en unos sueños que tengo con frecuencia pero el último fue el más extraño…- comentaba el imiko y le contó lo de su sueño. También le contó que se había encontrado con Yusuke y que le había mencionado a una tal Risu… pero él no la recordaba

Kurama escuchaba todo esto muy atento.

-Y esa Risu es… no sé, según lo que veo, yo la conocía y era… como…- Hiei se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza

-¿Especial?- preguntó el pelirrojo

El imiko volvió a asentir pero esta vez más apenado.

-"Esto… no puede ser"- pensaba Kurama totalmente asombrado – "Se supone que Hiei no debe de recordar nada de lo que sucedió con esa persona… en este caso, Risu. ¿Por qué? … ¿Será acaso…?"

-Pero… no lo entiendo, hubo también sueños en los que había una silueta… y pasan cosas… que creo que sí llegaron a pasar pero… no son con ella- decía el imiko cada vez más incómodo- al final, siempre resulta ser Mukuro, pero siempre se ve al final, no lo entiendo…

-"Parece que modificó sus recuerdos de manera que la favoreciera a ella"- pensaba Kurama- "sí que las mujeres celosas, son espeluznantes"- sonrió

-Kurama… ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Hiei

-Te lo diré… pero antes- Kurama empezó a caminar halando a Hiei de la ropa.

-¿Qué haces, Kurama?- preguntaba Hiei, no le gustaba que lo llevara así

-Ya lo verás- sonrió el pelirrojo

Volvieron a la casa Shidou. Subieron al cuarto de Risu y Kurama encerró ahí a Hiei.

Risu salía de su baño personal con un short bastante corto, una blusa manga cero escotada y con una toalla en su cabeza.

-¿Eh?- miró a quien estaba ahí

Hiei la miraba muy sonrojado, era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan ligera de ropa y encima, mojada… le daba un aspecto… atractivo, bastante atractivo.

-Hiei…- la joven abrió los ojos muy grandes

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias x el apoyo!! No saben lo feliz que me ponen!! Bueno, les cuento que se acerca el final de la historia y nunca se los dije verdad? Este fic ya estaba terminado hace tiempo lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo pa subir los capis tan seguido… nnU jeje… gracias!! Hasta otra!! 


	23. Te Encontré

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 23: Te encontré**

La joven de ojos dorados se miró a sí misma por un segundo y se levantó el escote cubriéndoselo con sus manos.

Hiei se volteó totalmente sonrojado.

-Yo..yo…- balbuceaba

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiei?- preguntó la chica bastante incómoda

-¡No lo sé!- dijo fastidiado yéndose a la puerta y tratando de abrirla pero… estaba cerrada. Kurama había cerrado la puerta muy bien- "¡Maldito Kurama!"- pensó con furia

-Eh… ¿la puerta no se abre?- preguntó pero al notar el silencio del chico, era evidente la respuesta- "¿Qué tratas de hacer, Shuichi?"- pensaba Risu- Bueno… toma asiento si quieres- dijo la joven mirando su cama- entre tanto, me cambiaré- se sonrojó

Hiei al notarlo, también lo hizo.

La joven tomó una blusa más discreta y se encerró de vuelta en su baño.

El imiko sólo la miraba. ¿Quién era ella, realmente? ¿Por qué se sentía así con ella?

Miró la cama y se echó en ella, como acostumbra hacerlo en las ramas de los árboles. El aroma que desprendía esa habitación era… muy suave, y agradable. Hiei cerró sus ojos y descansó un momento.

…

Después de un rato la joven salió del baño.

-Lamento la demo…ra- dijo cuando vió a Hiei echado en su cama dormido plácidamente. La joven sonrió y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó al borde.

Ahora ella llevaba un short beige y una blusa de manga cero y cuello subido. Su cabello estaba suelto pero aún algo mojado.

-"Qué lindo se ve…"- pensaba la joven. Sus ojos tenían una expresión de mucha ternura. La joven se acercaba lentamente al rostro del chico- "en serio, es como un bebé…"- sonrió y acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Hiei, con el dedo índice le empezó a hacer suaves caricias en su mejilla

-"Que… bien… se… siente…"- pensaba un Hiei totalmente relajado, aunque no supiera qué era lo que pasaba exactamente.

El imiko abrió sus ojos de golpe para encontrarse con un par de cristales dorados mirándolo de muy cerca.

Hiei recordó algo –Tú…- susurró

Risu abrió los ojos con más sorpresa. Hiei no calculó la distancia, sin embargo se levantó impulsivamente y terminaron… sellando sus labios con los del otro.

Risu estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, parecía un tomate y tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Hiei también era otro igual… con los ojos como platos y su cara estaba del mismo color de sus ojos y su corazón latía muy, muy fuerte.

Se miraban, sólo se miraban, totalmente estupefactos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Me pregunto si Hiei ya encontró a quien andaba buscando"- pensaba Kurama sonriendo- "Creo que sí era verdad lo que yo creía… Hiei la recordaba porque…"- pensó y dijo – Es el poder del amor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Ni Risu se levantaba, ni Hiei se echaba en la cama.

De repente, Fronter saltó a la cama dando un ladrido agudo, de felicidad. La hiruiseki de Risu empezó a brillar y Hiei empezaba a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente. Empezó a recordar a Mukuro y los sueños que tuvo con 'ella'. En un impulso se echó y, a la vez, empujó a Risu hacia su lado.

-¿¡Pe..!?- Hiei estaba enojado- ¿¡Pero qué creías que hacías, tonta humana!?- gritó enfadado

-¿Qué?- susurró y también se enojó- ¿Perdón? ¿¡Fui yo acaso la que te besó o tu el que se levantó e hizo que…!? – bajó la voz y se sonrojó- ...termináramos así…

Hiei reflexionó un segundo. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, la culpa había sido de él… creyó pensar algo y se levantó por instinto… no lo hizo porque quisiese que eso… pasara en verdad.

Hiei se sonrojó- ¿¡Pero tú que creías que hacías tan cerca de mí!?

-¿¡Yo!?- Risu se sonrojó- Pues… yo…

Hiei se paró y caminó hacia la ventana- No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar ¿de acuerdo, tonta humana?- dijo lo más fríamente posible y se marchó

Risu cayó sobre sus piernas al suelo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No lo entendía…

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-…- Risu no contestó

Al instante, un chico pelirrojo entró- …… ¿y Hiei?- preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Se marchó- Risu cerró sus ojos, su voz se notaba firme

-… ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó el chico

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo la joven aún de espaldas

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas, Shuichi!- le dijo algo molesta- ¡Sé perfectamente que tú encerraste a Hiei aquí!

-Eh… ah… bueno… ñn – tartamudeaba el chico

-¡Eres un tonto!- le espetó la joven

-Pero… Risu…

-…- la joven se levantó y salió de la habitación

Días después…

Risu estaba en clase y miraba por la ventana, totalmente distraída. Suspiró- "¿Qué estará haciendo Hiei?"

Sonó el timbre del descanso.

-¡Bueno, Risu! Espero que estés lista para el concierto de mañana- sonrió Madion- ya está todo listo

-Ah…- articuló Risu sonriendo

-Ojalá todo vaya bien- suspiró la rubia

-Ay, ya verás que sí. Por cierto, compuse una nueva canción - agregó la joven de ojos dorados

-¿En serio?- se alegró la otra- ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no la practicamos ahora en la tarde con los chicos?

-¡Suena bien!

En el mundo Infernal…

Hiei estaba en su habitación buscando la hiruiseki de su hermana que había perdido. La buscaba por todas partes de su habitación, no se podía haber salido de ahí, después de todo.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- se preguntaba enfadado

De repente, Mukuro entró en la habitación y abrazó a Hiei sin decir nada.

Hiei estaba aburrido. Últimamente Mukuro se portaba así de cariñosa y la verdad, eso ya empezaba a enfermar a Hiei, ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas- ¿qué te pasa, Mukuro? ¬¬

-Hiei, ¿te dije ya que te quiero mucho?- preguntó ella

-………¬¬… eh… sí, Mukuro. Ahora ¿me puedes soltar? Estoy ocupado- agregó el imiko

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó la aparición

-Hn… ¡no puedo encontrar la hiruiseki de Yukina!- dijo fastidiado Hiei

-¡Te ayudaré a buscarla!- ofreció

-Hn…

Mukuro empezó por debajo de donde Hiei dormía, al fondo podía ver algo, pero estaba oscuro.

-Aquí hay algo- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- Hiei se acercó y fue hacia donde estaba ella. Alargó su mano y sacó aquello. Era un peluche de esos que los humanos solían regalar, tenía forma de perrito y era de color dorado…

Hiei lo examinó con cuidado, lo sacudió para sacarle el polvo y encontró un collar que colgaba del cuello de la criatura, era un…corazón…

Hiei se cogió la cabeza, le dolía mucho.

-¡Ah…!- se quejaba, algo le taladraba el cerebro.

-¿Hiei?-preguntaba Mukuro- ¿qué significa eso? ¿Qué haces con uno de esos?

Hiei salió por la ventana con el peluche en brazos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, se internó en el bosque…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al anochecer…

Risu salía del ensayo con la banda, se sentía muy triste… quería ver a Hiei. No se había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco pero, lo amaba demasiado. Le hacía mal el sólo hecho de saber que Hiei estaba en el Mundo Infernal con esa………

La joven caminó sin rumbo por un buen rato. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se encontraba cerca del mirador en donde Kurama le dijo que se marcharía, en donde Kyo la había besado, en donde vio a su familia al lado de Hiei……… y todo marchaba siempre en torno a eso… Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…… no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza

Suspiró y se apoyó en la baranda que daba al mirador.

-Estoy harta de que siempre deba quedarme sola…- susurraba- no puedo creer que mamá, ni papá, ni Hiro estén… y ahora… Hiei tampoco está… Claro que Shuichi nunca me dejaría pero él no puede estar siempre conmigo… pero no es lo mismo… es distinto… siento que me falta algo… una parte de mí… Hiei…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiei estaba en la rama de un árbol, abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese peluche extraño…

Lo miró con detenimiento, le daba la vuelta, lo miraba por todos lados. Por más que lo veía era un simple peluche con forma de una criatura del Mundo Humano, pero… le hacía recordar algo… estaba borroso…

Notó el collar con esa forma extraña, Kurama se lo había dicho… era un corazón, lo cogió y parecía que se podía abrir. Lo cogió de un costado y abrió el ganchito. Realmente él mismo se preguntaba cómo podía hacer eso con tanta naturalidad, como si ya lo hubiera abierto…

Dentro vio algo que lo dejó helado… una foto… esa chica… y él estaban juntos… él estaba con ropa que acostumbraban usar los humanos y ella… esa chica… con mechones en forma de rayo… esos ojos dorados… esa sonrisa tan perfecta… ella era… ella era…

-"Ella es…"- pensaba- "es la chica del otro día………… ¿será que…?"- le empezó a doler la cabeza ya que en su mente empezó a aparecerse un montón de situaciones entre él y esa chica- ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Quién es ella!?

A la noche siguiente en el Mundo Humano…

-¿Listos, chicos?- preguntó el anfitrión

Los chicos le dieron una señal con la mano dando a entender que sí estaban listos.

-¡Y aquí les presentamos a ésta súper banda que es lo máximo, desde que empezaron fueron buenos y ahora que al fin pueden presentarse en un show como éste, son mucho mejores! ¡Ustedes tiene el privilegio de escuchar a un súper grupo como éste ya que…!- decía el anfitrión

-Hace demasiada ceremonia ¬¬…- comentó Madion

-Exacto uu – agregó John

-En fin, chicos. A echarle ganas ¿no? U – apuntó Risu

-¡Sí!- respondieron los tres restantes al unísono

Los chicos salieron, había mucha gente.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuánta gente!- decía Risu mientras tomaba el micro- ¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo! ¡Hoy tenemos unas canciones relindas para todos ustedes! ¡Esperamos que las disfruten!- toda la multitud explotó de gritos y aplausos

-¡Ahí les va! ¡'Something about us'!- dijo John mientras empezaba la música. Ésta canción la cantaba él mientras que el resto tocaba y le hacía coro en algunas partes.

**It might not be the right time**

_Puede que no sea el mejor momento_

**I might not be the right one**

_Puede que yo no sea el correcto_

**But there's something about us I want to say**

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir_

**Cause there's something between us anyway**

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros, de todas formas_

**I might not be the right one**

_Puede que yo no sea el correcto_

**It might not be the right time**

_Puede que no sea el mejor momento_

-¡Te amamos, John!- gritaron un grupo de chicas. John al verlas les sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Todas en grupo lo miraron y suspiraron.

**Some kind of secret I will share with you**

_Un tipo de secreto que compartiré contigo_

**I need you more than anything in my life**

_Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida_

**I want you more than anything in my life**

_Te deseo más que a nada en mi vida_

**I'll miss you more than anyone in my life**

_Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida_

**I love you more than anyone in my life**

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida_

-¡¡Woooo!!- la ovación del público se hacía presente

-¿Y, qué tal? ¿Les gustó?- sonrió Risu con el micro en la mano- ¿Verdad que John es un gran cantante, no chicas?-dijo, seguida de un gritería que decía cosas como 'John, te amo' 'John, tú siempre serás el correcto para mí' 'John, cásate conmigo'- vaya, vaya… eres muy popular, amigo- le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y éste le dirigió una sonrisa

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una veloz silueta se aproximó a un árbol cercano al show.

-Es ella- dijo- es su voz- salió a la luz, era Hiei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Bueno, ahora les presentaré una canción que compuse hace poco. Trata sobre nosotros, los humanos- decía la joven de ojos dorados. Hiei se puso sobre otro árbol más cercano, desde ahí podía ver- Habla sobre que a pesar de todo, con nuestros errores y todo, somos humanos y estamos vivos. ¡Porque somos humanos!

-¡Vamos, Risu!- decía el público

-¡'Ningen dakara'!

**Kono moyamoya shita kanji wa, shitto shin tte iu no kashira**

**sakura no ki no BENCHI de, mata ano hito, omotteru no?**

**hasu no ike no mizu tori-tachi, POPPUKOON toriatteiru**

**anata to atteiru to, tameiki BOTto, un to dechau**

**naze, atama de wakaru you ni kokoro tte ugokanai no?**

**watashi wa, ningen dakara?**

-Porque es humana… ¿qué tonterías son esas?- murmuraba Hiei mirando el espectáculo. Ella cantaba con tanto sentimiento- los humanos son inferiores, eso no va a cambiar…

**daibutsu-sama mo kao tte, nemutteiru mitai da ne**

**kutsuhimo o musundara, kyuu ni kanashikunatte kita**

**watashi-tachi o ittai, tsukutta no wa, dare kashira?**

-Esta humana… ¿quién es? ¿Por qué está tan llena de buenos sentimientos?- seguía murmurando Hiei- Esta humana es… yo la conozco… ella… ¿quién es? Se le ve tan…- Risu cerró los ojos y cantaba desde el fondo de su corazón- …tan linda…- sonrió

**asu wa kyou yori mo, mou sukoshi taiyou ni todoku to ii na**

**osaisen o ike ni nagete, sotto te o awaseta no**

**aitte okufukai**

**naze, atama de wakaru you ni kokoro tte kanjinai no?**

**watashi wa mada sanjigen ni iru kara?**

**ningen yo…**

Al terminar la canción Hiei recuperó la conciencia y sacudió la cabeza- ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué siento………esto?- se cogió la ropa a la altura de su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y se fue de un salto

…

-¡Hey! ¡Gran show el nuestro ¿eh?!- dijo John una vez todos ya cambiados mientras descansaban. Ya se había terminado el concierto.

-Sí, es verdad. Todo estuvo muy lindo. Y la gente…-comentaba Madion complacida

-Muy buena. Hemos tenido un público maravilloso- finalizó Leo

-¡Exacto!- dijo Risu

-Los sentí un tanto conmovidos con la canción que Risu compuso… esa… 'ningen dakara' ¿no?-preguntó John

Risu sonrió satisfecha.

-Es lo que pienso- la joven cerró los ojos- No importa que seamos humanos y que no tengamos súper poderes… estamos bien, nosotros lo único que hacemos es preocuparnos por ser cada día mejores, eso es lo que nos diferencia del resto.

-¡Bien dicho!- apoyó Leo

-Por eso… no escaparé… nunca más…- reflexionaba la joven de ojos dorados.

Todos la miraban un poco extrañados…

-¡No tengo por qué esperar!- sonrió- ¡no tengo por qué!- se levantó y se fue corriendo. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí.

-Esta chica está loca ¿o qué?-comentó Madion

Los dos chicos de su lado negaron con la cabeza y suspiraron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"¿Dónde está?"- se preguntaba Risu mientras corría- "siento su presencia… ¡Está en el Mundo Humano!... ¿pero dónde?"- rastreó su poder espiritual…- ¡Por allá!- se dirigió a un bosque. Estaba muy oscuro- ¡aich! ¿Por qué siempre le gusta venir a lugares tétricos?- se preguntaba la joven de ojos dorados.

A lo lejos vio una silueta sobre una rama de un árbol.

-"¡Ahí está!"- tomó aire-"no dejaré que se vaya"- se acercó corriendo hacia aquel árbol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntaba Hiei. Recordó cómo cantaba esa chica y se cogió la cabeza- "esa humana siempre hace que me duela la cabeza…"

-¡Hiei!- llamó alguien desde abajo. Subió a árbol de un salto- No me interesa lo que pienses de mí ahora, incluso si me repugnas sólo porque soy humana. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Ser humana tiene sus ventajas! ¡Nosotros podemos sentir! Y es por eso que yo… lo único que sé es que… que…- se sonrojó

-"¿Qué hace aquí? Justo ella…"- se cogió la cabeza

-Hiei ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo la joven- mírame- ella se le acercó mucho y le cogió su cabeza y juntó la frente de él con la suya. Hiei podía ver directamente esos ojos dorados… esos…esos… con los que tanto soñó… esos cristales que… tanto le gustaban…

Hiei suavizó su mirada- tú eres… una tonta humana… no eres más que eso…

Risu puso un semblante triste

-Sin embargo…- Hiei bajó el volumen de su voz- no entiendo por qué… por qué una tonta humana como tú… hace que me confunda tanto…

Risu abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿Te… confundo?- preguntó la joven

Hiei cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza le hacía sentir mucho dolor. Algo andaba mal… le dolía mucho.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!- gritó Hiei de dolor.

-¡Hiei!- la joven se empezaba a desesperar. Hiei apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la joven mientras gemía de dolor. Risu le abrazó con mucha fuerza- Hiei, por favor, recuerda… ¡HIEI!- gritó

El imiko abrió los ojos y el dolor cesó.

-…- hubo un momento de silencio

-……Hiei……… ¿estás bien?- susurraba la joven

-…hn……- Hiei había perdido fuerzas, estaba débil

-…Hiei… tengo que decirte algo… algo de lo que me di cuenta en cuanto te fuiste…- susurraba ella

-…- no había respuesta, pero Hiei estaba escuchando

-Hiei… lo que quiero decirte es que… que… estoy completamente enamorada de ti… y no quiero que te vayas… quiero que estés aquí… conmigo… y no con esa Mukuro… Hiei… yo…

-"Risu…"-pensaba el imiko

Continuará…

Jejejejeje, muéranse de la intriga, muajajajaja!! (6)! Jojojojo!! Bueno, sé que el capítulo es corto. Pero no hallé con qué compensar las canciones… jeje, weno ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta Pronto! nn y siento la tardanza xDD!! Muakk!! Los kiero:)


	24. Quédate a mi Lado

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 24: Quédate conmigo**

Hiei se sonrojó -"Risu…"- pensaba- Risu…-dijo finalmente

Risu, al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos como platos

-Eres tú…- dijo Hiei mientras se levantaba y cogía el rostro de Risu con una mano.

Risu estaba totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez.

-¡¡Eres tú!!- dijo triunfal y se abalanzó sobre él, lo que hizo que ambos se cayeran de la rama del árbol- auch… eso dolió… - murmuró- ¡pero estás bien! ¡Me recuerdas! ¡Hiei! ¡Hiei! ¡Hiei! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Hiei se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. De un impulso hizo que ambos quedaran sentados sobre el pasto aunque bastante cerca. Hiei la miró fijamente y asintió. Luego bajó su mirada un poco y después la volvió a levantar mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de la joven.

El corazón de Risu latía muy fuerte al igual que el de Hiei.

Cuando estaban a un suspiro, Risu cerró sus ojos y Hiei se puso aún más nervioso. Ya sentía su corazón fuera de sí, pero se armó de valor y continuó lo que había empezado sellando los labios de la joven con un cálido beso. Instintivamente la joven rodeo el cuello de Hiei con sus brazos mientras Hiei bajaba sus brazos a su cintura atrayéndola más a él. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron. Ambos estaban agitados y totalmente sonrojados. Hiei no quería admitirlo pero le había gustado mucho esa sensación. Bajó más sus brazos para hacer que se echaran y Risu se sonrojó mucho más. Estaban en el pasto, Risu sobre Hiei, ambos mirándose. Hiei dio una vuelta y quedaron invertidos. El imiko cogió las manos de la joven de manera que estuvieran sobre el pasto. Hiei se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y la besó, este beso, más apasionado que el anterior.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin energía a causa de la situación. Hiei abrazó a Risu mientras estaban echados en el pasto. Ambos jadeaban.

-Risu…- decía el chico

-Dime…- contestaba la joven con dificultad

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, Hiei- dijo Risu sonriendo mientras le acertaba un pequeño beso al chico

-…- hubo silencio mientras el imiko se sonrojaba mucho y se ponía aún más nervioso

Risu soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!?- preguntó sonrojado Hiei

-De tu timidez- Risu le sacó la lengua

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Hiei alzando una ceja

-Así es- dijo ella

Hiei sonrió y se paró buscando algo. Risu se sentó sobre el pasto

-¿Qué buscas?-le preguntó

-Esto- dijo cogiendo algo y trayéndoselo a la chica. Era un peluche

-¡Oye! ¿Eso no es…?- pero el imiko silenció sus labios con un beso

-Por favor, guarda silencio un momento- dijo él

Risu se sonrojó mucho

-Ten- y le ofreció el peluche. La joven lo aceptó- es para que estemos juntos por siempre- sonrió el imiko mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Acto seguido, Risu envolvió a Hiei en un abrazo.

-Gracias… - le dijo la joven

-……n..no…- balbuceó

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron un segundo. Al instante Hiei besó a Risu.

Después de pasar un rato juntos Hiei acompañó a Risu a su casa, y la dejó en su cuarto cargándola.

-Ay, ya, Hiei. Bájame que me da pena- dijo sonrojada la joven

-Muy bien-dijo el imiko bajándola, pero en su cama. Cuando estaba por separarse de la chica, ella lo cogió por la manga.

Hiei la miró

Risu tenía una mirada de 'no te vayas'. Hiei le sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama ya que la chica lo estaba atrayendo hacia ella.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- dijo la joven

-Ni yo… ya no me importa que seas una tonta humana…- agregó el imiko

-¿Tonta humana? ¬¬- dijo molesta la joven

-Ja, es una broma, no te enojes, mi amor

Risu se sonrojó muchísimo

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hiei

-Es que… me dijiste… dímelo de nuevo

-¿¡Eh!?- articuló Hiei. Eso lo había visto la otra vez en la película que vieron, que el chico le decía 'mi amor' y lo dijo… sin pensar…- ¿Qué te diga qué?

-Lo que me dijiste, cómo me llamaste… ¬¬

-Bu..Bueno… y..yo…

-Hiei ¬¬

-No me obligues a hacerlo

-Ah, de acuerdo ¬¬, no me amas entonces

-¡No es eso! Es que…

-Es que ¿qué?- preguntó molesta- ¿te molesta decírselo a alguien más que Mukuro?

Hiei se puso serio- No vuelvas a decir eso

Risu puso un semblante triste

Hiei la cogió del rostro- yo sólo te amo a ti, ella no tiene nada que ver, te amo a ti y sólo a ti, Risu- y la besó. Ella correspondió al beso rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

-Hiei, no quiero que me dejes nunca más

-No lo haré… nunca…- y se siguieron besando

Al día siguiente…

Hiei abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su amada. Se le veía tan indefensa y delicada…

Sonrió y le empezó a hacer caricias en su mejilla.

La joven apretó sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con esos rubíes que tanto le gustaban. Ella también sonrió.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven

Hiei ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado no entendiendo lo que la joven dijo

-Es una expresión- sonrió- se dice cuando apenas despiertas, es para que el día te vaya mejor

-¿En serio?

-No, es algo que acabo de inventar- le guiñó un ojo

El imiko se sonrojó y luego le devolvió la sonrisa

-Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, es muy linda- le dijo la joven

-Hn… pero no te acostumbres- bufó

- ¬¬…

-Es broma…- sonrió de nuevo

La joven se acercó y le dio un beso, pero al hacerlo corrió la sábana y dejó ver parte de los pechos de la joven ya que ésta parecía estar sólo en ropa interior. Hiei se sonrojó muchísimo y se movió un poco corriendo más la sábana y notando que él estaba totalmente desnudo sobre la cama de la joven.

-Bueno…- la joven se sonrojó- tu no llevabas ropa interior

Hiei le miró sorprendido. ¿¡Ella lo había visto…!? Hiei adoptó el color tomate a toda su cara.

-Hiei…- la joven le miraba con mucha ternura

Éste suavizó su mirada y se acercó a ella dándole un beso.

-Iré a darme una ducha- dijo la joven muy contenta levantándose de lo más normal. Hiei desvió la mirada, al parecer a la joven no le daba vergüenza mostrarse semi-desnuda frente a Hiei, pero para él era DEMASIADO embarazoso- Hiei- le llamó mientras se volteaba. Hiei la miró y sentía que su corazón se le saldría- ¿puedes venir aquí?- preguntó

-¿Allá?

-Sí, donde estoy parada. Ven- le llamó

Hiei se levantó y recordó que el no traía nada así que de nuevo volvió a la cama- eh… luego te alcanzo- le dijo

-Muy bien- dijo la joven- estaré en la ducha. Cuando halles con qué cubrirte, ven.

Y la joven entró a su baño personal con la puerta semi abierta.

Hiei dio un profundo suspiro. Él no tenía idea de que los humanos fueran así de… ¿rápidos? Hiei se cubrió con la sábana y se paró ya que no veía su ropa por ningún lado.

Entró al baño sigilosamente, podía ver la silueta de la joven a través de la cortina… entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Hiei? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó la joven- Ven aquí- dijo desde detrás de la cortina

-Risu… yo…- estaba ya demasiado nervioso

-Por favor, Hiei, ven…

Hiei se sentía débil… pero igual fue hacia donde la joven. Abrió la cortina y entró.

-¡Sorpresa!- y le abrazó. Risu estaba con una bata

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pensabas que quería hacer, eh pervertido? ¬¬- sonrió la joven

-¿Qué? Yo…

-Te quería dar esto- sonrió y le entregó un colgante con forma extraña

-¿Y esto?

-Yo tengo el otro- sonrió la joven sacando lo que parecía su otra mitad. El de Hiei se lo colgó a su cuello y ella se colgó el suyo. La joven cogió su mitad y la unió con la de Hiei, formaban un corazón que decía 'Te amo'.

Hiei sonrió algo extrañado- ¿de dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó

-¡Ya lo tenía!- sonrió la joven- por mis cumpleaños, mis tíos siempre me regalan este tipo de cosas para mis supuestos novios, pero nunca he tenido uno – le guiñó un ojo

Hiei se sonrojó

-Así que… aprovechando la situación, quise dártelo- sonrió ampliamente

Hiei miró el pendiente y sonrió- gracias…- y la envolvió en un abrazo- Risu se sonrojó un poco

-……… ¿y ahora? –preguntó ella

-¿Ahora?- Hiei no entendió

-¿Te irás de nuevo con Mukuro?- preguntó ella

Hiei guardó silencio por unos segundos-…… la verdad, ya pensaba en irme de la fortaleza, Mukuro últimamente ha estado demasiado cariñosa conmigo y eso me molesta

-¿¡¿¡Que ha estado, qué!?!?- gritó una furiosa Risu

-Tranquila- sonrió- además, hizo que te olvidara… y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar- se acercó mucho al rostro de Risu haciéndola sonrojar

-Hmm…

-Hoy me quedaré contigo todo el día, luego regresaré al Mundo Infernal a saldar cuentas con ella

-¡No!- dijo Risu y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Hiei- ¡No quiero que te vayas!

-Risu… por favor, quiero hacerlo- le sonrió a la chica

La joven levantó su mirada- bueno, está bien- bufó- pero yo iré contigo

-¿Qué?

-Sí, iré contigo y fin de la conversación- dijo saliendo de la ducha

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!

-¡Claro que iré!

-¡Risu!

-¡Cuando digo que iré es porque lo haré y fin de la discusión! ¬¬ - espetó Risu

-¡Muy bien! ¡haz lo que te plazca!- bufó el imiko

Hubo silencio. Había sido su primera riña como novios… y se sentían mal.

-Hiei, salgamos

-¿Eh?

-No peleemos, salgamos a pasear- sonrió la joven

-Yo no fui quien comenzó ¬¬

-¡Lo sé! Lo siento…

-……de acuerdo…- sonrió el imiko- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Señor…- llamó Aya

-Basta de tonterías…- dijo Okyoa- a partir de ahora no seré más 'Kyo', seré Okyoa y juro que mataré a Hiei

-¡Muy bien, señor! ¡Yo me encargo de Shidou!- dijo emocionada Aya

-Hmmm… supongo que puedes hacer lo que más te plazca…- comentó Okyoa- ella no me ama, así que no me interesa. Atacaremos esta noche, estén donde estén- sonrió maléficamente

Aya hizo el mismo gesto

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Mira, Hiei!- señaló Risu una tienda de disfraces- ¿Por qué no entramos?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el imiko

-Es una tienda en donde venden ropa muy bonita - mintió la joven- probémonosla ¿si?

-Hn… no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Vamos, Hiei, vamos!- dijo Risu mientras lo jalaba al imiko

Una vez adentro, había muchos tipos de trajes. Risu cogió uno de gato y se lo probó. Hiei se quedo sin aliento, se le veía muy bien, y con esas dos orejitas de gato… se le veía muy linda…

-¡Ahora tú, tú!- animó la joven al imiko y le sacó un disfraz de príncipe y le pidió al hombre que atendía que le ayudase a ponérselo.

Risu esperaba impaciente. Cuando salió Hiei, Risu se quedó totalmente callada, sólo lo miraba.

Hiei estaba sonrojado- ¿qué tanto me ves?- dijo incómodo

-Es que eres muy guapo… no puedo creer que seas mi novio- decía la joven apreciando cada detalle del disfraz.

Un grupo de chicas justo entró en la tienda y se acercaron a Hiei preguntándole cómo se llamaba, dónde vivía, su número de teléfono, etc…

Hiei estaba más incómodo que antes, su cara era un tomate entero.

-¡Disculpen, chicas!- dijo Risu llegando a Hiei empujando a tantas chicas- pero él es MI novio- dijo mientras al decir la palabra 'mi' lo abrazaba. Hiei no decía nada, su corazón se aceleraba- así que les rogaré que se retiren porque es mío- y les sacó la lengua. Todas las chicas la miraron feo pero después se fueron.

Hiei miraba a Risu perdidamente.

-¡Cielos! ¡Si esto va a ser así cada vez que salgamos juntos, va a ser un problema!- la joven se cruzó de brazos- sabía que tener un novio muy guapo me iba a afectar de una u otra manera- decía ella al aire cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba Hiei- ¿eh? ¿qué sucede, Hiei?

Él se acercó lentamente a Risu y le plantó un beso. Risu se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Eso sentía yo… ¿cómo puedes expresarlo tan libremente?- preguntó Hiei

-¿Cómo? Perdón, pero… no entiendo- dijo Risu aún un poco apenada, era el primer beso que se daban frente a la gente de la calle

-Cuando Kurama te abrazaba… yo sentía que eras sólo mía y… quería alejarlo de ti… pero… no podía… sin embargo, tú…

-Ahhh, es eso. Jeje, bueno pues, lo que pasa es que yo soy así. Expreso mis sentimientos tal y como se me dan, porque… si me quedo callada, nadie se entera… y yo lo que quiero es que lo sepan, para que no molesten- sonrió

-¿Cómo puedes ser… tan…?- Hiei seguía con esa mirada

-Hiei… me estás asustando ¿estás bien?

-Te amo

Risu se sonrojó muchísimo

-Lo sé, yo también- Hiei besó a su novia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Risu en estos momentos…- se preguntaba Botan

-Si ¿no? De seguro está estudiando, o tal vez aún duerme. Ayer dio un concierto- comentó Keiko

-¿En serio?- dijo Botan un poco triste – awww, me hubiese gustado verlo…

-Ya será para otra ocasión- le sonrió la castaña

-Tienes razón, Keiko. Por ahora procuremos pasarla bien ¿no? – le dijo la peliazul

-¡Claro!

Después de un momento…

-Eh…… ¿esos de ahí…… no son……?- balbuceaba Botan

Keiko estaba muy sorprendida de lo que veía. Era una pareja, pero ellas los conocían… eran Hiei y Risu que estaban de la mano…

Ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Vamos, te quiero enseñar algo- dijo la joven de ojos dorados halando de la mano de su novio

-Ahora ¿a dónde iremos?

-Ya verás- le sonrió

Llegaron a un parque enorme en donde era como una feria. Había muchos espectáculos por todos lados: Malabaristas, magos, floristas, puestos de comida, adivinas, etc…

Risu sonrió. A ella le encantaba ese tipo de cosas, y esperaba que a Hiei también y se percató de que el rostro del chico de ojos rubíes expresaba temor más que otra cosa.

-……nnU Hiei, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica

-Eh… sí, claro. No pasa nada… sólo me parece un poco raro todo esto…

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Yo te enseñaré- y lo haló una vez más para que conociera las costumbres de los humanos.

Fueron con un mago y la cara de desconcierto de Hiei al hacer sus trucos, era cada vez más graciosa… compraron un helado y Hiei no sabía qué tenía en la mano… un niño pasó corriendo por detrás empujándolo y haciendo que parte de su helado quedara en su cara. Risu estalló en risas. Hiei estaba rojo de la pena y de la cólera. Simplemente quería matar al niño pero Risu lo detuvo y le dijo que se calmara.

Se fueron a una banca de por ahí y Risu sacó un poco de papel para limpiarle el helado. Risu empezó y lo atendía como si fuera un niño. Hiei sólo la miraba… y cada vez sentía que perdía más fuerza… Cuando hubo terminado…

-¡Listo!- sonrió Risu

Hiei se cayó sobre su pecho. Ella le cogió.

-¿Hiei? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la joven

La hiruiseki que Risu tenía colgada empezaba a brillar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Risu empezaba a preocuparse - ¿¡Hiei!?

El cielo empezaba a tornarse oscuro y se avistaba una tormenta…

-¿Qué sucede?- decía Risu mientras todos empezaban a correr asustados- esto está mal… esto es…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Es una aparición!- dijo Kurama corriendo hacia la dirección donde se concentraba el poder con más fuerza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se veía como se abría el cielo y que entraban unas apariciones horribles. Era un ejército entero. Risu veía todo esto talmente desconcertada, empezaba a sudar frío… esto no podía ser posible…

Después del ejército de apariciones que se colocó en el cielo se abrieron paso tres criaturas. A Risu se le dilataron las pupilas: Eran Aya, Kyo y Haivaru. Pero ella lo había visto desaparecer… junto con la perla Usaka… ¿qué rayos pasaba aquí? ¿¡y por qué demonios Aya estaba con Kyo!?

Okyoa miraba a Risu con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar… pequeña Risu…-sonrió Okyoa

-…Kyo… ¿qué…significa esto?- Risu sentía una sensación… eso era…

Continuará…

mmmm… weno eso sera todo x ahora… :D ata la prox!! Gracias x los reviews!! Muakk!!


	25. Vaya Última Batalla

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 25: Vaya última batalla…**

-Nos volvemos a encontrar… pequeña Risu…-sonrió Okyoa

-…Kyo… ¿qué…significa esto?- Risu sentía una sensación… eso era…

En ese momento llegaron al lugar Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-¡Risu!- dijeron al unísono y se acercaron a ella

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kuwabara

Risu negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Kurama acercándose a ver a Hiei

-De repente se desmayó- dijo ella dándoselo a Kurama para que lo revisara

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó Yusuke señalando a Aya y compañía

Risu volteó a verlos a los tres… ¡no entendía nada!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kyo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la joven

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaron sorprendidos Yusuke y Kuwabara. Kurama estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

-Sólo hago lo que debí desde hace mucho tiempo- sonrió

De repente se oyó el llanto de un niño, Risu volteó a ver. Un niño pequeño estaba sentado llorando en el suelo porque una de las apariciones que estaban en el cielo con forma de demonio bajó y lo estaba molestando con su cetro.

Risu reaccionó al instante, trató de acertarle un golpe al demonio pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente y volvió a su lugar en el ejército. Al llegar, todos los demonios, que por cierto eran iguales, se rieron maléficamente. La joven tomó en brazos al pequeño…… era demasiado veloz… y sólo era uno… ¿qué sería… luchar con todo ese…ejército?

Empezó a sudar frío…… sentía miedo

El niño no paraba de llorar. Risu le hacía cariños en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-Awwwwww…- decía Aya- ¿qué pasó? ¿La pequeñita Shidou se asustó?

Risu frunció el ceño… no podía ceder, pero… no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese ejército de apariciones que le hacían sentir escalofríos…

-"¿Por qué?"- pensaba- "Con mis poderes, soy capaz de destruirlos a todos ellos de un golpe… ¿Por qué……?"

Un par de demonios empezaron a hacerle burla a Risu.

-"¿…siento tanto miedo?"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-Y tal parece que tu querido imiko tampoco aguantó la impresión ¿eh?- se burló Kyo mirando a Hiei desmayado en el suelo. Kurama frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú…? – Kurama empezaba a enojarse- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Hiei!?

Kyo rió

-Ay, lindo. ¡No me digas que no sabes por qué se pone así!- dijo Aya como si realmente fuese algo gracioso- Pregúntale a tu amiguita, ella debe saber…- y la señaló a Risu

Ésta estaba tan sorprendida como Kurama, volteó a verlo y él comprendió que ella tampoco lo sabía.

-¡No lo puedo creer! --U - dijo Aya - ¡encima de todo, torpe resultabas ser, ¿eh, Shidou?!

Risu entrecerró los ojos… ¿ella acaso le había hecho algo a Hiei?

-¿Qué no sabías que tu noviecito era un niño prohibido? ¡Vaya y yo que pensé que las parejas se tenían confian……! –pero se cayó cuando Okyoa puso un brazo delante de ella dándole a entender que se callara. Aya se enfadó un poco - "sigue enamorado de ella…"

-¿Niño prohibido?- Risu tenía los ojos como platos –"no puede ser… Hiei… ¿también un niño prohibido desterrado de la villa glacial como…… mi hermano?"

-¿Noviecito?- dijo Yusuke algo confundido

-¿Hiei nació en la villa glacial igual que Yukina? –agregó Kuwabara

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- dijo Kurama

Aya dio un profundo suspiro de resignación.

-No hemos venido para discutir los orígenes del imiko- le dijo Okyoa a su subordinada

-Entonces dime ¿quién eres tú realmente?- dijo Risu mirando a Kyo con lástima- yo creí conocerte…

-Exacto… creíste…- decía Okyoa- yo te ofrecí todo, que te lo daría todo… pero me despreciaste…

-Pero Kyo…

Okyoa rió- ¡Incluso creíste conocer mi verdadero nombre!- siguió riendo- para ti, era el más indicado, el que te podía dar todo, Kyo…- se puso serio de golpe- pero eso se acabó… cometí ese grave error… - rió maléficamente- ¿quieres saber mi verdadero nombre?

Risu afirmó con la cabeza

-Mi verdadero nombre es Okyoa, una de las apariciones más poderosas del Mundo Infernal

Risu tenía los ojos como platos. Parpadeó un par de veces.

-… ¿Perdón… dijiste……Okyoa?- dijo Risu

-Exacto

Risu trató de aguantarse la risa pero no pudo. Simplemente se reía a carcajadas

-¿¡Qué te causa tanta gracia!?- preguntó Okyoa con un poco de color en sus mejillas

-Ay…¡es que…! – seguía riendo

-De seguro conoció al impostor, mi señor- agregó Aya con un poco de vergüenza ajena

-¿Al impostor?- preguntó Yusuke- ¡De qué hablan! ¡No entiendo nada!

Risu seguía riendo

-¡Muestra un poco de respeto, mocosa!- dijo Haivaru enojado

Risu al verlo, se calmó un poco- ¿y tú… no se suponía que estabas muerto ya?

Esta vez fue Aya la que estalló en risas

-Es que… eres igual al Haivaru que vi la otra vez- apuntó Risu

Okyoa aclaró su garganta aún un poco ruborizado.

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!!- gritó Haivaru-¡¡No es problema nuestro que unos impostores hayan robado nuestros nombres!! ¡¡Mi señor y yo somos los únicos y verdaderos Okyoa y Haivaru!!

Risu estaba muy sorprendida

-Hmm… ¿quieres decir que esas ridículas apariciones de la otra vez…?

_°°°° Flashback °°°°_

_-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Okyoa, muéstrate!- gritó Risu_

_Al llegar al fondo, todo estaba oscuro pero de repente se prendieron todas las luces, haciendo que los chicos se cubran los ojos con las manos._

_-Bienvenidos sean, mis queridos detectives espirituales- saludó Okyoa formalmente, apareciendo en el lugar. Era un monstruo muy alto con una armadura incorporada, parecían como navajas verdes resplandecientes. Tras él iba su sirviente, Haivaru. Era casi la mitad de su amo, y tenía unos lentes realmente ridículos y enormes. Tenía una capa de color azul que le llegaba hasta el suelo_

_°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°_

-Sí que eran ridículas… ‖‖--U‖‖ - apuntó Risu

-¿Podemos empezar ya?- dijo Aya un poco aburrida

-Pero Kyo… entonces tú…¿me engañaste?- preguntó Risu retomando el tema

-Ja… en lo absoluto… el beso que te di el otro día fue real… pero aún así tú me rechazaste

Risu se sonrojó un poco ya que Yusuke y los demás estaban oyendo todo eso

-Risu, ¿este tipo te besó?- preguntó Yusuke

-Cielos… debe ser un problema eso de ser tan bonita…- suspiró Kuwabara

-¡¡Bueno, pero ese no es el motivo por el que hemos venido!!- gritó Aya ya enfadada que no le hicieran caso

-¿Entonces a qué han venido?- preguntó Yusuke

-A saldar cuentas pendientes… ¿verdad, Shidou? – sonrió Aya mirándola

Risu frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza… Fue lentamente a donde estaba Kurama y Hiei… le entregó el niño que tenía en brazos a Kurama

-Por favor, Shuichi, te lo encargo ¿si?- le dirigió una mirada muy dulce

-Risu…- Kurama le miraba serio

-No te preocupes, esta vez no perderé el control… - suspiró la joven

-Cuídate mucho

-Lo haré- le sonrió

Se levantó y le echó a Aya una mirada significativa. Ésta sonrió y, con una velocidad impresionante, se acercó a ella y la empujó a otro sitio no muy lejos de ahí. Risu cayó sobre el cajón de arena sobre el que los niños jugaban en el parque, levantando buena parte de esa arena. La joven tosió, se levantó y… esperaba, sólo eso… La aparición le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Risu cayó.

-No estás peleando en serio, Shidou ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Aya

-…… Lo sé todo, Aya. Ahora entiendo por qué me odias…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Apártense del imiko y alargarán un poco más su vida- ordenó Okyoa

-Ja, ¿y qué crees que con esas ridículas amenazas haremos lo que tú dices?- preguntó Yusuke sonriendo

-Es cierto, el enano podrá no ser amigo mío pero aún así, sólo yo tengo el derecho de molestarlo ¿Me oíste?- agregó Kuwabara

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Creo que no entienden- sonrió el demonio- en fin…- y alargó su mano como dándole al ejército de demonios una señal para que atacaran.

Kurama se puso alerta y se convirtió en Youko Kurama para crear una barrera y proteger a Hiei.

Los demonios eran muy veloces y todos atacaban casi al mismo tiempo.

Yusuke golpeaba a los que podía, que a la vez se levantaban o le metían cabe para que perdiera el equilibrio. En las mismas condiciones estaban Kuwabara y Youko.

Algunos demonios se acercaban a la barrera donde estaba Hiei pero no podían entrar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Risu volteó a ver la otra pelea y se percató que los demonios atacaban en grupo a los chicos.

-¡Oh no!- dijo preocupada yendo a ayudarlos

Aya la dejó…

-"Shidou… ¿lo sabe? … ¿es por eso que no ataca? … pero… ¿por qué?"- pensaba Aya

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una bola de fuego atacó a Okyoa mientras estaba desprevenido quemándole un poco de su mejilla.

-¿¡Qué rayos…!?- dijo éste

-¡Déjalos en paz!- dijo Risu

-¡Cuidado Risu!- gritó Yusuke al ver que por detrás de ella venía Aya. La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero… no pasó nada. Risu abrió los ojos y tenía a Aya e frente suyo.

-¿Por qué no atacas?- preguntó

Los demonios seguían atacando a los chicos.

Risu se preocupaba cada vez más y quiso ir en su ayuda pero Aya le cerró el paso.

-¡Responde!- dijo Aya

-¡No pienso pelear contigo!- gritó Risu, lo que desconcertó a la aparición por completo

-¿¡Por qué!?- gritó mientras la veía irse a ayudar a sus amigos

Hiei recobró el conocimiento

-¿Qué… pasa?... – se cogió la cabeza- … otra vez me desmayé…- volteó y vio toda la situación extraña que se había formado y… no creyó entender

-¡Hasta que al fin el bello durmiente se levanta!- dijo Okyoa

Hiei sólo miraba confundido.

-¡Hiei!- dijeron casi al unísono Yusuke y los demás

El imiko se levantó y vio a los demonios que atacaban a sus amigos. Inmediatamente sacó su espada y acabó con varios de ellos, que al instante desaparecieron.

-¿Estás bien, Hiei?- preguntó Risu

-…Sí… bueno, aunque no entiendo lo que pasa aquí- dijo el imiko algo confundido

-Te lo explico luego ¿si?- le sonrió la joven

El chico la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que sus amigos vieron como 'extraño' Él no le sonreía a nadie… ¿sería verdad eso de que ahora ellos dos eran novios?

Okyoa vio esta escena y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Al instante sacó una espada y apartó a Risu de su lado.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- gritó Hiei enfadado

-¡Te mataré!- dijo con mucha cólera

-Creo que esta situación escapa de nuestras manos…- suspiró Kuwabara

-Es verdad, no puedo creer que estemos involucrados en estos problemas amorosos- agregó un indignado Yusuke

-¿¡Cómo que problemas amorosos!?- gritaron tanto Okyoa como Hiei totalmente enojados.

-Es cierto, Hiei no sabe esa parte porque estuvo inconsciente ¿no?- dijo Yusuke

-Lo que pasa es que parece que este sujeto- señalando a Okyoa- está enamorado de Risu y como supuestamente tú eres el novio de Risu, te quiere matar- comentó Kuwabara

-Además también que está enfadado porque, después de besar a Risu, lo rechazó- agregó Yusuke

-Vaya imprudencia…- suspiró Youko

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-……………………-

-Eso es estúpido…- dijo Risu

-Sí… MUY estúpido…- agregó Aya

Tanto Okyoa como Hiei bajaron la espada

Los demonios veían a su amo muy confundidos

-¿Qué miran? ¬¬ - espetó Okyoa- Se acabó la función

Los demonios pusieron cara de desilusión y se regresaron por el agujero de donde salieron

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Youko, Risu y Hiei pusieron cara de '¿qué?'

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Yusuke de manera divertida

-¿Qué no escuchaste cuando dije que se había acabado la función?- apuntó Okyoa

-¿Quieres decir que ya no matarás al enano?- preguntó Kuwabara

Okyoa se aclaró la garganta. Haivaru dio un profundo suspiro y se regresó con el resto de demonios cerrándose el agujero y volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-Creo entender- dijo Youko volviendo a su forma de Kurama- puede que todo lo que Yusuke y Kuwabara gritaron sea… la razón exacta por la que Okyoa ha venido… al darse cuenta de lo estúpido de su motivo ya no quiso pelear más… ¿estoy en lo cierto?- preguntó Kurama a la aparición nombrada

Éste sólo se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados y se volteó hacia otro lado…

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-…no lo puedo creer…- dijo Kuwabara

-¡Bueno, entonces como no hay más peleas debemos celebrar!- dijo Yusuke

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CELEBRAR??????- se preguntaron todos

-¡Así es! ¡Vayamos al restaurante de Keiko!- dijo Yusuke- ¡La comida es D E L I C I O S A!- se acercó a Okyoa y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo- tú eres fuerte… también estás invitado

Okyoa lo miraba muy extrañado.

-¡No hace falta que me respondas, igual irás!- sonrió Yusuke llevándoselo. Okyoa no salía de su confusión. Kuwabara fue detrás de ellos.

Sólo quedaban Risu, Aya, Hiei y Kurama. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Risu…

-…¬¬ ¿qué?

Los tres restantes dieron un profundo suspiro.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos se adelanten- dijo la joven mirando a Kurama y Hiei

-¿Estás segura, Risu?- preguntó Kurama

-Así es… yo… no tengo pensado pelear, después de todo- dijo mirado a Aya comprensivamente. Ésta tenía una mirada de culpa, lástima… en fin…

Kurama se fue adelantando pero Hiei se quedó ahí, mirando a su novia.

-No te preocupes… nn Confía en mí ¿si?- le sonrió y creyó recordar algo, se le acercó a decirle algo al oído- Después debo hablar contigo…- y le acertó un beso en la mejilla. Hiei se sonrojó mucho, eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Éste sólo alcanzó a asentir y después, Kurama se lo llevó.

Una vez que Aya y Risu quedaron solas…

-Parece que tú y tu novio se llevan muy bien…- dijo Aya con una sonrisa culpable

-…sí… algo nnUU

Aunque todo volvió a la normalidad, como era de noche, estaba oscuro. Se sentaron cerca de un lago… ambas mirando el resplandor de la luna sobre el agua.

-Me debes una explicación- dijo Aya

Risu la miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué demonios me estás sonriendo?- dijo cerrando sus ojos fastidiada

-Porque ahora… siento que te entiendo… y lo siento…

Aya la miró… estaba muy dolida por la pérdida de su hermana

-Debió ser difícil para ti ¿verdad?- dijo Risu- Puedo comprender por qué me odias… soy la hija de los responsables de la muerte de tu hermana…

Aya bajó la mirada.

-Y más aún porque soy idéntica a mi madre ¿verdad?- sonrió- pero… quiero que sepas… que mis padres nunca tuvieron intención de hacerle daño alguno a Ayame… ellos pensaban que ella estaba en su casa… sana y salva… porque creyeron que tu hermana no esperaría con las condiciones climáticas de aquel día…

Aya seguía en silencio

-Supongo que mis padres fueron un poco egoístas en ese momento… al no ir a ver si, efectivamente, estaba bien…… por eso no te puedo pedir que los perdones… pero… ellos no lo querían, Aya- Risu la miró- te aseguro que mis padres no querían que le pasara nada a Ayame… ¡es más! Era amiga de mi madre…

Aya asintió

-Mi madre se culpó mil y un veces por la muerte de Ayame… pero ellos no se podían quedar más en la villa… estaban tras de mi hermano… un niño prohibido… Aya… yo… lo siento mucho- dijo Risu mirando fijamente a la chica

Aya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazó a Risu y lloraba y lloraba… Risu, muy dolida también, la acariciaba…

-Yo…- susurraba Aya

-¿Eh?

-Yo… también debo disculparme…

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Risu un poco confundida

-Bueno… es que, la otra vez que peleamos… yo tenía mucha cólera y por eso quería que te enfadaras… y… dije que había provocado el incendio en el que tus padres murieron…

-sí…- dijo Risu cabizbaja

-Eso… era mentira

Hubo una pausa

-¿¡¡¡¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!?

-Sí, bueno- sonrió Aya- yo no sabía que tus padres habían muerto… y menos en un incendio… sólo te seguí la corriente cuando te hice creer que yo los había matado

-¿¡Quieres decir que me hiciste perder el control e incluso desear matarte por una mentira tuya!?- gritó Risu

Aya se rió… pero no como antes… sino… una risa sincera y divertida.

-Cielos… ¬¬ tienes mucho valor para mentir tan descaradamente

-Lo sé… - sonrió

-Bueno, entonces no te odiaré…-dijo Risu- eso explica por qué Okyoa se rindió tan fácilmente… yo pensé que de verdad me quería exterminar igual que tú…

-Eh… bueno, ese era el objetivo al principio… pero en cuanto te conoció… le pareciste alguien muy interesante y… bueno, se enamoró de ti… después sólo quiso matar a Hiei porque tú le correspondías sólo a él… y no le diste chance alguno…

-Cielos… los hombres celosos son escalofriantes… --U

-Dímelo a mí… nñ …

-Y dime, ¿fue sólo impresión mía o a ti te gusta él?

Aya se rió y se ruborizó un poco- la verdad es que sí, también por eso te quería matar... es más… planeaba coquetear con Hiei, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo…

-¿¡Qué!? ¬¬ Igual te hubiese matado si lo hacías…

-¡Lo sé!

Se miraron y rieron

-Al final de cuentas tu amigo tenía razón y todo resultó ser un embrollo de problemas amorosos- agregó Aya

-¡Siiii!- y se siguieron riendo

Continuará…

Jaja.. weno todo solo queda 1 capi mas mis queridos lectores… muchas gracias x haberme seguido la historia y por tenerme paciencia subiendo los capis..xD!! los kiero n verdad!! Sera hasta la prox y ya sera la ultima… pronto empezare a estudiar en la pre para prepararme e ingresar la universidad asi que ya no tendre tiempo de poder escribir mas fics… este fue mi primer fic y espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado :)


	26. Porque Somos Humanos

**PORQUE SOMOS HUMANOS**

**Cáp. 26: Porque somos humanos**

Dos días después…

Había un grupo de chicos en la entrada de un parque de diversiones. Esperaban a alguien.

A lo lejos venían dos chicas. Una de ellas pelirroja con el cabello largo a la cintura atado en dos trenzas hacia atrás con listones azules que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido con encajes del mismo color. Su piel era blanca. Parecía algo apenada. Era llevada de la mano por una animada chica de ojos dorados con unos mechones en forma de rayo a ambos lados de la cara. Ésta llevaba un vestido con encajes también, de color violeta. Ambas se les veían muy bien y eran seguidas muy de cerca por una criatura de color negro pequeña.

-¡Miren!- dijo Keiko- ¡Es Risu!

Todos voltearon a verlas.

-¡Hey! ¡Y viene con una de sus amigas!- dijo Botan

-Y el pequeño Fronter también- sonrió Yukina

Kuwabara suspiró y se acercó a Hiei codeándolo- ¡No puedo creer que sea tu novia! ¡Eres demasiado afortunado!- Hiei se ruborizó y Okyoa le miró fulminante- jeje, lo siento, amigo nnU

-Pero es verdad… Risu es muy bonita… además del buen carácter que tiene…- agregó Yusuke

Keiko bufó.

-Ayyy, no, Keiko. ¡Es broma! ¡No te enojes!- decía Yusuke

-Yo no te pedí ningún tipo de explicaciones- decía Keiko dándole la espalda de brazos cruzados

-Ayyy, pero Keiko…- rogaba Yusuke

-¡Hmph!- Keiko se fue a conversar con Botan

-A veces me desespera ¬¬…- apuntó Yusuke

-Nosotras las chicas solemos enfadarnos con mucha facilidad- agregó Seiryu

-¡Muy cierto, Seiryu!- dijo Risu, que ya había escuchado el último comentario- ¡Hola!- saludó a todos

-¿Y quién es tu amiga?- preguntó Yukina

Risu rió y la otra chica se ruborizó.

-¿No la reconocen?- preguntó la joven de ojos dorados

-Oh, claro. Hola Aya- saludó Okyoa

- OxO …- Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei se quedaron helados

-¿Aya?- parpadeó Botan – Yo no la conozco ¿o sí?

-Oh, es verdad. Ustedes no la conocen. Chicas, ella es Aya, una mujer de hielo nn

-OxO … ¿una mujer de hielo? – ahora fueron ellas las que se quedaron estupefactas

-¿E..En serio? Y..yo también soy una- sonrió Yukina

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Aya. Yukina asintió- ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

-Mi nombre es Yukina. Mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡Oh, claro! ¡La hija de Hina! nn Tú eres hermana de Hi…- pero Kurama le tapó la boca y Hiei la miraba amenazante

Yukina parpadeó

-Noooo… lo que ella quiso decir es que tu eres hermana de un niño prohibido… ¿no es verdad, Aya?- trató de disimular Kurama

-¿Un niño prohibido? ¿Lo que es Hiei?- agregó Risu ya que no entendía la situación. Todos voltearon a ver a Risu con una cara de 'te voy a matar' – "… TTxTT ¿qué hice ahora?"

-¡Es verdad! ¡El enano era un ni…!- Kuwabara se vio interrumpido

-¿A qué hora vamos a entrar? Tengo deseos de ver cómo es un parque de diversiones de este mundo- comentó Okyoa

-¡Vayamos, Kyo-chan! . -dijeron Botan y Keiko

-¿Kyo-chan? ‖‖--U‖‖- repitió Okyoa

-¡Sí!- dijo Keiko

-¡Lo que pasa es que Okyoa suena un nombre muy feo para alguien tan lindo y apuesto como tú!- agregó Botan- ¡Por eso decidimos que te llamaremos así! 3

- o.o… cielos… no conocía ese lado de Botan…-comentó Risu- pero bueno, es verdad, a partir de ahora llamémosle Kyo

Kyo volteó a ver a Risu

-¿Cómo antes?- preguntó el nombrado con una mirada dulce

Risu le devolvió la sonrisa y de inmediato Hiei fue al lado de su novia y le pasó un brazo por su cuello.

Kyo le miraba fulminante.

- nnUU ¡Pero qué celoso eres!- susurró Risu

-Yo no debería de hablar contigo… casi me metes en un enorme problema hace un rato- le susurró también el imiko

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Te lo explico luego

-Bueeeeeeenooooo, ahora sí ¿entramos?- dijo Yusuke

-Claro- sonrió Risu- Fronter ¿vamos? … ¿eh?... ¿y Fronter?

-Ahí, con Yukina- señaló Keiko

Fronter se había subido a los brazos de Yukina y descansaba plácidamente en ellos.

-¡Fronter!- dijo en tono de reproche- ¡Lo siento tanto, Yukina!

-N..No. No te preocupes, Risu nn. No me incomoda- contestó la chica

-¿En serio me lo dices?

Yukina asintió y Risu sonrió- te lo encargo, entonces- Yukina volvió a asentir.

Entraron al parque y todo estaba repleto. Primero se subieron a los carritos chocones, después a las tazas que dan vueltas y luego a un barco que daba vueltas y vueltas…

Los chicos lo pasaban muy bien. Aya lo pasaba especialmente bien con Botan y Yukina. Ella había pasado los últimos días en la mansión Shidou y a partir de esa fecha, viviría ahí. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambas, habían congeniado muy bien Aya y Risu. Ahora se entendían mejor que nunca.

Por otro lado, Kyo había encontrado un sitio en la casa de Yusuke, a pesar de que su madre se sorprendió al principio, pero al ver lo apuesto que era el chico, la madre aceptó al instante así que le hicieron un cuarto.

Después de comer se formaron varios grupos porque todos querían ir a lugares distintos. Así que se separaron y quedaron en reencontrarse en la montaña rusa.

Se vieron así: Botan, Seiryu// Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara// Yusuke, Keiko // Kyo, Risu, Aya, Hiei

Realmente Kurama pensaba ir con Botan y Seiryu pero con la mirada asesina que le echó Hiei a Kuwabara, el pelirrojo optó por ir con ellos para que Hiei se quedara más tranquilo…… ya vería cómo escaparse después.

-Entonces, en una hora en la montaña rusa ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Botan

-¡Sí!- contestaron la mayoría

Hiei y Risu caminaban juntos… la verdad era algo muy incómodo ese cuarteto… así que Risu decidió hacer algo que la dejaría sola con su novio y le haría un favor a Aya.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kyo señalando un túnel

-Ohhhh… eso es un túnel muy especial- decía Risu- "Perfecto, es el túnel del amor, al fin podré hacer algo por Aya"- pensaba- Sólo se puede entrar de dos personas y sólo son las que están juntas: un hombre y una mujer… y ¡mira qué curioso! ¡Estás al lado de Aya! ¡Te tocará entrar con ella!- sonrió Risu muy complacida

-Buenas tardes jovencitos ¿desean pasar al túnel del amor?- decía el encargado

-¿Del amor? O//O- dijo Aya

-Siiiiiiiii, debes ser educado Kyo- le dijo Risu empujando al bote al chico. Una vez dentro le ofreció la mano para que Aya la tomara, ésta la tomó muy sonrojada… pero feliz…

El bote partió…

-¿Ustedes jovencitos?- preguntó el señor

-No, nosotros tenemos otras cosas por hacer ¡Gracias!- dijo Risu halando el brazo de Hiei hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el imiko

-Eres muy distraído… --UU

-¿Eh?

-Algún día lo entenderás…

Hiei no creía entender nada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Yo tenía que hablar contigo!- dijo Risu

-¿Por qué no vamos para allá?- dijo Hiei señalando como una especie de parque que había… por ahí estaba oscuro, pero había bancas y se podía ver con la luz de la luna.

Una vez que se sentaron…

-Bueno, primero que nada, cuéntame cómo te fue ayer con Mukuro… porque fuiste a hablar con ella ¿no?- preguntó Risu

-Sí…pero me sorprende que no hayas hecho lo posible por ir conmigo…

-Ah, bueno… le enseñaba a Aya algunas cosas de este mundo nnUU y cuando quise ir a ver si estabas con Shuichi, él me dijo que ya te habías ido…

-…ya veo…

-Bueno, pues ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno… le dije que no volvería a la fortaleza… y que no quería que me buscara, ni nada…

-O.O … ¿fuiste así de directo?- se sorprendió Risu

-¿Qué, no debí serlo?

-No, está bien ¬¬ Eso le pasa por entrometida…

Hiei sonrió.

-Bueno ¿y cómo es eso que eres un niño prohibido?- preguntó la chica

-Oh… bueno… soy un niño prohibido… desterrado de la villa glacial…- dijo esto en tono bastante serio

-…Hiei, ¿estás bien?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Porque me pareció que estabas triste…

-…efectivamente, te pareció ¬¬

-¿habrá algún día que te muestres tal cual eres al menos en frente mío? --U

-Hmm… tal vez, algún día…

Risu sonrió- qué extraño eres… pero a fin de cuentas, tenemos las mismas raíces… nn ¿quién diría que ambos nacimos de mujeres de hielo, no?

-Sí… eso es verdad… jamás imaginé que tu madre fuera una mujer de hielo…

-Y más porque mi hermano… también fue un niño prohibido al igual que tú…

-Hmm… sí…

-¿será por eso?- se preguntaba la joven

-… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Bueno… tu tiendes a sufrir desmayos un poco raros…y justo en esos momentos, la lágrima de mi madre brilla… me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación la lágrima de una madre de un niño prohibido con… otro niño prohibido… que vendrías a ser tú…

-……… piensas demasiado las cosas…--U …aunque es posible

-Hmmm… bueno y ya lo último… ¿por qué no puedo decir que eres un niño prohibido?

-Bueno……es que……- Hiei se ruborizó un poco

-¿Eh?

-Te contaré un secreto… pero no se lo tienes que decir a nadie…

-De acuerdo nn

-Bueno…… Yukina……es mi hermana

-……OxO ……… ¿qué, quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿¡TU HERMANAAAAAA!?- gritó Risu de la sorpresa

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Se supone que es un secreto, tonta!- reprochó Hiei

-Oh…sí… lo siento… pero eso me tomó por sorpresa- dijo Risu tratando de recuperar el sentido- cielos… ¿pero cómo así? ¿pero ella no lo sabe?

-No…

-¿¡Y por qué!?

-Imagínate si se entera que alguien como yo es su hermano…

-…… ¬¬… a mí me pareces maravilloso, déjame decirte

Hiei le miró sorprendido

-¿Por qué otra cosa serías mi novio? Tú tienes un montón de buenas cualidades… si no se lo dices pensaré que eres un tonto…

-Pero Risu…

-Al menos prométeme que algún día se lo dirás

-…………-

-Hiei ¬¬

-Bueno, de acuerdo…… algún día…

-…¬¬

-Algún día de estos… tal vez se lo diga

-nn… así me gusta- Risu se levantó el dedo meñique

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hiei desconcertado

-Dios… --U- Hiei parpadeó- ¡Es la promesa del dedo chiquito!

-¿La promesa de qué, perdona?- Hiei no entendía

-Déjame que te enseñe-Risu tomó su mano, al sentir contacto, el imiko se ruborizó, le hizo levantar el dedo meñique e hizo engancharlo con el suyo- es la promesa del dedo chiquito… algún día le dirás a Yukina que eres su hermano… si no cumples se te romperá el dedo ¬¬

Hiei retiró su mano de inmediato un poco asustado. Risu rió- es broma

Hiei suavizó su mirada- ¿tienes más preguntas por hacerme?

-¿Eh?... o.o… no, ya no nnU- dijo la chica- ¿te he estado aburriendo?

-La verdad, sí

Risu parpadeó. Hiei rió- es broma…- se acercó lentamente al rostro de su novia. Risu cerró sus ojos. El imiko la besó… se acercaron más y Hiei la abrazó… así estuvieron un buen rato…

De repente, sonó la alarma del reloj de Risu haciendo asustar a ambos.

-Lo siento n//nU

-…hn… u//u

-¡¡Ah!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hoy toco con la banda!

-¿Ahora? ¬¬

-Bueno… tocaremos aquí, debo ir… pronto comenzará… ¿estarás ahí… verdad? – preguntó Risu

Hiei sonrió- claro que sí

-¡Bieeeen! ¡Bueno, debo ir a prepararme!- dijo Risu ya yéndose

-Espera- el imiko la tomó del brazo

-¿Qué suce……?- pero el chico de ojos rubíes la silenció con un beso… uno muy cálido…Risu estaba muy roja cuando la soltó

-Ah, mi beso de despedida n///n ¡Bueno, nos vemos luego!- y le dio un último beso, pero uno muy cortito, y se fue

Hiei la vio alejarse- …qué linda es…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Muuuuuuuy buenas noches damas y caballeros!- decía Risu en el micro- ¡Ésta es una noche muy especial para nosotros ya que podemos cantar para ustedes!- se escuchaba la ovación del público- ¡Bueno, ésta es una canción especialmente dedicada para el amor de mi vida! ……Hiei- éste le sonrió con ternura a su novia desde el público, él la miró con mucha ternura y los 'awwwww' por parte del público se hacían presentes. Tanto los chicos de la banda como Yusuke y los demás codeaban a Risu y Hiei respectivamente haciendo que se ruborizaran

-¡¡KESENAI TSUMI!!- dijo al fin Risu

**Itsumono shisen ni kimi ga ita koto wo ukabe okiru**

_Estás a mi vista, como de costumbre. Puedo respirar…_

**Boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu na no ni**

_Para mi esa es toda la felicidad que he necesitado siempre, pero…_

**Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari**

_Yo siempre cometo los mismos errores_

**Dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara nani mo kizutsukezuni sumono**

_¿Cuánto poder necesito ganar para que no pueda herir a nadie nunca_ _más? _

**Mayowazu ni ga yowai wo shinjikitte yuku**

_Vayamos hacia delante sin dudar, confiando siempre en el amor_

**Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete**

_Abrazándonos con fuerza a la herida sin curar_

**Futari wa arukitsuzukeru**

_Nosotros dos seguimos caminando_

**Ato ni wa modorenaikara**

_Porque todavía no podemos volver a la mañana_

**Ima demo kono mune no oku**

_Aunque el doloroso pecado dentro de mi corazón…_

**Kesenai tsumi wa itemukedo**

…_sea un pecado imborrable_

**Darling…**

_Amor mío…_

La canción no había terminado pero Hiei se subió al escenario y cogió a su novia por la cintura. Se quedaron viendo un momento… sonriéndose, para darse después un cálido beso.

La ovación del público se hacía presente de nuevo.

-Te amo, Risu. No me importa que seas una tonta humana.

-Y yo a ti, Hiei. No me importa que seas un demonio gruñón.

Se besaron de nuevo

**FIN**

**Les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este fic. La verdad hasta a mí me conmovió el final que le puse… supongo que es más emotivo cuando tienes la música en el momento… jeje ¡Muchas Gracias Por Todo! Deséenme éxitos para poder ingresar la universidad… ojalá todo vaya bien ¡Felices Fiestas:D**


End file.
